One in a Million
by crystalnami
Summary: She said she’d given up on love. He said he didn’t care for love. They say when you’ve met your one in a million, not even fate can keep you apart. But with all odds against them, will Sora and Kairi ever manage to come out of it all hand in hand? — SK
1. Prologue

**.x ONE IN A MILLION x.  
**

"**There are millions of people in this world, but in the end it all comes down to one."**

**C**_rystal _**N**_ami_

* * *

_She said she'd given up on love. He said he didn't care for love. But when you've met your one in a million, not even fate can keep you apart._

The moment Kairi Rosa and Sora Hikari met, their lives weren't their own anymore. Going against all their beliefs about life and love, they were pulled into a whirlwind of pain, confusion and romance, and soon, they found they were in too deep to get out.

For as soon as she saw his deep, cerulean eyes, it was a done deal. She'd fallen for him hard, and she couldn't deny it. But accepting her feelings wasn't enough. Was she prepared to listen to her heart for the first time, or would she just give up, the way she had before?

For him, she seemed to be an exception. But would he admit his feelings and go against everything he'd said before? Or would he simply ignore his feelings and pretend that everything was the same as before, even though it wasn't?

But, even through getting passed their emotional problems, things weren't as simple for them as they would have wanted. With all the factors against them, and Sora's life problems growing evermore serious, would the two be able to accept their feelings and fix all the problems emerging around them, and come out of it all hand in hand? Or would fate go against them, and do everything in its power to push the two away from each other?

* * *

**Part 1: Bittersweet Innocence**

Of _Denying_ Love

"If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater."

* * *

**Prologue**

**CHRISTMAS 06  
**

Alone for Christmas…again.

I just wish I had someone special. Someone to give me a reason, to bring me happiness. Someone to love me the way I loved them.

Guys are so typical though. They're all too afraid to be themselves, to be sensitive to a girls feelings, for they fear their friends will mock them.

When will I meet someone who doesn't care? Someone who does what they want, no matter what anyone else thinks? And someone who loves me for who I really am?

I always used to love being alone. I found no companion as favourable as solitude. Don't get me wrong; it wasn't like I was depressed and hated other people. I did love my friends, and I loved spending time with them. It's just…sometimes I preferred to just be alone with my thoughts, with no-one to disturb me.

But now…now being alone with my thoughts does me no justice. I end up thinking about everything too hard, looking into every tiny detail, until I end up being more upset at the end than I was at the start.

So that's what I'm looking for. Someone to always be there for me, someone to calm my heart, someone who'll be with me, in my heart, even when there's no-one else in the room.

Is that too much to ask for?

I'm not desperate. I'm not going to go searching for someone; I'll wait for them to come to me.

And in the meantime, I'm not going to go out with any guy that's available. I'm not looking for a fling, a relationship based merely on infatuation and lust that washes away after a few days.

I want the real thing. Sure, you may say that at sixteen you can't have the real thing – it just doesn't exist. I disagree. It may be rare, but it does exist. Love always exists, no matter the age, time or place. It's just a matter of recognizing it for what it is.

I do want love. I do hope that it will find me in the end. But I've given up looking for it. Whenever I do, it all just backfires on me; I've had enough.

So I'll just wait. Wait for him. When will I get my happy ending?

**– SK – SK – SK ****–**

_I wish they'd all just leave me alone. So what if I don't want a girlfriend? So what if I'm spending Christmas alone again? That's the way I like it._

_Maybe, one day, I'll change my mind. Maybe one day something will happen that will make me realise there isn't anything to be afraid of. That love is worth it._

_But until then, I'm quite content the way I am. Because to be honest, nowadays, most girls are worse than guys. Why is it that everything always has to revolve around sex?_

_Why can't people realise that there's more to a relationship than just lust. And that love and lust should keep the same company._

_Yet another reason why I don't want a girlfriend. Imagine me explaining my opinions to my friends! I'd be a laughing stock. I really don't need any of that hassle right now._

_And anyway…girls are annoying. As girlfriends, I mean. They're fine as friends. But no, when you start going out it's suddenly all different. In a bad way. I'm fine with the commitment thing – that's not a problem. What I'm talking about is the way girls tend to tell their friends every single aspect of your relationship, every tiny insignificant detail that you say._

_And they expect you to shower them with gifts, because if you don't it proves you 'don't love them enough'. Pathetic._

_And if you don't answer _one _call, or _one_ text, they get all needy and clingy, and come up with all these dumb accusations._

_And also… I'm afraid. What if I did meet someone worthwhile? Someone who wasn't like all the other girls? Someone different, someone special?_

_And then what if I hurt them unintentionally, through my stupidity and ignorance? That's my greatest fear._

_It's just not worth it, in my opinion._

* * *

**CHRISTMAS 07  
**

Not much has changes in a year. I'm still spending Christmas alone. Same as usual.

But the time in between last Christmas and this year was very different to normal.

I experienced feelings I never thought I would, met people I never thought I would meet, did things I never thought I would do.

And for all that, I'm still spending this Christmas the same as last year.

Well, except for one thing. Whereas last Christmas, I had never felt love, and merely wished for it…this year, I've felt love, I've experienced love, and just wish for it to come back.

Have you even been in love? Horrible, isn't it?

It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens your heart and it means someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defences; you build up this whole armour, for years, so nothing can hurt you.

Then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life... and you give them a piece of you. They don't ask for it.

They do something dumb one day like kiss you, or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore.

Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so a simple phrase like "I may be leaving for a while" turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart.

It hurts. Not just in the imagination; not just in the mind, it's a soul-hurt, a body-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love.

But through all that, my Christmas wish is still to just get back everything I lost.

Because even though it caused me the most pain I'd ever felt, it also brought me the greatest happiness. And that sort of happiness is worth anything.

**– SK – SK – SK ****–**

_A lot of things can change in a year. And a lot of things can stay the same._

_I've grown up a lot. I've changed in some aspects. But I guess there are some experiences you can't go through without changing. And love is one of those._

_However, I'm still the same cowardly, scared cynic I was last year. And that small fact has caused a lot of pain – too much pain._

_There are many lessons in life that only time can teach you - like how much you love someone. It's nearly impossible to know that, until you spend your days without them. _

_And then there are those lessons that you can learn only through the beating of your heart, and through feeling such strong emotions that you can barely breathe. _

_Then finally, the essence of time and the power of your heart crossing paths, and the only knowledge you're left with is the realization that time is the one thing that keeps you from letting go. _

_No, it's never the embracing, or the kisses. Not the laughter or the tears; only time._

_Some good advice I learnt this year: Don't use your eyes to look for love, for it's your heart that knows it. _

_Let yourself make mistakes and do learn from this. It is from this that you will accumulate your knowledge as to whether the person met is the one or not._

_Just make sure you don't make mistakes that may cost too much, that may be irreversible. Especially if you've realised that the person, in fact, is the one. _

_That was one thing I realised too late._

_In a year, my greatest fears came true. And now, I have a different fear._

_My biggest fear is never loving anyone again the way I loved her. Or should I say, love her, no past participle. Because I'm not going to lie and say I'm over her. Because I'm not. I don't know if I ever will be._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

I hope you enjoyed that :) Please leave a review, it's nice to know what people think of the early stages of this story. Keep reading; thanks! :D


	2. Denial

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song.

**Authors Note: **Here's the first chapter! It isn't too eventful, but that's why more interesting things come up in the later chapters. Read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Denial**

_-:-:-:-_

_Optimism is denial, so face the facts and move on._

_-:-:-:-_

The white flecks of snow were clear against the night sky, each flake creating its own unique path as it floated to the ground. The moon shone brightly above, casting off a silvery glow, smearing the darkness around it. A bitter wind billowed around corners, causing everything in its path to shiver as a result of its coldness, howling as it passed through cracks in windows and doors. White leaves, hardened by the frost they were caked in, trailed behind the mighty wind, following its every move, mimicking its directions and changes of pace. The air was thick with moisture, hanging heavily, noticeable even through its transparency. Lights flickered on in the surrounding houses, the warm brightness comforting against the hardness of the outside world.

Kairi Rosa sighed as she trudged through the thick snow, pulling her jacket around her tighter to protect her from the blistering wind. She shifted the large bag in her arms into a more comfortable position. A shiver made its way down her spine, steam billowing from her mouth as she sighed out deeply.

_Why is it so cold and snowy, anyway?_ She wondered to herself._ We're on island, for God's sake, not a mountain!_

Hearing�a soft whistling coming from behind her,�she looked around to identify the source. She saw a figure behind her somewhere – it looked like a boy – walking along, kicking the fallen snow into the air, a few metres away from her. It rose above his head and rested on his unruly hair. She giggled slightly, and he turned his head in her direction as she did so, like he had heard her. She caught a flash of blue eyes, the bright colour visible even through the dark and the snow, before she turned her head away to the direction she was heading.

She unwillingly glanced back a few seconds later, eager to see the cerulean eyes again, only to find herself disappointed. The boy with the blue eyes was simply walking away, still whistling that catchy tune. She turned to face forward again, blushing for some unknown reason.

Quickening her pace, she completed the last few metres of path that stood between her and her best friend, Yuffie's house. Feeling another wave of cold wash over her, she rapidly knocked on the front door with numb knuckles.

Within a few seconds, the door swung open to reveal a young girl with cropped raven hair and a huge smile stretching from one side of her face to the other. She wore tiny black shorts, a black jacket that rose above her navel and had no sleeves, and grey converse that went up to her knees.

"Hey Kairi!" Yuffie exclaimed, giving her friend a hug and pulling her into the warmth of her house. "Took you long enough!"

Kairi rolled her eyes, ignoring the last comment. "What the hell are you wearing Yuffie? It's like in minuses out there!" Yuffie merely laughed in reply.

"Yeah, but not in here! Anyway, I'm just trying it on. My mom got it me to wear to Destiny's Stage. I've been wearing the same outfit for like, 4 terms!" Yuffie explained, taking Kairi by the arm and leading her upstairs.

"Speaking of Destiny's Stage…guess what? My parents got me a membership for Christmas! Turns out they were only pretending when they said I couldn't go, because they were trying to keep it a surprise. I'm starting this term!" Kairi told her excitedly.

And this _was _something to be excited about. Destiny's Stage was only the best, most expensive, most professional music academy on the whole islands. You either had to be really rich to go, or be really lucky that your parents were nice enough to let you go. You also had to be really talented. You either had to be an amazing singer or play an instrument really well. Kairi had done singing auditions a few months back and got in, but her parents said it was too expensive. A bit over a week ago, however, on Christmas Day, her parents presented her with her Destiny's Stage membership certificate.

Yuffie squealed in delight. "Yay! Oh, it's going to be so great! It's so much fun! You're going for the singing, right? I play the drums, how cool is that! Oooh I wonder what show we'll be doing this term! This is fab, your parents' rock! What are you going to wear?"

Kairi shrugged. "I don't know. Probably just jeans and a t-shirt. Doesn't really matter."

Yuffie's mouth fell agape. "Doesn't matter? Babe, you got a lot to learn! This is _Destiny's Stage. _Only really rich people go there, normally. We have to look good! And the guy who does our warm-ups is a hottie! And who knows, there could be some really cute new guys starting. You never know!"

"Okay…well, we'll go shopping tomorrow then. Sound good? And…details! Who's this hottie? What are the people like who already go?" Kairi quizzed.

"He's called Leon and he's really buff and sexy and has incredible –" Yuffie gushed, only to be cut off by her mother, who popped her head into Yuffie's room.

"Yuffie! Your Dad and I are going out now. We'll be back around midnight. There's ice cream in the freezer for you if you want some. Don't go to bed too late, girls! Bye!"

"Bye Mom and Dad, we won't! Have fun!" Yuffie said, waving to her. Kairi said her goodbye's too, and the girls were silent till they heard the front door slam shut.

"How about we go get some of that ice cream, get into our jim-jams and then talk?" Yuffie suggested. Kairi nodded eagerly, and the two got changed and brought up the tub of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream, along with two spoons.

Once the girls were comfy on Yuffie's bed, they got back to talking, stopping occasionally to stuff spoonfuls of ice cream into their mouths.

"He's soooo dreamy, and he has this great mysterious feel about him, like he has this scar on his face and no-one knows where from, and it makes him look so dangerous and wow…" Yuffie rambled dreamily. Kairi giggled at the love struck expression on Yuffie's face.

"And how old is...Leon, was it?" Kairi asked. "If he's one of the instructors doesn't that mean he's an adult?"

Yuffie shook her head. "No, he's like doing an internship thing. He's eighteen. Well, I guess that makes him an adult, but only just! He's only two years older than us! And…he's single!"

"Good for him…but Yuffie, do you really think anything would ever happen between you? I mean, he's kind of your teacher. And anyway, what about Wakka, that blitzball player in the year above us you were always drooling over? And Hayner…I thought you swore that you were like, in love with him!" Kairi reminded her.

Yuffie pulled a face. "Well yeah…but I've given up on Wakka. Like anything will ever happen. He's way out of my league. And that was just infatuation. I only liked his looks really. And Hayner…I dunno...nothing's really been happening. But Leon…he's different."

Kairi stifled a laugh. "Right! That's what you say about all of them!"

"No! I mean it this time!" Yuffie protested sincerely. "He's so mature, and really nice, as well as hot! Anyway, enough about me! How's your love life?"

Kairi paused to swallow her ice cream, then shrugged. "Non-existent, as you know! I really can't be bothered with guys right now, to be honest. I've kind of just given up on the whole prospect of love."

"What? Are you crazy? Why?" Yuffie wondered, looking at the auburn haired beauty as if she were mad.

Kairi shrugged again. "I know loads of guys, but I don't like any of them. And I can't really imagine liking someone. I just…I don't know, guys are too confusing. They're too much trouble for what they're worth."

"You're so lucky that you don't like anyone…and weird! I mean, you have all those guys drooling after you, but you won't give any of them a second glance. I wish every guy I met liked me!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Not every guy likes me!" Kairi denied. "Only a few! And the reason I won't give them a second chance is because…well, they're all just the same aren't they? Every guy I know is immature, only cares about himself, likes me for my appearance, not _me, _and only wants one thing. I don't need any of that. Too much heartbreak and hassle!"

"Whatever. I bet Axel really liked you. Although you sort of gave him a chance. But then you just went off him," Yuffie remembered.

"Ugh. Don't even mention him to me. I only went out with him once, I'd barely call that 'giving him a chance'. And don't you remember why I went off him? He went around telling all his mates he'd scored with me. Pathetic!" Kairi said.

Yuffie laughed. "Oh yeah! You sure showed him where to go!" Kairi grinned.

"So, tell me about the people at Destiny's Stage. What are they like? Do you think they'll like me?" Kairi asked.

Yuffie nodded enthusiastically. "They'll love you! Who doesn't? Yeah, they're all really nice. In our group - which is people over fifteen - there's Namine, she's really sweet, you'll love her. There's Selphie, you know, from school. Well, you know what she's like. A bit of a blabbermouth bitch at times, but not too bad. There's Olette, she's cool, fun to be around. Erm, there's Roxas, he's a dude, also Namine's boyfriend! They are like the cutest couple ever, seriously, you should see them! Well, you will see them, actually, and then you'll see how cute they are! Anyway…there's Riku, he's really cool, seems a bit of a player though…! There's Sora, he's funny, he's Riku's best friend….and that's it! A great group, overall!"

"Are they all our age?" Kairi questioned.

"Yeah, about. Namine, Roxas, Selphie and Sora are sixteen like us, Olette's fifteen and Riku is seventeen, I think. I reckon there are going to be some new people apart from you as well. Well, I hope there are anyway! Maybe a guy will join that I can set you up with!" Yuffie hoped.

"No, Yuffie!" Kairi begged. "But how come you want someone new to join for me to go out with? Are Sora and Riku really ugly or something, so I would never go out with them?"

"Well, like I said, Riku's a player, so you don't want to mess with him. And Sora's just not someone we'd go out with really. So yeah! Oooh I can't wait to see Leon!"

Kairi laughed. "Just a few days to go, Yuff! Come one, we should go to sleep now. We're going shopping tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Yuffie smiled at the thought. "Alright. Night!" She flicked off the light switch before climbing into her bed, nearly tripping over Kairi in the process, who was in a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Night," Kairi replied sleepily. She flipped onto her back and stuck the earphones of her hot pink iPod in, and the turned it on, selecting 'my hero is you' by Hayden Panattiere. Rolling over, she listened to the lyrics, thinking back over the conversation her and Yuffie had just had.

_When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah  
Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you_

Yuffie had called her lucky. She said that she was lucky that she didn't like anyone. Kairi couldn't help but disagree. Sure, it meant less confusion for her. But when was she going to meet someone who she really liked, and would do anything for? Even more importantly, when was she going to meet someone who felt that way about her?

She just wanted someone to care for her. Like in the song…someone who was always there for her, who gave her strength. Her hero.

Kairi inwardly scoffed. Like that was ever going to happen. Guys only ever liked her for her looks. What were the chances that she was going to meet a nice, sensitive guy who genuinely liked her anytime soon? And what were the chances she'd meet someone who she liked? She'd only ever had small crushes before, feelings of infatuation that lasted a few days before fizzling away. She didn't even know what love was.

Not that Kairi was looking for love. She knew she was still young, and that she didn't have enough experience to ever be able to claim she knew what love was. She'd never admit she loved someone until she was older, and completely sure.

God, her feelings were so confusing. What she'd said to Yuffie before, about giving up - it was true. She had stopped searching, stopped trying. That wasn't a lie. But that didn't mean she hadn't given up hope. She'd still spend every night wishing she'd meet 'The One', the 'love of her life'.

So many people she knew claimed they had, and Kairi was secretly envious of them. But then the relationships those people were in always fell apart, leaving Kairi with less and less hope for herself. She knew that when people her age spoke of 'love' it wasn't true love, but Kairi just wished she liked someone enough to be able to say something like that about them.

But how she detested the way youths treated the word 'love' nowadays! It was just thrown around, with no regard to how much feeling and meaning the word actually held. Teenage couples at school used it all time, even though there was no way at least three quarters of the couples were actually in love. It just pissed the hell out of Kairi.

Sighing, she pushed the thoughts away, not knowing why she was bothering with them, and fell into a restless sleep.

_You know I try to be  
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand.  
Why do I only see  
What I don't have  
When in my reality  
Things are not that bad._

_My hero is you…_

* * *

"Hey, Sora, hot girls at one o'clock!"

Sora rolled his eyes at his silver haired best friend. He was always one after the girls, flirting endlessly. Sora, however, didn't care too much for females. They were too much hassle, in his opinion.

"Let's go say hi!" Riku urged, grabbing Sora's grey jacket as he pulled him along.

"Riku, no, go alone!" Sora whined, attempting to free himself of Riku's strong grip.

Riku smirked at the younger boy, and shook his head. "Nope," he answered, popping his lips on the 'p'.

"Why? You know I don't like girls!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku gasped in mock horror. "You're gay? Why didn't you say so!" He grinned at the look of frustration that had taken Sora's face.

"As if! No, I just think girls are stupid! What with their endless giggling and talking and shopping and make-up and crying over stupid things and cooing every time they see a baby or puppy or kitten or whatever! How can you stand it!" Sora wondered.

"Sounds like someone still thinks girls have cooties!" Riku teased. "I can stand it because not all girls are like that! And anyway, they're hot!"

"I do not still think girls have cooties. I'm not that immature. I just think they're annoying, and too much trouble for what they're worth," Sora defended his opinion.

"Pfft. Whatever. You're just weird. We're still going to talk to the girls over there though." Sora groaned, seeing that there was no way around it. He let himself get dragged over to where three girls stood, all of them wearing way too much make-up and way too little clothes. How were they not frozen?

"Hey ladies," Riku said flirtatiously, "My friend and I just wanted to say that you're looking mighty fine today."

Sora nudged Riku in response to how he said 'my friend and I'. Sora most certainly didn't think they looked 'mighty fine'. In fact, he thought they looked like trashy, wannabe sluts. But whatever. That was just his opinion.

The three girls giggled, and Sora began to feel self-conscious as he noticed one of them in particular eyeing him up.

"Hi," the girl in the middle said. She had fake blonde hair and an overly orange face, and her denim skirt was barely visible. The rest of her accessories and clothes were all pink. "What are your names?"

"My name's Riku, and my friend here is Sora," Riku purred, leaning forward.

"Hmm Sora…cute name for a cute guy! My name's Larxene," the blonde one said again.

"I'm Paine," said the girl on the left. She was slightly more gothic looking than Larxene, with black shorts, a black crop top, and lots of belts. Her hair was a sort of grey colour, and Sora wondered whether it was natural or not.

"Lulu." The girl on the right finally spoke. She was the most gothic of the lot, with black hair falling in her face, heavy black make-up, and a black dress that did no justice to concealing her overly large bust.

"Well, we were just wondering if you want to maybe hang out with us a bit, grab a cup of coffee?" Riku asked, looking in particular at the girl named Paine.

"Ugh, whatever, I'm out of here," Lulu said. "See you, girls." She turned around and strode off; clutching what looked like a stuffed animal in her arms. This thought disturbed Sora slightly.

"Sorry about Lulu, she can be a bit unsociable. Me and Paine would love to take up your offer though!" Larxene said in a high little voice, stepping closer to Sora and directing her speech at him, even though he'd never even said anything to her.

"Great!" Riku said, putting an arm around Paine, who seemed _very _eager. Both girls giggled, and Larxene sidled up to Sora.

"Hey cutie. Anyone ever tell you how sexy your hair is?" she breathed, sliding an arm along his back.

"Er…no," Sora said, shaking her off. "Look, Riku, I gotta go…er, I need to help my mom with something. Sorry man!"

Riku looked disappointed, but not too surprised. "Alright, mate, see you at Destiny's Stage! It's on Sunday remember."

"Yeah, sure! Bye!" Sora said hastily, eager to be rid of Larxene. He made a swift escape out of the mall, and began the walk home.

It was getting dark outside, and a few flakes of snow had begun to fall, lowering the temperature. Sora didn't mind though. He loved the snow, and he was used to the cold. He went snowboarding every year, so the cold on Destiny Islands was nothing compared to what he was used to.

Zipping his hoodie up, he hurried onwards, kicking the snow on the ground into the air. He smiled to himself, enjoying the feel of the cold snowflakes melting on his face.

The smile soon faded as he remembered where he had just come from – or rather, what he had just escaped from.

Why was Riku so annoying? Couldn't he just leave him be? So what if he wasn't interested in girls the way Riku was. Didn't mean Riku had to make fun of Sora for it.

'You're just weird'…'someone still thinks girls have cooties!'…Riku's words rang through Sora's ears as clear as the night sky. Was he weird? Was he so abnormal just for not wanting to go through the hassle and possible heartbreak of having a girlfriend? Sora sighed. He was different. Most guys would jump at the chance to get with a girl; especially one that clearly wanted him too (ahem, LARXENE), but Sora wasn't like most guys.

He found the way Riku spoke about girls horrible. He treated them like they were objects, something to be picked up and disposed of whenever he pleased. But they were human beings. Girls had feelings too.

If he had a girlfriend, Sora would treat her with respect, look after her, do everything in his will to make her happy. He would never make her do anything she didn't want to do, and he would only go out with her if he genuinely liked her.

Not that he would ever have a girlfriend! Hah! The thought was laughable at. Insane.

_I don't ever want a girlfriend_, Sora told himself, _too much hassle_. _And Riku would be annoying. Even more annoying than he already is._

But…Sora would never admit this to anyone – heck, he wouldn't even admit it to himself! – but deep down, the main reason he didn't want a girlfriend wasn't because it was too much hassle, or because girls were annoying. It was because he was scared he would hurt them. For Sora could never live with himself if he knew that he hurt a girl.

Not physically – that wasn't the problem. Obviously he'd be able to refrain from hitting a girl or something. But he was scared that he would hurt them inside…that he would screw something up along the way and wouldn't be able to fix it.

Sora always denied this thought though, and would never, ever voice it aloud to anyone. That was a stupid reason. It would make him seem weak, cowardly, sensitive…like a _girl._ And so Sora Hikari was in denial.

Whistling to take his mind off things, Sora stuffed his cold hands into his pockets and carried on kicking the snow around him. He heard a soft giggle come from somewhere behind him, and turned to see a pair of violet orbs looking at him, shining out through the dark. Then he blinked, and they were gone.

He just saw the figure of a girl walking in the opposite direction to him, holding a large bag. He turned his head back around, only to look back a few moments later, just to be treated to the sight of the retreating girl's back again.

_Her laughter was like that of an angel…_Sora thought. As soon as he realised what thought had crossed his mind, he shook his head. _What? No! She's still a stupid girl. The bag was probably full of loads of girly stuff for a girly sleepover where they can watch girly films and do girly things…stupid._

But even Sora Hikari, the King of denial, couldn't deny what he had originally thought of the girl's laughter.

_-:-:-:-_

_Few injustices are deeper than the denial of an oppurtunity to even hope._

_-:-:-:-_

* * *

**End of Chapter 1!**


	3. Allure

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Authors Note: **This chapter is mainly in third person, with some first person, but you will be warned of when it changes.

**Thanks: **Triptic, butaneng (1st), ChibiKajosheii, Miss-Rainbow.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Allure**

_-:-:-:-_

_A smiling face doesn't always mean a smiling heart._

_-:-:-:-_

Every morning it was the same routine at Yuffie Kisaragi's house:

-get woken up by the alarm clock

-turn off the alarm clock

-fall asleep again

-get woken up by the alarm clock _again _(snooze button on)

-get angry at the alarm clock and chuck it at the wall

The morning when Kairi awoke at Yuffie's was no different. She awoke long before the alarm clock went off, and watched with amusement Yuffie's attempts to shut it up so she could go back to sleep.

Saving the poor alarm clock from its horrific fate, Kairi grabbed it off the bedside table before Yuffie could – which wasn't too hard, seeing as Yuffie had slow reflexes as she was tired.

"Yuffie! Time to get up!" Kairi yelled into her ear. Yuffie merely mumbled something inaudible and rolled over, diving under the covers.

Kairi sighed. Yuffie really was impossible sometimes.

"Yuffie! We're going shopping, remember? Now come on!" Once again, her only response was something that sounded like 'Mneaughmmm'.

There was only one thing for it. Leaning down close to Yuffie's ear, Kairi said, "Oh my God, it's Leon!"

And it worked like a charm. Yuffie was out of bed in an instant, frantically searching around for a few moments, before her face was clouded by a look of confusion.

"Where's Leon?" She asked pathetically. Kairi laughed at her dim friend.

"Come on, dumb bum, we're going shopping! Let's get ready!"

"Oh yeah!" Yuffie instantly perked up, and began scurrying around the room getting things ready. She threw her quilt back onto the bed and stuffed Kairi's borrowed sleeping bag under the bed.

The two girls went downstairs to grab a quick breakfast – cereal for Kairi, toast for Yuffie – before they made their way back upstairs to get dressed.

"You're not going in those shorts and jacket you were wearing yesterday, are you?" Kairi asked sceptically.

"No, course not, that's just for Destiny's Stage, silly!" Yuffie replied, grabbing some clothes from her wardrobe. Kairi nodded in relief, getting her change of clothes from her bag.

The two quickly got dressed, did their hair and make-up, grabbed some money, and made their way downstairs.

Kairi observed Yuffie's outfit. It suited her. She wore grey skinny jeans, black boots, a yellow top and a black parka coat. Kairi had on blue skinny jeans, dark brown Uggs, a white cami with a black fitted waistcoat on top, and a black trench coat.

"Ugh, my hair is actually skank this morning!" Kairi noted, fiddling with her red locks in front of the hallway mirror.

Yuffie, who was searching for her house keys, looked at Kairi and said, "Oh my God, no it's not! You're hair is gorgeous, as always! I'm so jealous!"

"Whatever, you're just saying that," Kairi mumbled, trying to get some life into her hair, before giving up and pulling it into a messy bun.

"No, I'm not. At least you can put your hair up if it doesn't look right. My hair just has to stay down!" Yuffie complained, pulling on a strand of short black hair.

"Yeah, but your hair _always _looks nice!" Kairi told her.

Yuffie scoffed. "I wish!"

The girls carried on this – let's face it – pointless conversation all the way to the mall. When they arrived, Yuffie immediately shut up and dragged Kairi to the best clothes shop on the islands, 'Destiny Clothes Cove', or 'DCC' for short. As soon as they entered, Yuffie began raking through the clothes on the racks, encouraging Kairi to do the same.

The two girls spent half an hour choosing outfits, after which Yuffie shoved Kairi into the changing room with about 50 different items of clothing.

"Yuffie! You expect me to try on _all_ these clothes?" Kairi asked, groaning at the impossible task.

"Well…no, I guess. That would take too long, and I still want to go to Starbucks. Just choose things you like and try those on!" Yuffie replied from outside the door of the cubicle.

And so Kairi spent the next fifteen minutes of her life trying on about twenty different outfits, before she finally got to one she liked.

Kairi stepped back and observed herself in the mirror. She had on a short pink dress over a white vest with a dark grey hood attached. The dress had various zips on it, and framed Kairi's figure perfectly. On her feet she wore light purple converse, whose laces went up her ankles. She looked, to say the least, hot.

"Yuffie, I found what I want!" Kairi told her friend excitedly. She heard a squeal of delight come from outside, before Yuffie burst into the cubicle, looking at Kairi's outfit.

"Kairi, you look stunning! That's gorgeous! If you don't get it, it's a crime!" Yuffie gushed. "Riku is so going to be hitting on you!" Yuffie added.

Kairi giggled, slipping the dress off her head and returning into her normal clothes. "How much is it?" Yuffie asked.

Kairi checked the tag, her forehead creasing slightly. "Wow, it's pretty expensive… 7000 munny!"

Yuffie bit her lip. "Okay, so maybe it's a bit more expensive than what you'd usually spend on a dress…"

"A bit? Yuffie, it's more than double what I normally spend!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I guess…but Kairi it looks so good! And it's really nice!" Yuffie protested. "Just don't buy anything else in a while…"

Kairi considered. It was a bit too much, but as Yuffie said, it was extremely nice. And it did make her look stunning. More stunning than usual, that is. "Alright then, I'll get it," Kairi eventually decided, much to Yuffie's delight.

The two girls hurried to the counter, where Kairi purchased the expensive clothing. Yuffie also persuaded her to get a nice black over the shoulder bag and a bag charm to match. The two walked out of the shop happier, if poorer, than when they went in.

"Starbucks!" Yuffie said, dragging Kairi over to the café. The two went up to the bar to order their drinks.

"I'll have a Strawberries and Cream Frappuccino, please!" Yuffie told the server, a guy about their age, with short blonde hair sticking out under a black beanie. God knew why he was wearing a beanie inside.

"Can I have the, erm…Iced Caffè Mocha please?" Kairi requested, digging her munny out of her purse.

"Coming right up!" The server, called Seifer according to his name tag, said.

The two girls waited about a minute, before Seifer returned to hand them their frappuccinos.

"Here you are, ladies!" He then turned to Kairi. "Did it hurt?" He asked.

Kairi looked at him in confusion. "…what?"

"When you fell from heaven….you're so beautiful, you must be an angel!" Seifer replied with a cheesy chat up line.

Kairi blushed from embarrassment. "Erm…thanks…" She gave Yuffie a nudge and the two turned to get a seat.

"Wait!" Seifer called after her. "How about you give me your digits and I'll give you a call?" He winked at her.

"No thanks…" Kairi said hesitantly, backing away with Yuffie to a couch in the corner of the café. As soon as they reached it, Kairi threw herself down, taking a long gulp of her drink. "Gah! Who was that freak!

"Seifer, apparently. He wasn't that much of a freak. He only wanted your number!" Yuffie defended. "And he was quite hot! Kind of had a bad-boy vibe going on there!"

Kairi gave Yuffie a weird look. "Yeah, but he didn't even know me! This is what I meant – guys only want me for my looks. Can't they wait to get to know me before they ask me out? And anyway, he wasn't my type."

"You don't give them a chance to get to know you though! And since when did you have a 'type'? I thought you just weren't into guys, full stop," Yuffie said.

"I don't," Kairi said, blushing slightly that she'd been caught out. "I just _prefer _some guys to others."

"Oh really? So what would your perfect guy be?" Yuffie asked, smirking.

"I… I don't have a perfect guy! Like I said, I just prefer some things in some guys to others…type thing…" Kairi replied, getting slightly confused.

"Okaay then. So. What do you _prefer_ then?" Yuffie rephrased.

"I don't know," Kairi replied. Yuffie sighed at the hopelessness of her friend.

"What colour hair do you prefer?" She asked. Kairi thought about it for a minute.

"Erm…I think…light brown."

Yuffie cheered. "Wooh! Looks like we're getting you somewhere on the guy front!" Kairi stuck her tongue out at her, mumbling a "shut up."

"What style of hair do you prefer?" Yuffie quizzed.

"Erm…longish…messy…spiky…you know, just cool. And I prefer it if it's natural, not jelled." Kairi answered.

"Sexy. Erm, what colour eyes?"

"Blue," Kairi answered involuntarily. As soon as she realised what she said, she blushed, remembering when she had come up with the decision that she liked blue eyes – yesterday, on the way to Yuffie's.

"Oooh, why are you blushing?" Yuffie teased.

"Am not!" Kairi huffed. "Look, just carry on with your questions without commenting please! This is bad enough already!"

Yuffie pouted. "Fine then. Erm…skin colour?"

"Tanned."

"Height?"

"Taller than me, but not too tall."

"Build?"

"Athletic, muscly but not too muscly, toned."

"Fashion sense?"

"Don't mind really…just cool, not really emo or chav anything."

"Thingy size?"

"Yuffie!"

"What? I was just asking!"

Kairi shook her head. "Well, I'm not answering!"

"Spoil sport! You're too innocent Kairi!" Yuffie said.

"Shut up. Just because I'm not sex crazed or anything." Kairi retorted.

"I am not sex crazed!" Yuffie denied. Kairi shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever. I've had enough of these questions now. What about you? What's your favourite guy?" Kairi queried.

Yuffie immediately forgot that Kairi had offended her a few moments ago, and went into a dream-like state. "Long, dark hair. Green eyes. Tall, muscular, strong…some unique feature…like a scar on the face or something…"

Kairi smirked. "Let me guess. You're describing Leon, right?"

Yuffie nodded, blushing. "He's just so…perfect!"

"Ah, sweet!" Kairi said. She drank more of her drink, putting on a happy façade. Little did Yuffie know that whilst she was rambling about her 'beloved', her best friend Kairi was dying a little inside, wishing she had someone to care for like that.

_A smiling face doesn't always mean a smiling heart,_ she thought to herself. She was just surprised no-one else could see that

"I miss him!" Yuffie said wistfully.

Kairi forced a smile. "Missing someone is the kind of hurt a heart should be thankful to feel…" she said to herself quietly.

Yuffie frowned. "I guess…hey, you're right, you know!" Kairi looked up, startled. She hadn't realised Yuffie had heard her. She hadn't wanted Yuffie to hear her. If Yuffie dug deep enough, she'd realise how Kairi really felt inside.

"I guess I am lucky that I like someone enough to miss them!" Yuffie supposed, giggling. Kairi nodded, glad that Yuffie was happy, but not able to shake off the sad feeling inside her.

Kairi spent the next few minutes listening to Yuffie give a minute description of Leon's facial expressions, before she suddenly noticed that the chatter had ceased. Looking at Yuffie, she noticed that she had shifted her position slightly, fluffed up her hair, and was staring intently at something – someone – somewhere behind Kairi.

Kairi instinctively twisted in her seat, and saw a group of boys about their age chatting, sprawled out across a few different sofas. It took Kairi a few minutes to identify which boy had Yuffie's attention, and when she did, she turned back around to face Yuffie, an uncertain expression on her face.

"Hayner…" She whispered, noting the look on Yuffie's face. The raven haired girl nodded, still staring at him.

A look of surprise crossed over Yuffie's face, merging into one of horror, then being replaced by one of happiness. Kairi looked back again to see what had caused this mood change, and noticed Hayner coming towards them.

She quickly twisted back around to face Yuffie, mouthing an 'Oh my God', to which Yuffie replied to with a silent 'I know!'

Kairi heard someone coming up behind her before she saw the shadow falling across their table, signifying that Hayner had reached his destination.

"Hey girls," Hayner said coolly. "Yuffie," He added, nodding his head at her.

"Hi," Kairi replied, nudging Yuffie under the table.

"H-hey, Hayner!" Yuffie stammered; a blush evident on her cheeks. "W-why are you here?"

"Just went to see that new film 'St Trinians' with some friends. It's really good! You?" Hayner asked.

"Oh, just, erm, shopping with Kairi, s'all," Yuffie said, the blush only having faded slightly. "Not seen you in a while," She added.

Hayner nodded, a sad look on his face. "I know yeah, it's been too long! But I've had piles of work for school, you know how it is!" Yuffie nodded. "But we should definitely hang out again some time soon. You free on Sunday?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, definitely!" Yuffie replied ecstatically.

"Erm, Yuffie? We have Destiny's Stage, remember?" Kairi reminded her, not wanting to go alone on her first time.

Yuffie's face fell. "Oh yeah. Well, erm, how about Monday? After school?"

Hayner nodded. "Sounds great! I've got a friend I want you to meet," he said, winking at her. Yuffie's face went from downright delighted to downright disgusted in a matter of split seconds.

"Oh…erm, yeah, I'm not sure I'll be able to make it actually. I've got some things going on," Yuffie said coolly. Kairi shot her an apologetic look.

Hayner looked confused. "Oh…erm, okay then. Well, I'll give you a call sometime then."

Yuffie nodded. "Whatever. Bye now."

A flash of hurt sparked across Hayner's face, before he nodded, and turned around to head back to his friends, where he sat with his back to the girls.

"Ugh! What was all that about?" Yuffie groaned, burying her face into her hands.

"I don't know. Why did you say you couldn't make it anymore?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Uh, hello! Did you not hear what he said?" Yuffie demanded. "_I've got a friend I want you to meet._ He's got a girlfriend or something, obviously. Like I'm going to go out with him and his girlfriend, I'd have to watch them be all lovey-dovey over each other! Bleaugh!"

Kairi raised her eyebrows. "What happened to 'we're just friends', and 'nothing's really happening'?" Kairi quoted. "I thought you were over him."

"I was! I mean, I am. I mean…I don't know!" Yuffie wailed. "It's just, seeing him again, it made me remember everything…and I just…I don't know!"

"What about Leon?" Kairi asked.

"Leon…? Oh, I don't know! Ugh, whatever, this is all so confusing."

Kairi sighed. She had really thought that maybe, this time, Yuffie had found a guy she genuinely liked, and that she would like him and _only_ him. But it turned out that she was wrong, and Leon was just another guy on the long list of boys Yuffie was infatuated with. Kairi was starting to believe that love didn't even exist until you were much, much older.

"Kairi, you okay? You were kind of spaced out for a minute there?" Yuffie asked, slurping up the last of her frappuccino.

Kairi shook herself, giving a nod. She too drank up the last of her drink, before standing up and chucking it in the bin, an action that Yuffie copied.

"Let's go," Yuffie suggested, "I need to do a few jobs so I should be getting home."

"Sure," Kairi happily agreed. She felt like being alone for a while, and to be honest, she'd gotten sick of Yuffie rambling on about her love life all the time, and acting like such a drama queen.

The two hurried home, speaking only a few times. They parted at Yuffie's, with a quick hug and 'see you tomorrow at DS!' **(DS - Destiny's Stage) **Kairi trudged the rest of the way home, lost in her own thoughts.

Reaching her home, she unlocked the door and entered, shoving her boots off her sore feet. "Hello, anyone home?" She yelled. There was no reply, so she assumed her mom was out. Shrugging, she jogged up to her room, promptly logging onto the computer, where she signed onto IM.

Scanning through her contacts list, she noticed her friend Yuna was online too. Smiling to herself, she opened up a conversation box, eager to talk to her as they hadn't seen each other in months. Kairi and Yuna had been best friends since they were little, before Yuna had to move to Twilight Town with her family. The two were still close though, and spoke as often as they could.

**PrincessKairi: **Hey Yuna:

**SexyYunie4T: **Kairi! Not spoken to U in ages!

**PrincessKairi: **I know yeah! So how R U?

**SexyYunie4T: **I'm great thnx U?

**PrincessKairi: **ok! I'm starting at DS 2moro!

**SexyYunie4T: **wow lucky thing!

**PrincessKairi: **hehe

**SexyYunie4T: **guess what

**PrincessKairi: **what?

**SexyYunie4T: **…I got…

**PrincessKairi:** …U got?

**SexyYunie4T: **a boyfriend!

**PrincessKairi: **O M G !

**SexyYunie4T: **I know!

**PrincessKairi: **details babe! Name, age, looks etc!

**SexyYunie4T: **well, he's called Tidus, hence the name (4T for Tidus) lol!

**PrincessKairi: **ah cute!

**SexyYunie4T: **he's hot, blonde hair, blue eyes, got that beach boy surfer dude look!

**PrincessKairi: **ooh nice :P

**SexyYunie4T: **he's our age, 16

**PrincessKairi: **best age there is haha!

**SexyYunie4T: **yep! And he's just great! I rly like him:D

**PrincessKairi: **aww I'm so glad U found someone!

And she was. But she couldn't help but notice that pang in her chest as she said this.

**SexyYunie4T: **thanks! U need 2 meet him sometime, you'll love him!

**PrincessKairi: **sure!

**SexyYunie4T:** so, how about U? any new guys in your life?

**PrincessKairi: **nah. U no I don't want a bf!

**SexyYunie4T: **yeah well U might have changed UR mind!

**PrincessKairi: **nope

**SexyYunie4T:** ah shame. And so many guys like U!

**PrincessKairi: **whatever they do not!

**SexyYunie4T: **face it they do

**SexyYunie4T: **Y is it that U don't want a bf again?

**PrincessKairi: **too much hassle, I CBA.

**SexyYunie4T: **its not! I LOVE having a bf!

**PrincessKairi: **yeah well that's just U

**SexyYunie4T: **ugh seriously Kairi, grow up. Everyone loves having a bf!

**PrincessKairi: **not me

**SexyYunie4T: **R U ever gonna change your mind about that?

**PrincessKairi: **not any time soon.

**SexyYunie4T: **ugh. U R so annoying! Ah well, each to their own.

**PrincessKairi: **lol yay thnx.

**SexyYunie4T: **haha np.

**PrincessKairi: **I gotta go babe, speak to ya soon, congrats for Tidus! xxxxxxxx

**SexyYunie4T: **hehe thnx, bye love ya xxxxxxxx

**PrincessKairi logged off at 18:03**

Sighing, Kairi switched off the computer. That conversation had not made her feel any better, the way she had hoped it would. It just intensified the feeling she had in her chest, whatever that may be.

It also made her wonder…what was the foundations of Yuna's relationship built on? Was it a relationship of love, or lust? Kairi sincerely hoped it wasn't the latter, but didn't doubt that it was.

It was still early, so Kairi went downstairs to make some popcorn. She then dug out her Friends box set, and sat on the couch with her food and drink, hoping the comedy would help wash her feelings away.

* * *

"Riku, I honestly couldn't care less about what you and Paine got up to yesterday," Sora yawned, grabbing a handful of crisps from the bowl on the table. Riku had come over to Sora's just as he'd been about to watch Friends, and was now attempting to tell him of the deeds he and Paine had done yesterday.

"You're such a bore nowadays Sora. I just wanted to tell you about what she was like in-" Riku complained, getting cut off by Sora.

"Riku! Seriously, I don't want to hear it. Why do you even want to do those things with girls anyways?" Sora asked, his mouth full of crisps.

Riku raised his eyebrows at his spiky haired friend. "Okay, Sora, that whole girls-have-cooties thing was cute when we were younger, but now it's just lame."

"I do not think girls have cooties," Sora repeated what he had said the day earlier, "I still think girls are hot and stuff. I just don't want a relationship."

"You don't have to have a relationship to do stuff with them!" Riku commented.

Sora rolled his eyes. "I'm not you, Riku. I'm not a player. I wouldn't just use a girl like that!"

Riku pouted. "I think I'll just ignore that last comment. Let's go back to what you said before though. You think…girls are…hot? Oh my God, what's happening to you Sora?" Riku said overdramatically.

Sora rolled his eyes again. This seemed to be becoming a bad habit. If he carried on the way he was going now, his eye balls may just roll out of their sockets. But whatever, that's not important now.

"Yes, Riku. I do admire girl's looks." Sora stated the obvious.

Riku looked confused. "But you seemed to really hate that girl Larxene yesterday. She was hot. And a blonde."

"If short skirts, tonnes of make-up, fake hair, fake tan and fake attitude make up your definition of hot, then you really are worse than I thought," Sora said. "And anyway, I prefer brunettes."

"Humph. Whatever. And brunettes, eh? I'll keep my eyes open for you. I can't promise I won't have a shot at them though…" Riku said, winking.

"Erm, thanks, but no thanks. They're all yours. I don't want a girlfriend, even if she is a brunette." Sora told him.

"Cool, more for me I guess!" Riku cheered. "But seriously, man, when will you grow out of this no-girlfriend phase?"

Sora rolled his eyes – (there he goes again! A few more times and a visit to the doctors may be in order!) – and gave Riku a final answer. "Riku. Enough. I just don't want a bloody girlfriend, okay? Get over it, and leave me alone! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have ten episodes of Friends and a large bag of crisps awaiting me, so if you'd kindly leave."

Riku frowned. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when rumours start going around that you're gay! Which I'm actually starting to think you might be, what with the way you're acting!" He then proceeded to stamp out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Sora growled angrily after him. He wasn't worried that Riku was pissed off at him – they always had fights and got over them in a matter of minutes – he was just annoyed about what he'd said. He wasn't bloody _gay_. So sue him if he didn't want a girlfriend! They were stupid, annoying, high-maintenance…everything Sora didn't need.

But then again, not every girl was like this. Most were, but not all. Some were nice. Some were sweet, kind, cute, generous. Some made you feel happy…

Sora frowned. What the hell? Sora, thinking of girls as _cute_? He realised it was true though. Girls could be nice. Having a girlfriend could be nice.

But he was…afraid. Yes, he had to admit it to himself. He was afraid. Afraid of caring for someone so much that it would hurt him if they were upset. Afraid of caring for someone so much that it would hurt him if he hurt them. Afraid of caring for someone so much that it would kill him if he lost them…

At these thoughts, the sound of the girl's laughter from the previous day, the laughter that sounded like an angels, floated into his mind. How he would love it if he was the reason a girl was laughing like that. Little did he know though, that in that case, he was.

Lounging across the sofa, Sora flicked on the TV, settling down to watch Friends and eat crisps.

* * *

The night passed quickly for Kairi. She had fallen asleep watching TV, and her mom hadn't wanted to disturb her and so left her sleeping peacefully on the couch, tucking a blanket around her.

Yawning, Kairi stretched as she got up, checking the time. 9:45. It was okay, she had enough time to get ready for DS, which started at 11.00.

Rubbing her eyes, she made her way to her room, discarding her creased clothes in the dirty washing. She took a quick shower to freshen her up, and left her hair to dry on its own.

Taking her new outfit from her wardrobe, she got dressed into it, loving the way it made her feel. She felt really beautiful in it, and special, as it was so expensive. She smoothed it down, and went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

Sticking a slice of bread into the toaster, Kairi blended a smoothie together, gulping down the delicious fruity goodness before finishing off her buttered toast. She then proceeded back upstairs.

After brushing her teeth, Kairi began on her make-up. She remembered what Yuffie had said about having to look good, so she spent some time in applying mascara and eyeliner. She didn't put any foundation or concealer on though – it made her feel like she was wearing a mask. She preferred to feel natural, and so only stuck to the bare minimals, such as mascara and eyeliner. She also smoothed some strawberry gloss over her rosy lips.

Kairi then turned her attention to her hair. As a result of being left to dry naturally, it had dried into soft red curls that cascaded down her back. She left it like that, simply misting it with some hair spray.

Stuffing her keys and phone into her new bag, Kairi walked out of her room, quickly spraying herself with 'Valentino – Rock 'n Rose' as she went out.

Her mom met her in the kitchen, and wished her good luck.

"Have fun, sweetie!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Kairi replied, giving her mom a hug.

"That's a nice outfit you're wearing, hon. When did you get it?" She asked.

"Me and Selphie went shopping yesterday, at DCC. She said I needed some really nice clothes for DS, so I got this!" Kairi replied.

"You look gorgeous in it. I'm guessing it was very expensive…." Kairi cringed, preparing herself for a lecture on how to manage money, "But who cares? Us girls deserve a treat once in a while!" Kairi grinned.

"Thanks, Mom!" She said again, giving her another hug. "I have to go now, I don't want to be late! See you!"

Pulling on her black trench coat again, Kairi stepped outside into the freezing cold. A new day brought with it a new layer of snow, through which Kairi trekked to get to the studio in which DS took place.

Kairi considered herself lucky to have such a great mom. Her dad was always away on travel, because of his job, and so Kairi and her mom had grew to be close, more like sisters. She could talk to her about anything, and always took her opinion as one that mattered. Even though she was glad she could have this relationship with her, it still saddened her that she barely knew her dad. He hadn't even been able to be home for Christmas. The last time she had seen him was two months ago, and that was only for a few days.

Pushing the family thoughts aside, Kairi looked forward to what DS would be like. Yuffie always talked of it positively, so she had high expectations.

Rounding the corner of the street, Kairi spotted Yuffie waiting for her outside her house. She waved, and quickened her pace to reach her faster.

"Hey Kairi! Come on, let's hurry! You excited for DS?" Yuffie greeted.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah!"

The two huddled together, and speeded up, attempting to get more warmth into their frozen, exposed legs, each step they took meaning they were one step closer to the DS studio.

* * *

"God, it's bloody freezing out there!" Roxas exclaimed, entering the DS studio. He went up to his girlfriend Namine to give her a peck on the lips, before heading over to his friends to say hi.

"Hey," Riku greeted.

"Hey," Sora mimicked, giving Roxas a high-five. "Seen the new guy yet?"

Roxas shook his head. "Where?"

Riku pointed to a chubby boy with spiky black hair, wearing a red, black and white basketball shirt over a white top, and jeans. He was standing alone, looking around nervously.

"Ah, how sweet, he's all nervous!" Roxas said. "Let's go welcome him!"

Sora nodded in agreement. "That's what I was just saying."

The three boys headed over to the new guy, with friendly smiles on their faces.

"Hey," Sora said, "I'm Sora, I'm sixteen. This is Riku – he's seventeen - and Roxas – he's also sixteen. You new here?"

Pence nodded, a nervous smile growing on his face. He seemed relieved that somebody had come to talk to him though. "Yeah," He answered, "I'm Pence. I'm fifteen."

"Cool. Well, welcome to Destiny's Stage, Pence!" Roxas said, spreading his arms out.

Pence chuckled. "Thanks!"

"What are you here for?" Riku asked, "Roxas plays electric guitar, I play bass, and Sora sings."

"Cool! I can't sing for my life, haha. I play the keyboard." Pence replied, grinning.

"So, seen any girls you like here?" Riku asked. Typical of him to bring up girls in the first five minutes of conversation.

"N-no…"Pence stammered, blushing.

"Oh! Is that a blush I see?" Roxas teased. "Come on, spill!"

"Well…erm, the girl with the brown wavy hair and green eyes, in the orange, next to the blonde…she's quite pretty." Pence admitted.

"Ooh, Olette! Well, luckily for you, she's single! She's also your age!" Sora informed him. Pence's grin widened at this news.

"Great! How about you guys?" He asked.

"Well, Namine, the blonde, is actually my girlfriend!" Roxas said loudly. Namine, upon hearing her name, turned around to see Roxas looking at her. She giggled and gave him a small wave, which he returned. "Three months and still going strong!"

"I actually have my eyes on that Kisaragi girl…" Riku said.

"What? Yuffie?" Sora asked. Riku nodded.

"Yeah. Heard she's feisty…the way I like them! Wonder when she's going to get here…" Riku wondered.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You'll have to excuse Riku, he's a bit girl crazed," he told Pence, who laughed in response.

"What about you, Sora?" Pence asked, directing his speech at the spiky haired brunette.

"Oh, Sora doesn't do girls," Riku stepped in, smirking. Sora shot him a death glare.

"I'm just not looking for a girlfriend at the moment, s'all," Sora corrected. Pence nodded in understanding. Finally! Someone who didn't give him a lecture about not wanting a girlfriend!

"Yeah, but keep your eyes out for any hot brunettes for him!" Riku said.

Roxas laughed. "Brunettes? Cool! Now I can try to set you up with someone!"

Sora growled a 'no' at him, pissed at the turn the conversation had taken. But then, suddenly, all the anger and annoyance that had been building up inside him was gone as quick as a flash. He felt calm…happy. And then he realized why.

It was that laughter again. The sing-song, velvety laughter that was like music to his ears. All other noises were blocked out, and Sora found himself turning around to see who was producing this wondrous sound.

**Sora's POV**

And then, for the second time, blue eyes met violet eyes. But this time, they were still there even after I blinked. And along with violet eyes, I also saw red – auburn hair, falling in soft curls around a beautiful face; a face that wasn't caked with make-up, just some on the eyes, making them stand out even more. The face of perfection.

And along with this face came a slim body with fair, creamy skin, donned in a pink, figure-hugging dress that showed neither too much nor too little of the girl's toned legs. And a small silver pendant hanging around the neck.

And along with this body and face there came…happiness. Happiness that caused a blush to form on my face, a face that hadn't blushed like this for a long time .I was experiencing more feelings in those few seconds than I had in my entire lifetime. Feelings I had never felt before. Feelings I couldn't even begin to describe.

**Kairi POV**

Blue eyes. One second they weren't there, the next they were. Just like last time. Except this time, I didn't turn away. As our eyes made contact for the second time, I felt something growing inside me that I'd never felt before.

I didn't know anything about him. Not his name, not his age; nothing. All I knew was that I had to find out.

In that second, it was as if everything else in the world stopped moving. Even time. All that mattered was me, and him. Nothing else was important.

As time slowly began moving again, and the world returned to its normal state, I began to notice things around the blue eyes. Spiky, messy brown hair. A handsome, tanned face. A strong, lean body – muscly, but not too muscly. An outfit consisting of black baggy trousers, a red, black and yellow shirt, and a black cropped half-jacket. A silver crown chain, hanging loosely on the shirt.

My breath caught in my throat, my face grew hot as a blush spread across it. My heart started beating both faster and slower at the same time.

What was happening to me?

_-:-:-:-_

_There were more feelings in those few seconds than in an entire lifetime._

_-:-:-:-_

* * *

**End of chapter 2!**


	4. Future I

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Authors Note: **'Future' chapters are shorter than normal chapters, and are basically Sora and Kairi talking from the future. They contain no immediate plot line, merely Kairi and Sora talking about their feelings, hence the shortness, but they contribute to things later on in the story, near the end. I hope they help you to understand better how they are feeling, and also create suspense as to what will happen.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Future I **

**Kairi**

If I had known then what the feeling growing inside me was, I never would have taken another step into that room. I would have turned around, gone home, and continued my life as normal. But I didn't.

It was then that I decided to find out everything possible about you. To get as close as possible to you. What a stupid decision to make.

To me, you were perfection. I knew that even then. But nobody is perfect, however much you wish they are.

It was also then that I learnt the true meaning of passion. I used to just assume it was strong feelings towards something. But, oh, it was so much more than that.

Passion is... it's that feeling I get when I know I'm about to see you. Passion is that ache I have in my stomach after I've just left you. Passion is the fear of never seeing you again. Passion is what love is all about. Passion was so much more than I ever could have imagined.

Love is when you get this unfamiliar feeling that you have been waiting for your entire life. No love can hurt as much as the love that can never be. No thoughts can hurt as much as the thoughts of a love that could have been.

There was another thing I learnt through this whole ordeal. And that is to never let someone pull on your heartstrings unless they plan on permanently tying them to their own.

Throughout life you will meet one person who is unlike any other. This person is one you could forever talk to. They understand you in a way that no one else does or ever could. This person is your soul mate, your best friend. Don't ever let them go, for they are your guardian angel sent from heaven up above. That was the biggest mistake I made.

You were just so…different, though. I remember the days when Yuffie described Leon as being different. I never thought I would find out what she meant so soon after. Especially since what I found was so much stronger, deeper, than you feelings towards all the guys she's ever liked.

Anyway…I don't really know what made you stand out so much. I used to spend hours battling with my mind, trying to convince myself that you really weren't that different; you were the same as everyone else. But you weren't. I never really doubted that. Not even now.

I used to think a guy who I gave a second look must be special. Then I met you, and I found that I never even wanted to look away in the first place. That was special

It was at that moment, when our eyes met, that I knew. My heart already knew the answer, but my mind just had to catch up. But of course, I had been declining my heart for a while back then. Maybe that's why it took me so long to realize.

But it was at that moment, when blue met violet, that I fell irrevocably and unconditionally in love with Sora Hikari.

My life truly started when I met you. My life ended when I lost you.

Love is short, but forgetting is long.

* * *

**Sora**

It started out as an ordinary day for me. But then I looked into your eyes and knew that today would be a first for me…the day I fell in love.

Even now I can't find the words to describe how I felt. I don't think I ever will. All I can say is that falling in love means to have another soul in your heart forever. But…I think I was falling in love with you, and I didn't even know it.

I didn't mean to fall in love with you. Or course I didn't. It wasn't what I wanted. It made my life oh so complicated.

Meeting you was fate. Becoming you friend was my choice. But falling in love with you was beyond my control.

It just happens. Sometimes, in life, we meet a person we're not supposed to fall in love with, for it could only cause trouble and pain. Logic tells us to stop, but our hearts tell us to go on. For how could it be so wrong when it feels so right?

I learnt many things along the way. I know now, that however painful it may be, falling in love is a risk worth taking.

Time might have headed us nowhere. Fate may have tried to break us apart. But the one thing I'll always be thankful for, no matter what, is that once along the journey I knew someone like you.

I also made the worst mistake I could. I let you fall in love with me. I let you fall in love with me, even though I wasn't ready to catch you fall.

One thing I never did understand, though, was why they called it falling in love. It was like jumping, it was like leaping, it was like walking on water, it was like flying through the clouds, it was like soaring through the air; it was a feeling that could take you anywhere. The one thing it wasn't like was 'falling'. That is, until the end, anyway.

I think it's because you can't force yourself to love. It's a thing that just happens; you just…fall.

You were just so… different, though. How could I not fall? You were everything to me. It was you kindness, though, not you beauty, that won my love. Not many people were like you.

Appearance is an image we all see each other as. To have love for another is to know who they are in the inside. You can't love someone just by their outside appearance; it's what's inside that really matters.

It's amazing the things you realize when you lose someone: you get mad at yourself for not saying the things you could've said a million times, you take for granted the days spent with them, when you could've made the most of them. Anyone can be taken, at any time in our lives, but we always wait until they're gone to say the things we never had the courage to before.

But you never do forget your first love. That's what makes it so special. You love so hard, so deeply, and so intensely because you don't know any different. It's the best until it is over. Then you hurt like you've never been hurt before.

You were the one who made all my greatest fears come true. I hurt you, and so in turn, I hurt myself. Kairi Rosa, you were the only one who ever made me feel that way. I hated you for it; but that merely intensified the love I felt for you.

I was your greatest hello and your worst goodbye. I'm just sorry that there had to be a goodbye.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3!**


	5. First Impressions

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts; or any of the bands mentioned.

**Authors Note: **From now on, I'll mostly be writing in first person. I find the style suits me more. I might still revert to third person at times though, but I'll make it obvious, don't worry!

**Thanks: **butaneng (1st), Sora15, ChibiKajosheii, Malcolm Yuy, DPhpFOPobsessed, SelphienKairi, kakashi4302, JenOverridex14P

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Impressions**

_-:-:-:-_

_My eyes went to him like magnets, where he was negative and I was positive._

_-:-:-:-_

**Kairi's POV**

It took all my will power for me to look away. I didn't want to. If I could have it my way, I'd sit and stare into those deep, mesmerizing cobalt eyes for all eternity.

But I couldn't. Going against my every wish, I dragged my gaze away, and instead focused it on the floor, attempting to rid myself of the blush that just wouldn't fade from my face.

"Well, here we are!" Yuffie's voice brought me back to reality. "The Destiny's Stage Studio! Come on, I'll introduce you to the girls!"

I let myself be dragged away, my mind still on the blue-eyed boy. Who was he…?

"Hey people! This is Kairi! She's my best friend! This is her first time at DS. Kairi, this is Namine, Olette, and you already know Selphie!" Yuffie introduced, pointing everyone out.

I politely nodded, giving everyone a friendly smile. The girls smiled in return.

"Hi Kairi!" The blonde, Namine, greeted. "Welcome to DS!"

"Thanks!" I replied, grinning. "I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun!"

"Oh, you will!" Olette informed. "It's great here! Hey, have you guys talked to the new guy yet?"

Yuffie shook her head. "Nah, not yet."

"Let's go say hi!" Selphie suggested, over-excited as usual. The group of girls agreed and they headed over to where the group of boys stood.

I walked at the back of the group, very aware of the fact that we were heading over to where _he _stood. What was I going to say? How was I going to act? I had no idea.

"Erm, Yuffie, I just need to go to the toilet…" I whispered, pulling on Yuffie's arm.

"Now? Aw, come on, you'll have time for that later! We need to introduce you to the guys first!" Yuffie told me. I merely nodded pathetically, trailing behind her, head down.

"Hey guys!" Namine squealed, giving Roxas a quick hug. "Who's this?" She asked, directing her speech at Pence.

"I-I'm P-Pence..." he said, stammering as he saw Olette was there.

"Hi Pence! I'm Olette! Welcome!"

"Thanks!" Pence replied, a huge grin on his face. Olette smiled sweetly in response.

"I'm Selphie!" The hyper brunette added, flashing a smile.

"Yuffie!"

"…Kairi."

"Kairi?" Riku asked, giving her a curious glance. "You new? I'm Riku." I nodded shyly, shooting a look at the boy who must be called Sora. He was looking at the ground, hands shoved into his pockets. I looked away quickly.

"You must be Roxas?" I asked the boy who had his arm around Namine. He nodded.

"That's me! I presume you've already met my girlfriend, Namine. Isn't she gorgeous?" Roxas replied, giving Namine a cheeky grin, who giggled.

I laughed. "She sure is!" I took a deep breath. "And you are…?" I asked, facing Sora. I knew his name, but for some reason, I decided not to say it. Or maybe I just felt that I couldn't say it.

He looked up, revealing those alluring blue orbs again, only meeting my eyes for a split second.

"Um, Sora. Hey." His voice was soft, deep and velvety, drawing me in, just like his eyes. I was eager to hear it again.

"Cool. I'm Kairi," I told him shyly, a small smile on my face. He nodded, returning a quick smile, before returning his attention to the floor.

I frowned slightly. Riku and Roxas were being friendly and open. Heck, even Pence was! So why wasn't he?

Luckily, no-one noticed how down this slight interaction had got me. Everyone chattered away as usual, and I partially joined in, occasionally flicking peeks at Sora. I couldn't seem to help myself. My eyes automatically went to him, like magnets, where I was positive and he was negative.

"Kairi, what are you here for?" Riku asked, distracting my gaze from Sora. My eyes fell on his unfamiliar face, his unfamiliar silver hair.

"Huh?...Oh, erm, singing…" I told him. I saw Sora look up. "You?" I asked, returning my attention back to his aqua eyes.

"Bass," he told me grinning. "We only have one guy singer here, you know."

"Oh really?" I asked, my heart stammering as I found myself wishing that it was Sora.

"Yeah. Roxas plays electric guitar, and Pence plays the keyboard." Riku informed.

"Cool…So I'm guessing," Gulp. "…Sora sings?"

"Yeah." My breath caught as I heard that silky voice again. Now freely being able to focus my attention on Sora, I turned and looked at his flawless face. "The guys always tease me about it. Apparently, singing is a 'girl's thing'. Why they listen to bands like Linkin Park, All American Rejects and Billy Talent then beats me!"

I giggled, glad that he was speaking properly to me.

"Nah, I think singing is a guy's thing as well," I told him, immediately letting him know I was on his side. "Most of my favourite artists have guy lead singers!" He gave me a large, grateful grin. I returned it with as much enthusiasm.

"Namine and Selphie here also sing," He told me, gesturing at the two girls. "And Olette here plays the piano." I saw Pence grin at the fact that him and Olette had something in common. I also saw him strike up a conversation with her about it.

"Cool. So that's, what, five singers overall?" I counted. Sora smiled.

"I think you'll find it's four actually…or do I count as two 'cause I'm so amazing?" He teased lightly. I found myself blushing heavily.

"Oh…just miscounted…" I giggled. "I'm not too good at maths…!"

Sora smirked, but not in a mean way. "Yeah, I can tell!"

"Oi! Meany! I bet you're not that great at it either!" I retorted.

Riku stepped in here. "Very true. He's like, bottom of the class!"

Sora gave Riku a shove, and I could have sworn a hint of pink grazed his features.

"Yeah, well, so am I, and I like it! I may be rubbish at maths, but I am good at other things!" I defended, giggling.

"Sure you are!" Riku said sarcastically, at which I shot him a glare. "But no, I was joking about Sora being bottom of the class. He's actually top. Sora's great at maths."

Sora turned even redder at this. "I'm not great," he mumbled pathetically.

"Are too!" Riku exclaimed. "Mrs Wilson is like, in love with you! She practically gushes every time you answer a question correctly!"

Sora shook his head modestly. "No she doesn't! I'll admit I am quite good at maths, but I'm by no means brilliant!"

I giggled – again. "Better than me!" Sora laughed lightly at this.

"Hey! Maybe Sora can be your…_tutor_!" Riku suggested, winking.

Sora shoved him hard. "Riku! Ew! Shut up!"

Thank God neither of them were looking at me. I must have looked like a blooming tomato!

Riku looked at Sora innocently. "What? I only meant you could help her out with maths. Nothing more." His innocent façade then transformed into a devious smirk. "Why? What were you thinking of?" Sora looked taken aback, and turned even redder than my hair.

"Erm...nothing! I just…ugh! Riku! You're so annoying!"

Riku laughed. "I know. That's what I'm best at. And of course, you know, getting with the girls!" Sora turned his head back to face Riku, looking slightly appalled.

"Erm, Riku, man, don't talk about girls like that. Three reasons: One – I don't like it. Two – girls don't deserve it. And three – there's a girl standing right next to you…" At this last comment, he indicated in my direction.

"Whatever. Why should you care, though? You hate girls. Oh, I guess that's why you don't like me talking about them, the thought of somebody _with_ a girl makes you feel physically sick," Riku mocked, hands on hips.

Sora turned away. "Shut up Riku." I looked at Sora curiously.

"Why do you hate girls…?" I asked pathetically. My face must have had a hurt expression on, for Riku suddenly softened and corrected his mistake.

"No, I don't mean he hates all girls! Like I'm sure he doesn't hate you! It's fine for him to be friends with a girl, he just can't stand them as girlfriends," he explained.

I must have looked even more confused though, for Riku sighed in exasperation.

"What? You're gay?" I asked quizzically, finding no other explanation, but not being able to ignore the sinking feeling in my heart.

"I'm not gay!" Sora practically shouted through gritted teeth. "I just don't want a girlfriend!" This, however, did not raise my hopes the way I had hoped. He still didn't want a girlfriend.

"Something you and Kairi both have in common then!" Yuffie jumped in, deciding to join the conversation. "As in, she doesn't want a boyfriend." I grimaced, and carefully studied Sora's face to see what sort of reaction he had to that statement. His blank face was expressionless.

Riku, however, looked shocked.

"You don't want a boyfriend? Why? Are you crazy, girl? With your looks, every guy would want to go out with you!" I didn't escape the wink that went with this statement, which could only mean 'including me'.

Shuddering slightly at the thought of being played by this obvious lady's man, I turned to face Yuffie, a slight glare on my face, which she quickly noticed.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? You said it yourself…yesterday!" Yuffie defended. I rolled my eyes. Riku looked at me, prompting me.

"Well…why don't you want a boyfriend?" I had hoped Sora would be the one to ask this question. It would show he had some interest in my love life. But no, it had to be Riku, the one person I _didn't_ want to be interested in my love-life. Sure, he was nice enough, as long as you kept your relationship with him at a 'friend's ONLY' status.

"I don't…I'm not saying…it's not like I don't want a boyfriend…" I stammered, unsure of what to say. I felt a strong desire to let Sora know that I was open for a relationship, even though he wasn't. But Yuffie was here, and she knew what I had said last night, and she could get suspicious.

Just as I suspected: as soon as the words left my mouth, Yuffie butted in.

"Liar! Yesterday you said you couldn't be bothered with guys and that you'd given up on the whole prospect of love. What changed?"

"Nothing! I just, I don't know….!" I was beginning to feel self-conscious, and was eager for a quick change of topic.

Yuffie, however, suddenly got very interested. "Did you meet someone?" she asked her eyes wide. I saw Selphie lean in – she was a big girl for any gossip. I was never going to hear the end of this.

"Nooo….like I could meet someone in that short space of time. It was only yesterday! I haven't been anywhere I could meet anyone else!" Damn it. I instantly regretted what I had just said, knowing exactly what Yuffie was going to say to twist the argument around.

"You've been here…" Yuffie said suggestively. "And you've met some new people here…" I frantically shook my head.

"What? So? I haven't met anyone, don't be stupid! Hahaha, nah, I don't want a boyfriend, erm, just ignore everything I said please, erm –" I blabbered, before I was interrupted by a ringing noise. Phew. Saved by the bell.

"What was that for?" I asked Yuffie about the bell, who seemed to have forgotten the conversation that was taking place just seconds before. Stealing a glance at Sora, I saw that he was chatting intensely with Selphie. I couldn't ignore the pang of jealousy I felt in my chest.

"Oh, it means DS is starting," She told me absent-mindedly, lost in her own world. "Which means I'm seeing Leon soon."

Oh. I see. That would explain why she had suddenly retired from teasing me about my love life – something she counted as one of her favourite hobbies – and had taken to staring at nothing as if it was the most interesting sight on the world.

"So…what do we do?" I asked, poking her to gain her attention.

"Nothing. We just wait for Tifa, the manager, to come along and tell us what to do." I nodded.

"And when is Tifa coming?" I asked. In answer to my question, Yuffie pointed to an attractive, busty woman with long black hair who had just entered the hall

"Hi everyone! Welcome back to Destiny's Stage!" she called out, standing at the head of the hall. "Would you all like to get into your different age groups, and then your separate groups please?"

I looked at Yuffie, a questioning expression on my face. She dragged me over to where the rest of the people I knew stood. "You're in our group, because you're over fifteen!" She hissed. I nodded, remembering.

I looked around and noticed that there were two more groups other than our own. One seemed to be for people who were older than us, and the other one for people some age younger than us.

"That's for people who are 12 – 14," Yuffie told me, pointing to the group who looked younger than us. There were about thirty people in that group overall, split off into about groups of ten. I was surprised. Overall, there were only nine in our group. "And that group is for people who are 18 – 20," Yuffie continued. There were about twenty people on that group.

"How come there are so many people in those groups, and so few in ours?" I asked. Yuffie shook her head, laughing lightly.

"Look behind you," I did so, and saw that there were about twenty other people standing with us, other than the ones I already knew. "There are three groups according to age," Yuffie began to explain, "And then within each age group, there are more groups of about ten. You and Pence are going to be in our group, because with you we'll have nine people. The other groups already have ten."

"Oh," I replied, understanding.

"We're in the group called Phoenix 2. There's also a Phoenix 1 and 3, but they're the other age groups. The other groups in our age group are Paupu, and something else I can't remember. I think ours is the coolest name. Paupu is so cliché." I silently agreed, for Tifa had started to talk again, and I had already missed the first part of what she said.

"…and if you're taught by Leon and Rikku please could you go to Room 7." Tifa finished. "Okay, have fun, everyone! Break is at one!"

"Ooh, that's us, Leon and Rikku teach us! We're in Room 7, right? Let's go!" Yuffie squealed excitedly, dragging me to a door that led to a long, white varnished hallway, with doors running along each side. I stumbled over my own feet, growling at Yuffie for being in such a rush.

Casting a distressed look behind me, I saw the others in Phoenix 2 following us at a much more leisurely face. I also saw Sora chuckling slightly at me. Dang it. He must have seen me trip. What a great first impression!

**Sora's POV**

I loved the way she laughed.

I loved the way her hair fell in natural curls around her shoulders and swayed with every movement she took.

I loved the way her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright, from the cold air outside.

I loved the way her cheeks flushed even redder when she got embarrassed.

I loved the way she was seemed so innocent.

I loved the way she wore her emotions on her sleeves without even meaning to.

I loved the way… oh, I could go on all day long.

Damn it. What was up with me? Why did I find everything about this stupid girl so darn _cute_? Why did she have this hook on me, even though we'd only known each other for what, five minutes?

Sighing, I walked alongside Riku, Roxas and Pence to get to Room 7. Looking up, I saw Kairi (…Kairi…I could never get tired of hearing that name!) being dragged by Yuffie, who I guessed was eager to see Leon.

I chuckled lightly as Kairi tripped, stumbling as she attempted to regain her balance. Turning her head, I saw the exaggerated desperate expression on her face, before she disappeared into the hallway.

"What you laughing at?" Riku asked curiously, eager to be a part of the joke.

"Nothing," I smiled, shaking my head. He quirked an eyebrow at me, before returning to his conversation on the importance of boob-size with Roxas. God, they were such… boys. I know I'm one as well but they don't have to talk about girls 24/7.

We turned into the hallway and entered Room 7 where Kairi and Yuffie already sat, claiming the back row, chattering aimlessly.

Selphie, Olette and Namine entered behind us, and claimed the seats next to Yuffie and Kairi, filling the back row.

Blushing slightly as I made quick eye contact with Kairi, I sat in the row in front of her, in between Roxas and Riku. Leon and Rikku entered as soon as I had taken my seat, and I heard Yuffie give a small squeal of delight, after which Kairi shushed her, giggling slightly.

"Hey kids, welcome back!" Rikku greeted happily, her blonde hair swaying as she clapped her hands together giddily.

"We're not kids! I'm only a year younger than you!" Riku shouted out. I smirked. Riku had the hugest crush on Rikku. How cute, there names even matched! But Riku would never admit it, because Rikku was probably on of the only girls he could never get.

"Yeah, but you're still technically kids, whereas Leon and myself are adults," she replied coolly, hands on hips. Riku pouted.

"Only half a year left!" he complained. "I'm practically an adult!"

"Still a kid, though! Why must we have this argument every time? I'll say you're an adult when you're 18, and no sooner than that, got it?" Rikku retorted. Riku nodded glumly. "Good!" Rikku's overly cheerful disposition returned, and she smiled widely, eyes roaming the class.

"Ooh, goody, we have two new people!" She exclaimed. "I'm guessing you're…erm…wait a second, I know this!"

"Kairi and Pence," Leon spoke up for the first time from where he was stood at the front of the class, but behind Rikku, his arms folded.

Rikku pouted. "I was just about to get it! Anyway, yeah, Kairi and Pence! Would you like to introduce yourselves and tell us a bit about you? Pence, why don't you go first?" She asked, giving him an encouraging smile.

He stood up, and gave a small wave to everyone. "Hi. Erm, you already kind of know me, but I'll start from the beginning. I'm Pence, I'm 15 and I play the keyboard I used to live in Twilight Town, but moved down here a few weeks ago. I'm starting at DPS this year. For those of you who don't know, that's Destiny's Private School."

"Oh yeah! We go there!" Riku shouted out. Rikku cast him a stern glance and he quickly quietened.

"Oh cool!" Pence continued. "Erm, yeah, that's about it!" He sat down, and Rikku gestured to Kairi that it was her go.

"Hi," she began. I was guessing she was glad we had got the introductions over with before; otherwise she would have been pretty nervous right now! "As you all know, I'm Kairi, I'm 16. I'm here for singing. I used to be in choir at school, but I decided to come here as well. I go to DHS, that's Destiny High School, and…erm, yeah!"

"Well, thank you for that, Pence and Kairi! Now that that's done, let's get down to business!" Rikku said, letting Leon take over.

"They all go to DPS…?" I heard Kairi murmur to Yuffie behind me. "They must be pretty rich…"

"Not all of them," Yuffie whispered. "Just Riku, Roxas, Namine and now Pence. Selphie goes to DHS like us, as you know, Olette goes to EDH, East Destiny High, and Sora…"

Oh crap. Here we go again.

"…is home schooled."

"Home schooled?" I heard Kairi's shocked reply. "But why?"

"His parents think all the other schools are too low for him, or something. I don't really know, he doesn't talk about it much."

"…too low? How so? DPS is a really good school! He must be like really rich is he gets home schooled though." Kairi muttered.

"Yah-huh! Sora's family is one of the richest on Destiny Island's! He has chauffeurs to drive him everywhere! His parents are so over-protective. He's barely allowed out anywhere!" Yuffie stated.

"Really? Wow, one of the richest…I wonder what that's-"

Kairi was interrupted by Leon, who threw them a dangerous look. "Girls. If you wouldn't mind. It's rude to talk when somebody else is speaking." I could practically feel the heat coming off Yuffie's face as she stuttered an apology.

"Now, as I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted," Leon continued, "Our theme for the production this term is…love, and such." The girls squealed in delight, whereas all the guys groaned, including me. Great, just what I needed. "I know, I know, but hey it's better than last year's theme of girl power, right? Just keep that in mind! We're going to have…"

I didn't hear the rest of what Leon was saying, as Riku chucked me a note. Where he got the paper from, I had no idea. Why would you bring a paper and pen to a music academy?

Glancing at Leon and Rikku to make sure they were preoccupied, I unfolded the note, reading its contents.

_Sora,_

_Ugh we're doing love. Should be an interesting term, eh? _

_What do you think of the new girl, Kairi? Pretty hot, huh? I'd tap that._

_Riku_

Grabbing Riku's pen off him, I scribbled a reply, shoving it in his lap.

_Riku,_

_She's cool. Yeah, I guess you could say she was 'hot'. But if I were you, I'd leave her alone. Seriously. You'd just hurt her. Stick to sluts, people like yourself!_

_Sora_

Riku smirked as he read my reply, writing something down.

_Ooh, Sora, defending a girl? What, you liiike her? Why should you care what I do or don't do with her? You don't care about any of the other girls. Sora luuurves Kairi!_

Groaning, I tried to ignore the devilish grin he was giving me. How was I ever going to get out of this one now? It was _Riku _we were talking about - he never let things drop. I forced myself to write the next part down, even though I knew in my heart that I didn't think it one bit.

_You know what? I don't care. She's just another stupid girl. Whatever. Do what you want with her. She's not my problem._

Riku grinned as he read the reply. That was more like the Sora he new! I grimaced, and grabbed the note off him, wanting to tear it to bits.

But just as I was about to shred the small paper, it disappeared from my hands. Looking up, I grimaced as I saw Rikku holding it in her hands, her eyes scanning it. Damn it. I forgot how observant and sneaky she was.

She raised her eyebrows, and shot us both a disapproving look. By now, Leon had stopped saying whatever he was saying, and had walked up behind Rikku to see what she was doing.

"Rikku? What have they done now?"

Rikku sighed. "They were passing notes. Will you boys ever learn? I think I should read this out, as a punishment!"

Riku shrugged. He didn't really care. Everyone knew what a player he was, and that he'd screw every girl if he got the chance. I, however, shook my head frantically.

There were two main reasons why I didn't want her to read it out:

One – the first part kind of made it seem like I liked Kairi – which I _didn't_, I repeated to myself.

And two – the second part was kind of harsh. I didn't want Kairi to think I was some cruel, heartless jerk. Wait, why did I even care?

Acting on impulse, I yelled out a "No!" and reached up, attempting to grab it out of Rikku's fingers. She was too swift though, and pulled it out of my reach.

"And give me one good reason why I shouldn't, Mr Hikari," Rikku said.

I snorted. I could give her two. Like I was going to voice them aloud though.

"_Please, _just don't!" I begged, swiping at the note again, but failing miserable again.

"Hmm, seeing as you seem so eager for me not to, I think I will read it out," Rikku decided. Cruel, cruel woman.

I sank back in my seat, folding my arms, cringing as I thought how Kairi may react.

This was _not _going to give a good first impression.

Rikku took a deep breath, but just as she was about to read it out, she stopped.

"I…uh, maybe I won't read it out," Rikku sighed, defeated. I let out a deep breath, feeling extremely relieved. Rikku ripped the paper in half, scrunched it up and chucked it in the bin. "But only this once! Just for you Sora!" She threatened sternly, before softening. "I'm only doing it for the sake of young love."

I froze. What?

Rikku clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing that the words 'young love' had given a lot away, and had made things very awkward for me. I glared at her, with a look that could kill.

Maybe…maybe no-one else had noticed? Or no-one else would come up with any conclusions, or get any suspicions?

Aw, who was I kidding? You had to be either really dumb or really deaf to not get suspicious from that. I mean there I was, practically begging Rikku not to read the note out, and trying to do everything in my power to get it off her and destroy it.

And then she decides not to read it out, for _my _sake, and for the sake of _young love. _

Do the addition and…voila. Even Kairi would be able to figure it out, and according to her, she sucked at maths.

Well, actually, Kairi and Pence probably wouldn't be able to figure out _who _exactly the note was about, but everyone else sure would. I mean, it's me. _Sora. _I had never expressed any romantic feelings whatsoever to anyone else in the group. So they would easily know that it must be the new girl who had me talking about love.

Especially after the conversation Selphie and I had had earlier. Oh God, Selphie. She wasn't going to rest until everyone knew, was she?

- - - - -

_**So, Sora, what do you think of the new girl? **_

_What? Erm, she's cool…I don't know._

_**I saw what happened between you two earlier.**_

_What? Nothing happened!_

_**Yes it did. I saw that eye contact you had. And the way you were checking her out. And the way you lit up every time she spoke. **_

_No I didn't. You're making things up. Go away._

_**Hey! I may be a gossip, but the one thing I never do is make things up! You know what I think?**_

_What? What do you think?_

_**I think you like her.**_

_Rubbish. Now go away._

_**No, seriously. I know you've only known each other for a little bit, but I've never seen you look at another girl in that way.**_

_In what way?_

_**In a way that seems as if you want her…need her.**_

_I don't need her. And I most definitely don't want her._

_**You may be able to fool yourself, Sora Hikari, but you can't fool me. You like Kairi, and from what I've seen, I think she likes you too.**_

_W-what?_

_**Ooh, is that a blush I see? Sora – blushing! Aw, this is just too cute! I can't wait till you ask her out!**_

_What? Ask her out? Selphie, are you out of your mind? I'm not going to ask her out! Why would I do that?_

'_**Cause you liiike her!**_

_Do not._

_**Do too.**_

_Do not._

_**Do too.**_

_Do not!_

_- - - - - _

I grimaced. It had only been ten minutes into DS and already she was onto me! What was she going to be like now? A nightmare, probably.

"Huh? Young love? What's she on about Sora?" Roxas asked, nudging me, the now blushing boy. I was very aware of the giggles and fast whispering erupting from the row behind me.

"Nothing!" I insisted, willing Rikku or Leon to move on with the class. They, however, seemed to be enjoying my humiliation. Probably payback for all the years I'd spent annoying the hell out of them when they were young enough to be in DS, and then the months I'd spent mocking them when they'd become teachers.

"Sure," Roxas replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now come on, spill! I'm your best bud!"

I shook my head stubbornly, determined not to say anything.

"Well, I'll just have to take a good guess then, won't I? Seems to me that you like someone. And, judging from your red face, I'm guessing it's someone here. And judging by the fact that you haven't liked any of the other girls here so far, I'm guessing it's the new girl Kairi." Roxas 'guessed'.

I gaped at him, my mouth hanging open. How did he…? No, I couldn't let him know he was right.

"Wrong." I managed to choke out.

"Yeah. Right. Sure. I believe you, especially seeing as you blushed after I said that and gave me a look clearly stating 'how did he know?'" Roxas was really beginning to annoy me. Even more than Riku. And that was saying something.

"I. Am. Not. Blushing!" I denied, but knowing from the warmth I felt on my face that this was a complete lie. "And I do not like Kairi!"

"Whatever you say," Roxas sighed, giving up. He turned around to face Namine, grinning with sudden mischievousness. "Hey babe! I know a secret!"

Namine smiled, mimicking the expression on Roxas' face. Oh God, this was going to be bad.

"It appears that Sora likes someone. And I know who that somebody is," Roxas began. "It's-"

But who it was nobody ever got to find out, for I flung myself across and slapped my hand across Roxas' mouth, disabling him from saying anything more. All you could hear from him was muffled protests.

I smirked. Haha! Finally. Now, all I had to do was bully Roxas into not saying anything. Which shouldn't be too difficult. I was an expert at blackmail.

Leaning over further, I managed to whisper threateningly into Roxas' ear, "Say one more word, and I'm breaking out the photos of you and Mr Snuffles from my 16th. Oh, and of course the video of you talking in your sleep…about you know what."

Roxas paled. I'd got him there. He slowly nodded, a defeated expression on his face. I smirked. Victory.

"Just because you've won this battle doesn't mean you've won the war!" Roxas hissed into my ear. I shrugged. Whatever. All that mattered was that I'd won today.

"Roxas? Why don't you tell me?" I heard Namine ask from behind. Swivelling in my seat, I turned to look at her, a grin on my face.

"Oh, Roxy here" – he growled at his new nickname – "thought about it and decided it would be best not to say. So sorry, maybe next time…or not!" I smirked as she pouted.

"Do not fear, Selphie is here!" I turned to face the hyper brunette, who had a wide smile on her face, and a glint in her eye that I knew all too well. Oh no. I was about to experience the wrath of Selphie, gossip girl from hell.

"Huh?" Namine asked.

"I know who Sora likes!" She announced proudly.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know that?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. Keep it cool, I told myself, act confident!

"Because you told me before," she replied coolly, her confidence matching mine. I gulped, and tried to fight the blush threatening to come onto my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Kairi looking both confused and bemused.

"No I didn't," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "Now, if we're done, I think I'll just-"

"She's sitting to my left right now," I heard Selphie say, a sinking feeling in my chest. Looking to her left, I saw no other than Kairi sitting there, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she realized what was going on.

I glared at Selphie. Damn, stupid girl.

"I don't like her! Don't be so stupid!" I defended.

"Yeah…" I heard a soft voice speak, and was surprised to find it was Kairi, also defending me. "I mean, he's only known me for like half an hour now. Don't embarrass him."

Selphie pouted. "Aw, Kairi, you ruin all the fun!"

She shrugged, and smiled sweetly at me, before turning to Rikku. "Hey, Rikku, can we start with the lesson properly now?"

Rikku nodded and smiled, standing up from her chair and walking back to the front of the class.

"Right, okay, today we're just going to go through what music you want to play and sing…" Rikku explained. Kairi still had my full attention though, even as I turned back round to face the front.

Why had she done that? What did it mean? Did it mean she liked me, or that she didn't like me? I had no idea. I was as inexperienced as a slug in this area of life.

What she did, though, made me realize how different she was. I loved the way she spoke her mind and stood up against the other girls. Stood up for _me. _

I also realized that this was the sort of girl I'd been waiting for. Even though I hardly knew her, I could see that she was different to anyone else I'd ever met. Different in a good way. In a really good way.

Oh crap. This wasn't good. I wasn't supposed to like someone. I mean it was me, Sora Hikari. It was what I was famous for. Not liking anyone. Everyone was going to laugh at me when they found out I suddenly turned against everything I ever said for one stupid girl.

Except she wasn't stupid. Oh no, she wasn't stupid at all. She was very, very special.

What the hell was I supposed to do?

_-:-:-:-_

_She wore her emotions on her sleeves without meaning to._

_-:-:-:-_

* * *

**End of Chapter 4!**

Please review; you are my angels!


	6. The Greater Prize

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs.

**Authors Note: **I've just made cookies, so all reviewers get some! (not literally, obviously). Read, enjoy and review!

**Thanks: **Malcolm Yuy (1st), kakashi4302, Itz Rayz, butaneng, Miss-Rainbow, ChibiKajosheii, timekeeper1824, imcalledkitty, Absh, Reikoh, Aya, tebayo26

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Greater Prize**

_-:-:-:-_

_That false hope would just make the end so much more painful._

_-:-:-:-_

**Kairi's POV**

"Bye!" I gave all of my new friends a quick wave before I left. Raising my hand in farewell, I met Sora's eye and gave him a smile, which he returned with his own cheesy grin that I'd grown to love so much in the past few hours. (DS lasts for four hours, from eleven to three.)

Exiting the studio with Yuffie, I glanced behind me, and noticed Sora still looking in my direction. He gave another nervous wave as I spotted him, before quickly turning away.

I noticed Riku say something to Sora, which caused him to give Riku a shove, who merely laughed in response.

Smiling, I focused my attention back on to Yuffie, who was walking along side me.

"So, what do you think of Leon?" She asked brightly, as soon as we had exited the premises and were walking down a deserted street.

"Erm, he's cool! Kind of quiet though…" I noted.

"I know! That's what makes him so cool and mysterious…!" Yuffie gushed. I raised an eyebrow. "What about his looks?" She persisted.

"Well, I see what you mean, he is pretty hot," I admitted. "Not the hottest guy ever, but still hot."

"Well _I_ think he's the hottest guy _ever_! Who do you think is hotter than him?" Yuffie questioned.

"Erm, well, I don't know. Like I said, I prefer guys with blue eyes and light brown hair!" I told Yuffie, not wanting to admit I thought Sora was hot – not just hot; the hottest, cutest most handsome guy I'd ever seen!

"Oh yeah," Yuffie replied. "What, like Sora you mean?"

I frowned. What should I say? Thing is, Yuffie said it casually, as if it would be alright of me to think Sora was hot. I didn't detect a hint of teasing in her tone.

"Erm, well, yeah I guess. Sora is pretty hot," I admitted, blushing. Yuffie nodded knowingly.

"I know, yeah. Not as hot as Leon, but still hot!" Yuffie said. I was taken aback by this.

"Yuffie…" I began uncertainly. "Didn't you say that Sora was a guy we wouldn't go out with…?"

"Yeah," Yuffie answered. "He is hot, but I still wouldn't go out with him."

"Erm…why?" I asked. "Not that I want to go out with him or anything, I'm just wondering!" I added hurriedly. Yuffie didn't appear to notice my haste.

"Well, for one thing, he doesn't even want a girlfriend. What's up with that? Makes him seem kind of immature if you ask me. And for another thing, he's rich. As in, _rich_ rich. I'd feel so weird going out with him. And because his parents are so overprotective, I don't really see how it would work, because he'd never be allowed out to see you." Yuffie explained. I nodded, with a sinking heart.

"Hmm…I guess I see your point…" I admitted sadly. "But then, what about Leon? He's not exactly perfect boyfriend material. I mean, he's your _teacher."_

"So? If I like him, none of that stuff matters," Yuffie said. I wondered if she'd feel the same way if it was about _my _crush, not hers.

Making a slight topic change, I asked, "What's up with Leon and Rikku being our teachers, anyway? They're younger than some of the people in the older group."

"Yeah, but at the end of this group, you can choose to either move on to the higher group, or you can take a short teaching course straight away and teach either our group or the group younger than us. Then, once you've qualified, you can move on to teach the older group," Yuffie explained. My mouth formed an 'o' of understanding.

"I see…" I replied.

"So, what song are you hoping to sing?" Yuffie asked. Earlier at DS, we had chosen what songs we were going to sing and play for the end of term production. I learnt that each singer sang a solo, and then there was also a duet, which would probably consist of Sora and some other girl. I sincerely hoped it would be me, but I doubted it since I was new. All the people who played instruments would play the music for the songs.

After about an hour of arguments, disagreements and discussion, we had finally came to a conclusion of what five songs would be sung overall – four solos, one duet.

- - - - -

"_Okay, so have we decided?" Rikku asked. "Right, so we'll be doing 'One in a Million' from Hannah Montana, 'Everywhere' by Yellowcard, 'Kiss the Girl' by Ashley Tisdale, 'The Best Damn Thing' by Avril Lavigne and for the duet, 'Hate That I Love You' by Rihanna and Ne-Yo. Obviously, Sora will be doing the duet as he is the only male singer, and we'll have small auditions for which girl does it with him. And Sora will be doing 'Everywhere' as it is the only male song. You girls can decide amongst yourselves who does what song for the solo."_

- - - - -

"Hmm, well probably 'One in a Million'," I admitted, "You know how much I bum off Hannah Montana!"

Yuffie laughed. "Yes, I do know! I wonder who'll get to do the duet with Sora…"

"Mmm. Probably not me…because I'm new," I said glumly.

Yuffie raised her eyebrows. "So? You're an amazing singer! And anyway, I bet Sora's hoping it'll be you!"

"What!" I choked, "Where did you get that from?"

"Uh, hello, did you not witness the whole scene earlier at DS? You know, the thing with the notes?" Yuffie reminded me – like I needed reminding though!

"So? That didn't mean anything!" I insisted however much I wished that it did.

"Sure it did! Sora obviously likes you!" Yuffie remarked. I turned crimson. Hopefully that particular detail didn't register in her mind.

"No he doesn't," I mumbled. "He doesn't want a girlfriend. And he's only known me for a few hours."

"Everyone's got to change at some point. Maybe he does want a girlfriend now!" Yuffie suggested.

I shook my head. "Nah. And wasn't the whole him-not-wanting-a-girlfriend thing part of your argument as to why you wouldn't want to go out with him?"

"Well, yeah. But he's got to get a girlfriend at some point. The whole him-not-wanting-a-girlfriend-up-until-now thing is why I wouldn't go out with him. Anyway, it doesn't really matter I guess. It's not like you'd ever go out with him," Yuffie concluded.

"Erm, yeah…right, "I muttered pathetically.

"But he does like you," Yuffie added.

"Shut up," I mumbled. It's not that I didn't want this to be true. Because I did, I really did. It was just that I really didn't need Yuffie putting false hope into my head.

What was the chance that for once, the guy I liked would like me back? If Yuffie gave me hope and it all turned out to be nothing, it would be so much more painful for me.

"I still think you'll get the part though," Yuffie continued, "I've heard Selphie and Namine sing, and even though they're amazing, you're definitely better!" She was so oblivious to my feelings.

"Heh. Thanks," I said. "Erm, hey, what's up with the whole girl power theme last time? What did you do? The guys seemed pretty haunted at the memory of it!"

Yuffie sniggered. "That was so freaking hilarious! We did songs by the Spice Girls, and even dressed up as them too. I was scary, Namine was baby, Olette was sporty, Selphie was posh…and then we ran out of girls. Who better to step in than the one who loves girls the most?"

I gasped, laughing. "No!"

"Yep," Yuffie replied, smirking. "All we had to do was dye his precious silver hair red, and voila, Riku made the perfect ginger spice!"

I snorted. "I have _got_ to see a picture of that!"

Yuffie grinned. "Oh, I've got even better – a video. We had a dance routine and everything. I tell you, Riku is pretty damn good when it comes to shaking that thang!"

I burst out laughing. "That's the funniest thing ever! I am so going to tease Riku about this!"

Yuffie joined in my laughter. "Oh, please do! I can't wait to see his face!"

Calming down a bit, I asked, "How come Riku was in it? Shouldn't it be…" deep breath, "…Sora? Because he's the singer?"

"Well, Riku already has long hair, so that worked better. And also, that wasn't really a serious show, it was just for fun. Me and Olette aren't singers either," Yuffie explained. "Roxas and Sora just had to act as host type people and dress in pink instead. This was still pretty funny!"

"Oh, I see, haha!" I laughed.

"You know, it would have been perfect if you were there. You could have been ginger spice, because you already have red hair!" Yuffie realised.

"Oh yeah!" I comprehended. "True!"

"Oh, here's my house!" Yuffie noticed, turning into her drive. "See you tomorrow at school!"

"Bye!" I shouted, giving her a wave, and walking the short distance to my house.

"Mom, I'm back!" I called out, slamming the door shut.

"Hi, sweetie, I'm in the kitchen!" I heard her reply, and headed over to the kitchen, where I saw her cooking dinner. "How was DS?" She asked me.

"Great," I answered, taking a seat at the table and unpeeling a banana. "We decided what songs we're going to be doing for the production."

"Cool! Do you know what you're singing?" My mom, Rina, asked.

"We've not decided for sure who's singing what yet," I replied, taking a bit of banana, "But hopefully I'll get to sing 'One in a Million' from Hannah Montana. I love that song and show!"

Rina laughed. "I know, you never miss an episode! So, what were the people like?"

"They were nice," I answered, unintentionally blushing as I though of Sora. Why was he having this effect on me that every time his beautiful face came into my mind my face heated up?

"That's good. Anything interesting happen?" she asked.

"Erm, well," I began, swallowing the chunk of banana that was currently occupying my mouth, "It was really funny, all the guys kept arguing over pointless things. And then the teacher Rikku kept picking on Sora, and he got all stressed out over it, and it was just really funny to watch!"

Mom chuckled. "Boys will be boys! Who's Sora?"

"Oh, just this guy there," I answered, trying to sound nonchalant. I wasn't sure whether or not to tell her about the whole note incident.

Rina nodded. "Cool. Sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Oh, it is!" I agreed.

"I'm going out in a bit, sweetie, I have a work party. I'm just making some pizza which I'll leave in the fridge for you for when you get hungry," Rina told me, "I'll be back at around midnight. Don't go to bed too late, you have school in the morning."

"Okay, I'm going upstairs now, have fun at your work thing!" I told her, heading out of the kitchen, discarding the banana peel in the bun.

"Thanks!" I heard Rina answer as I made my way to my room.

Sighing, I sat on my bed, wondering what do to. I got bored so easily.

Grabbing some new posters I'd bought on Saturday when Yuffie and I went shopping, I began sticking them on the plain white walls of my room.

My room was quite simple, and that was how I liked it. It was quite big though, with a double bed. My parents could afford to spend more on me as I was an only child. We weren't poor, but we weren't exactly rich, either. We were just a bit higher than average.

A velvet, deep purple cover blanketed the bed, with various cushions scattered across it, each cushion either being white or lime green. A black flat screen was hung up on the wall, with a play station 3 on a stand beneath it.

A large, vintage, mahogany wardrobe stood on the other side of my room, with a chest of drawers next to it that was brimming with clothes. A large desk was placed on the remaining wall, with a notice board littered with pictures hung above it.

My room was neither too messy nor too neat. A few shoes were scattered across the dark wood floor that had a fluffy cream rug in the centre of it. My desk was definitely the messiest thing in my room, littered with pens, books and lone pieces of paper.

After having hung the posters on my wall (a High School Musical 2 poster, a Hello Kitty poster and a Final Fantasy X poster, my current favourite game), I walked over to my window, pulling open the deep purple curtains. Taking a seat on the wide windowsill, I pushed open the window and breathed in the fresh, cool air.

It was already getting dark outside, and it was only four! Gazing at the landscape, I cast my attention at the sea, a dark, peaceful blanket stretching out into the distance. I could see a small island in the distance, one that I always used to play on when I was a kid. I hadn't been there for ages though. I made a mental note to visit it again when it grew warmer.

Shivering slightly, I pulled the window shut again and retrieved by small black diary from under my mattress. Shoving the things on my desk to the side, I cleared a space big enough for me to write on. Grabbing a black pen, I opened up my diary and began scribbling inside.

I had only started my diary a few months ago. It was ever since I'd started to feel slightly lonely. I felt it was a good outlet for my emotions, seeing as I didn't particularly want to talk about it with Yuffie and Yuna. I wasn't used to expressing my feelings to someone.

_06/01/07_

_Today was my first time at DS. It was really good, better than I had imagined! I am so glad my parents let me go! We're doing a production at the end of this term and I have a solo! Yay! _

_The people there are all really friendly, cool and funny! There's this girl called Namine, she seems really nice, I can tell we're going to be great friends! She has a boyfriend there called Roxas, he's really cool. They make such a cute couple!_

_There's another girl called Olette, and I think the new guy, Pence, has a major crush on her! It's so cute, lol! Then there's Selphie and Yuffie, who I already know from school._

_There's another guy called Riku, he seems like such a player! He's nice though, he hasn't done anything to hurt me…yet! Haha._

_The last person is another guy…called Sora. God, I think I'm in trouble. I've only known him for a few hours and yet I can't stop thinking about him. His beautiful blue eyes, surprisingly soft and spiky brown hair, his cheeky smile that just makes me smile, his flawless face, his velvety voice…argh!_

_I like him way, way too much. I shouldn't like him like this. I mean, I barely know him! He could turn out to be a complete jerk. Except Yuffie's known him for ages, and says he's nice. _

_But then…Sora doesn't even want a girlfriend. He says they're too much hassle. So what hope do I have? Yuffie says he obviously likes me – but however much I want to believe her, I just can't. That would just be too good to be true._

_But today…there was this whole thing with this note…and I can't be bothered explaining, but then after that everyone seemed sure he must like me. Yeah right. They're probably all messing around. Sora's probably a funny guy to tease, and then they're using me because I'm the new girl. But Yuffie wouldn't do that, or lie to me, right?_

_I don't want this! I don't want to like him! Okay…all I've got to do is just try not to think of him. Shouldn't be too hard. My feelings probably just seem more right now than they really are, because it's all catching up on me. _

_Yeah. That's it. I don't like Sora. I don't._

Hearing my phone ring, I answered it meekly.

"Hello?"

_"Kairi! It's Yuna! Hey!"_A familiar voice at the other end of the line greeted.

"Oh. Yuna. Hey," I said, trying to sound as cheery as possible. "What's up?"

_"Nothing much, just wanted to call to say that my mom said you can come over in the holidays in February! How about it?"_ She asked breezily.

My spirits lifted slightly. I hadn't seen her in a really long time, and we could do with a small reunion. "Sounds great! I haven't seen you in an age!"

_"I know, yeah! It's going to be fabulous! I can't wait!"_ Yuna said happily.

"Me either," I agreed, pacing around my bedroom.

_"So, what you doing? How was DS?"_ Yuna asked casually.

"Nothing much. Erm it was fun," I answered biting my lip. "How was your day?" I asked before she could press on the topic.

_"Good, I guess. I miss Tidus though,"_ Yuna informed me, sounding a bit sad.

"Aw, how come? Where is he?" I asked, secretly wishing I had someone to miss. Or rather, that I had someone who would miss me back.

_"He's visiting his cousin, at Destiny Islands, where you live actually,"_ Yuna gave a small laugh. _"He's coming back in a few days."_

"Oh, cool. I'll look out for him…even though I've never actually seen him, but ah well!" I giggled.

Yuna laughed. _"Yeah! Anyway, I've gotta go, I have loads of homework, ew!"_

"Aw, okay, speak to you soon!" I said, hanging up the phone. Damn. Now I had nothing to distract me from my thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, I logged onto the computer, repeating the final sentence that I wrote in my diary over and over in my head. Maybe if I said it enough, I would start to believe it.

But I knew that in my heart, I didn't believe it one bit.

* * *

**Sora's POV **

"Sora! Hey, cuz!" A blonde boy with spiky hair, although not as spiky as mine, said, chucking a cushion at me.

"Tidus! Hey!" I greeted my cousin who had just walked into my room where I lay on my bed with headphones on, which I took off when I saw Tidus. "Not seen you in a while!" I commented.

Tidus laughed breezily. "I know!" He seated himself on the other side of my huge, grand bed.

"So, what's up? How have you been recently? Anything new?" I asked, propping myself up against a pillow.

"Erm, I guess. I got a girlfriend!" Tidus informed, winking. I laughed; Tidus looked disgruntled.

"No, seriously. I've moved on. I've realised girls really aren't that bad. And you should too!" Tidus said seriously.

I frowned. "You serious? I thought we decided we didn't want girlfriends… because… you know."

"What?" Tidus asked. "You mean because we were too afraid?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah…" Tidus was the only one I'd discussed the true reasons why I didn't want a girlfriend with. He agreed with me, up until recently though, it seemed.

"Well, I thought about it, and I changed my mind," Tidus clued me up.

I gaped. "What? You just…just changed your mind?"

"Well, not changed my mind, per se. More…just decided it didn't matter," Tidus said.

I gave him a confused face. "Huh?"

"Well…I am still scared. I don't think that will ever change. But I think most people are afraid too. But have you ever heard the expression 'face your fears'? Well, that's what I'm doing.

"We can't go through life running away from anything we're afraid of. Where will that get us? We have to suck it up sometimes. Because sometimes, it's worth it. And trust me; this is one of those times.

"Having a girlfriend is just… amazing! She just makes me so happy, you know? I really like her. _And _she's hot!" Tidus concluded.

Wow, I didn't realise that dumb blonde could come up with something like that. Because you know what? What he said actually made sense. For once!

"I guess…" I replied slowly. Shaking my head, I looked up at him and grinned. "So, what's she like?"

Tidus went into a dreamlike state. "She's called Yuna. She's really nice and sweet. She's so cute, her eyes are different colours it's adorable! She's a brunette – the way you like them, right?"

"Er, no, actually," I corrected. "I prefer red-heads." My face suddenly heated up as I realised what I'd said, and why I'd said it. No prize for the person who guesses correctly. It was so sickeningly obvious that it was Kairi that had changed my preference.

"Oh!" Tidus looked surprised. "Since when?"

"Since always," I lied. Tidus was like my brother – we had no secrets. But this was on thing I couldn't seem to talk about. Kairi.

"Oh…must have gotten you mixed up with someone else the…" Tidus muttered. "Oh well. So what else do you like in a girl?"

"Erm…I don't know."

"Aw come on!" Tidus booed, "What length hair?"

"Long, but not too long."

"Eyes?"

"Erm…an unusual colour…like violet or something…" I didn't want to give a firm answer because then he might get suspicious. Tidus could be very observant at times.

"Interesting. Height?"

"Shorter than me."

"Physique?"

"Slim. But not too skinny, that's just horrible."

"Yeah," Tidus agreed. "Cool. So, you know anyone with all those things?"

I turned my head so he couldn't meet my expression. "No."

"Aw, shame. Oh well, you don't want a girlfriend anyway, so it doesn't even matter. What's for dinner?"

Tidus' lack of interest and sympathy surprised me. But then again, he was a normal guy. His attention span was short. As was mine actually, but that was mainly with subjects such as maths and science. My tutors managed to tackle them in the most boring way possible.

"Erm, I don't know, go ask the cooks," I said, answering my cousins previous question.

"Ok," he replied, heading out of my room and down the large marble staircase.

I sighed, leaning back on the bed. Getting up, I headed over to where my apple computer sat on a large desk, and switched it on.

As it was loading, I proceeded to close the navy curtains, gazing out of the window into the distance as I did so. A few flakes of snow had begun to fall from the darkening sky.

Shutting the curtains completely, I walked over to where my balcony was, and opening the full glass doors stepped out into the cold. Hugging my arms around me, I looked up into the night, and opened my mouth, letting stray snowflakes land softly on my tongue before dissolving into nothing.

Shivering slightly, I leant down on the rails, my warm breath steaming as it met with the cool air.

"Kairi…there's just…something about her…" I whispered to myself unknowingly. "She's so beautiful…"

"Sora! What are you doing out on the balcony, man?" Riku's voice startled me, and I jumped out of my trance, gripping onto the railing for support.

"Jeez, Riku! You scared me!" I panted. I noticed Roxas and Tidus come up behind Riku. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I found them begging for entrance at the back door when I went to try and scavenge some food," Tidus grinned.

"What were you whispering about?" Riku asked curiously.

Thank God it was dark. I never would have lived down my red cheeks. "N-nothing. Come on, let's go inside, I'm cold."

Shutting the door behind me, I turned to face my three friends. "So. What brings you here?"

"Well, your mom invited me and-" Tidus began.

"Erm, not you, Tidus. I already know why you're here," I interrupted. Tidus could be so dense at times. "I meant Roxas and Riku," I explained, looking at said boys.

"We were just bored," Roxas shrugged, "So thought we would crash here. You always have something to do." Riku nodded in agreement.

"Right then. Well, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Let's just talk," Riku suggested. "We haven't seen Tidus in time. We have some catching up to do."

We all agreed, and after turning some music on quietly in the background, we settled on the two leather couches I had in my room. My dad and step mum were so rich, my room was the size of one floor in most people's houses.

"So, Tidus, what's new?" Roxas asked conversationally.

"I got a girlfriend," Tidus announced, grinning. Roxas and Riku had looks of shock on their faces, which quickly turned to happiness.

"Finally! Good on you!" Roxas said.

"Good to see what you finally decided to break out of your 'no girlfriend' shell," Riku noted. "Can't say the same for Sora, though," he added.

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. Thankfully, Tidus didn't broach on the topic of me.

"Yeah, I'm so glad I finally asked her out." Tidus said.

"What's she like?" Roxas asked.

"Nice, sweet, funny, kind…" Tidus began.

"What does she _look_ like?" Riku interrupted. I stifled a chuckle. Typical Riku.

Tidus seemed to be thinking the same as me. "I knew you'd say that!" he laughed. He answered the question anyway. "Slim, pretty, green and blue eyes, bit shorter than me, middle length brunette hair."

"Brunette, eh? Just how Sora likes them!" Riku commented, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes again. Riku seemed to make me do that a lot. But it surprised me how similarly these boys minds worked. They all thought the exact same things.

"Oh, no, Sora likes red heads, actually," Tidus commented. I froze. Oh crap. I'd forgotten about that.

"Red heads?" Roxas repeated, looking at me curiously. "Since when…?"

I looked away. "Erm…"

"Since today," Tidus replied. "We were just talking about it before you came, and he said he doesn't prefer brunettes, but red heads, which confused me because I remember him saying he liked brunettes."

"He did say that," Riku said slowly, also giving me a strange look, "He said that on Saturday!"

I bit my lip. Damn it. They were onto me.

"Well, what changed in one day?" Tidus questioned.

"Well," Roxas began, "There is the fact that he met a very pretty red head today who he was teased about liking…"

Tidus suddenly looked very interested. "Really now?"

I blushed, and covered my cheeks with my hands, trying to hide the redness before anyone noticed.

"Why are you covering your face, Sora?" Riku asked suddenly. "We already know how red you are, there's no point trying to hide it. In fact, you've been that colour most of today…and we know why!"

"The girl?" Tidus guessed.

Roxas nodded eagerly. "Yeah! And before, at DS, when I was asking him about her, it was so obvi-"

I shot Roxas a death glare, and nudged him, giving him a look to remind him of what I'd told him previously today.

- - - - -

_Leaning over further, I managed to whisper threateningly into Roxas' ear, "Say one more word, and I'm breaking out the photos of you and Mr. Snuffles from my 16th. Oh, and of course the video of you talking in your sleep…about you know what."_

_Roxas paled. I'd got him there. He slowly nodded, a defeated expression on his face._

- - - - -

Riku grinned. "Basically, we think you like her, Sora."

Tidus smiled widely. "Finally, Sora likes someone!" He said enthusiastically, throwing his arms up into the air as if it was the best thing that had ever happened.

"And I think she likes you too," Roxas said casually, looking at me closely for my reaction.

I turned away to hide my flush of pleasure, and attempted to rid myself of the silly half-smile that was playing on the corners of my lips.

"I don't like her," but I didn't mean it, and they knew it. Even I could tell how false it sounded. You could hear the strain of trying to stop myself from smiling in my tone, and this gave away how happy I was at the fact that they thought Kairi liked me.

"Hmm. Sure," Roxas said. The sarcasm was evident.

Riku merely smirked, while Tidus sat there grinning at me.

Composing my face and voice, I looked each one of them in the eye.

"Seriously. I don't like her. Sure, she's hot, but that's it. Come on you guys, you know I'd tell you if I did like her," I said, smiling in what I hoped was a convincing manner.

Riku looked at me suspiciously. I held his gaze steadily, holding my features in a blank expression. Riku gave a small smile.

"All right," he sighed, defeated. "I guess. We'll drop it." Roxas and Tidus pouted moodily, but didn't complain. I think they actually believed me, but were just upset because they enjoyed teasing me.

I smiled slightly at how gullible by friends were. They would believe anything I told them! I couldn't believe they had believed it so easily. It thought it would take years of persuasion to get them to stop teasing me.

When none of them were looking, I smirked in victory. That was two out of two battles I'd won today. I was so much closer to winning the war.

What was the war though? I thought to myself. Whether or not I liked Kairi? I cringed as I realised how pathetic that sounded. I was so focused on staying with my beliefs and proving my friends wrong that I had started to decline my feelings.

Because…what if I didn't want to win this war? What if the losing prize was better?

Then what would I do?

_-:-:-:-_

_Sometimes, losing the war is worth it. Sometimes the losing prize is really the thing you've been searching for your entire life._

_-:-:-:-_

* * *

**End of Chapter 5!**


	7. Inspire

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs.

**Authors Note: **I hope you are all grateful at the amount of effort I'm putting into updating as quickly as possible. For every chapter so far I've stayed up until like 2 am to make sure I get it posted before bed. And then I can look forward to having some lovely reviews to read in the morning teehee. So please, do review to show me that it's worth it, and to make my morning!

Also, some of you may have noticed that I have slightly edited some things in the previous chapters. Not anything major, just minor things such as last names, and also editing some words which I have used too much etc.

I've also added a title page at the beginning, because there are going to be two parts to this story. And I've also added a prologue. M'kay? Just to let you know if you didn't realise!

And please, please, to all of you who have favourited but not reviewed, please could you? If you think this story is good enough to favourite, surely its worth 30 seconds of you're time which you would use to review. Because I would really like to know _what_ you like about the story, not just that you think it's good.

Cheers!

**Story Note: **During songs…_italics means the girl is singing it_, _**bold italics means Sora is singing it, **__underlined italics mean both Sora and the girl are singing it._

Also, lyrics play quite an important role in this story, so you should read them as well! Don't worry, there won't be many!

**Thanks: **Malcolm Yuy (1st again!), ChibiKajosheii, Butaneng, Dokun, abi-chan-jishinibaka, Itz Rayz, SelphienKairi, Hannahbanana06, anhhai14, DPhpFOPobsessed, Absh , timekeeper1824, koko (for the wondrous email!)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Inspire**

_-:-:-:-_

_The reflection was filled with emotion, uncontained happiness._

_-:-:-:-_

**Kairi's POV**

The next few days at school passed as a slow, unmoving blur. Sure, that may sound weird – how could it be a blur if it passed at such a slow, excruciating pace? Isn't a 'blur' normally used to describe something fast-paced, that things happen too quickly for you to fully grasp them?

Sure, that's true enough. But time during the days building up to Sunday, or rather DS, passed in a very strange manner. The days dragged on, and I pulled myself through them, willing time to speed up so that I could see _him _all the sooner.

But then the days also seemed to pass so quickly. Everything was building up to Sunday, which seemed to be the only day that really mattered anymore. And so the days in between just seemed a blur; a foggy, unimportant haze in my memory.

The reason for this was that I had decided to accept my feelings – no more messing around. I _liked_ Sora. A lot. Much more than I should. And I wasn't going to try and deny it anymore, because really, what was the point?

Monday was boring, uneventful, the same as every other Monday so far in my high school existence. Except for the fact that inside I felt bubbly and excitable, and couldn't help but smile; even when we got given three tonnes of homework.

Tuesday was more or less the same as Monday. Except that I was even more excited. I did miss him though, which surprised me, seeing as he'd only been in my life for two days, only one of which I'd actually spent with him. So why should I miss him if he wasn't even a regular occurrence in my life? All I knew was that I did.

But still, I got happier each day. Because even though each passing day meant it was one more day since the last time I'd seen him, it also meant I was one step closer to the day I'd see him again.

On Wednesday I couldn't resist, and I gave in to the temptations. Yuffie had said his family was one of the richest on the islands. Surely that would mean some information about him would be available on the internet?

So turning on my old computer, I tapped in 'Hikari' on the Search Engine. Result! I found out that his family was actually the second richest on the islands, as his father owned the multi-million company that was in charge of the famous hotel chain 'Hikari'. How I didn't realise this must've been Sora's family before surprised me.

I also found out that his mother was dead, that she had died giving birth to Sora, and that his father had remarried eleven years later, and Sora was currently living with his Dad and step mom.

His house was located at the North of the islands, the 'rich' section, which was about twenty minutes drive from my house. His house was worth 5 million munny and was located right on the coastline, overlooking the sea.

Obviously, the internet didn't disclose anymore information, as they were limited with what they could say. I was happy with my findings though, and glad that I knew more of this wonderful boy.

On Thursday I was getting impatient, keen for the weekend to come. I was animated and in high spirits, laughing at the smallest thing and finding a silver lining to everything. Yuffie asked me what was up; I merely smiled in reply.

Friday was a nightmare. The lessons just dragged _on _and _on_ as I sat tapping my pen on the desk, doing my best to concentrate, my patience slowly slipping away. The teachers seemed to drone on forever, and when the end of school finally rolled by, I couldn't have been happier.

I rushed home, did my homework in a flurry, and then spent the rest of the evening and the next day practising for my small audition for the duet. I was determined to get it. Just imagining Sora singing that song with Selphie or Namine on stage made me shudder. My jealousy would have been overwhelming.

And so I sang with passion, humming through all my weekly chores, causing Rina to give me strange looks. I had never been so… happy. Even though I'd only actually met him once, I felt complete. The hole that was inside me before was gone. I no longer felt a pang in my chest when Yuna talked of how happy she was with Tidus. I just imagined that sometime in the future it may be like that between Sora and I.

To my sheer delight, Sunday finally rolled around. I woke up early, and immediately got out of bed, keen to do something. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I could barely recognize myself. For so long I'd gotten used to seeing just _me, _not much emotion, not much feeling, no _passion_.

But the girl I saw now was filled with that. Filled with emotion, uncontained happiness. My eyes were too bright, too wide, my cheeks flushed, my mouth pulled into a small, joy-filled smile. And I liked what I saw. And I liked him even more for making me like this.

Biting my lip, I ran my hand through my untamed, wild hair, breathing deeply to calm my stuttering heart. In an hour I would see _him_ again. In an hour I would be able to hear _his _voice again. In an hour, I would be able to smell _his_ natural, beautiful scent again. And I couldn't wait.

Jumping into the shower, I went through all the essential tributes (shampoo, conditioner, body shampoo) with unnecessary thoroughness, keen to be at my best. Gathering my hair into a towel and pulling on a pink bathrobe, I rushed downstairs to scarf down some breakfast, headed back upstairs to brush my teeth, dry my hair, do my make-up and get dressed, and then went back downstairs.

Glancing at my silver wrist-watch, I grinned as I saw that it was twenty to eleven. Perfect timing.

In my attempt to get out of the house and on the way as fast as humanly possible, I'd forgotten how cold it was outside, and thus I had forgotten my coat. The only covering I had was a thin light grey hoodie with a zip running down its front – a zip that was broken, funnily enough.

Cursing myself for my stupidity, I wrapped it around me as far as it would go, and pulled the sleeves down over my numbing hands. But even through this moment of dread, I couldn't help but smile with ecstasy at the thought of seeing him in not too long.

Skipping down the street, I laughed out loud as I ruined the fresh snow, kicking it high into the air.

Suddenly, a memory from about a week ago flashed into my mind. A boy…with ocean blue eyes…kicking the snow…with messy spikes of hair…

I gasped. Was it…? Could it have been…Sora? I felt my heart skip a beat as I realised it must have been. I didn't know why I thought that, I just knew. For when we had made that eye contact that time at DS, it felt so strangely familiar. And that was why.

I grinned happily, finding this a very comforting fact. I was glad that I had had some sort of contact with him, prior to DS.

Humming 'my hero is you', I carried on walking, ignoring the fact that I could no longer feel my legs anymore. However I could not stop a shiver pulse through me as a large gust of freezing cold wind washed over me.

"Kairi?"

I froze as I heard an all too familiar voice call out to me; a voice that made me forget all about how cold I was. Slowly turning, I couldn't stop a grin coming to my face as I saw him, walking down the street towards me, wrapped in a warm coat.

"Sora!" I greeted happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I forced my chauffeur to let me walk to DS," He admitted with a smile. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You wanted to walk? Why? It's freezing!" I commented as we began to walk down the frosty path.

He shrugged. "I needed the exercise," He answered breezily.

"And so you chose to walk to DS in these temperatures? Are you crazy?" I asked jokingly, wondering about his sanity. I realized, however, that I no longer felt cold. His presence seemed to have lit a fire inside me, rapidly spreading warmth from my heart to the tips of my toes.

Sora chuckled. "No. I guess I just enjoy walking. It's so…refreshing."

I nodded in understanding. "I guess I see what you mean."

Sora looked at me suddenly. "Aren't you freezing? You've only got a tiny jacket on!"

I shrugged. "I'll be fine. It's not too far."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Kairi, like you said its freezing. At least I have a thick coat!" he scolded.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. I forgot it, I was in a hurry," I explained, blushing as I remembered he was the reason I was rushing. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He was in the process of shrugging his coat off.

He didn't answer until he's completely removed it. "Here," he offered, handing it to me.

"What? Oh! No, Sora, it's okay, I'll be fine!" I insisted. I pushed away the fact that the cold was beginning to bite at my skin again.

"No, Kairi, take it! I'll be fine. Don't worry about me; I'm used to the cold. I don't want you to freeze," Sora persisted, pushing the coat into my empty hands.

I looked down at the warm, soft material in my hands. It was tempting. I accepted it gratefully, pulling it over my hands, feeling the cold immediately cease its attack on me.

I inhaled deeply, wrapping the coat around me. It smelt amazing. Like no other cologne I was used to. Looking up at Sora, I flashed him a smile which he returned, his cobalt eyes twinkling.

I looked away quickly, flushing. A few seconds later, I spared another glance at him. He was still looking at me, and when he noticed me look up he quickly looked away, making a show of inspecting the ground beneath his feet as he walked.

I smiled to myself, and pulled my gaze away from his unblemished, tanned face.

We walked along in silence for a few moments, and I feared it may get awkward. Surprisingly, though, it didn't. I just felt…comfortable.

"You ready for your audition thing?" Sora asked in that beautiful voice. I couldn't wait to hear him sing.

"Yeah! I hope I get it…" I admitted.

"Me too…" Sora said quietly. I looked up at him in shock.

"Huh?"

Sora turned red as he realised what he said.

"What I mean is, uh, that is, that I hope you get it, because, well, um, you're new, and Selphie and Namine have done loads of stuff before, but you haven't, so, uh, yeah…" Sora rambled, pink grazing his cheeks.

I giggled. He was so cute when he was nervous!

"Ok…thanks!" He smiled at me, that big cheesy smile that I loved the most. My heart fluttered.

"Have you got the new Final Fantasy XIII game yet?" Sora asked me.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I've just started playing it! You?"

"Yeah, same! The graphics on the PS3 are amazing! But I have to say, even though the graphics aren't as great Final Fantasy X will always remain my favourite," He told me. I stared at him.

"Same!" I squealed. "Ahem, well, most people just prefer the newer games. But Final Fantasy X is a classic!" **(A/N let's just pretend Yuna and Tidus aren't in FFX, m'kay?)**

"I know, yeah," Sora agreed. "And it's the only Final Fantasy game ever to have a sequel. That's got to mean something!"

"Exactly!" I said. "Thank you! I've finally found someone to agree with me!" Sora flashed me a grin.

We carried on talking about various things all the way to Yuffie's. It just felt so _right._ I felt so comfortable around him, like I'd known him forever. But then my heart still increased its beating speed by about ten times, showing me I did indeed like him as more than just a friend.

"Oh, this is Yuffie's house. I walk with her to DS," I explained as we stopped outside her familiar home. "I'll just go get her."

"Ok, I'll wait here," Sora answered, standing at the gate of the house whilst I walked to the front door. Just as I was about to knock, the door disappeared beneath my hand and Yuffie appeared.

"Hey Kairi!" She greeted happily, pulling me into a quick hug. She then noticed Sora, who was standing sheepishly at the gate; he gave her a small wave when she saw him, which she returned.

"What's he doing here? Did you two get up to something last night?" Yuffie whispered in my ear suggestively, raising her eyebrows a few times.

"No!" I answered loudly; too loudly, for Sora looked at us with an inquisitive expression. I giggled nervously.

"Ahem… I mean, no," I said quietly to Yuffie, "We bumped into each other on the way."

"Oh," Yuffie replied, understanding now. "Cool. Well, let's go!"

We walked up to Sora, and set off walking again, with me in between Yuffie and Sora. Yuffie rambled on about…something, I'm not sure, I wasn't really paying attention, whilst Sora and I exchanged amused glances.

**Sora's POV**

I could barely believe my luck. What were the chances that I'd run into her on the way to DS? I would have to try it again sometime…

Wait, no! I scolded myself. I shouldn't be thinking things like that. I shouldn't want her.

But that didn't stop me from admiring her. She looked different, somehow. Last week, she looked… beautiful. But this week, she looked more like an angel than anything.

I'm not talking about those angels with halos and wings, dressed in white robes. I'm talking about the beauty of a true angel. That was what she had.

She seemed to shine. Her glossy hair, straight today, shimmered when the light hit it. Her eyes sparkled with happiness, her skin seemed to glow, and her mouth was forever set in a stunning smile that made my heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

Wow, she was…words couldn't describe her.

We exchanged looks of humour as Yuffie babbled on about something or the other. Kairi then had to stop to tie her lace, which had come undone. I let my gaze rest upon her, taking in her splendour, smiling softly to myself.

"Ahem," Yuffie cleared her throat slightly, causing me to look up. She raised her eyebrows at me. I gave her a look of confusion; she responded by indicating at Kairi, then me, and then winking and waggling her eyebrows again.

I felt my face heat up, and I bit my lip, giving Yuffie what I thought looked like a nonchalant expression. She didn't fall for it.

She began mouthing three words, and I blushed even harder when I realised what they were.

'Sora likes Kairi!'

I stuck my tongue out at her immaturely and looked away, folding my arms across my chest.

Yuffie merely walked over to stand next to me, and standing on her tiptoes to reach my ear, she whispered those three words again.

I tried to ignore her, tapping my foot impatiently. What was taking Kairi so long? She was only tying her lace, for God's sake!

I could no longer ignore Yuffie though, for she started singing in a hushed voice, "Sora and Kairi, sitting in a tree…"

"Shut UP, Yuffie!" I exploded, giving her evils. Kairi chose this moment to rise, giving me a weird look.

"What did she say?" The auburn haired beauty asked.

"Erm…n-nothing," I stuttered, whilst Yuffie merely smirked.

"Oh, I was just saying how Sora-" Yuffie began.

"-is really cold, and wants to hurry so we can get inside sooner," I finished off, giving the raven haired girl a specific _look_.

I immediately regretted what I said, however, for Kairi suddenly looked very guilty.

"Oh no, Sora, I'm so sorry, it's because I took your coat!" She apologized. "Here, take it!" She offered, beginning to pull it off.

"No! No, you wear it!" I insisted, "Really, I'm fine, let's just hurry." Kairi still looked unsure, and had stopped with the too large coat hanging half way down her back, and didn't look as id she was thinking of putting it back on.

"Seriously," I assured her. When she still didn't look sure, and still had guilt tainting her features, I reached out to pull it back over her shoulders. "_Really._ You keep it on."

Kairi nodded, smiling at me, making my knees melt.

I noticed Yuffie wink at me, but simply ignored her.

"So…how come you're wearing his coat?" Yuffie asked casually.

"I was cold, so Sora leant it me," Kairi replied.

"Oh, well that was _very_ nice of you, Sora," Yuffie hinted. "Very unlike you, as well. You should be honoured, Kairi, Sora's only ever really nice to people he _really _likes."

I shot Yuffie a look that could kill, and trudged on through the snow, deciding not to say anything, for it would only encourage her.

"Erm…okay," Kairi replied nervously. I could tell she was getting embarrassed by the situation. She glanced at me quickly, but I made no response, for fear of Yuffie pointing it out and exaggerating it by about ten times.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, and when we finally reached the studio, I hurried over to where my friends stood, not saying anything to the girls.

"Hey," I greeted breathlessly. Now that I was in the warm, I noticed how cold I was outside. My fingers obtained a prickling sensation from going between low to high temperatures in such a short space of time.

"Hey," Roxas acknowledged. "You look cold. Where's your coat, doofus?"

"Kairi has it," I mumbled.

"Why?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"We walked together and she was cold so I leant it to her," I explained unwillingly. I saw Riku and Roxas exchange looks.

"Right…okay," Roxas began, "Well, why don't you get it back?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Kairi holding my coat in her arms, looking unsure of what to do with it. I faced my friends again.

"Erm, nah, I think I'll just get it later," I told them.

"Aw, go and save the girl some trouble," Riku said, "She looks like she doesn't quite know what to do."

"Fine," I grumbled, walking over to where Kairi stood with the other girls. "Hey," I greeted when I reached her, "Erm…you can give me that back now, if you want," I said, indicating at the coat.

I noticed Yuffie making kissy faces at me behind Kairi's back, and felt yet another blush creep on to my face. Focusing my attention back on Kairi, I took the coat when she held it out to me, giving her a quick smile before returning to my friends.

"Got it," I muttered, hanging it up on a hook. Riku and Roxas gave me unnecessarily large smiles, whilst Pence stood slightly to one side, looking a bit confused.

"What?" I asked suspiciously, when they hadn't wiped those eerie smiled off their faces after a few long moments.

"Okay…" I muttered, raising my eyebrows. They could be so weird at times.

"So. What did you and Kairi talk about on the way?" Roxas asked offhandedly.

"Erm, not much, just random stuff," I answered, taking a seat on one of the chairs that stood in the large hall. Riku, Roxas and Pence took seats around me.

"Like…" Riku prodded.

"Just stuff…" I said slowly, "You know, like Final Fantasy…gaming, movie, music, that sort of thing."

"Oh, so Kairi likes gaming, eh?" Roxas asked.

"Apparently," I shrugged.

"That's cool. She seems different to other girls, doesn't she?" Riku said.

"Erm…I guess," I answered warily. I could kind of see where they were going with this, and I didn't like it.

Pence, who finally seemed to have got the gist of what they were doing, bless him, decided to join in.

"You've been looking for someone different, haven't you?" he asked. I chuckled mentally. He couldn't quite pull off the casual, uninterested tone that Roxas and Riku had applied.

"Erm…well, I haven't really been looking for _any_one," I replied, determined not to let them beat me out.

"But…if you were to get a girlfriend…it would be someone like her, wouldn't it? Rather than one of those 'wannabe sluts' as you so often call them," Riku remarked.

"Erm…I don't know," I gulped.

"She's looking at you, you know," Roxas commented. I automatically turned, and saw that she was indeed looking in my direction. I turned away quickly, blushing.

"Aw, how cute, Sora's blushing," Riku remarked, "And all because of Kairi!"

"I'm not blushing," I told them, "I'm just flushed because it's cold outside…and it's hot inside…so yeah. Lay off."

"Sora, you know you're not fooling us at all?" Roxas asked, quirking his eyebrow, a strand of blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"What's there to fool you about? There's no question. I just don't like her, okay!" I replied hotly.

"Sora," Riku began, speaking softer than before, and losing any trace of teasing, "We're not just doing this to annoy you." He exchanged a look with Roxas. "We really think you like her."

"Why? How? I've only known her for a week!" I guarded.

"Yeah, but…I don't know, you're just different around her," Pence spoke up.

"Yeah? Well how would you know? You haven't known me any longer!" I snapped. Pence cowered. I softened slightly. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell…it's just…argh, I don't know!"

"Kairi getting you down?" Roxas asked.

"Nooo!" I whined. "Why would she get me down? And how the hell do I act different around her!"

"You just…do. You seem happier around her. And you always look at her. Not like in a pervy way or anything, just without realising it I think. It's like your eyes are just drawn naturally towards her," Roxas said.

"Why would my eyes be naturally drawn to her?" I scoffed.

"It's like…erm….well; it's like your magnets, yeah? Okay, yeah, so let's say everyone in the world was magnets. And let's say you're the red side and she's the blue side of the magnet…in other words positive and negative. Anyway, so far, all the other girls you've met were also the red side. So that would mean they were okay from a distance, but if you got too close, you repelled from them. Because they weren't right for you," Riku began. Roxas understood what he was getting at and continued.

"Yeah! But then you met Kairi. And she's the blue side you've been waiting for. And as you're, um, made to, like, be together, you can't help but be attracted to her, be drawn to her. Like the positive side of magnet to the negative side. Even if you don't want to, you'll automatically be pulled to her, because it's _right_. This 'magnet' is different from others, so it won't be enough to just keep your distance and be friends. You'll need to be closer to her; because that's the way you fit together."

I gulped. "Erm, okay, wow. Nice metaphor you got going there. But, if this magnet, or Kairi or whatever, is so _different, _then why aren't you also drawn towards her?"

"Because we're not the same magnet as you. She's not my 'blue side' or whatever. Namine is!" Roxas explained.

"And for me…well, let's just say I haven't found my 'blue side' yet. I've forced myself closer to all the girls I should have just let myself be repelled from, and that's why it never worked out. It wasn't really possible for us to stay together, because that isn't the way it was meant to be," Riku added.

"And as for me…" Pence said, "Well, let's just say that for now, Olette feels like my 'blue side'. I guess I can't really tell, but I sure know that I am attracted to her. And if I know that, then you must feel so much more for Kairi. Because you can just tell on the outside how much you want her. Imagine what it must be like on the inside!" Roxas and Riku nodded in agreement.

"And if you have found the right magnet for you…well, there's no point denying it. There's no point in trying to push them away. Because no matter what, you'll be drawn to them, because it's only natural. So you might as well make things easier for yourself by accepting it!" Riku finished off triumphantly.

"Erm, okay, what are you all, psychiatrists or something?" I joked nervously, but inside my heart was thumping at an uneven pace. "You do realise how crazy you sounded, talking about magnets like that?"

The guys didn't look offended. "Yeah, but you know we were right," Roxas shrugged.

"No I don't," I muttered determinedly. They all scoffed.

"Look, its just common sense. You can't _like_ someone after only knowing them for a week. And only actually being with them for one of those days!" I argued.

"Actually, it's two now," Roxas pointed out. I growled. "And anyway, have you not ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Love? Why the hell are you talking about _love_ now!" I asked fervently.

Riku sighed. "He's not saying you necessarily _love_ her now – maybe in a few months you will though! – anyway, he's just using that phrase to point out that you can like someone after seeing them for the first time."

"Oh yeah? How come you only liked Namine as a friend first then? And you only developed feelings for her after you heard her sing that love song, which was after you'd known her for a year?" I questioned heatedly.

"Because that was different. I'm not saying all relationships work out like that!" Roxas replied. "But some do! Like in this case – your's and Kairi's relationship!"

"We don't have a relationship! There is nothing between us! Nothing!" I pronounced each word clearly, especially that last one.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing so much?" Riku asked, smirking. I sneered at him, and then turned to face away from his annoying face.

"Sora, we're not just being mean to you. Or trying to annoy you. We're just trying to help you," Roxas said, "We only want what's best for you. And from the way you've been behaving this past week, we can tell that _this_ is what's best for you."

I exhaled sharply, but other than that made no visible or audible reply to his comment.

Tifa chose that moment to walk in, clad in her usual black outfit. "Alright everyone, go off to your classrooms please! And get on with whatever it is you're doing! Have fun!"

Sighing, I stood up, and walking slightly apart from the other three boys, I made my way to Room 7. I arrived there first, and slumped into a seat on the back row.

Kairi and Namine entered next, discussing something to do with clothes.

I remained unnoticed until the two had reached the back row too. When they reached me, they both raised their eyebrows.

"Excuse me, you're in our seats," Namine informed me sweetly.

"They're not _your_ seats. We don't have set seats," I retorted.

"Yes, but we claimed this row last time," Namine said, not giving up, "So, they're ours for this term."

"Whatever," I mumbled, looking away. I was highly aware of Kairi standing a few feet away from me, and didn't want to display any emotion towards her in fear of the guy's saying something.

"Fine, we'll just sit around you, you can be the random guy on the girl's row," Namine finalised, taking her seat where she sat last time. I sighed, shrugging.

The three other girls, Olette, Yuffie and Selphie, took their seats on the back row. Only Kairi remained upright now, standing in front of my seat, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Erm, you're kind of in my seat," she said timidly, biting her lip as she glanced at me. "And there are no other spare seats on this row," she added.

"Boohoo," I muttered, looking away from her enticing eyes.

"Well, could you maybe move? As in, go and sit with your friends? It just makes more sense than you sitting with my friends and me with your friends," Kairi explained.

"These are my friends as well," I grumbled, still not meeting her eyes.

"Um…well, I don't really know any of the guys that well," Kairi clarified.

"Well, this can be your chance to get to know them!" I told her. I had no idea why I was being so rude; I knew I was and I didn't want to be, but I couldn't help myself. Something about the conversation I'd had prior to this had screwed me up slightly.

"Yeah, but, well, me and Namine were discussing something interesting," She said.

"What, the importance of colour coordination when it comes to clothes? Oh yeah, real interesting," I remarked, scoffing. Kairi frowned. I could tell by her soft features that she was confused and hurt by my sudden cold behaviour. It was a big change from what I'd been like earlier.

"I-erm, well, sorry…look, I don't really know what-" She began, but I shook my head and stood up, making her stop talking.

"No, it's fine, just take your seat. Whatever. It's fine," I sighed, still evading any eye contact; I kept my eyes fixed on my feet the whole time. I slipped past her to reach my seat, being careful that I didn't make any physical contact with her. I still smelt her floral fragrance though, and my heart still did that unfamiliar jump.

I quickly sat down, not looking back. Roxas, Riku and Pence were already sat around me, and gave me curious glances. Riku opened his mouth to say something, but I shook my head at him before he could get any words out.

Damn it, what was up with me? Why was I shunning her away in this way? She probably hated me now.

Leon and Rikku then walked in, accompanied by two more people, a male and female, whom I didn't recognize.

"Hey guys" Rikku greeted in her usual cheery demeanour, "This is Cloud and Aerith. They're doing a course thing to be teachers like us! So this is their practice!"

"They're going to help us out with you lot," Leon explained quietly, "Because we really can't handle you on our own. Seriously. You're crazy!"

Aerith, a young women with brown braided hair and green eyes giggled, whilst Cloud, the man with blue eyes and blonde spikes beside her, chuckled softly at Leon's failed attempt to make a joke.

"Okay, first off we're going to be doing the mini audition things for the duet. I've brought in a CD with a track from High School Musical in, and then we'll get each girl to sing some of it with Sora so we can see who sounds best with him. Okay?" Rikku explained. We all nodded.

"Kairi, Namine and Selphie, here are your parts," Leon said, handing said girls a sheet of paper. "And Sora, here's yours."

I looked down at the manuscript and lyrics before me, and saw that it was the song 'I can't take me eyes off you'.

"I'm not sure if you all know this song, but just do your best," Rikku told us, "I'll play the music once through first so you get a feel of it." She inserted a CD into the player and pressed play, the melodious tune filling the room.

I smirked. I knew the song off by heart, as I did all the other high school musical songs. I was a top fan – bordering on the lines of obsessive! Not that I was going to let anyone else know that though!

Once the music had stopped playing, Rikku took it back to the start and pressed pause.

"So, would Sora and Namine like to come up here, please?" Rikku asked.

I walked up to the front, followed by Namine, and stood facing the rest of the class. Namine stood beside me, whilst the four teachers sat themselves on tables at the side.

"Alright, you're not going to sing the whole song, just a few bars each, okay? I'll tell you when to stop. Good luck!" Rikku clicked play and the soft beat of the song rang on my ears.

I took a deep breath and launched into the first line, followed by Namine.

_**Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real  
**__Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight_

I sang out confidently, as did Namine with her strong, high voice.

About a minute in, Rikku stopped us and Selphie took Namine's place, as our audience clapped politely. Selphie's voice, although really good, was very different to Namine's, and I wasn't sure if it fitted with my voice all too much.

Again, after about a minute, Rikku clicked the stop button. This time Kairi came up; she looked nervous.

I gave her a small, comforting smile; she looked slightly surprised, but returned it, timidly, nonetheless.

I was actually looking forward to hearing what Kairi sang like; I'd never heard her before. But if her laughter and voice was anything to go by, it should be amazing.

I cleared my throat as the music filled the room for the third time. I began singing, my strong voice filling the room.

I waited with anticipation for Kairi's part to come; and when it did, I was in awe.

She sang wonderfully. Her soft voice was so innocent and delicate, yet so strong and powerful at the same time. It was angelic, and I couldn't get enough of the sweet sounding noise.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

Singing with her felt amazing. I looked up and met her eye, blushing slightly. I didn't look away though, and neither did she.

_**Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on  
**__Oh, right here is right where we belong_

Was Rikku letting us sing for longer? It sure felt like it lasted over a minute. I held her gaze steadily, unable to look away from her captivating violet orbs. I could see a light red tinge on her cheeks, and smiled to myself.

_You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for_

Our voices seemed to have been made for each other. They just contrasted perfectly. I knew without a doubt that she would be chosen for the duet.

_Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way_

I don't know how long we held eye contact for, but it felt like a lifetime. Everyone else seemed to disappear into a blur until all I could see was her. I edged closer to her until I was standing right before her, lost in her eyes, singing to her.

I knew I would get teased bout this big-time by the guys later, but I couldn't think about that. The though barely entered my mind. For during those few moments, she had taken it over.

_Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see_

All too soon, Rikku ended the song. I could have stood there singing with Kairi forever. I breathed deeply, smiling at her. She returned it again, this time less hesitantly.

"Well done!" Rikku applauded. Leon clapped me on the back, and tearing my eyes away from Kairi's I saw Yuffie give her a big grin and thumbs up.

I quickly went over to my seat and sat down, my heart still stammering.

"Okay, well, thanks for that you guys! Me, Leon, Aerith and Cloud are just going to discuss it for awhile, and then we'll tell you who's doing the duet!" Riku announced once Kairi had also sat down and the chatter had subsided.

"Meanwhile, you lot can decide who's doing what song for the solo," Leon told us, before turning back to the three teachers, who sat in the corner of the room and began to talk.

I leaned forwards, resting my head in my hands, trying to sort out my emotions, and truly hoping that Kairi would get to do the duet with me.

**Kairi's POV**

Singing with him was just…wow. He was amazing. His velvety voice took on an even more silky tone, and it just flowed perfectly from note to note. I had to admit that I sounded pretty good myself – and we sounded even better together. I really,_ really _hoped that I would be chosen.

I wasn't sure if Sora wanted me to be chosen though. He was acting…weird. Before we started the songs, he was being really cold and distant. I don't understand. He just suddenly changed. It was a completely different Sora to the laughing, joking, kind one I'd been with on the walk here.

But then once we'd started singing together, he reverted back to the old Sora. Actually, a better form of the old Sora. We just seemed to connect…both literally and metaphorically. Whilst we were singing, we had this sort of…moment. Once he looked at me, it was like neither of us could look away. We just held eye contact the whole time. It was amazing.

When he was singing with the other girls, I had felt so jealous. If I was any more envious I would have turned green! I kept telling myself that they were just singing, it didn't mean anything, but that didn't calm the jealous pangs in my heart. The eye contact did though.

I sighed. What was up with him? The eye contact kind of showed he may like me…but then before, it seemed as if he kind of hated me for no reason. I was so confused.

"What song do you want to sing for the solo, Kairi? Selphie wants to do 'the Best Damn Thing', if it's okay?" Namine asked me, bringing me back to reality. I really liked Namine. She was really kind and sweet, and didn't think it was necessary to fill in every gap with pointless speech, the way Yuffie did. I liked that.

"Erm, actually, I was kind of hoping to sing 'One in a Million," I said shyly, "Unless you want to do it…"

Namine shook her head slightly. "No, that's fine! I love 'kiss the girl!'" She grinned; I smiled back.

Okay, that was one out of two things, so far. I was singing 'one in a million', which is what I'd wanted. Now to just see if I'd get that duet.

"You're so going to get the duet!" Yuffie assured me, as if reading my mind.

"Yeah! You were amazing!" Namine agreed. I giggled.

"Thanks! You were really good too!" I complimented. "And you, Selphie!" I added. She thanked me brightly.

"Yeah, I think you're going to get it, Kairi," Olette said, "Not that you weren't amazing," she added to Selphie and Namine, "But your's and Sora's voices sound so good together!"

I blushed slightly. "Heh. Thanks!"

"Hey, what was that before?" Yuffie asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked, surprised. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"You know, between you and Sora," she said.

"Huh?"

"You know…you had a…_moment,_" Yuffie replied in a hushed voice.

I gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever!" Yuffie answered, not believing me slightly.

"Be right back," Namine said suddenly, and got out of her seat. She tapped Roxas's shoulder and the two began conversing quietly.

"What are they whispering about?" I wondered.

Selphie shrugged. "Probably whispering sweet nothings to each other," she joked.

Olette grinned. "Haha, yeah. They do really like each other."

Namine returned a few minutes later, smiling.

"What were you two talking about?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh, nothing," Namine dismissed, with a wave of her hand.

The four teachers then stood up and went to stand at the front of the class. Aerith shushed us all, gaining our attention.

"Okay, we have chosen who'll be doing the duet!" she announced. "It was a very hard decision, seeing as you're all amazing, but we had to come up with something."

Cloud took over. "Namine has a really good voice. It works well with Sora's, so she has good potential for the duet."

Leon now began talking. "Selphie is also a very talented singer. However, her style of voice is different to Sora's, and so we're not sure if she's the best person for this duet."

Aerith took over again. "This is the first time any of us have heard Kairi's voice. And, like Tifa told us, it really is beautiful! It also sounds really good with Sora's!"

Rikku now spoke up. "However, seeing as Kairi is new, we felt that she shouldn't be given too much to do, so that she can get used to everything first. So, without further ado, let us congratulate Namine who'll be doing the duet 'Hate that I love you' with Sora!"

There was a slight shocked pause, before everyone began to clap. I was surprised. Really surprised. And really, really upset. And really, really, _really_ jealous.

I didn't understand. What did it matter if I was new? It wasn't fair! From what they said, it seemed that if I wasn't new I would have got the part. I felt bubbles of anger grow inside me.

Namine already had Roxas! Why should she get to sing with Sora too? I really wanted to. I knew it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't help but feel annoyed at Namine. Looking across at her, I saw that she seemed shocked too.

I swallowed angrily, but offered Namine a false smile when she turned to look at me. Her face held a tone of concern, which surprised me, because why should she think I'd be upset?

I sighed as I realised it must be because I was so easy to read.

**Sora's POV**

What? _What?_ But how…? I was so sure Kairi would get it. She was amazing! She deserved to get it! Who cared if she was new?

I was silently fuming inside, trying to keep my face expressionless as I clapped politely with everyone else, stopping a moment too early.

Roxas gave me an apologetic look, for some reason. But according to him, why should I be upset? I was the only one who knew that I had wanted Kairi to get that part, and I was the only one who knew that I was upset. Well, that was what I thought, anyway. But I was usually hard to read.

I glanced back and saw that Kairi seemed slightly upset. She was sitting with her head down, fiddling with her bracelet. Yuffie, Selphie and Olette were chattering amongst themselves, and Namine wasn't in her seat.

Yuffie saw me looking and smirked slightly, so I quickly twisted around, turning to say something to Roxas. He was talking to Namine however, and the two got out of their seats to go and talk to Rikku. I looked after them, confused.

"Where are they going?" I asked Riku inquisitively. He turned to look at me and shrugged, before continuing his conversation with Pence.

I watched the couple curiously, and listened closely to what they were saying, catching tiny snippets of their conversation.

"Kairi and Sora…. perfect opportunity … true feelings… don't mind…"

I frowned at what Namine was saying. What on earth was she talking about? Rikku's face brightened mischievously at whatever it was, and replied to the two, "Inspired!" after which they returned to their seats smiling smugly.

Rikku went to the other teachers and quickly said something; they all smirked.

I asked Roxas what he'd said, but he merely shook his head in response. I shrugged.

"Everyone, can I have your attention quickly, please," Rikku asked loudly. We all turned to look at her. "We have another announcement…"

_-:-:-:-_

_I shouldn't want her, but that didn't mean I couldn't admire her._

_-:-:-:-_

* * *

**End of Chapter 6!**


	8. Future II

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts boohoo. If I did Sora and Kairi would have kissed by now xD.

**Authors Note: **Here is the second future chapter!

Sorry, but it's going to take me slightly longer to update now, seeing as school has started again, meaning I don't have as much free time, which really sucks! I'm still going to do my best to update as fast as possible!

**Thanks: **Dokun (1st!), butaneng, PoupouFruit, ChibiKajosheii, DPhpFOPobsessed, PurpleGhostGal, Malcolm Yuy, Absh, KINGDOMHEARTSFAN12, Sunset Dreams, Abi-chan-jishinibaka, Itz Rayz, okiegirlforever, anon, (Koko)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Future II**

**Kairi**

Jealousy. An emotion I experienced many times throughout the course of that time.

It's such a simple feeling, and yet such a horrible one as well. It eats away at you slowly, disintegrating small fragments of hope.

It's the worst.

I never really understood before what the quote 'love is never jealous' meant. I always thought, of course it is! How can you not get jealous if, for example, you see the love of your life with another girl?

I understand now that that's not what the quote is referring to. It just means that you never get jealous of your loves' happiness or achievements, for whenever they're happy, you are too.

I'm not jealous of any other girls or anything now. What I am jealous of though is my past.

Jealous of how happy I was. Jealous of how I used to have you.

I just wish I could have you back. I'd give everything just to see your smiling face, your striking eyes just once more. I don't know if that's ever going to happen though, and that not-knowing – it hurts.

Everything hurts nowadays. I hate you! I hate you for doing this to me. Why me?

But what's more painful – thinking that I should hate you or knowing that I can't?

Because even now, after all that we've been through, I still manage to love you with all my being, more and more with each passing day.

I just never knew I could be in so much pain, and yet be so in love with the person causing it.

Reality is horrible. That's why I spend most of my time floating on a fake cloud. For in life, you broke my heart and took my joy of everything with you. But at night, as I sleep and dream, you're still mine, and no-one can take that away from me.

People constantly ask me how I feel – but that's the problem. I don't.

You left me an empty shell, no happiness or light left inside me. For that is what makes up the heart, and that is what you took away from me, took with you.

I hate it when people say 'you'll get over it…' It's all those cliché's that cause the problems. To lose someone you love is to alter your life for ever. You don't get over it because 'it' is the person you loved.

The pain stops, there are new people, but the gap never closes. How could it? The particularness of someone who mattered enough to grieve over is not erased by anyone but death. This hole in my heart is in the shape of you and no one else can fit.

Why would I want them to?

You were the only one that got to me right down deep inside. You soul spoke to me through you eyes, even though you didn't know it.

It was that part of you, the part of you which only you hold the secret to; and I wanted to dig deeper. And so I did.

And with that came the undeniable passion that flew us heavenward. Of course, the only problem with going too high is that you can fall back down.

It's like a knife through the heart when it falls apart. It's like a hole, a cave, a grave. Why they call it falling, now I know.

The worst pain in the world is knowing that you meant everything to me but I meant nothing to you.

But, life goes on once you realize your own strength inside of you: the strength to realize that saying goodbye doesn't mean that you don't love the person anymore or that you don't want to keep them in your life.

It doesn't mean you're weak. It means that you've the strength to let go and live your life to the fullest because you've learned that life really is good. You are strong and can only be as happy as you choose.

As long as I keep thinking things like that, I'll be alright. I hope.

* * *

**Sora**

I remember that day clearly. I was so confused. I didn't understand why this girl was having this effect on me.

Why did it feel like someone had torn my insides out when I heard I wouldn't be doing the duet with Kairi, but with Namine instead? It didn't make any sense. I'd done duets with Namine before, so why was it such a problem this time?

Now I know, of course. It was the most obvious answer but the answer I wanted to accept the least.

God, I was such a naive cynic back then. Still am, I guess. But in different ways. I should have just accepted my feelings from the beginning. It would have made things a whole lot easier, and would have saved a whole lot of pain.

If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear loss or pain, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater.

Nothing I can do about that now though. It's all in the past. I just have to live for today and try to fix up the mistakes I made, and try not to make them again.

The latter is easy. The first one, not so much.

It's a lot easier to admit you are angry than to admit you are hurt. That's why I did the things I did. That's why I acted the way I did. I couldn't… I'm not too good at expressing my emotions in the right way.

I was a coward, and I know it, and I regret it. A stupid, lying coward. A stupid, lying coward that completely screwed everything up just because I was too afraid to admit my real feelings. Pathetic.

And then, when I finally do manage to admit to my real feelings, it's too late. Too late for me, too late for you, too late for us.

Of course, that was terrible for me. It meant that I knew how I felt, and I knew that I could once have had what I wanted, and I knew that I could no longer have it.

So, I once again tried to get rid of my feelings. But it's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does.

I didn't love you first because of you mere existence, or because I wanted to. Heck, I didn't want to! I loved you because my heart chose to.

So the only way to fall out of love is if our hearts choose to. Thing is, I don't think my heart will ever choose that. Why would it? You made me so happy. So…I guess I'm screwed. Typical me.

I do need to get over you though. Maybe not fall out of love with you, but learn to live without you. It's what's best. For everyone. But I don't want to!

Why is it that I always want what I don't have and don't want what I have?

At the time, I didn't want to love you, but I did. But I still didn't want you. Even though I could have had you. Don't ask me why, I was a mess, my feelings were completely screwed.

And now, I don't want to get over you, but I should. I want you, but I can't have you.

My timing is complete crap, huh?

I guess I'll just have to stick it out. And hope. I'll always hope.

Hope that maybe, just for a minute, my timing won't be so wrong after all.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7!**


	9. Influence

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I doubt anyone thought I did.

**Authors Note: **Wooh, so here's the next proper chapter! Finally! I'm so annoyed that I have like no time to write anymore. Grr. It pisses me off. But oh well, enjoy this!

Oh, and also, some people got a bit confused as to why they were on the 'thanks'. So just to clear things up: Anyone who reviews, faves or alerts this story or me gets onto the thanks list. And then I send reviewers a personal reply. So yeah…just to clear that up!

Oh, and Sora's last name is officially 'Hikari' lol. It's very fitting, seeing as it means light haha.

**Thanks:** DPhpFOPobsessed (who couldn't actually post a review, but was technically first XD), PurpleGhostGal (via her sister!), Malcolm Yuy, Abi-chan-jishinibaka, Patrick Owen Fabian, Itz Rayz, Hannahbanana06, butaneng, xoX-IHeartSureal-Xox, Naruto4Hokage, peytah112, zotb, Twilight-aNGELA

* * *

**Chapter 8: Influence**

_-:-:-:-_

_I dream of fragrant flowered nights, of passionate love and sweet delights..._

_-:-:-:-_

**Kairi's POV**

_**13/01/07**_

_I didn't get the part._

_I didn't get the duet._

_Namine did._

_Even though I really thought I might._

_Just because I was new._

_How bloody annoying._

_I was just so surprised when the teachers announced it. I really wasn't expecting it. I know people normally say that when they _get_ a part, not the other way around, but heck, everyone said they thought I would get it. I probably would have if I wasn't new._

_And then after, Rikku shushed us all and said she had another announcement. I'll admit that I had hoped she had changed her mind. Or that when Namine had gone to speak to her she had said she didn't mind if I did the duet. But no._

_Speaking of that though, I wonder what Namine and Roxas were saying…_

_But anyway…a Valentine's Day special. That was all Rikku had wanted to announce. _

_She said that on February 14__th__ we wouldn't be having a normal class, but would be doing something different for Valentine's Day. It was apparently a new thing that they had applied – every holiday we would do something special. Halloween, Easter, Thanksgiving, you name it!_

_I wasn't quite sure what we would be doing though. I don't really understand why Rikku had to announce it today, getting all my hopes up…I mean, Valentine's Day is like a month away!_

_I think we're just going to play games related to Valentine's Day instead, or something. To give us a break from all the practising and learning. I guess that could be good. My throat is already starting to feel sore after just one day of practising!_

_Oooh. It could also be good in another way. Hmm. I could bring this round to my advantage. If we play games…and I don't know…something happens with me and Sora…maybe? I don't know. We'll see._

_Sora was weird today though. I met up with him on the way to DS and it was just great. We just…talked for ages. I don't know. It just felt nice. And he was so sweet, I was really cold so he leant me his coat. God, it smelt good! Haha._

_But then at DS, he acted really strange. He just started being all jerky after. And all distant. And just…different. But then after singing with him it was normal again._

_And wow, it was really nice, when I sang with him we just kept eye contact for _so_ long. And it was just amazing. And I know it doesn't sound much, but it really was, it was like we had some sort of mutual connection. It was just…amazing!_

_Gah! I really need to work on expanding my vocabulary from 'amazing'!_

_But I can't believe I didn't get that duet. I really though I would. I really hoped I would._

_At least I get to sing 'One in a Million'._

_But to be honest, I'd much rather prefer to do just the duet. It would have been so special to sing with Sora. _

_It was annoying that the only reason I didn't get it was because I was new though. At least if Namine was actually a better singer than me, or sounded better with Sora, then it wouldn't have been so bad._

_But, not that I'm bragging or anything, Sora and I sounded amazing together. It sounded so meant to be, you know? And we hadn't even sung together before, they could have at least given us a chance!_

_But I guess I can't have everything._

_And anyway, who knows what the future will bring?_

The next few weeks at DS passed without incident. We practiced out solos, Sora and Namine practiced their duet, and the musicians practiced playing for us.

Sora and I grew closer over that time, but only as friends. He seemed to be avoiding me slightly. Not as in that he wouldn't talk to me anymore or anything. But he kind of avoided any situations where he would be alone with me, or that he could possible be teased about or something. It was annoying, to say the least.

And he had random outbursts of acting all distant again. Sometimes I found that when I looked at him, he would look back but then look away quickly after a moment too long, and then he would sort of avoid me after that, and not answer any of my questions properly.

However, he was never as distant and…cold, as he had been on that day. For most of the time he was the nice, funny, friendly Sora I had been with on the walk.

I was glad, though, that I could now count him as a 'good' friend of mine. At least that was something. I was half way there!

Riku was being annoying as well. He kept flirting loads. He was a nice guy and all, but I just didn't like him in that way. And Yuffie was right, he seemed to be such a player.

But I swear I could sometimes feel tension between the two of them whenever Riku flirted with me, and Sora always seemed to choose this time to become distant again.

It was a Saturday night, and I was lounging on my bed chatting to Yuna on the phone, soft music playing in the background. I was fiddling with lucky charm in my hand; a star made from thelassa shells, which I carried with me everywhere, and would be deeply upset if I lost it.

_"I'm so excited for when you come over here!"_ Yuna said happily. I laughed.

"I know, me too. What date am I coming again?" I asked.

_"Erm, your holidays started this weekend right?"_ Yuna asked. I confirmed this.

_"Cool. I think my mum said on Monday then. So that would be February 15th,"_ She worked out at the end of the line.

"Wait. Monday's the 15th?" I asked.

_"Yeah, I think so. Erm, hold on…yeah, Monday 15th February."_

My heart skipped a beat. "So that would mean tomorrow is the 14th…." I gulped. "Valentine's Day."

_"Oh yeah. Oooh I wonder what Tidus is planning!"_ Yuna wondered excitedly.

"Probably something really romantic," I giggled.

Yuna chuckled. _"Yeah! So what about you? Got any plans?"_

"Erm…no, not really. Just DS…" Where Sora would be, I thought to myself. And the Valentine's Day special.

To be honest, I'd completely forgotten about that. But now that it was here, I felt nervous. And excited. Tomorrow could change things.

Yuna's light voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

_"Cool. Any hot guys to be your Valentine there?"_ She asked jokingly. I swallowed.

"Erm…well…" I began. I was going to tell her. I was going to tell her about Sora. I needed to get it out.

_"Well…?"_ Yuna asked.

"Erm, you know what, never mind," I said, losing my courage at the last moment. I wasn't ready to do it quite yet. It just didn't feel…right.

_"Okaay…"_Yuna replied slowly. _"Erm, anyway, I can't wait for you to meet Tidus! Oh, it's going to be so much fun!"_

"Yeah, it is!" I agreed, a slight sinking feeling in my chest. I really wanted to tell her about _him_. I wish she would have kept quizzing me about what I was going to say – I would have spat it out in the end. I just needed some… prompting.

_"How long does it take to get from Destiny Island's to Twilight Town?"_ Yuna questioned.

"Erm, around two hours I think," I answered. "So what time should I try to get their for?"

_"Hmm…"_ Yuna contemplated for a moment._ "Well, if you set off at about 11, you should get here for 1. That sound okay?"_

"Yeah, that's fine."

_"Cool! Are you getting a lift or going by train?"_ she asked.

"Erm, I reckon my parents will give me a lift," I told her. "But look, I have to go now, it's getting late!"

_"Aw!"_ I could see the pout that would be on Yuna's face in my mind, _"It's only half nine!"_

"Yeah, but I have to have a shower, and I guess I'm just tired," I explained, "And I want to get lots of sleep so I'm wide awake for when I go to yours!"

_"Oh, true!"_ Yuna instantly brightened. _"Alright, see you Monday then! Looking forward to it!"_

"Same here! Bye!" I hung up the phone, chucking it on my messy desk.

Going over to the window to draw the curtains, I took a moment to gaze out at the view, the dark night penetrating.

I had always loved the sky. I just found something so entrancing about it; the way it went on forever, the way it was everlasting.

And even though there were many worlds, there was only one sky. Even if you were thousands of miles away from someone, the sky still stayed the same, linking you together.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair, and went to take a shower.

Once I'd finished, I quickly changed into my comfy pyjamas, and switching off all the lights in the room, I tried to fall asleep. I was restless, however, and couldn't fall into a slumber; I merely rolled over and over, yawning occasionally as I tried to force myself to sleep.

I had too many thoughts on my mind, though. Thoughts of _him_, obviously. He just wouldn't leave me alone.

I couldn't believe I had already known him for a month. It felt like forever. I couldn't remember life before him. I couldn't remember what it was like to not think about _him_ every few minutes; to not associate every tiny thing with _him_; to not look forward to the weekend so much just because of _him_…the list went on.

I wondered what tomorrow would be like. What sort of things were we going to be doing for the Valentine's Day special? Something good, I hoped.

It seemed to me that hours passed, spent with me rolling around bed aimlessly. So many thoughts were running through my head; inspiration was running through my veins.

I sat up in bed, huffing slightly. I reached over and pulled a paper and pen out of the drawer on my bedside table. Ignoring the fact that I couldn't see anything in the dark, I quickly scribbled down the words that were floating in my head, forming them into structured sentences as pen met paper.

_I dream of fragrant flowered nights,_

_Of passionate love and sweet delights;_

_Such moments of my life do stay_

_Alive within my mind each day._

_Great passions lie in the prison keep_

_Of my yearning heart, so dark and deep;_

_And will remain in silence there,_

_Unless, somehow, you start to care._

_They can't be properly conveyed_

_To you, my love, through poems made._

_They need to be expressed to you,_

_In hopes that love will then ensue._

_They wait for the precious light of day,_

_Which only you can bring my way._

_They wait for me to set them free,_

_But only you possess the key._

A new wave of exhaustion washed over me, and I sank back in bed, dumping the paper on my nightstand. I rolled onto my side, looking forward to the morning when I would have the enjoyable task of deciphering my illegible writing, due to the fact that I couldn't see a thing.

Closing my eyes, I suddenly fell very quickly into a deep, restless sleep, my unconscious mind wondering over the possibilities of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I sighed, lounging on my bed going through TV programs, trying to find something good to watch. After ten minutes of endless flicking, I eventually gave up, and headed out onto my balcony.

It was a Saturday night, and there was a cool breeze. I breathed in the fresh air, gazing out at the ocean, it's bright blue colour standing out against the sky even in the night.

I loved the sea; I found something so mesmerizing about it. Even though it didn't go on forever, it was so deep and stretched on so far. It held so much power, so much feeling, and hid so many secrets.

It portrayed many emotions, and flowed perfectly with the sky. When the sky was angry, the sea was angry; when the sky was rough, the sea was rough; when the sky was calm, the sea was calm; when the sky was happy, the sea was happy.

I remembered back to a few weeks ago when I had stood out here, after the first time I had met _her_. It was snowing back then. The weather was no longer cold anymore. It had quickly changed back into the usual, typical island climate – hot, sunny days, warm, breezy nights. I no longer had to suppress a shiver every time I stepped outside.

It was strange how the weather had changed so quickly. It was only February, after all. Most places were still cold this time of year. Except, usually, the islands stayed warm all through winter. This year seemed to have been an exception. It hadn't snowed here for a century – it was a miracle that it suddenly snowed.

Suddenly feeling a wave of inspiration wash over me, I went into my room and grabbed my easel and paints, setting them up on the balcony.

Quickly sketching out an outline, I began applying the colour, mixing dark blues, light blues, greens, whites. I worked quickly, biting my lip in concentration as my eyes flicked back and forth from the no longer blank easel to the beautiful view ahead.

Half an hour later I sat back to observe my work. The painting was a wild, yet calm mix of the scene before me, a wild raging sea, a calm night sky; an angry sky, a peaceful sea; a flash of violet…

My eyes widened slightly as I realised what had influenced me to add this particular colour. There, in the corner of the easel, small but nevertheless still there, was a blaze of bright violet, merged with a deep blue, the two colours intertwined together through the mixing of the paints. A slight blush crept onto my face as I realised what these two colours symbolised.

Nobody else would get anything from that small part of the painting. It would just seem like colours. But my heart knew what I meant by them.

Widening my eyes further, I realised that in the middle of this mix of colours was a small star shaped, carefully outlined with a pale yellow colour. The blush on my cheeks deepened in its colour. I tried to convice myself it ws merely a startfish on the beach, and failed miserably. Stupid legends. Like I really cared for the stupid Paupu fruit. That was girly stuff.

Sighing, I packed away my things, and stood the painting up against the wall in my room to dry.

A loud knock on my door broke the silence of my room, and was soon followed by the sound of my door opening.

"Hey Sora! It's dinner, you know?" I looked up to see a tanned boy with short, black hair sticking his head into my room.

"I'm not hungry, Rai," I sighed, standing up and running a hand through my messy hair.

"Tough." I rolled my eyes as I saw a girl with short silver hair, bangs sweeping in front of her eyes, standing next to Rai.

"Fuu, just tell Kita…or mom, or whatever, that I'm not hungry, please," I said.

"She's not your mom, you know?" Rai replied. I shrugged in response.

"Whatever, just tell her I'm not hungry," I repeated. When my two step-siblings didn't move, I headed over to my door. "You can leave now…"

"You think you can tell her what to do, but you can't, you know?" Rai said angrily.

"Totally," Fuu spoke up.

"I'm not telling her what to do…I just don't really want any dinner, thanks," I replied calmly.

"Sure. Stop being an ass, Sora, and get downstairs, you know!" Rai ordered.

"Just get out of my room, guys," I told them, trying to close the door on them. Rai, however, stepped forward and gave me a hard shove.

"Jerk," Fuu muttered, referring to me.

I took a deep breath. Why was it that my dad had to go marry a woman with children straight from the devils clutches?

Rai was about to give me another shove, but my dad walked into my room at that moment.

"Rai? Fuu? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Erm, nothing, you know? Just getting Sora for dinner!" Rai answered hastily, immediately backing off. Fuu nodded in agreement.

"Oh…well then, you two go ahead, I'm sure Sora will be down in his own time," my dad, Akihiro, or Hiro for short, said.

"Ok…" The two teens slinked out of my room, and I heard their feet squeaking against the marble floor as they made their way down the large staircase.

"Were they being annoying again?" Hiro asked me. I nodded.

"I don't understand why they have to be such jerks to me. They're always going on about how I do all this stuff to Kita, when it's not even true!" I replied irritably.

"Why do you insist on calling her Kita? What's wrong with just Mom?" Hiro asked gently.

"She's not my mom," I muttered. "Rinoa was."

Hiro sighed, pulling me down to sit on my bed. "Sora, I know your mother's death still upsets you, but you've got to get over it."

"What, like you did?" I snapped. Hiro sighed again. "Look dad, sorry, but…I just can't. I mean, she died because of me!"

"Sora, don't ever say that! The doctors did the best they could. It's a miracle you lived as well. But there's no way they could have saved both of you."

"They should have saved her then," I muttered. "I bet you wished they did."

Hiro looked appalled. "Sora, what's gotten into you? You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, and I'm glad they saved you. Yes, I was tremendously upset at your mother's death, and I still am, but as long as I have you, I'm okay."

"Then why did you have to marry Kita?" I asked pathetically, looking at my hands.

Hiro reached up and pulled my chin up so he could see my face. "I love Rinoa, I always will. But I also love Kita. Not as much, but I still love her. I can't go through life pushing anyone else away just because of your mother. I have to get on with my life and make the best of it. Do you understand?"

I nodded, sighing. "Yeah. Sorry, Dad. I just…find it hard."

Hiro smiled softly. "I know. But it will get better. Just remember how much I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, giving him a hug. I didn't care if I seemed feminine or overly sensitive right now, none of my friends were there to laugh at me or anything.

Hiro grinned his cheesy smile, the one I had inherited from him.

"So, how's life for my boy, then?" Hiro asked cheerily, changing the mood.

"Same old, same old," I shrugged.

"Any girls on the scene?" Hiro pried.

My cheeks reddened. "Dad!"

"What? Just asking. It's Valentine's Day tomorrow, you know."

My eyed widened. "Oh crap! That means it's the Valentine's Special at DS tomorrow!"

"So?" Hiro asked me.

"What if we…what if she…crap!" I muttered.

"What if who what…?" Hiro asked curiously.

I looked up to see him smirking at me, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes that we both shared.

"Erm, nothing, I just hate Valentine's Day, it's so overrated," I said casually.

"Right…so it's not about you liking a certain redhead that happens to attend? But who you don't want to admit you like? And now you're scared about what's going to happen tomorrow at the V-Day special, in case you accidentally reveal your feelings," Hiro teased. I looked up at him in shock.

"W-what?"

Hiro laughed, and stood up. "I'm guessing you don't want any dinner, correct? I'll leave you on your own then. See ya!"

With that, he walked out and closed the door quietly behind him, leaving me sitting on my bed, my face the expression of shock. How did he…? Damn Riku or Roxas!

Feeling tired, I got ready for bed and lay down for sleep, my mind a whirlwind of thoughts.

* * *

The morning came quickly, the sunlight streaming through the windows awaking me from my sleep.

Yawning, I stretched off and got out of bed, running a hand through the wild, untamed mess that was my hair.

I groggily headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, before dressing into my clothes for DS, placing my crown necklace around my neck.

11 o'clock finally rolled by, and Barrett, my chauffeur, called out to me that it was time to go. I ran down the stairs, carrying my khaki messenger bag with me.

"Come on, Master Hikari, we're going to be late," Barrett said formally. I rolled my eyes at him, walking out of the double doors he was holding open for me.

"It's just Sora, okay?"

We arrived at the DS studio in a matter of minutes, and I got out of the car, saying a quick thanks to Barrett who acknowledged it with a nod.

Jogging in, I slowed to a walk as I entered the main hall, blowing a strand of chocolate brown hair out of my eyes, my cerulean orbs scanning the room for any trace of her.

And there she was. Standing at the back with the rest of the girls, facing towards me. We made quick eye contact, exchanging small smiles, before I went to stand next to the guys.

"Hey," I greeted breathlessly, "What's up?"

"Hey Sora!" Roxas said, flashing me a smile.

"Hi," Pence and Riku greeted in unison.

"So, ready for the V-Day special?" Roxas asked.

I shrugged. "Whatever. They'll probably just have us sing crappy romance songs. No biggie."

"Hmm," Riku murmured, "I think not. It'll probably be something bigger."

Changing the topic, I asked, "So, what's everyone been up to this week?"

"It was my birthday on Tuesday," Pence piped up. "I'm sixteen now!"

I grinned at him. "Cool! Happy birthday, Pence!"

Tifa chose that moment to enter, silencing everyone. We were all waiting with anticipation to find out what would be going on today.

"Alrighty, so as you all know, today is the Valentine's Day Special! I'm not going to tell you what you'll be doing yet…just go to your rooms in your groups and your individual instructors will tell you what you're doing. Have fun…I'm sure you will!"

We all set off to our rooms, chattering animatedly. Upon reaching ours, I noticed that all the desks had been moved away and that the chairs were in a circle around the room.

"What's up with the room? Is this for the V-Day Special?" I asked Rikku, who was standing at the front with Leon.

"No. There was a mini recital here last night and they just left things like this. But oh well. It'll do!" She replied. I nodded in understanding.

I noticed the girls sat together, and being bold, I went up and sat next to Kairi, the rest of the guys lining up beside me.

"Hey," I said to her, grinning.

"Hey," She replied, smiling that beautiful smile of hers. "What brings you here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kairi giggled. "You never sit with us girls. You guys always group together somewhere that's, erm, not next to us."

"Yeah!" Selphie chimed in, who was sat next to Kairi. "Aw, looks like ickle Sora's finally growing up and becoming a man!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Right," I said, annoyed.

Kairi giggled again. "Chill. They're just messing with you."

I grinned at her. "I know."

"Kairi, Sora, quiet please!" Leon said. We immediately hushed, looking towards the four teachers – Cloud and Aerith were still with us.

"Right, so as I was saying," Rikku continued with her speech, "Today is V-Day special! Yay! Don't you just all love Valentine's Day?"

"Who's your Valentine?" Riku asked her. She shot him a glare.

"None of your beeswax. Anyway, we're going to be playing a fun game today! So, if you'd all get into pairs please. Oh, each pair must have one boy, one girl!" Rikku added excitedly.

Roxas and Namine immediately moved towards each other. Pence hesitantly went up to Olette and asked if she'd be with him; she giggled a yes in response.

I turned to Kairi, who was still sat down, looking around, seeming hesitant and slightly lost.

Taking a deep breath, I was about to ask if she'd be my partner when Riku came up, standing before her.

"Hey Kairi, want to go with me?" He asked smoothly. She nodded tentatively, and took a glanced at me quickly as he sat next to her.

I turned my head away, and went to sit at a different chair near Selphie. "Stupid Riku. I want to go with Kairi," I muttered angrily to myself.

"Oh, I can fix that!" I looked up wide-eyed to see Selphie standing before me grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Huh?"

"Come one," She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me next to Riku and Kairi. "Hey guys. Let's swap partners. Sora wants to be with Kairi, so I'll be with you Riku!" I shoved Selphie in the ribs.

"You didn't have to say that!" I hissed into her ear.

"Why not? It was fun!" She replied, now grabbing Riku and dragging him away, leaving me alone with Kairi.

"Erm…hey," I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head, something I did when I was nervous.

She flashed those pearly whites at me, beckoning for me to take a seat next to her. She started humming a tune I didn't recognize contentedly, and I resigned to sitting next to her in silence, loving the sound of her voice, whilst the teachers sorted out pairings, as there was one girl too many.

"Kai?" I asked, getting her attention. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Kai? Where did that come from?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know…what, does nobody else call you that?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Just Kairi."

I scrunched my nose. "Really? That's weird. Seems a kind of obvious nickname to me."

Kairi giggled. "Yeah, I guess so. I don't mind it though. You can call me Kai. Actually, I kind of like it!"

"Okay, Kai!" I grinned.

"I'll go with Leon!"

Kairi and I turned our heads to where Yuffie stood with the instructors.

"I mean, I'm the only girl left, so I may as well. Otherwise I won't have a partner!" Yuffie explained.

"Okay," Rikku resigned. "Leon and Yuffie. And Cloud and Aerith can join it too. I'll be the host!"

Leon frowned as he was dragged to a seat by an over-excited Yuffie. Me and Kairi exchanged amused glances as we realised this was probably a dream come true for her.

"Okay, we've sorted out all the pairings now! So let the games begin!" Rikku announced. "Everybody take a seat, please!"

We all sat in the circle of chairs, and Rikku stood in the centre.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed excitedly. Leon cleared his throat noisily, and Rikku calmed down and got back to the point.

"We're going to be playing some games! There'll be a series of different rounds you and your partner will have to do, and you will get points at the end of each round depending on how well you did. The couple with the most points at the end wins a special prize!"

There were murmurs of approval around the room. "What sort of games?" Olette asked.

"Couple games! Things like how well you know each other, etc!" Rikku answered. A slight groan went around the circle.

"That's not fair!" Yuffie called out.

"Yeah," Selphie said, "Roxas and Namine will obviously win, they're already a couple!"

"Ah, we shall see!" Rikku replied mysteriously. "You never know what may happen. Now, let us begin! The first game is simple. You will each be given some questions, and not showing your partner, you write down a detailed answer to each one. Your partner will then be asked the questions, and we'll see how many they get right!"

"Cool," I said. Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Okay, could we have just split up the chairs into two rows facing each other, please?" Rikku asked. This done, Rikku said, "Okay, girls on one side, guys on the other, facing your partner. We can't have you next to each other, or you might cheat!"

I moved to sit opposite from Kairi as Rikku handed us a question sheet and pen each, and gave the former girl a reassuring smile.

Looking down at the question sheet before me, I saw some of the questions were pretty simple, and raised my arm to get Rikku's attention.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Erm, you said to put detailed answers. How detailed do you mean? Some of the questions are pretty simple."

"Just write down as much detail as you can; that way, if your partner answers with a lot of detail and it matched up with what you put, you'll get more pints," Rikku explained. I nodded, and began scribbling down my answers.

_What colour are your eyes?_

_Bright blue, like the sky, but they go slightly darker when I'm angry or worried._

_What siblings do you have?_

_A step brother, called Rai, and a step sister called Fuu. I hate them! _

_What are your parent's jobs?_

_My dad owns the hotel chain 'Hikari', my step mom doesn't work. Lazy!_

_What is the one thing you wouldn't leave your house without?_

_My chain necklace – a silver, three spiked crown. I always wear it. It was my mothers, and has our last name 'Hikari', which means light, engraved on it. It's a charm and symbolises that we will always have a light to guide us even through our darkest days._

The questions went on, and five minutes later, Rikku stopped us and collected our sheets in.

"Okay, now I'll choose randomly from these sheets. First pair up will be…Selphie and Riku!"

Said people came and stood in the centre of the circle. "Okay, kids, face away from each other please, and I'll ask you each a question. And don't try to converse at all, or else you'll be disqualified." Rikku warned. "Okay, first question: What colour are your partners eyes? Riku answer first."

"Green," He answered confidently.

"Anything to add…?" Rikku prompted. Riku faltered slightly.

"No…"

"Alright then. Selphie, you're go."

"Erm, green…or blue? Erm…I'll go with greeny blue!"

They were asked five questions, and then went to sit down. They weren't told their points yet though. The next pair up were Pence and Olette, who went through the same ordeal, and then it was mine and Kairi's go.

"What colour are your partners eyes? Sora?"

"At first look you'd say violet…" I began, "But then if you look closely, you'll see a mixture of different hues. And then when the sun is shining on them, her eyes turn blue, like the colour of the ocean when it's calm and peaceful. But there are still streaks of violet in them. Oh, and the more violet they are, the happier she is."

"Wow…that was a great answer, Sora!" Rikku praised. Riku smirked at me, but I just ignored him. "Kairi?"

"Most of the time his eyes are a bright blue…they kind of remind me of the sky on a summers day. But then they change shade according to what mood he's in. When he's happier, they seem lighter, but if he's angry or upset about anything, they turn darker, more like the sky when a storms brewing up."

I felt my face heat up as she spoke. She was bang on. How did she know all that? I couldn't help but notice the warm feeling I had swelling in my heart as I realised she knew me so well. I was touched.

**Kairi's POV**

Wow…he answered that question about the colour of my eyes in so much detail. Most guys would just say violet or blue. But Sora didn't. He was so different. He was so special.

"Once again…wow!" Rikku said, referring to my answer. I blushed slightly. "Next question: What is the one thing your partner wouldn't leave the house without? Sora?"

"Erm…well, I've noticed that she always carries around a charm in the shape of a star. She doesn't talk about it though, but she occasionally takes it out of her pocket and fiddles with it, almost subconsciously it seems. I'm not too sure, but I think it's made of thelassa shells…it looks like it, and I remember her once mentioning how she found them really pretty."

How did he know that? I had never told anyone about my charm. He was so observant! It was so touching. I'd only mentioned thelassa shells fleetingly once, when we were discussing the beach.

"Kairi?"

"Hmm…Sora never seems to be without his necklace…" I answered thoughtfully, "It's silver and in the shape of a crown, and has three spikes. I'm not too sure where he got it…it has something engraved on it, but I've never seen what. I think maybe a relation of his gave it to him? Oh! I remember now… he once said something about it meaning the light, or something? Hmm…this is just a random guess, but maybe it has his family name engraved on it, seeing as Hikari means light."

There was a slight hushed silence, and I heard Sora mutter a silent 'wow'. Did that mean I was right?

"You two seem to know each other _very_ well!" Rikku commented, causing me to blush profusely.

We were asked three more questions, which we answered in as much detail as the first two, both of us surprising ourselves by how much we actually knew about each other.

The rest of the pairs had their goes, Roxas and Namine obviously acing each answer, Leon and Yuffie failing miserably, much to our humour.

"Okay, the next game is called 'Spot the Difference'. We're going to take your partner out of the room for a second, change one tiny thing in their appearance, and then you have to guess what it is. We'll keep the same order, so Riku and Selphie, you're up first. Selphie, come with me out of the room please."

The two females left and returned in a minute, and Selphie went to stand facing Riku in the centre of the circle.

"Riku, try to see what's different," Rikku instructed.

"Erm…she's not wearing earrings anymore?" Riku guessed.

"Final answer?" Rikku asked. Riku gulped, and nodded uncertainly. "Okay, you leave the room now please." The two exited, and then came back, and there go was quickly over as Selphie guessed that he now had silver hair instead of grey.

"My hairs always been silver!" Riku muttered to her angrily as they took their seats. "How did you not know that?"

I rolled my eyes at the two, and waited patiently for our turn. Not one of the couples guessed correctly. When we were up, I nervously left the room with Rikku, and she looked over me quickly.

"Hmm…let's take this off," Rikku muttered, unhooking the light purple bow bag charm that was clipped on to the small black bag which was attached onto the belt of my dress.

"Wow…that's a really small detail," I commented. "No wonder the other couples couldn't guess! What did you take off them?"

"I took off Selphie's blue bead bracelet, Riku's studded belt, Olette's necklace and Pence's neck scarf thing…I'm quite surprised she didn't get that, actually, it was pretty obvious!"

"Mine seems slightly harder than that…" I mused, "How is that fair?"

"Well, the better the pair is doing, the harder tasks they get," Rikku said.

"Oh! Me and Sora are doing well?" I asked hopefully.

"Oops…erm, yeah. You're tying first with Namine and Roxas. But don't tell!"

"I won't!" I giggled. The two of us then headed back into the room, where Sora was waiting in the middle. I went to stand before him, blushing slightly as his piercing, yet soft eyes roamed over me, searching for any indifference.

"Hmm…this is hard…" Sora muttered. "Oh! I know! You don't have that purple bow thingy on your bag anymore!" He said triumphantly. I grinned and gave him a thumbs up, once again touched by his observance.

"Well done!" Rikku commended. "You're the first person to have guessed correctly." Sora smiled widely, and then followed Rikku out of the room whilst I waited.

Yuffie beckoned me over to her. "What's going on with you and Sora?" She whispered suspiciously.

I looked at her in surprise. "Nothing…! What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you knew so much about each other! Like, as much as Namine and Roxas knew! And they're a _couple_ and have known each other for years. You two have known each other for what…a bit over a month?"

I shrugged, and kept my face expressionless. "I guess we're just very observant people."

Sora and Rikku chose that moment to enter, and I averted my gaze to him. I quickly looked for the obvious – any missing chains or anything. Nope.

"This one is _really_ hard, Kai! Harder than yours!" Sora warned. "You'll never get it!"

"Yes I will!" I insisted. "Now hush for a second." I held up a finger.

I started at the bottom and worked my way up, searching his outfit for the slightest change. I couldn't see _anything_!

"Hmm…gosh you're right this is hard! Turn around," I instructed, thinking that maybe it was something on his back.

I once again began at the bottom and worked my way up, my cheeks reddening as my eyes passed over his behind. But once again, nothing.

"Face me again," I said. I scratched my head. "Erm…!"

"You want to give up?" Rikku asked.

"No!" I almost shouted. I had to get this. Sora had gotten mine.

I looked into his eyes and cocked my head to the side, gazing into his eyes. I walked up to him, my face only inches from his. I didn't notice the pink tinge that now grazed his cheeks.

I looked down at his feet, and all of a sudden, I saw what was different. I bent down, and noticed that the zips on his shoes (why the hell do his shoes have zips, anyway?) were fully done up.

I quickly sprang up. "I know! The zips on his shoes are fully done up! Normally they're only like halfway up!"

Rikku gazed at me in surprise, her eyes wide and mouth open. Sora's face carried a similar expression.

"You amaze me…" He muttered. I blushed, and realised that I must have been correct.

"That was great, you two! You both got it right! Well done! And you had the hardest ones too…wow!" Rikku said.

The game went on. Namine guessed correctly that Roxas didn't have his white ring band on, but much to her disappointment, he failed to notice that she was missing one gold stud earring. Cloud also correctly answered that Aerith was missing her blue belt.

Sora and Kairi, however, remained the only couple to have both answered correctly.

"The next game is called 'Identify your partner'. We will separate the guys and girls, and then one by one each guy will be blindfolded and will have to try to recognize which girl their partner is. The girls aren't allowed to say anything to tell their partner who they are. All the girls are allowed to try to distract the guy so they get the wrong girl. And the partner has to try to use some sort of gesture to let their partner know who they are. Got it? Alright, all guys come stand to this side of the room, and girls, stand in the circle and mill about."

We all got into our positions, and I racked through ideas in my head, trying to find a way of letting Sora know I was his partner without actually saying anything.

"Riku first!" Rikku said, placing a blindfold around his eyes, and leading him into the circle where us girls were walking around. "And go!"

Riku walked around, stopping each girl he came across and patting their faces. I stopped as he came up to me and began feeling my hair, trying to figure out if I was Selphie or not.

I froze as he began patting his hands further down my body; he was starting to make me feel slightly uncomfortable, something that Sora noticed.

"Riku! Stop being a perv!" He scolded. "Keep to the hair and stuff!"

Riku sniggered. "No prize for guessing who this is then? Kairi, right?"

"Erm, yeah…how did you know?" I asked, forgetting that I wasn't supposed to talk.

Riku smirked. "Sora's only ever protective over _you_," he replied, turning around and walking blindly to find another girl. I stood still for a moment, the corners of my mouth pinched up.

Shaking my head, I looked down smiling to myself, before taking a deep breath and walking around again, glancing at Sora every so often.

I looked at Riku and saw Yuffie come up to him, and give him a hug from behind, then twirling his long hair between her fingers seductively.

"Erm, I guess that this is Selphie," Riku announced, prodding Yuffie. We all stifled a laugh.

"Okay, girls, step away from Riku and Riku, take off your blindfold," Rikku instructed.

"Well? Did I guess right?" Riku asked. Rikku merely told him that they would only find out at the end.

When it was Sora's go, I still hadn't thought of a way of showing him it was me. As he entered the circle, Yuffie came up to him and gave him a hug, similarly to the way she had to Riku. I felt a wave of jealousy wash through me as I gave her evils from behind, willing her to stop. I was also afraid that Sora would fall for the trick again. He wasn't however, that stupid, it seemed. He pulled away from Yuffie much to my delight, and blindly walked around, accidentally crashing into a chair, muttering in pain. I giggled at his cuteness.

Sora turned quickly to face me as soon as I giggled, and made his way towards me. I covered my mouth, once again having forgotten we weren't supposed to make any noise.

Sora reached me, his arms stretched out to prevent him from crashing into anything else. As his arm met mine, he dropped them, and stood still in front of me, cocking his head to the side, as if in thought. I stood very still, and tried to suppress another giggle. He looked so cute with the blindfold on, his spiky locks pulled down over his face.

He reached out and swiped at the air, and I figured that he was trying to feel my hair. Grabbing his hand, I directed it in the right direction to my head, and he held a piece of my hair softly in his hand, stroking it delicately.

He still seemed undecided though, obviously not wanting to make the same mistakes the other boys had, who had both been fooled by another girl pretending.

Suddenly having an idea, I reached into my pocket and grabbed by charm, pressing it gently into his palm. He rubbed it deftly, his fingers tracing its shape. I saw his mouth upturn into a smile.

"This is Kairi," He spoke softly. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, and returned the charm into my pocket. Before Sora went back to the front to take the blindfold off, I grabbed his hand and gave it a tender squeeze, and I felt my heart stutter slightly as he returned the squeeze, smiling.

And the game went on. Leon, much to Yuffie's delight, managed to guess correctly which one she was, seeing as she was the only girl with short hair. Roxas didn't manage to get Namine, seeing as I tricked him. I got his hand and made him touch the stud I had in my ear, making him think it was Namine, due to what had happened in the previous game. Sora and I smirked triumphantly at each other, him giving me thumbs up. Pence didn't guess Olette, Yuffie managed to trick him in the same way she had done Riku. Cloud guessed Aerith correctly, which wasn't much of a surprise seeing as she was the tallest by far out of us, and was the only one with braided hair.

It was now time for the fourth and final game.

"Right, we won't be doing this game in pairs," Rikku said. "We're going to get each guy to anonymously write down where they'd take a girl for a first date. We'll then set out the papers with the dates written on out on one of the tables. Each girl will read each one, not knowing who wrote it, and give it a mark out of ten for how good they think it is. We'll then add up the scores and voila!"

"How come us guys have to do all the hard stuff?" Riku complained.

Leon sniggered. "That's life for you!"

"The dates have to be something you can actually do and afford," Rikku added, "For example, you can't say you'd whisk her off to Atlantica or something."

"But that's not fair!" Riku whined. "Take Sora, for example. He's so rich, he could afford to jet a girl off to a distant world for a first date!"

Sora laughed. "Don't worry, Riku, I'll keep it simple. Besides, I'm not the sort of person to do something too ostentatious on the first date."

"You're not the type of guy to do anything on a first date," Riku commented, "Seeing, as you've never even been on one."

Sora's eyes narrowed. "So?" He asked quietly, "I'd rather have been out with no girls than been out with more girls that I can count."

It was Riku's turn to glare. "Shut it, you!"

"Calm down, boys," Cloud said patiently. Riku shot a dirty look at Sora, who merely shrugged it off.

Rikku laughed nervously, keen to get on with it and move past the petty argument. "Okay guys, take a seat at one of the desks at the side. Here's a pen and paper for each of you. It doesn't have to be too detailed, just in note form. You have five minutes. Off you go! Oh, and afterwards, you're not allowed to tell any of the girls which one you wrote, okay? It could cause confusion and blah blah blah! Anyways, carry one!"

The guys all grabbed their stationeries and sat at a desk. Some sat scribbling furiously, others looked at the paper with blank expressions, twiddling the pens between their fingers.

I sat patiently, observing Sora while he worked. He looked so cute! His tongue was sticking out at the side slightly in concentration, his eyes focused on his task. I giggled as he kept brushing a chunk of hair that kept falling into his eyes out of his face in annoyance.

"Ah. How sweet!" Namine sighed.

"Huh?" I looked over to her.

She sighed again. "You and Sora! You would make the cutest couple, you know? You obviously like each other, but each of you is oblivious. It's just too adorable!"

"What? No we don't!" I denied frantically.

"You know what's even cuter?" Namine continued, "How you both keep denying it. But that just makes it so much more obvious that you like each other!"

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Aw, you two should just go out!"

"Why?" I whined.

"Because! It would just be the cutest thing ever!" Namine replied.

"No it wouldn't! And he doesn't even like me! And I don't even like him!" I insisted.

Namine rolled her eyes. "Come on, Kairi, who are you trying to kid? It's just so-"

To my utter relief, she was cut off by Rikku. "Times up!" She announced, going from boy to boy and collecting the papers in, before setting them out again on an empty desk in a random order. "Girls, there's a pen next to each one and a blank piece of paper to write the mark out of ten. You may begin reading!"

I headed over to the nearest desk and began reading the messy scrawl in earnest.

_-Take girl for dinner at fancy restaurant_

_-Take her to romantic movie_

_-Drive her home and walk her to her door, and give her a quick goodnight kiss, if she wants one_

This one was pretty simple and typical. A cliché movie date. It was sweet, but not particularly original.I jotted down the number 'six' in my curly penmanship, and moved on to the next one.

_-Go to the fair in town_

_-Go on the love ride!_

_-Win girl lots of prizes_

_-Take a walk on the beach_

_-Drive girl home, pop in to say a quick hello to the parents, letting them know how wonderful their daughter is._

Hmm. This one was quite sweet. I like it when guys were nice to the parents. I wrote in 'eight', which was one less than the person before me, and moved on to the next one

_-Take girl to Destiny Dance Club_

_-Take girl back to mine to show her a good time ; )_

I cringed. I guessed that Riku must have written it. I wrote down 'two', which in my opinion, was way too considerate. This wouldn't be the perfect first date at all. For on thing, dance clubs weren't really my scene, especially on a first date where I would prefer to just spend time alone with the guy. Second…ew. Why would any girl do _that_ on the first date?

I looked at the marks the other girls had written in before me. Someone had put 'three', and the other person, to my disgust, had put 'ten'. I sincerely hoped it wasn't Yuffie or Namine, who I had grown very close to in the past month.

I quickly decided for a mark for the others, and then came to the last one.

_-Pick girl up at her house and become aquainted with her parents_

_-Take girl to the docks and blindfold her, keeping it a suprise _

_-Row girl out to the small island in East Destiny_

_-Set out a picnic and un-blindfold girl. Eat picnic_

_-Have a splash in the sea, still wearing our clothes_

_-Dry out on the beach, watching the sunset and then the stars_

I sighed longingly. This was by far the most romantic. It was so simple, yet so sweet. It would be my perfect first date.

I giggled as I re-read it. The boy obviously wasn't the best speller. He had misspelt 'acquainted' and 'surprise'. The handwriting was messy, but I found it cute. I loved it when guys were vulnerable in some ways.

I carefully wrote the number 'ten' down, below the three other tens. Wow. Whoever had written this one would probably win!

The last game soon came to a close, and we all sat down chattering animatedly, waiting for the winners to be announced. Oh, how I wished it would be me and Sora!

Five minutes later, Rikku stood up and cleared her throat, standing in the middle of the circle.

"Okay, the scores were pretty spaced out. Most pairs were grouped together near the bottom with low scores, but a few had higher. Only one couple won, though, there were no draws. The winners are…"

"Me and Namine!" Roxas shouted, standing up. Namine giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him back down, shushing him.

"Sorry about him," Namine apologized, giggling, "He's just excited that for once, we'll finally win something together for sure!"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah! We don't normally do things together. But we'll obviously have aced this one, seeing as we're the only couple, and this is a couple's game."

Rikku raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Really? Well, hate to disappoint you guys, but looks like you were over confident. The winners are actually…Sora and Kairi!"

I looked around at him in shock, and he looked back. We both suddenly jumped up and hugged each other tightly, me squealing in delight. We had actually, actually won!

I went to pull away from him after I though we had hugged for long enough, but I found that he kept his hold on me. I blushed as I suddenly realised that all eyes were on us, everyone smirking identically.

Sora seemed to realise this at the same time, immediately letting go of me and jumping back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Gah! Erm, sorry about that!" He stuttered, "But, hey, well done! We won!"

I nodded happily, grinning at him.

"You sure did!" Rikku agreed. "So tell me then, why is it that you two aren't a couple?"

My eyes widened. "Ah, um…." I mumbled incoherently.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Shut up about that couple stuff! I don't want a girlfriend, you know that!"

I felt my heart sink. How was it that those five words Sora had just said had completely erased all the happiness that had built up inside me during the course of the day?

"You're too stubborn!" Rikku accused. "But never mind, each to their own! You'll find out your prize next week!" I smiled, feigning happiness as I sat back down next to Namine.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked looking concerned, noticing the downcast expression on my face. I nodded. "Rikku's right, you know. I mean, you won! That proves you'd make the perfect couple!"

I shook my head. "Nah. You heard what Sora said."

Namine shrugged. "Whatever. I can't force you to go out. You two can just do whatever you want."

Too bad we wanted different things, though.

_-:-:-:-_

_It portrayed so many emotions, and blended so perfectly..._

_-:-:-:-_

* * *

**End of Chapter 8!**

Wooh! Now _this _was a long chapter, hmm? Sorry about the longish wait, I've been so busy! Ah well. I hope you'll agree this has been worth the wait, yah? You know what to do now! 

**Review!** And hopefully, I'll be able to update again faster! -sigh- Stupid schoolwork! 

Anyway, yeah, click the purple button! Till next time!


	10. Confusion

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Why would I be on here if I did?

**Authors Note: **I apologize for the late update, please believe me when I honestly say it was not laziness, but the usual excuses of school work, tests, my job, and writers block. They seriously take up so much time!

I promise the next update won't take nearly as long as this one did, a few weeks at the most. But you know, reviews help me go faster XD

**Thanks: **xoX-IHeartSureal-Xox (1st!), Malcolm Yuy, ChibiKajosheii, kakashi4302, KINGDOMHEARTSFAN12, DPhpFOPobsessed, PurpleGhostGal, KaH'.uNmiN, butaneng, Phantom Senryu, DeadlyDragon12, lady keruri, Becky13474, Hannahbanana06, Bexmar

And **Malcolm Yuy** gets and extra special thanks for putting my story on his recommended reads! Thank you! He's a cool guy, very talented too! You should also go check out his stories, they seriously rock!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confusion**

-:-:-:-

_How can you hate someone so much but love them even more?_

-:-:-:-

**Sora's POV**

Okay, so maybe it was kind of harsh to just write off Kairi as a girlfriend like that. Really harsh, actually. But I mean, what else could I say? I had to act casual – it was the only way to avoid major embarrassment! And trust me, I do _not _deal with embarrassment well.

Making her embarrassed instead was really not the right way to go, though. It doesn't even have to have anything do with us _liking _each other or not. Just the fact that I so plainly stated that I basically wouldn't want anything to do with her in that manner was enough to cause her humiliation is one form or the other.

And that look on her face…God, I felt so guilty! I don't know why though. And I don't even know why she was upset in the first place. I mean, it's not as if she likes me or anything. Ha, as if! So why was she so saddened? Probably just because she's used to every guy jumping at the chance to go out with her. Even if I _did _like her, which I don't, she'd just reject me anyway. Yeah.

So, I've got nothing to feel guilty about then, right? 

They why do I feel so bloody terrible?

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

Monday had finally arrived. My packed bag lay outside my bedroom door, my jacket strewn messily across it. I quickly went about my room grabbing small necessities I remembered lat minute, and then, grabbing my bag, I jogged quickly down the stairs, eager to be on my way.

I was so excited about seeing Yuna again! It had been about five months since the last time we'd spoke face to face, sometime in summer – way too long! I couldn't wait to get back to having some girly gossip with someone I could really trust – to be honest, Yuffie was getting tiresome, what with her inconstancy. 

"Kairi! We're going!" Rina called up, her loud voice vibrating through the corridors, reaching my ears with no trouble at all.

"Coming!" I yelled back, stuffing my mobile phone into the back pocket of my skirt, and throwing a light, white zip hoody over my red cami. My charm necklace hung from my neck, swinging softly in my haste. 

Grabbing my large bag and throwing it over one shoulder, I thundered down the wooden staircase, almost crashing into Rina, who was standing at the bottom, one hand on her hip, glaring at me in a disapproving manner.

"Kairi Rosa, we should have been out of this house 35 minutes ago!" She scolded, thrusting her wristwatch in my face. I grimaced, realising there was no way we would reach Yuna's on time.

"Sorry Mom!" I apologized, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the door, scooping the car keys into my hand as I did so, and stuffing it into my mom's once we had reached the car. 

Chucking my bag into the boot, I took a seat in the front next to my mom, who had already started the car, and by the time I had put my seatbelt on, we were out of the drive.

Rolling the window down, I let the warm sunrays shine onto my face, heating it slightly, causing me to squint. I pulled my black oversized sunglasses over my eyes, my hair streaming behind me; the light breeze the moving car caused helped me to keep cool. Leaning over, I switched on the radio, loud music blasting out around me, and turned to stare outside again.

"So, Kairi, how are things for you?" Rina asked, her vision focused on the road ahead. I tore my gaze away from the outside world and lowered the volume on the radio, until it was just a soft murmur in the background.

"Hmm?" I asked, having misheard her the first time. Rina rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I asked how things are for you?" she repeated, not sounding annoyed.

"Oh…great," I replied shrugging, not bothering to attempt sounding mildly interested. "Schools fine…yeah. Great."

"Oh, what a lovely, sharing daughter I have!" Rina remarked sarcastically, lifting both hands off the steering wheel in mock exasperation. I quickly grabbed hold of both her hands and shoved them back onto the wheel.

"Mom!" I whined, "You know I hate it when you take your hands off the wheels! It's so dangerous!"

Rina sighed. "Sorry, sweetie. Anyway, as I was saying, 'great' is not a sufficient answer. I want details, honey! What's your best subject at school?"

"English," I answered wearily. 

Rina nodded interestedly. "You always were good at English! How are your friends? You still friends with Yuffie?"

"No duh! She only comes around practically every day!" I commented.

Rina shrugged. "You never know, what with you girls and your teenage strops! Anyway, why are you in such a mood? I'm only asking!"

I rolled my eyes, breathing out deeply. "Sorry, Mom. I'm just impatient to get to Yuna's, finally!" Yeah, that and the fact that a certain spiky haired boy just wouldn't leave my mind alone for one second.

"Yes, you girls were such good friend! She was such a sweet child. It was a shame she had to move away so suddenly," Rina frowned. I nodded, agreeing. "So, how's DS then? Is everyone really nice?"

"You already asked me that on the first day, Mom," I grumbled, getting fed up of her questions and just wanting to sit and listen to music.

"Yeah, but are things still as good for you now?" Rina pressed.

"Yeah. It's really good fun. There's a girl there, Namine, she's really nice, and she's like one of my best friends now! I think me and Yuffie are sort of drifting apart a bit…"

"Oh, that's a shame," Rina said, although I wasn't entirely convinced of her honesty. I threw her a sceptical look. "Well…I have yet to meet this Namine, but Yuffie did seem a bit…shallow at time, if you know what I mean."

I nodded. "Exactly. That's why we're drifting apart."

"See, this isn't so bad is it? Having a nice gossip with your dear old mom, eh?" Rina teased. I scoffed.

"Pfft. You kidding me? This is torture?" I grasped my head in hands to add to the comical effect my exaggerated words had – it worked, Rina started laughing softly.

"Ah, Kairi, you were always the little drama queen, weren't you?" 

I grinned up at her cheekily, flashing my teeth. "That's me!"

After her laughter had subsided down to a mere chuckle, Rina glanced at me, a curious expression on her face.

"So, Kairi, seeing as we're having this big heart to heart, how about you tell me how your love life's been going recently? Any nice boys?"

I groaned. Not this talk! "Mom! I really do _not_ want to be discussing this with you now!"

Rina pouted. "Aw, come on sweetie, you can tell me anything!"

"There's nothing to tell!" I denied, trying to find an early escape.

"Sure!" Rina said sarcastically. "That's what they all say!"

I stuck my tongue out at her immaturely, vowing I wouldn't say anything. I mean, I couldn't tell her about him before I'd even told Yuna!

"I can help you know. I can give advice, I've been through it all already," Rina told me. I shrugged. "Go on…you know you want to tell me something…!"

I shook my head stubbornly, and Rina retired from her persuading. After a few minutes silence, I began speaking hesitantly.

"Mom…?" I asked unsurely, to which she made a noise to assure she was listening. "Let's say a girl liked this guy…but she didn't want to admit it to anyone…and she wasn't sure he liked her, but she knew he didn't want a girlfriend anyway…well, what would she do?"

Rina quirked an eyebrow at me. "Who is this girl…?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just hypothetically," I said quickly, staring her out with an innocent expression when she wouldn't stop giving me a disbelieving look.

"Well…I'm not too sure really!"

I groaned. "_Mom! _You said you could give good advice! That's rubbish!"

"I thought it was only _hypothetically_ though," Rina challenged, straining on the word 'hypothetically'. "Why should it bother you then if I give good advice to it or not!

"Because…I was testing you! To see how good you would be if I ever _did_ need your advice! And you just failed the test!" I grinned triumphantly.

But Rina wasn't going to fall for it that easily.

"Kairi…are you sure there's not something you're not telling me?" Rina asked unsurely, taking her eyes off the road to eye me.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I snapped. Calming down my tone, I replied to her question, "Mom, if I ever need to tell you anything, or have any problems, you're the first one I'd come to, okay?" Rina nodded, appeased, so I allowed myself to lean back in the seat and turn the music back up, smiling victoriously.

My head rocked gently to the beat of the music; the next few hours of the journey were spent in silence, other than the sound of the radio and the soft purr of the engine. 

The car slowed down to a stop as we rolled up outside a small detached house, ivy crawling up the walls and pots of flowers lining the path to the front door. Before the car had even stopped moving, I jumped out, slamming the door behind me, and ran to the front door which opened before I'd even knocked.

"Yuna!"

"Kairi!"

I ran up to my childhood best friend and literally squeezed all the air out of her, unable to rid my face of the grin that now occupied it.

"I've missed you so much!" Yuna squealed.

"Same! It's not been the same without you!" I replied, still not letting her go.

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but please could you help me get your bags out of the boot? They weigh a tonne and I've really got to get going, I have a meeting." My mom's voice caused me to finally let go of Yuna, but it couldn't stop me from grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Sure thing, Mom!" I skipped to the car and pulled the boot open, grabbing my bag and jogging back up to Yuna with it as if it weighed nothing, which was certainly not the case.

By that time Yuna's mom, Quistis, had made her way to the front door and was greeting Rina, a genuine smile on her face as she lightly embraced her long time friend.

"Rina! It's been too long!" Quistis murmured, giving Rina a light peck on the cheek. 

Rina nodded in agreement. "It seems the girls think so too!"

Quistis laughed. "Yes! I can only imagine how hard it's been for them! They used to be inseparable!" Yuna and I exchanged glances, giggling slightly. "Would you like to stay for a cup of coffee, Rina?"

Rina looked disappointed. "Oh, you have no idea how much I'd love to! But I have to get back, I've got a meeting to attend. Such a shame! But how about we catch up when I come and pick Kairi up on Friday?"

Quistis visibly brightened. "Perfect! Well, I don't want to keep you then, so I'll see you on Friday! Be safe!"

"Bye Mom!" I said, going up to her and giving her a squeeze. "I'll miss you. Thanks for taking me here!"

Rina ruffled my hair. "It wasn't a problem. I'll miss you too, pumpkin! Have fun!" 

I waved until the car was out of sight, before turning to face Yuna, her excited face reflecting mine exactly.

"Come on, let's go to my room!" Yuna urged, dragging me into the house and up the stairs, leaving Quistis with the hard task of dragging my insanely heavy luggage up.

We reached Yuna's room, the walls painted hot pink, bright posters hung around everywhere, everything neatly tidied away.

"I still can't believe I'm actually here!" I spoke up, wandering around Yuna's room, picking up photos that lay on her desk and observing them. "Hey, is this Tidus?" I asked, referring to a spiky blonde boy in the photo currently in her hand, which showed him with his arm around an extremely happy looking Yuna.

Yuna nodded enthusiastically, grinning. "Yeah, that's him!"

I raised my eyebrows at Yuna. "Not bad. You've got yourself quite a catch there!" I said teasingly, winking.

Yuna giggled. "You know it! Speaking of Tidus, how would you like to meet him? Well actually, you are meeting him whether you like it or not – we're meeting him and his cousin at the Sandlot in about an hour, let's get ready!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, giving her another quick hug, only just realising how much I'd missed her.

"Let's get ready then. I can't wait to see him!"

It took us almost the whole hour we had to get ready – choosing outfits, applying make up, changing outfits, doing hair, changing outfits again! Well, Yuna was actually the one who took ages getting ready, I merely changed from my red cami to a white vest top that was littered with black scribbled designs, which went well with the converse and denim mini combo I already had on.

Grabbing my small black messenger bag, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and put it in it, also swiftly taking my iPod and chucking it in too, along with a purple velvet purse that contained small amounts of munny.

"Yuna, you look amazing!" I repeated for the thousandth time in those past few minutes, rolling my eyes at the antagonizing girl stood in front of her full length mirror, testing different hair styles. "And, anyways, you guys have been going out for over a few months now, it doesn't matter what you look like so much anymore!"

Yuna's mouth dropped open. "Yes it does! I mean, what if I look horrible and he dumps me, and goes off with another pretty girl!"

I quirked my eyebrows at her. "Yuna, do you seriously think Tidus would do that? He seems really sweet from what I've heard!"

Yuna nodded slowly. "Mmm…I suppose so. He wouldn't do that to me!"

I grinned at her. "Boy, having a boyfriend sure has made you paranoid, huh?" I teased lightly.

Yuna gave me a soft punch on the shoulder. "Shut up! I just really like him…that's all. I don't want to lose him!"

I smiled at her sympathetically. "And you won't! I haven't even met him yet, and I can already tell he's perfect for you, judging by how happy he makes you! Don't worry about anything Yuna; you know this is all in your head!"

Yuna let out a slight sigh, chuckling. "Yeah Kairi, I guess you're right – that's a first!" I giggled. Yuna looked up at me, a genuine smile on her face. "Thank you."

I smiled, remembering this feeling of closeness that I'd been denied of since she'd left, that I'd been yearning to feel again. 

"So, enough about me, how's your love life?" Yuna asked.

"Yuna, you ask me this every time we talk, and I always give you the same answer!" I commented casually. But under the casual façade I knew that today would be different. I'd been thinking about it, and decided that today would be the day I told her about Sora. I mean, we were spending a few days together for the first time in ages, I might as well. She deserved to know! And I really needed someone to talk about him with. My diary was slightly boring seeing as it didn't actually reply to anything I wrote.

I was slightly worried about her reaction though. I mean, I hadn't liked anyone is _forever._ And what if she was all annoying and squeal-y the way I knew Yuffie would be? And what if she was mad that I didn't tell her straight away? Overlooking these things, I made my mind up. 

"And everyone time I hope that you'll have a different answer," Yuna said without hope.

I took a deep breath, my heart thundering. "Well, today's your lucky day."

Yuna started to roll her eyes, but once her brain had processed what I'd said, her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. "Huh?"

Squeezing my eyes shut, I began speaking slowly, forcing the words out. "Well, you see…I kind of…well…the thing is, I have….I kind of…"

"Spit it out, Kairi!" Yuna teased, but I could see in her eyes that she was really eager to see what I had to say.

"I…like…someone…" I said slowly, not quite believing the words that were escaping my lips. Did I just say that out loud?

A moment's silence; and then – "Eeee! Oh my Gosh! That's so amazing! Wow! Who? When? What? Gah! Details!"

Closing my eyes once more, I figured that if I'd already got this far, I may as well go on. "It's this guy called…well, he's from Destiny's Stage. And he's really…wow."

"More, I need more! What does he look like?" Yuna asked frantically.

"Gorgeous blue eyes, amazingly cool spiky brown hair, flawless skin, lovely lips…" I began, smiling as I pictured his face in my mind.

"Sounds like a keeper! What's he like? What's he _called_?" Yuna relentlessly carried on.

Checking my watch and seeing that it read 2:05, I shook my head at Yuna. "Erm, can we talk about this later?" I asked edgily, "I mean, aren't we already supposed to be there?"

Yuna nodded, shrugging. "Yeah, but Tidus is always late anyways! I'd say we have another good quarter of an hour! Let's talk!"

"Well, let's start heading over to the Sandlot, slowly!" I suggested.

Yuna agreed, and we headed out into the heat, the sun hot against our faces, the rays reflecting off our sunglasses.

"So, continue!" Yuna told me once we were outside.

I sighed. "Please can we talk about this tonight? When we have more time and are snuggled in our beds with ice cream and stuff? Then it will be more like proper girl talk."

Yuna huffed. "Fine," she surrendered. I smiled, happy at my achievements. "But I'm not going to forget!" she warned. I nodded, and we continued walking in silence.

After about five minutes of amazingly slow walking, we reached a small park, taking a seat each on a swing, swinging gently; grateful for the slight breeze it provided us with. 

We swung without speaking for a few minutes, the area silent other than my quiet humming, which was interrupted by Yuna's voice.

"Kairi…?" she began slowly. I looked over at her to see a devious smile forming on her face, and I recognized it from the old days when we were into mischief and pranks.

"Yeah…?" I replied, the contagious smirk spreading over my face; I was eager to hear what she was planning.

"How about we do something to make this trip a little more exciting?"

I raised my eyebrows, liking the sound of this. "I'm game if you are!"

"Great! But we can't tell anyone about this, it'll ruin it, deal?"

"Deal. What's the plan?"

* * *

**Sora's POV**

It was hot in Twilight Town. Even hotter than on Destiny Islands, surprisingly.

The nature surrounding me was in a flourish, all the colours bright, the different hues contrasting in a peculiar and yet riveting fashion. The greens of the plants and trees outlined the reds and oranges and yellows of the thriving flowers, bees swarming towards them in a trance. The sky was as blue as it could get, completely free of clouds, the only interruption in its colour being the intense sun and the occasional plane track, the white cutting a hazy line through the incessant sapphire sky.

The area was free from artificial noise, the only thing I could hear being the sound of the joyous birds singing and the faint noise of a creek in the distance. I sighed to myself, once again grateful for the location of Tidus's house, situated in the forest, away from the hustle and bustle of the frenzied town. 

"Sora! Want a coke?"

And just like that, the silence was broken.

I looked around to see my cousin holding two cans, and reached out my hand to catch the one he threw to me. I opened it, swallowing the icy liquid gratefully, the cool sensation of the drink trickling down my throat leaving me thirsting for more.

"Cheers," I thanked Tidus breathlessly, wiping my brow with my free hand, the heat overwhelming. "Seriously, how do you survive these conditions?" I asked, gesturing around me from where we were sitting in Tidus's back garden.

"Hey!" Tidus began defensively. "Sure, my garden isn't as big as a football pitch with state of the art security and fountains and statues and a swimming pool, but it's not _that_ bad!"

I arched an eyebrow. "Tidus, I was talking about the _weather_, not your _garden._ It's hot…"

A look of realization came across Tidus's face, immediately replaced with an embarrassed one. "Oh…" he muttered.

I chuckled. "You're such a doofus, Tidus!"

Said boy looked up, grinning cheesily, his momentary embarrassment gone as fast as it came. "You know it!"

My eyes floated towards my wrist watch, widening when I saw the time. "Tidus! We were supposed to meet your girlfriend and her friend over ten minutes ago!" I jumped up to my feet, looking at Tidus expectantly, confused when he didn't immediately spring to action.

"Oh, I know, but I'm always late, so basically the meeting time is always half an hour later than what we say," Tidus explained.

I let out a laugh, shaking my head as I took my place again on the bench. "I should have expected that. Trust you!"

"I really can't wait for you to meet Yuna, she's so great, you'll love her!" Tidus said happily.

"Well I hope for your sake that I don't love her!" I laughed, earning a glare from my cousin.

"Shut up, you know how I meant it!" Tidus whined, folding his arms. "No, but seriously, she's amazing."

"Sounds like you really like her!" I teased, enjoying watching my cousin's face grow redder.

Tidus dipped his head. "I do…!"

I smiled at him. "Well then, I really can't wait to see her!"

Tidus looked at me gratefully, then took a large gulp from his can of drink, licking his lips after. "So, how about we try and set you up with Yuna's friend? Add a bit of fun?"

I pulled a face. "No, I'm good thanks. I don't want a girlfriend back at the Islands, let alone one from Twilight Town."

"She's not from Twilight Town," Tidus informed me. "She's also from Destiny Islands!"

"Oh? What's she called? I might already know her."

"Erm…I can't really remember, to be honest. I think it was Kari…Rosen, maybe?" Tidus guessed.

An appalled look crossed my face. "Kari? Kari Rosen? God, I hate her! She's Fuu's best friend. Ugh. Why is Yuna friends with her?"

Tidus shrugged. "Erm…I don't know."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. Just the person I want to see now! Damn, I hate her so much!"

"Why? What's she done?" Tidus asked curiously.

"Well, first off, she's friends with Fuu, who is a complete bitch. Secondly, last time she came over she snuck into my room and ripped up one of my paintings. Thirdly, she always joins in Fuu's taunting and laughs when Rai does something to me. And lastly, she always hugs me and stares at me and is really…pervy," I concluded, wrinkling my nose at the bad memories.

"Wow…that sucks big time!" Tidus remarked. "She sounds like a right bitch!"

"She is," I agreed. "Majorly."

"How are things with Fuu and Rai though, I've been meaning to ask…" Tidus questioned, trailing off.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you told me that they were getting worse… is that still happening?" Tidus asked.

I groaned. "Tidus, why now? Ugh. Fine. Fuu isn't that bad, she's just really bitchy and annoying. Damn, I hate her. But Rai…he's kinda getting worse."

"How so?" Tidus enquired worriedly.

I shrugged, fiddling with my chain. "I don't know…just, you know. He's kind of getting more violent."

Tidus looked appalled. "Violent? Why? What's he doing?"

"He just shoves me around a bit. Look, I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" I turned my back on my cousin, working to keep my face straight.

Tidus pulled me back to face him. "Sora, tell me! What's he done?"

"Nothing too much. Like I said, he just pushes me around. It's just got more frequent recently, since my dads been away more," I spoke bitterly, "He wouldn't dare lay a finger on me whilst my dad is around, but the problem is that he isn't always there. And Kita doesn't care. Heck, she probably enjoys it! I bet she gives Rai a pat on the back every time I get a bruise."

Tidus looked as if he didn't quite no what to say. I continued speaking. "Trouble is, I can't even tell my dad, 'cause I have no proof. Rai always manages to make it look like an accident – you know, the big bruise on my hip is 'cause I fell down the stairs, the deep cut on my hand is because I was opening the can and slipped – and of course, Fuu and Kita always back him up. So basically, I'm screwed."

"Sora, you can't let this keep on happening!" Tidus insisted frantically, "That's awful!"

"It's not too bad," I said, shrugging, "Nothing major. I can handle myself."

"What if it gets worse?" Tidus asked seriously.

I was quiet for a moment. "Then I might do something. I'm fine for now though. Can we just drop it, please? I'm here to have fun."

Tidus looked at me suspiciously for a few seconds, before nodding hesitantly. "Alright. Ok. Fine. But do you promise to tell me if it gets worse?" I nodded. "Alright…well, we should get going now. Don't want to be late!"

"Ok." Standing up, we made our way through the house to the front door, where I waited for Tidus whilst he went upstairs to grab his phone.

In his room, Tidus opened his cell, quickly dialling a number he had memorized. He waited impatiently for the person to answer, and spoke with earnest when they did.

"Yuna? Hey babe, it's me…we have a slight problem."

"_Tidus! What's wrong?"_

"I was talking to Sora about that friend of yours that's joining us, and he knows her from the Islands. And he seems to really hate her!"

"_Why? She's so nice! What's she done to him?"_

"She's his sister's best friend or something, and she is a complete bitch to him! Breaks his stuff, laughs at him, is mean to him, and pervs on him and stares and stuff!"

"_Are you sure? I think he must've got confused. Kairi Rosa you told him, right?"_

"Yeah, Kari Rosen. That's right."

"_Oh…but that doesn't sound anything like her! What's your friend called again?"_

"Sora Hikari."

"_Thought so. Right, I'll ask Kairi. Well, I don't know, they'll just have to get over it I guess! I'm sure Sora must be over-exaggerating."_

"Sora's not like that."

Tidus could feel the shrug on the other end of the line. _"I really don't know then. We'll see. Anyway, gotta go, need to get to the Sandlot! See you in a bit. Love ya!"_

"Bye, love ya!" Tidus hung up, stuffing his cell into his pocket. 

"Tidus, hurry up!" Tidus heard the whining Sora call from the foot of the stairs. He ran down, taking the stairs two at a time, nearly falling into Sora, and the two teens made their way out of the house and began the journey to the Sandlot.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

"What did he say?" I asked Yuna inquisitively, who had just got off the phone from Tidus. I had listened in to their conversation and heard my name mentioned a few times.

Yuna bit her lip. "Well…never mind that now. Let me get back to telling you my amazing plan!"

I laughed, shrugging it off. "Ok!"

We got off the swings, and Yuna began leading me to the Sandlot, telling me her idea for fun.

"Right, so what we should do is play a sort of dare game. I'll give you a series of things to do, and each one you do, you get a point. You do the same for me. We can have like 3 dares each. And then the person who gets the most point wins!"

"Wins what?" I asked, intrigued.

Yuna smiled devilishly. "I have, sitting in my drawer back home, something that my friend gave me. The person who wins gets it. It's a ticket to see…Nickelback!"

My mouth dropped open. "Seriously? You have one! Oh my God! That's amazing! I thought they sold out like after the first day!"

Yuna grinned. "They did. But I have one! So, you in?"

"Definitely! You are gonna get your sorry ass kicked!" I told her. 

She laughed. "Bring it on, girl!"

"So, what sort of dares are they going to be?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to say that you have to do something with Tidus's friend, but we shouldn't to that anymore…" Yuna said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I'll tell you in a sec!" Yuna assured. "So now, yours are gonna be things like going up to random guys and saying something to them, and I'll think of some other good ones!"

"Cool! I am _so_ gonna win!" I promised her.

Yuna rolled her eyes. "You wish! Anyway, that thing about Tidus's friend…"

"Oh yeah, what's all that about?" I questioned.

"Tidus was telling him about you, and it seems he know you from the Islands. And he kinda…erm…hates you."

"Hates me? Why?"

"I'm not too sure. Something about you staring at him always, and breaking his stuff, bla bla bla." 

"Huh?" I was confused. 

Yuna shrugged. "I know, I didn't think it sounded much like you either. But yeah, he said he really despises you. And Tidus is worried that it will make things awkward."

"Pfft. Whoever this guy is, he's probably just making up. When do I ever break people's stuff and perv on them!" I wondered.

"Exactly," Yuna remarked. We had just walked between two buildings, and were now coming up to a spacious area, groups of people scattered around, sitting on benches, reading posters, riding skateboards.

"So, who is this guy?" I asked enquiringly. "What's he called."

"Sora Hikari," Yuna told me casually, distracted by waving to someone across the yard. "That's them, come on!" Yuna went ahead in a slight job, still waving.

But I stayed put. I didn't even hear her last sentence. After she said that name, my heart lurched in my chest, the noise around me became blurred, my breathing quickened.

Sora?

Sora Hikari?

_Hated_ me?

Wait, _what?_

**Sora's POV**

Tidus lifted his arm, waving to a brunette who was heading towards us. I guessed this to be Yuna. Scanning the area, I didn't see any sign of Kari, thankfully. I was hoping that maybe she decided she wouldn't show. I did however, spot a flash of red, a girl stood at the entrance to the Sandlot, right where Yuna had just come from. 

"Hey!" the girl I assumed to be Yuna greeted, giving Tidus a hug and a peck, before turning to me. "I'm Yuna. You must be Sora!"

"Erm, yeah," I replied, craning my neck around her to see if it was really who I thought it was. "Could you just – ow!" Tidus cut my sentence short by nudging me with his elbow – hard – for not being polite.

Rubbing the back of my head, I smiled at Yuna. "Hi…nice to meet you!"

Yuna grinned. "You too! This is…" Yuna looked about her in confusion, causing my heart to sink. So Kari _was_ around here somewhere, just not in my sight. "Oh, there she is!" Yuna remarked, her head turned away from me, beckoning to someone. "Come on, Kairi!" She yelled.

I inhaled sharply. Was that Kari or…_Kairi_? So maybe I did see her standing there, looking desolate, solitary, confused and…hurt?

It seemed it was.

The auburn-haired beauty was walking towards us nervously, eyes focused on her feet, her hands wringing together anxiously. Upon reaching us, Yuna grabbed her arm and began the introductions. "Tidus this is my best friend Kairi! Kairi, this is my boyfriend Tidus! _Isn't he SO adorable?_" – said in a whisper – "and this is his cousin Sora, Sora this is Kairi! Oh, wait, you guys know each other, right?"

I nodded, giving Kairi a smile when she glanced up and met my eye. She looked away quickly, focusing her attention on anything but me. My brow creased in confusion.

"Wait, did you say Kairi?" Tidus asked suddenly.

Yuna glanced at her boyfriend, nodding. "Yeah. Why, what did you think I said?"

"I thought you told me her name was Kari? Kairi Rosen?" Tidus questioned.

Yuna shook her head. "No, I said Kairi Rosa!"

Dawning realization crossed over Tidus. "Oh. I see! Ah. Well. That explains a lot."

Yuna looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see, I thought you said Kari Rosen, not Kairi Rosa, so I told Sora that's what she was called, and he was like he hated her, but none of us could understand why because you said Kairi was really nice, and so I've just realized that he doesn't actually hate Kairi Rosa, he hates Kari Rosen, so it was all just a bit of confusion!"

Yuna gave Tidus a playful hit on the head. "Tidus, you dope! Wait, so that means you guys don't know each other. Yay! More introductions!"

Kairi managed to stop Yuna before she launched into another of her intro's. "No, we do know each other."

I nodded. "Yeah. Look Kairi, I don't hate you, Tidus said Kari Rosen who's Fuu's best friend, she's a complete bitch, it was just a misunderstanding, okay?"

Kairi nodded happily. "Yeah, that's fine!"

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Tidus asked.

"Kairi goes to Destiny' Stage with me," I informed him.

"Destiny's Stage? Wait, so are you…?" Yuna began, looking back and forth between me and Kairi.

"Am I what?" I asked, confused.

Yuna looked at me closely, and then gasped. "Hey, you have blue eyes and spiky brown hair and good skin!"

Kairi visibly paled. I cast her a strange look, before looking back to Yuna. "That's, erm…nice?"

"Oh my God! I can't believe this! What a coincidence!" Yuna squealed. I glanced towards Tidus for help, but he looked just as baffled as I felt.

"Yuna!" Kairi hissed, tugging at her sleeve. "Shut up!"

Yuna ignored Kairi. "So Sora is the guy that you -" What I was to Kairi though I never managed to find out, for Kairi clapped her hand over Yuna's mouth, causing the upcoming words to come out as a muffle.

Kairi laughed nervously. "Well…wasn't that interesting? So, Tidus, great to meet you!"

"Erm, you too!" Tidus said. "But what was that about Sora?"

Kairi shook her head frantically. "Nothing!"

"Why was it such a coincidence that I have blue eyes etc?" I asked, intrigued.

"Because, erm, Tidus also has blue eyes, and spiky hair, and good skin, so she was saying it was coincidence, even though I don't think it is, I mean you _are_ cousins…" Kairi babbled.

"Well…what was Yuna saying about me being the guy that you…something?" I continued.

"She was just saying that…erm…you're the guy that I….said looks like Tidus?" Kairi replied meekly. The slight blush on her cheeks failed to escape my notice.

"Right…."

Yuna had a pout on her face, but quickly wiped it off when Kairi sent her a death glare. "Yeah, that's what I was saying!" she supported quickly. Kairi smiled, appeased.

"You girls want some ice cream?" Tidus asked. The two nodded happily, and Tidus dragged me off to buy some of the town's speciality, 'sea-salt ice cream', a flavour that I was very sceptical about at first, but had soon grown to love.

"Well…that was weird…" Tidus commented whilst we stood in the long queue. I nodded fervently, agreeing. 

"Too right!"

"So, that Kairi chick…she has red hair…" Tidus began nonchalantly.

"Yeah…and?"

"Do you remember a certain conversation me, you, Riku and Roxas had a while back at yours? About you liking some red head?"

I cringed. Crap. I'd completely forgotten about that. "This is random…"

"Not really. I also remember what you said about liking girls with 'unusual' eye colours, such as violet. According to my observations, Kairi is a red-haired violet-eyed girl, with a slim physique and is a bit shorter than you, but not _too_ short."

My heart started to quicken its pace in the chest, and I was no longer able to blame the heat for the sweat on my forehead and the red on my cheeks.

"Wh-where are you going with this?" I asked uncertainly 

Tidus shot me a _look. _"We'll continue this later," he replied mysteriously, leaving my question hanging in the air, and the rest of the time spent in the queue we spent in silence.

**Kairi's POV**

"Oh my God," Yuna repeated for the hundredth time in that last minute since Tidus and Sora had gone to buy ice cream. "That's the guy you like?"

"Yes, Yuna," I replied through gritted teeth, "I like your boyfriend's cousin, okay?"

"This is _so _amazing! If you get married to Sora and I get married to Tidus we'll be related, like we've always wanted to be!" Yuna realized ecstatically.

"We're not going to get _married_!" I scoffed, "Sora doesn't even want a _girlfriend_, let alone a wife!"

"What…? How do you mean?" Yuna asked.

I rolled my eyes. "We'll discuss it later," I mumbled, ignoring her gaze. "Let's get started on those dares, eh?"

Raising her eyebrows, Yuna agreed. "Ok…I have your first dare!"

"Bring it on!" I challenged.

"Right…see that guy over there? The one with the jet black hair, tall, really muscly?" Yuna asked, pointing. I nodded. "I dare you to try to get him to buy you an ice cream."

I smirked. "No problem! Tell Sora and Tidus that they won't need to get me one."

"I would, but they've already got it, see, they're coming back over," Yuna showed me, and I saw the two boys walking back over to us, an ice cream cone in each hand.

"Well, that just means two ice creams for me then!" I remarked, turning around and walking towards the random guy.

"Where's she going?" I heard Tidus asked.

"To talk to that guy," Yuna replied casually.

"Why?" Tidus questioned.

"Wait a seconds, isn't that…? What's he doing here!" I heard Sora mutter angrily, but I was soon too far away to hear what else they were saying.

Putting on my best smile, I strutted over to the guy, stopping right in front of him.

"Hey you," I spoke sexily, giving him a once-over, "It sure is hot, huh?"

The guy smirked, looking me up and down. "Yeah, ever since you walked up," he replied in what I could assume he thought was a sexy way. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, biting my lip instead.

Leaning towards him, I placed my hand on his arm. "I am just _dying_ for an ice cream," I breathed.

"I'm sure you are!" he commented, that stupid smirk still on his face. "Hey, I actually have some back at the hotel, if you want to…?"

I forced myself to keep the look of disgust off my face. "Oh, no, that's alright," I replied sweetly. "I'm actually short of time."

"Oh, what a shame." I could tell he thought he was going to score with me or something.

"I know, isn't it?" I simpered. When the guy made no move to do anything, I inwardly let out a frustrated sigh. Standing on my tiptoes, I put my face right up close to his, his eyes widening. "It is just _such_ a shame that I left my purse at home, and now I have no money, and I'm seriously _dying _for an ice cream, I swear if somebody gave me one now I would do _anything_ for them…" Moving my face away from his again, I let out a wistful, dramatic sigh. "_Such _a shame. Well, I suppose I'll be off now…" Winking at him, I turned around, walking away with my hips shaking, counting the seconds in my head.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

"Wait!" I stopped walking, grinning to myself, before turning my head back around to face him.

"Yes?"

"I-I have some, er, spare change, I think," he stammered, fumbling through his pockets. "Yeah, here! Wait a second, I'll be right back." I watched him rush through the crowd, retuning moments later, an ice cream cone in his hand. "Here!" he said, thrusting it towards me.

"Oh, thank you _so_ much!" I said in an exaggerated fashion. "My _saviour!"_ My 'saviour' grinned at me happily.

"So, I never got your name," he purred.

I bit my lip, a small smile on my face. "What a _shame._" With that, I turned back around, and strutted over to where the trio stood, prize in hand and smile on face. As I neared them, however, I noticed a somewhat annoyed expression on Sora's face.

"Hey guys…" I greeted. Yuna and Tidus looked slightly worried, whereas Sora looked thunderous.

"What were you just doing?" he hissed angrily.

"Talking to someone…" I replied, glancing at Yuna, remembering that we had promised to keep our dares a secret. "What's it to you?"

"You weren't just _talking_," Sora scoffed. "I saw you – cuddling up to him and flirting with him and being all…slutty with him!"

I gasped. "I was not being _slutty_! I'm not a slut. And even if I was, why should it matter to you?"

"Not being slutty? Pfft! That's not what it looked like to me!" Sora replied irritably.

"What's your problem?" I hissed heatedly, not understanding his reasoning and feeling uncomfortable under Tidus and Yuna's gaze.

"_You're _my problem. First off, I didn't take you to be such a slut, flirting with random guys to get an ice cream, it seems. Secondly…why him?" Sora asked quietly.

"I had my reasons!" I said irately, "And what do you mean, 'why him?' He's no different to anyone else here. Would it really make that much difference if it was with that guy?" I pointed to a passer-by.

"Yes! Yes it would have!"

"And why is that? Jealous of that guys big muscles?" I mocked, even though to be honest I didn't particularly like the body-builder look, and much preferred Sora's body type.

"No! Do you even know who that is?" Sora asked, giving me a dirty look.

"Who? Your idol?" I ridiculed.

"No! My _step-brother Rai. _The guy who takes every opportunity to mock me and hit me and break my things. The guy who makes my life at home hell at times! And there you were, letting him look at you like that and talk to you like that, and doing it right back to him. I don't…I don't understand…do you know how…betrayed that made me feel? I thought you were different. I didn't think you were some skank. No, you're much worse it seems. You're a _back-stabbing skank._"

With that, Sora turned his back on me and walked off, his expression cutting deep down into me, the mixture of pain and anger one I would remember forever. His every word etched a fresh scar onto my already hurt heart, leaving an everlasting mark, the tear that fell from my eye leaving a sad trail down my cheek, my breaths coming out in short, ragged gasps. 

I couldn't believe what he's just called me. He had _no _idea. He just assumed all these things about me that were completely untrue. He had judged me without trying to find out what my real motives and intentions were. He didn't have a _clue. _And I hated him for it.

But, in a way, I also loved that. It meant he was true to his feelings. He didn't like people who were sluts and liars. _He liked me for who I really was_.

How can you hate someone so much but love them even more?

_I'm sorry…_

-:-:-:-

_You always admire what you don't really understand._

-:-:-:-

* * *

**End of Chapter 9!**

Good stuff coming up soon! I'm sure you'll all love it. The storyline finally progresses, building up to the climax!

Now, in order to see this 'good stuff coming up soon', I'd suggest you appeal to my feelings by leaving lovely, compliment-filled reviews! xD Or, you know, horrible flames, but I'm sure none of you would do that, you're all far too nice.

Now, MOTIVATE ME! Lots of nice reviews would be lovely :)

Thank you to all who do review, I really really appreciate it, each and every one of you make me smile with your lovely compliments!

Till next time! (which I promise will be in the NEAR future!)


	11. Shooting Stars

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bloody Kingdom Hearts already!

**Authors Note: **See, told you this one would be up sooner! Go me!

Sora was an idiot in the last chapter; **Yuna** is an **idiot** in this chapter!

Eek! This chapter is…**different **from the others, to say the least. It holds some** important plotline** though! It gives a lot more information about the characters that will become important later on. So digest it all! But it is very different to my usual writing, I think. Yeah. Go read!

It's slightly depressing though :( But WAIT FOR THE ENDING, WAIT FOR THE ENDING. It's not all depressing stuff, I swear!

To be honest, I think this is one of my** favourite chapters**. Yes, some parts are kinda morbid, but there's so much…depth and emotion. Lol! It's the most serious chapter, too. And I think so far, it's the one that's written the best, because I've put the most effort into it. And I just like it, ok? And I hope you do too!

I had to do some research for this chapter – yay! It's quite exciting actually :D So all the facts about things do with Sora, as you shall soon see, are accurate, ok? I should know, I RESEARCHED it, hell yeah!

Some of you may recognize one part of the dialogue as being from Skins! (Best show ever to be created) I know **xoX-IHeartSureal-Xox** will! (You said you'd never been thanked before I thanked you in one of the previous chapters; well, now you've had a shoutout too! XD)

I've also created a small **playlist** for each story on my profile page, go check it out if you want! You can then listen to the songs whilst reading to give it a more...finished feel!

I like the title of this chapter :) you'll see why when you read on.

**Thanks: **butaneng (1st!), imcalledkitty, xoX-IHeartSureal-Xox, Malcolm Yuy, 48oz, aya, DarkHeartless12, RockCityRoadStar, Bexmar, Hannahbanana06, Sora15, Doggone2dog

* * *

**Chapter 10: Shooting Stars**

_-:-:-:-_

_Like a __**shooting star**__, he flew in so unexpectedly, startling me…but he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen._

_-:-:-:-_

**Kairi's POV**

His words rang through my head like funeral bells. I tried pushing them away, tried to escape the knives that felt like they were stabbing themselves repeatedly in my chest, but I couldn't find anywhere to hide.

Yuna walked beside me, Tidus having run off after Sora, casting frequent glances at me, her soft features pulled into a concerned expression. I felt vulnerable under her gaze, the burning tears under my eyelids threatening to spill out any second, but I was eager to hold them back, unwilling for Yuna to see how much his words had affected me.

It was at times like these where Yuffie might've been a better companion that Yuna. Sure, she wasn't as understanding, but at the precise moment, that was the advantage of her. She wouldn't have realised how upset, how _hurt_ Sora calling me…_that _could have made me. She would have mistaken the expression on my face for stress over homework, or lack of sleep, or something completely unrelated.

But Yuna wasn't as naïve as that. I suppose that was because she was in a loving, committed relationship. She knew how the heart could feel – Yuffie didn't know anything about _true _feelings. Yuffie also didn't know anything about my true feelings for Sora. Unlike Yuna.

I knew that we would reach Yuna's house in no longer than 5 minutes; and I knew that once we got there, Yuna would expect me to say something. But I didn't _want_ to say something. I just wanted to forget about everything that had happened today. Pretend it was all some sort of bad dream, a fake reality.

True to my thoughts, after a few silent minutes we reached the cottage-like house, the unmistakeable aroma of freshly baked bread seeping out through the open window.

Walking up to the front door, Yuna inserted her house key, unlocking the door and pushing it open, standing back to let me in, giving me a timid smile as I passed by her.

"Hey girls! How was your day? You're back early!" Quistis commented from the kitchen, facing us, smile on face, a large mixing bowl and spoon in her hand.

I spied a loaf of bread sitting atop the windowsill behind her, realising my senses had been correct, and my tummy startled me by grumbling menacingly.

Quistis laughed, finding this fact particularly amusing. "Hungry, huh? Sit down, sit down, I'll cut you a slice of bread!"

"Ok…thanks!" I thanked her, taking a seat at the round wooden kitchen table. Yuna stood at the doorway uncertainly, giving me a look, gesturing with her eyes that she wanted us to go upstairs. I merely shrugged in response, neither having enough will power to deny food, nor wanting to have the conversation I knew Yuna was keen to begin.

"So, as I said, you're back early!" Quistis repeated, back turned away from us as she sliced our bread.

"Yeah, we got bored," Yuna lied after I didn't say anything. I found that I couldn't – my breath had caught in my throat, a lump growing that tried to force the tears out. But I still thought against it, winning once again.

Swallowing, I let out a faint "Yeah," of approval, backing it up by saying in a stronger tone, "The boys wanted to skateboard, so we left them to it."

"Skateboarding?" Quistis asked quizzically, "I thought Tidus hated skateboarding? Wasn't he saying last weekend how he thought it was the most repulsive and dangerous pastime he could imagine?"

Woops.

"Yeah, but Sora likes skateboarding, so he forced Tidus to take him to that skate park thing," Yuna improvised, kicking my shin under the table.

"Ow!" I mouthed, shooting her a quick glare, my hand automatically reaching under the table to rub my sore leg.

"Oh," Quistis said, "What do you girls want with this bread? Ham, turkey, chicken…?"

"Turkey, please!" Yuna replied. Quistis turned to face me.

"How about you, Kairi?" she asked.

"Oh…I'm a vegetarian…do you have any peanut butter?"

Quistis clapped a hand over her mouth. "Of course! I completely forgot! Sorry, darling, it's just you haven't been over for so long!" I smiled at her, letting her know I wasn't offended. "Yes, we have some peanut butter, hold on a second!"

"Thanks," I said quietly, fiddling with my Oathkeeper charm. Remembering that time at DS when Sora correctly guessed that it was my most prized possession, I smiled slightly to myself. Then I realised with a start that that had been only yesterday. It felt like days, weeks even! But it had been such a special day…and we had won! A light laugh escaped my lips, remembering all that had gone on through the day. Yuna glanced at me curiously, a questioning expression on her face, but I merely shook my head in response.

The smile on my face was replaced with a frown as I remembered what Sora had said at the end. _'I don't want a girlfriend'. _Those 5 words had felt so awful then, so heartbreaking. But now, he only needed to say two different words to make me feel twice as wretched.

Shaking my head, I tried to keep my mind from wandering relentlessly over those painful thoughts. I pulled the newspaper sitting idly on the table towards me, skimming over the articles, needing _anything_ to keep my mind occupied.

**RADIANT ACADEMY**

**The search for the next student for Radiant Academy is on! Scholarships are once again being offered, and auditions start…**

**VICTIMS SAY 'NO'**

**Innocent victims of the ongoing feud between Agrabah and Port Royal take a stand, and say 'no' to another war. Captain Jack Sparrow, leader of Port Royal's **_**Black Pearl **_**army, says "Aye, we did not wish for this turnout. But until that Agrabarian **_**scum**_** stop thieving off our precious rum, we will not stop. Savvy?" Aladdin, leader of…**

**CHINORI FAMILY WON'T GIVE UP**

**Momoko Chinori, mother of 3, won't give up her search for her lost daughter. After losing her youngest daughter, Manami, 5 years ago, aged 4, public have lost any hope of believing she is still alive. Momoko is determined she will find her though, quoting, "We will find her. If it's the last thing we do. Manami was a strong girl, with a thirst for life, and we're sure… **

Chinori? Why did that name sound familiar?

"Here you go," Quistis said cheerily, interrupting my broodings, setting out a plate in front of each of us. Shoving the newspaper aside, I looked down at the wonderfully smelling sandwich beckoning for me to eat it. I suddenly felt like I'd lost all my appetite.

"Thanks Mom!" Yuna said breathlessly, giving Quistis a quick peck on the cheek. "We're going up now." Picking up her plate in her hand, she walked over to me and grabbed mine too, pushing open the door of the kitchen with her hip. I heard her stomp up the stairs, the door to her room opening. "Kairi, get up here!" She called down. Looking over at Quistis, I shrugged, following Yuna's path out.

I trailed up the stairs slowly, dragging my feet, not eager to reach Yuna. However, even with my slow walking, it only took me half a minute at most to get to her room.

Walking in hesitantly, I spied her sitting on her bed, plates next to her, her sandwich untouched.

"Take a seat," she spoke in a serious manner, very un-Yuna like. If I wasn't so down, I would have burst out laughing at this OOC-ness.

Obeying her command, I perched on the edge of her bed, reaching for my plate. My hand was stopped by another gently slapping it, my instincts command drawing my hand back to my body.

Pouting moodily, I threw a glare at Yuna. "Oi! I'm hungry!"

"And I'm hungry for answers!" Yuna retaliated. "Now, talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about," I muttered, eyes on my hands.

Yuna scoffed. "Sure. Now come on, spill. What the hell happened back there? What the hell are we going to do? And what was that you mentioned before about Sora not wanting a girlfriend?"

"Yuna!" I whined. "Please! Let's not!"

"No, let's! Come on. What if I told you something first? Something that I'm ashamed of?"

I looked over at the brunette quizzically. "Huh?"

Yuna looked guilty. "Well, I actually have two tickets to see Nickelback…I was planning on using one for the competition, and keeping the other for myself. So then, either way, I'd get to go. If you won I'd be able to go with you, if you didn't I'd take Tidus…"

My mouth fell open. "Yuna! Why did you lie to me?"

"Sorry! Really!" Yuna said sincerely, "To make up for it, let's say that if I win, we each get a ticket, if you win we both get a ticket…is that okay?"

I nodded. "Fine."

Yuna smiled tentatively. "Can you tell me about the Sora thing now?"

I sighed deeply, realising there was no way out of it. "Ok, fine. Basically, as I said, I like Sora. _A lot._ But he doesn't want a girlfriend. How do I know this? He said. Many times. There are always a few things suggesting he may like me –well, according to Yuffie, anyway. I'm not too sure though.

"Remember the Valentine's Day special yesterday? We had to play these couple games, and I was paired with him. Lo and behold, we won! It was such a great day, he seemed to know so much stuff about me. He even knew about my _lucky charm_!" Yuna raised her eyebrows at this, knowing how secret I kept it.

"Anyway," I continued, speaking quickly, "We hugged afterwards, and it just felt so amazing, so right, to be in his arms. I felt so safe, I never wanted him to let me go. But then after, everyone was going on about how we should be a couple, and he just completely rejected the idea. I don't think he had any idea how – how _hurt_ that made me feel. I felt so…alone.

"You have no idea how good he makes me feel though. Just knowing I'm going to see him makes my heart beat faster, brings a smile to my face. No-one's ever had this effect on me before – you know that as well as I do! I just…argh! I wish I could explain, but no words fit. All I can say is that he makes me feel better than anyone has before, and I love him for that. Just when I was giving up, he came into my life and gave me a reason to believe.

"Like a **shooting star**, he flew in so unexpectedly, startling me…but he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Surrounded by stars, he always shone the brightest to me; he was the one that made my wishes come true.

"He's just…perfect.

"And then today, you said that Tidus's friend, _Sora Hikari,_ hated me, and of course, I was like _what?_ I didn't understand. What had I ever done to him? The only thing that could come to mind was that he _knew_ I liked him, and that he didn't feel the same. But still, that wasn't really a reason to hate me. Hate is a strong word. Really strong.

"Even though it only lasted for about a minute, I felt so horrible thinking that he felt that way about him. It's…hard to describe. But it felt awful. And then, when I found out it was a mistake, a misunderstanding, I felt so happy again. And I was just beginning to feel the excitement, beginning to realise that Sora was _here_, in Twilight Town. I would be seeing him for the next few days!

"But then, naturally, things had to go wrong. One stupid dare and I managed to make the biggest mistake ever. I knew Sora hated his step-brother Rai. I knew he was a jerk to him. But, I mean, how was I supposed to know that that was him? It's not like I've ever seen him before! And anyway, your brother Cid is really jerky to you, but I don't see you getting all sensitive and shit over it. But then Sora said something about Rai hitting him…but I'm not sure what that's all about. Was he being serious, or just over-exaggerating?

"I don't know what's true and what's not! Did Sora really have a reason to be upset, or was he just searching for attention or something? He's not that sort of person though…"

Before I could continue, though, Yuna interrupted me. "Hold up. From what I've gathered, you met him when you started at DS, which was about a month ago. You can't say you know what sort of a person he is yet!"

I exhaled heavily. "I know I haven't known him for long, but I feel as if I've known him forever. He's just…" I sighed. "I don't know."

Yuna smiled sadly. "So what are you going to do?"

My head immediately shot up. "What am _I_ going to do? Don't you mean what are _you_ going to do?"

Yuna looked confused. "What do you mean? This is your problem, not mine."

I scoffed. "And who got me into this problem?"

"You did! What exactly have I done?"

"Who was the one who came up with those bloody dares? Who was the one who said I couldn't tell anyone? Who was the one who didn't stick up for me or even _try_ to help when Sora was yelling at me?" I spat angrily.

"Well, I'm _sorry _that you agreed to do the dares! But I didn't force you to!" Yuna snapped. "Don't blame _me_ for your mistakes!"

"I didn't do anything wrong though! Firstly, you were the one who suggested we did dares. Secondly, you were the one who made me do that dare whilst they were their! Thirdly, you were the one who said we couldn't tell anyone, and didn't even help me when I needed you most!"

"Oh, get over it, Kairi!" Yuna mocked. "You're not getting my pity."

I could feel tears stinging my eyes, and I quickly wiped them with my hand. "Yuna…I'm not blaming you. I'm sorry if you though that. Just…please can you help me fix this?" I pleaded quietly, all anger erased from my voice.

Yuna looked at me for a moment, then shook her head. Turning her back on my shocked face, she picked up her sandwich and began eating it.

We sat in silence for god knows how long. Yuna finished her sandwich, and then sat in silence, still refusing to speak to me or to look at me. I didn't dare look up.

"Yuna - ," I began, my voice cracking, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Yuna replied coldly.

"Look at you! We were _best friends _Yunie. The best of friends. We helped each other out with everything. You were always there for me; I could always rely on you. You were the one person I could trust with my life. You've changed so much since the last time I saw you. I don't…I want my old Yuna back," I whispered softly, looking into her eyes, my tear-ridden ones begging.

"I've grown up," Yuna said frostily, after a moment. "You should too."

Biting my lip, I realised I was fighting a lost cause. "Well, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore then," I suggested mournfully, my voice shaking, praying she would suddenly crack a smile.

"Maybe that would be for the best," her monotonous voice replied, hiding no trace of hidden regret. Giving her familiar face one last look, I stood up, exiting the room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

I made my way down the stairs at a normal pace, keeping my face expressionless. I didn't stop walking until the house was far behind me, out of sight.

When my legs finally stopped walking, I had reached the old forest. I'd only ever been in once, last time I'd visited, when Yuna had taken me in to show me the supposedly haunted mansion. She'd told me about the legend of how it was haunted, and how some people believed they'd seen a young girl staring out of the window alone, but then they'd blink and she would disappear. Yuna and I had figured ourselves brave enough to explore, but had chickened out before we'd barely reached the mansion.

Feeling a strange pull towards it, my legs carried themselves over the familiar paths, winding through the tall trees, miniscule amounts of sun gleaming through the thick branches.

It felt like I'd been walking for hours. Shouldn't I have reached it by now? And then I saw it: a gap in the trees ahead, a white turret poking up. Quickening my pace, I scurried towards it, the tears in my eyes drying out.

In my haste I didn't see the tree root that seemed to grow out of the ground before me. Before I could stop myself, my foot caught in it, and I fell forward, the soft grass cushioning my fall.

"Ow."

Grimacing, I pushed myself up, propping my sore body up on my arms. Inhaling deeply, I sat up fully, brushing the dirt and grass off my vest.

"Shoot," I muttered, eyeing the grass stain on my skirt with hatred, "Fucking root."

Annoyed, I sighed harshly, clenching my wrists. Why did it seem as if the whole world was against me today?

Looking up, I was for the first time able to observe the mansion. It was big; bigger than I'd remembered. Tall, iron gates surrounded it, silent guardians to whatever it beheld, staring threateningly at me, as if daring me to go any closer. Turrets rose high into the sky, the clear white of them bright against the blue sky. All of the windows were still intact, giving the impression that nobody had tried to break in before. The mansion was old, however; the outer walls were no longer the pristine white I knew they had once been, but had obtained a musky, grey colour. Cobwebs plastered themselves on to the windows, clinging on for dear life, looking amazingly fragile, but they still managed to keep stable, the soft wind barely causing a ripple to pass through them. The sun glared at me from high in the sky, blinding my eyes, causing me to look away.

Remembering the times spent here with Yuna, daring each other to get as close as we could, I was reminded of our fall out.

What had happened to her? She used to be so kind, so sweet, so caring. The Yuna I had left was certainly not any of those things. Rolling myself into a ball, I sat in the middle of the clearing, under the shade of the mansions gates, and let the tears fall.

It felt like hours when my tears finally expired. I uncurled myself, rubbing my sticky face with my hands, my tongue capturing the taste of salt.

Observing my surroundings, I suppressed a shiver, noticing that it was a lot later than I thought it was. We had arrived back to Yuna's at about 4. We must have spent more time at hers than I thought, for it was now reaching twilight. Either that or I had been crying for as long as it had felt like. The sky was a mixture of hues, dark blue blending with the remnants of orangey-pink shades, the reminders of the sun that had now hidden itself from this world. The wind was no longer a comforting breeze, cooling my hot skin, but had transformed into ice, harsh needles stabbing at my exposed skin.

Wrapping my arms tightly around myself, I looked about me, needing to find my way home. It didn't matter right now that Yuna was probably furious at me. I needed shelter, and that was the only one I had. I was shocked though, when I realised I didn't know which way I'd come. Yuna had only ever brought me here once – I didn't yet know it well enough to recognize my way out, especially in this dark. Every inch of forest looked the same to me, the tremendous trees calling out to me, their branches reaching out.

A shiver made its way down my spine, my heart thudding angrily in my chest. I was lost and I knew it. The wind, although strong, was silent, and that silence wasn't helping me. It seemed to scream out, magnifying every creak and groan of the forest, tricking my senses into thinking I'd heard something I hadn't.

Looking towards the mansion, I realised that it was the only shelter around. Not knowing what else to do, I stood up shakily, rushing towards it. A tempest was brewing up, rain drops already falling out of the angry sky, and I knew it was dangerous to be outside. I'd seen too many news reports of teenagers foolish enough to head outside in the famous Twilight Tempests.

Reaching the iron gates, I tried pushing them open without hope, not surprised when they were locked. Looking about myself, I saw that the gates had ivy crawling up the sides, and I was to use this to my advantage. I easily scaled the gate, jumping down at the other side. Those few years of gymnastics had really paid off!

Scurrying up to the front door, I looked upwards, and froze. My body had stopped moving, even though my brain was screaming for me to get under shelter. But I couldn't move. My nerve impulses were gone, paralyzed with shock.

For there, in the highest window of the manor, her pale silhouette clearly visible against the dark inside of the room, stood a girl. Everything about her was pale and white. Her skin was like a ghost, so pale it was almost transparent; her hair so blonde it almost held a silvery sheen; her ragged dress white, free from any dirt or dust. In her hands she held a red rose, its petals wilting, its head drooping low to the ground.

But what disturbed me most was that she was looking straight at me.

Her clear, blue-grey eyes bore straight into my own indigo ones, her young face expressionless. I couldn't tell what age she was – her cheeks were sallow, her eyes sunken in, her frail body seemingly deprived of any food. But even from the distance, I could see her eyes held more life, more age, and more depth than any other part of her. She couldn't have been older than 10 though.

My eyes moving down to her thin lips, she mouthed something to me, but I couldn't tell what. I squinted, unable to make it out. The rain was falling harder now, falling into my eyes.

I blinked.

When I opened my eyes, she was gone.

A few long moments passed as I stood their in the heavy showers, wondering what had just transpired. My heart refused to return to its normal pace, my brain refused to work properly again.

Forcing my limbs into action, I unsteadily neared the entrance, the large double doors menacing. Unable to stop them, my eyes flickered back up to the window whilst it was still in my view, but there was nothing there.

Grasping the brass handle, I pulled at the door. It didn't budge.

I cursed myself. Why did I not think that it may have been locked? It was logic, logic that I'd refused to believe. Leaning against the door, my brain went over the possibilities of what I would do now.

I was seriously getting cold. I had forgotten to take a jacket when I went out, and so was still wearing only a white vest top - which I was sure was see through by now - a denim mini skirt, and converse. I must have looked hideous, with my hair plastered to my face, and my mascara surely having run.

I squeezed my eyes shut, running a numb hand through my matted hair, groaning aloud at my stupidity. Why did I have to run off? Why couldn't I have stayed and talked it out with Yuna? She probably had a good reason as to why she acted the way she did – and I hadn't even given her a chance to explain!

A noise from within the manor interrupted my thoughts; I looked up startled, and twisted to face the door again, pressing my ear to it. I could barely hear anything over the now raging storm, my senses unsure over whether the shuffling I heard was real or just my conscience.

Suddenly determined to get into the mansion, I pulled on the handle one more time, ready to put every ounce of my strength into getting the door open.

It swung open easily.

Shocked, I fell in through the open door way, nearly falling to the ground, my legs crumpling beneath me. I exhaled deeply, all strength escaping me, sinking to the ground in relief, The rain still billowed in from outside, but I couldn't make my body pick itself up to close the door. As long as I was under shelter, I was safe.

I sighed out happily as the rain suddenly stopped beating against my bare back, the wind stopped biting at my skin. The sound of the wind howling was no longer screaming in my ears, but was muffled by the thick, stable mansion walls.

And then came the realisation that I should have been able to feel the cold, the rain, the wind. I should have been able to hear the storm as if it was in my ears, like I had been able to a moment ago.

I gulped. If the wind had closed the doors shut then I would have heard the loud slam to signify it. But I had heard nothing of the sort. The rain and wind had sort of just stopped gradually, as if someone had gently closed the door on the outside world. Lightening flashed, illuminating the room through the full-wall window situated opposite me.

Then came the sound of footsteps, coming towards me. I knew I had no place to hide. I hadn't bothered moving from my position in the centre of the large entrance hall, exposed to all from any angle. My only ally was the darkness, and I prayed that it may be enough to keep me hidden.

I held my breath, a task I found simple; my lips were already petrified with fright, refusing to obey my instincts command to draw in air. And then came the grasp of a cold hand against my shoulder; although it wasn't rough, or brutal, it still left me paralyzed with fear.

I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I was steaming, my mind purely hot fury, surrounding noises blocked out by the angry buzzing in my ears.

Who did she think she was, mocking me in that ridiculing manner? She didn't know _anything_. She's just made all these assumptions about my life, when she really had no idea about what my life was really like.

She was such a stupid…girl!

I stormed down the street, ignoring everyone around me, not caring if I bumped into someone. I briefly heard Tidus calling out my name, but I pushed thoughts of him aside, not wanting to hear whatever he had to say.

"Sora! SORA!"

His shouts were becoming more and more urgent, more frantic, more frequent, and I was briefly aware of passer-by's stopping to see what was going on. My body was in control though, walking ahead, leading me to God knows where.

"Sora! Stop, already!" The sound of his panting got closer and closer, and I heard his struggle to breathe in. My mind was set though, and I wasn't stopping. We had reached a secluded area now, free from locals and tourists, and we were the only two around.

"Sora - !" His shouts became weaker now, sounding more like pleas than commands. His shaky tone caught my attention, and I managed to slow my pace to a gently walk, allowing Tidus to catch up slightly.

"Sora – please – stop –," Tidus's words came out as ragged gasps, and his voice seemed to fail him after that. Finally stopping my walk, I turned to face him, and saw him crouched over, hand over his chest, inhaling deeply.

My brow furrowed in concern. "Tidus…are you okay?" I asked roughly, the anger still in my voice from previously.

Tidus looked at me, and I could see the thank in his eyes. He shook his head breathlessly in answer to my question, and reached into his pocket. I looked at him quizzically for a moment, before he protruded an inhaler. I gasped, remembering he had bad asthma.

"Oh, God, Tidus, I'm sorry!" I apologized frantically, reaching over to steady him. His red face calmed slightly as he inhaled deeply, and he held up a thumb to show he was okay.

"Sorry!" I repeated.

"It's okay…I'm alright now," he breathed. I nodded, and we continued walking along slowly. Tidus leaded, and I followed, and we soon came to the top of the clock tower, where we each took our seats, our feet dangling off the edge of the tower.

After a few minutes silence, filled with only Tidus's heave breathing, he turned to me, a serious expression on his face.

"Sora…it's getting worse, isn't it?"

I nodded, my mouth pressed into a thin line, my fists clenching into tight balls.

"Is it because of Rai? Is he what provokes it?"

I nodded again, not trusting myself to speak, not trusting myself to look at Tidus.

"I never understood it before but I do know," Tidus said. I glanced at him side-ways, and noticed that he was no longer looking at me, but at the ground.

"Jecht, explained it to me," Tidus continued, referring to his Dad. "He told me about all the different types. He said you have Bipolar Depression. I always thought there was only ever one type.

"He said your mother's death is what started it. It affected you in a strange way, made you really vulnerable. It wasn't enough to trigger depression though.

I nodded, confirming what he was saying, listening to what I already knew in silence, letting Tidus have his say. This was more for his sake of understanding than mine.

"I couldn't believe it when I was told about how your mother died…I always assumed it was just during your birth. I mean, I know it _was _during your birth, but I thought it was under, like, natural circumstances. I never thought…

I gulped, a lump rising in my throat.

"I never thought it was actually a _murder_. I was shocked when I heard that she had been _shot_…by your uncle too! It sounded like some soap-opera drama…jealous male shoots brother's wife…and she was pregnant with you at the time. Even though it was a month early, they had to get you out. And she died, and you lived…

"And you blamed yourself. In my opinion, that would be enough to trigger a Major Depression, let alone no depression! But you were strong…you always were a fighter…"

"And the Kita came, along with Rai and Fuu. Jecht said that Hiro had hoped this would improve you, make you normal again, and give you that sense of security you lacked by having a full family. It had the reverse effect. It threw you into the depression.

"I don't think Hiro ever imagined that it could happen. I think he would have sacrificed his happiness just to make you happier. But he didn't know what was going on. None of us did. No-one imagined Rai and Fuu to treat you in that way; no-one expected Kita to tolerate it. And you shied away from us all. You didn't become distant exactly – you were still the happy-go-lucky Sora on the outside. But under that façade, you were a poor, vulnerable soul, who just needed help. And none of us could see that.

"You were so good at hiding away, at keeping your true emotions under your skin. You had grown so used to telling lies instantly; even your eyes didn't reflect your true emotions anymore.

"That was a bad thing, I guess. None of us could guess the real hurt you were going through. Thankfully, we soon found out. But I don't think any of us realise the extent of your scars…physical and emotional."

"Stop," I whispered. I'd heard enough. "Please."

"And then Jecht told me about the episodes you could have," Tidus continued, oblivious. "There are the depressive episodes. Jecht described those as making you feel useless, alone, and -,"

"They made me doubt my ability to do anything well," I cut in, whispering roughly, "It seems as though my mind has slowed down and burnet out to the point of being virtually useless. I'm haunted with the desperate hopelessness of it all. If I can't feel, move, think, or care, then what's the point…?"

"Then there are the hypomania episodes…"

"At first, you feel on top of the world," my voice once again took over, saying the words Tidus couldn't find to say, "It's tremendous, when you're high…ideas are fast…like **shooting stars** you follow until brighter ones appear…any sense of insecurity, and shyness disappears, the right words and gestures are suddenly there…uninteresting people, thing, become intensely interesting. Your infused with unbelievable feelings of ease, power, well-being, omnipotence, euphoria…you can do anything…but, somewhere this changes. It becomes the opposite…"

"And finally, the mania episodes…"

"The fast ideas become too fast and there are far too many…" my words came out as fast blur, stumbling over each other in their haste to come out, "Overwhelming confusion replaces clarity…you stop keeping up with it – memory goes. Infectious humor ceases to amuse…you are irritable, angry, frightened, uncontrollable…and trapped."

Silence closed in around us after this. We sat like that until the blue sky faded and orange and pinks and reds took over. The sun had disappeared behind the horizon, only a few rays seeping out, shining onto the ground surrounding. The shadows of trees and buildings became long and narrow, the whole town visible from where we were.

"Was it a mania episode…before?" Tidus asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," I replied. Feeling that Tidus needed to hear more, I continued. "You know what Rai's like. You know what he does to me, how he treats me. I mean, look what he did to me -," Pulling up my white vest, which hung loosely over my khaki three-quarter pants, I showed Tidus the white scar that ran diagonally down my side, about 6 inches in length, stretching up from my hip bone to somewhere on my back.

Tidus suppressed a gasp. "How…?"

"A knife. Hiro and Kita were out for the weekend, they'd gone down to Radiant Gardens, and it was just me, Rai, his friend Seifer, Fuu and Kari. I was chopping up food for dinner, seeing as they'd forced me to cook it, lazy arses. Anyway, I 'wasn't going fast enough' for Rai, so he grabbed the knife off me, but I tried to keep hold of it. Next thing I knew, blood was spurting out of my side. They wouldn't let me call an ambulance, even though I needed stitches. Thankfully, Fuu saw that it was really serious, and called one up. I got stitches, got home, and Hiro and Kita never found out."

Tidus sat in silence, his mouth agape. "I never knew…it was _that _bad."

I nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Anyway, Kairi…well, she's different. Special, even. To me, I mean. And when I saw her talking to Rai, it just hit a spark inside of me. But not just _talking_ – flirting, rubbing herself against him, putting her face close to his…" my voice started to shake again, the anger returning. Tidus places an arm on mine, calming me.

Taking a deep breath, I continued. "And he was looking at her as if she was an object…I could see what he was thinking. You don't know what he's like with girls…he just picks them up, uses them and disposes of them. Just like that. And he always makes sure to leave his mark on them, making sure they'll never forget him. And I knew he wanted to do this to Kairi too.

"I swear, if he ever even laid a _finger_ on him, I would hurt him bad. I was just about ready to stamp up and give him a good beating. But then Kairi returned, with an _ice cream_, and I figured that the reason she was talking to him was to get a free ice cream.

"This affected me in two ways. First instinct was: this is good. It means she doesn't _like_ him. But then I realized that she was acting like Kari and Fuu, like a cheap slut. And I felt betrayed. And the fact that this was Kairi hurt me more than anything.

"I didn't understand why, though," my voice cracked slightly at this point, "she was just some girl, why was she making me feel so damn horrible. I admit, if it was some other girl I knew, like Yuffie, it wouldn't have affected me so much. But it was _Kairi_…

"And this wasn't the Kairi I knew. I knew she wasn't a backstabbing skank. So why did I call her one? Once again, my emotions got the better of me, and the words slipped out before I could hold them back. Like I described before, my thoughts became too fast, confusion replaced everything, I couldn't think straight…

"I didn't even give her a chance to explain."

Leaning forward, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, placing my head in my hands. I felt Tidus place an arm over my back, knowing this was his way of telling me I wasn't alone. If I wasn't so depressed, I would have smiled.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked quietly. I could hear a slight smile in his voice. Looking up, I made direct eye contact with Tidus. His expression became more serious, and I didn't say a word. This time, I knew I'd let my eyes do the talking, for once allowing them to give away my emotions,

Tidus gave me a weak smile, and rose to his feet, stretching his hand out. "Come on, let's go home; it's getting late."

I looked at his hand and shook my head. "Nah. You go. I think I'll stay out here a while longer."

Tidus raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" I nodded, attempting a smile. Tidus returned it, before walking around and heading down the ladder that had brought us up.

I don't know how long I sat up there for. But during that time I didn't let one sound escape my lips, one tear escape my eyes, one emotion escape my façade.

The wind had picked up, growing stronger, and the sky had turned dark, an angry black. The same colours as my eyes were at that point, I assumed. Knowing how dangerous it was to be sitting up here in a storm, remembering all the headings describing teenagers who'd got themselves hurt by being on the tower during one of the infamous Twilight Tempests, I carefully climbed down the ladder.

I may have suffered from depression, but that didn't mean I wanted to die. Especially not in such a stupid way.

I headed through the now empty streets, rain drops beginning to patter onto my face. My spiky hair slowly lowered, the spikes becoming heavy with rain water. It still wasn't enough to plaster them down completely though.

Shivering, I unwrapped my white hoody from around my waist and threw it on, covering my exposed skin from the sharp rain. Walking through the streets, I noticed that they were now deserted, and I was completely alone.

I reached the edge of the forest and quickly found the path that would lead me to Tidus's solitary house, walking quickly, still cold even after putting on the extra layer. Lightning flashed above, and not long after thunder grumbled hungrily. Moments later more lightning flashed, and after a shorter gap than last time, the thunder grumbled. I knew perfectly well what this meant: the storm was getting closer, the eye of it getting closer to being straight above.

I hurried, quickening my pace, eager to get inside. I cursed myself for not leaving with Tidus.

Five minutes passed. Ten. Fifteen. I stopped, looking about myself in confusion. I should have reached Tidus's house by now. It was simple to get there: you just had to follow a path. There were no turn-offs, no cross-roads, just a dead end with his house. And I was definitely still on the path. So why hadn't I reached his house yet?

Thinking that I was just judging the time wrongly, I carried on walking, my heart pounding as I realized I didn't recognize any of my surroundings. I knew that I must have gone down the wrong path. The trees here were packed too tightly together, there branched gnarled, their roots protruding out of the ground, threatening to trip me.

And then, there it was, just ahead: a gap in the trees ahead, barely visible in the dark. Scurrying forward, I soon reached an open clearing. And there, at one end of it, stood a grand mansion.

It was vast, stretching from one side of the clearing to the other, tall iron gates surrounding it. Turrets rose high into the sky, dark clouds swirling violently around them. Deciding that I would shelter here until the storm was over, I jogged over to the gates.

Looking through them, I saw that the front door was open. Why? Trying the gate and seeing that it was locked, I used the ivy clambering up it to assist my climb, before sprinting towards the door, swearing as thunder roared just above me, letting loose stronger torrents of rain. My hair was now matted against my head, rainwater leaking from it.

I nimbly stepped into the house, shutting the door behind me, the storm covering any noise I might have made. I leaned my head against the door, breathing deeply, my eyes closed. I was just grateful that I was under shelter now.

After a few moments rest, I turned around, observing my surroundings. I was in a large entrance hall, great stairs leading up at each side, a full-wall mirror covering the wall opposite me. Furniture was scattered around the room, draped with pieces of cloth, dust blanketing it.

Thunder struck again, the lightening flashing, enlightening the room I was in through the large window. Frowning, I noticed a shaking figure crouched on the ground, just metres ahead of me. I instantly recognized her.

I purposefully strode over to where she knelt, noticing how her body tensed. Leaning down, I placed a hand on her shoulder gently. I felt her start in panic, and her head snapped around quickly to look at me, her eyes wild, her expression petrified with fright.

"Kairi! It's me!" I said quietly, so as not to startle her again. Her expression cleared, becoming confused.

"Sora?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" I grinned. Any anger that had been there for her before had completely evaporated, and I merely felt sorry and shamed at my actions. "Look, about before, I'm -,"

"Leave me alone," she spoke coldly, turning away from me, shrugging my hand off. I frowned, moving around to kneel next to her.

"Kai," I said, using her nickname, "Hear me out why don't you?"

"No," she said spitefully, "You didn't wait to hear me out, why should I give you that honour?"

I hung my head in shame. "I know, and I'm sorry. But you've got to understand how difficult things are for me…"

"Difficult? For you?" Kairi spat. "Oh really? What's so fucking difficult about your life, eh?"

"It's…hard to explain. It's a long story," I began edgily, aware of the temper she was in. "My step-brother, Rai, he-,"

"What? Your brother annoys you? He's mean to you? News flash: everyone's siblings annoy them!"

I inhaled deeply, forcing myself to keep speaking calmly. "It's not just that," I explained, "My Mom, Rinoa, she…died…when I was very young. And my Dad remarried a few years ago, hence the horrible step-siblings. Rinoa's death really affected me…and Rai's arrival and behaviour didn't help."

"Sora, I'm sorry about your mom's death, I'm sorry that you have stupid siblings, it really sucks, but _wake up_! You think you're the only one in this world to have those troubles? You think you're the only one going through difficulties? Well, you're not! So what the fuck gives you the right to act like it?" Kairi snapped, meeting my gaze, before looking away quickly.

I bit my lip. "Kairi – now please, _please _don't interrupt. I know I didn't give you a chance to explain before, and I'm sorry for that, really I am, but there are a few things I think you need to know." I paused, waiting to see if she would say something. She didn't.

"My mom died when I was born. My Uncle shot her out of jealousy and the doctors had to get me out quickly. She survived, I didn't." I spoke quickly, leaning close to Kairi's ear so that she would be able to hear me over the storm. I didn't have a clue why I was pouring my heart out to this girl, but it was just an impulse I had, and I couldn't stop myself.

"I blamed myself for her death, even though it wasn't my fault. I became vulnerable and withdrawn, and I learnt to keep everything locked inside. Then, when I was eleven, my Dad married Kita, who already had Fuu and Rai.

"To cut a long story short, Rai abuses me, scars me every opportunity he gets. And so I…I gained a disorder known as Bipolar Depression." I saw Kairi's eyes widen at what I was saying, but she still made no comment. "It means I have trouble expressing myself, and certain things can lead to me having these…episodes.

"So when I saw you and Rai today, I had something known as a mania episode. It meant I couldn't really control what I was doing, thinking, saying…rage took over my mind…"

"Don't say anything else," Kairi's soft voice stopped me before I went on. Looking over at her, she looked up at me too, and out eyes met in a fury of sparks. Seeing her shiver, I pulled off my hoodie, reaching over to place it around her shoulders.

"You always insist on keeping me warm, don't you?" Kairi sighed. I grinned crookedly.

"Yeah…!" Kairi turned to face me once more, smiling the most honest, innocent, _beautiful_ smile I'd ever seen.

"Sora…I didn't know…"

I nodded quickly. "I know."

"But there's something you've got to know," it was now Kairi's turn to speak quickly. "That thing with Rai…I promise you I'm not a slut, or a 'backstabbing skank'." I winced at my own words. "It was a dare! Yuna made up this competition and we have to complete these dares and if I win I get two concert tickets but we couldn't tell anyone about the dares and then she dared me to go up to Rai and get an ice cream off him but I didn't know it was Rai and so I did but then he didn't seem like he would buy me on unless I turned things up a notch and then he seemed like a perv and so I flirted more with him and he bought me an ice cream and don't worry I kind of rejected him after but I'm still really sorry I promise I wouldn't have done it if I knew it was Rai and I'm sorry for the way I acted after I was just mad that you wouldn't hear me out and I'm sorry and _can you forgive me_?!"

I looked at Kairi seriously. "That depends."

"On what?" she asked, sniffling.

"Who the band is."

Kairi grinned. "Nickelback!"

I smirked. "Then you're forgiven!"

Kairi giggled happily. I smiled at her, happy with the way things had worked out.

"But Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"What I told you before…please…_please _don't tell anyone. I don't…I can't have anyone knowing. Not even Riku and Roxas…please?" I asked.

Kairi looked me in the eye. "I promise." Relief washed through me, and I knew that my most shameful secret was safe with her.

We held eye contacts like that for a moment, when she suddenly brought her face up closer to mine. I swear I thought she was about to kiss me or something. But she didn't; she merely gazed into my eyes curiously, not even blinking.

"What…?" I asked embarrassedly, feeling self-conscious under her gaze, my face heating up at the prospect of hers being so near.

"I was right!" she said triumphantly.

My face crinkled in confusion. "About what?"

"Your eyes…they do turn darker when you're angry. Before, after the Rai thing, they were the exact same colour as the sky is just now. 'Cause you were angry, right? But now, they're the same colour as the sky was during the day!" Kairi giggled. "Your mood never seems to reflect the weather, does it? It's always the opposite!"

My face stayed confused. "Huh? When were you right?"

Kairi rolled here eyes. "In the Valentine's Day thing, remember?" she asked softly. "Yesterday…when we had to describe each others eyes…"

Realization came to me, and I nodded my head, still not moving my head away from hers. I suddenly realized that if I were to move my head forward just a few inches, our lips would meet. I could already feel her soft breath blowing gently on my face.

Embarrassed, I quickly looked away, clearing my throat nervously.

Kairi giggled again, that same angelic one I'd first heard and fell in love with all those months ago. "What?" I asked her, a smile coming through in my tone.

"Your hair…I've never seen it so…flat!" Using her fingers, she gently grabbed some strands of my wet, brunette hair, lifting it up, and watching it fall back down again when she let go.

"Shut up," I smirked, "It's the rain! Like you can talk, your hair is completely flat too!"

"Yes, but mine's _meant_ to be," Kairi informed me slowly. I smiled, looking away for a few moments.

Looking back down at her, I suddenly realized that she had never looked as beautiful before as she did now. Even with her hair plastered to her head, her eyes smeared with mascara and red from crying, her face covered in tear trails, her beauty still shone through, blinding me. I felt a sudden rush of compassion towards her, and wanted to do nothing more than hold her.

Feeling brave, I shuffled closer to her, wrapping an arm around her. She at first tensed, but then slowly relaxed, bringing her head to rest on my shoulder.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Why…why did you tell me all that? About you're…depression?"

I fell silent, unsure of how to answer her, trying to find the right words.

"I…I don't know," I whispered truthfully. "I mean, you deserve to know, it would explain my actions to you…but even Roxas and Riku don't know. And they're my best friends. I guess I just…felt like I could trust you…or something…"

"Thank you," Kairi returned after a moment. She leant closer to me, filling in any gap there may have been between our bodies. I felt my cheeks turn even redder, and was glad of the darkness.

I don't know how long we sat like that for, but it felt like ages. I didn't let her go, not once, loving the way she felt in my arms. I leant my head softly on hers, inhaling her scent, twisting her half-dried hair between my fingers. She began humming a song lightly, and I sat in silence, listening to her beatific voice.

The storm had cleared up by now, the sky clear, the angry clouds having moved on. Silence surrounded the manor, and moonlight streamed through the window, illuminating Kairi's delicate features.

Her eyes were now closed, a peaceful smile playing on her lips. Her breaths were regular, and I assumed she was asleep. I brought her closer to myself, feeling the urge to protect her, my feelings towards her overwhelming.

It seemed that what had happened between us, the secrets that had been shared, had created a new sort of unique, special bond, that couldn't be broken by anything but death…or my stupidity.

I was scared to let myself grow so attached to her. Now I had provided an easy way of being hurt. Now I couldn't turn away if I ever needed to, couldn't act like I didn't care. I was in too deep, and I couldn't get out. What shocked me the most was that I didn't even want to.

I was scared that I would hurt her. That I would do something to cause her pain, thus hurting myself at the same time.

I was scared that I would lose her. I didn't know why, but the thought of it was terrifying. We weren't even together, I didn't even know if she felt the same, but I still couldn't shake off the feeling that I _needed_ her now. She was my life.

I was scared about the intensity of my feelings towards her. I'd never felt so strongly about anything before. The thought of having her made me feel as if I would explode with this overwhelming happiness, joy, _love. _The thought of her being hurt filled me with anger, sadness, _pain. _And just the thought of her made me so indescribably _happy._

I loved her.

And I was no longer afraid to admit it.

Leaning my head towards her, I brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, smiling at my angel. She stirred slightly in her sleep, wrinkling her nose in an adorable way that made my grin spread.

Bringing my mouth to her ear, I whispered gently:

"_You are my __**shooting star**__, because everything I've ever wished for is everything you are."_

* * *

And so the plot thickens…

Anyway…

On with the ending part where I say leave reviews and whatnot.

So. Ahem. Yeah, **leave reviews please!**

Like I said, this is my favourite chapter so far! So lots of lovely reviews would be highly appreciated!

Thanks to all who do! And do all who fave! And thanks just for the hits, really!

Wow, I'm getting really good at doing long chapters haha!

I'll be seeing y'all again soon! Looking forward to it!

P.S. Oh. By the way. **Important-ish not really type thing notice:  
**I'm going on holiday in two days, and I'm not going to be able to post the next chapter before then. I'll be away for 10 days without internet access. So just to let you all know, the next update won't be until after that, for this and my other stories. I also won't be able to reply to reviews, PM's, bla bla bla! (I made sure this chapter was long and I added the teasers for the next chapter because of this teehee)

**However...**if I get lots and lots and lots of lovely reviews before Monday then I may type extra fast and consider putting up Chapter 11 before I go away. And then you'd be able to get Chapter 12 when I get back. But I may not. It all depends on the reviews people...it's up to you!

-Freshly baked, warm chocolate chip cookies to all who review!-


	12. Melody

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Authors Note:** Well, as always, hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one will be a Future Chapter, just to let you know.

It's funny how this chapter, 'Melody', was previously supposed to be just Chapter 9. But somehow, I managed to roll it out into four chapters haha.

Now, go do what you do best: READ AND REVIEW!

And sorry…I have writers block. This has taken me FOREVER to write and it's still kind of crappy and not very flowy 'cause I wrote like 5 minutes at a time and then lost inspiration and only had inspiration for other things which can't even be posted yet…so yeah….sorry…I dunno…it's not too bad…just…ah who cares, it's your opinion that counts lol! And I really hope it's a good one keke!

**Thanks: **Death-At-Dusk (1st!), zero-lazer, butaneng, 48oz, RockCityRoadStar, Malcolm Yuy, DarkHeartless12, Sora15, Hannahbanana06, coconut5639, DPhpFOPobsessed (for previous chapter too), PurpleGhostGal, kakashi4302, Bexmar, BeautifulxxDisaster, xoX-IHeartSureal-Xox, Archangel-Lullaby, Spooky, Spooky1132

**Wow! Over 100 reviews now! YAY! 100****th**** reviewer was…**

DPhpFOPobsessed! XD

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than my usual…if I'd put in everything I intended to at the start it wouldn't have come out for ages. Which would suck. And it would have been an insanely long chapter. So yeah. But it means next chapter will be coming sooner! Which I'm not sure if it's going to be the future chapter or not…I'll have to see!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Melody**

_-:-:-:-_

_"Love is like an unwritten melody; but the lyrics go on forever."_

_-:-:-:-_

**Kairi's POV**

I was awoken by the sun shining directly into my eyes, causing me to squint and raise my hand over my eyes to protect them from the blinding light.

It took me a few moments for my thoughts to process and for me to remember where I was, and when I realised I shot up, looking about me frantically.

I was still in the large entrance hall, the light that had woken me pouring from the full-wall window. I guessed that it was still early morning, due to the fact that the sun was still low in the sky, and the early birds were chirping merrily.

Any sign of the storm seemed to have long since passed; from what I could see, there was not a single cloud in the sky – it was a perfect, clear, crystal blue.

Rubbing my eyes groggily, I noticed that I was lying on one of the old, beaten couches, the dust cover having been taken off it. Sora's jacket lay over me, wrapped warmly around me.

_Sora! _Glancing about myself wildly, my heart rate decreased once more when I saw him lying safely on the floor beneath me, on the dust cover. I smiled at his innocent expression: he was still asleep, the sunlight not affecting him.

Leaning down, I brushed my fingers gently along his soft cheek, my heart rising at the small smile on his lips. If he hadn't told me last night, I never would have guessed of all his problems.

My smile became a sad one; Sora hid his emotions so well, fooling everybody with his happy-go-lucky pretence. And now that I knew what he was really thinking, I wasn't sure how I was going to act around him. Last night had revealed a part of him I had never expected; he had shown his vulnerable side, but he still seemed to shy away from admitting his true feelings.

I was scared to think about all the pain he kept locked inside, scared to think what might happen if it all became too much for him one day, and he cracked.

I sighed, sitting up once more. Making sure I didn't step on Sora, I quietly climbed off the couch, groggily searching the room. Seeing a cracked mirror hung delicately on the wall, I hurried towards it, sure that I must've looked a sight.

I did. My hair was an untameable mess, strands strewn everywhere, sticking up at the most awkward angles. My face was blotchy from crying, my eyes puffy from tears and sleep, my make-up smudged all around them, making me look even more tired that I already was.

Groaning in exasperation, I ran my fingers through the hay atop my head, trying to tame it slightly. I succeeded in fixing some of the kinks in it, but any more wasn't manageable until I got my hands on some hair products.

I wiped at my eyes forcefully, trying to get the mascara off. It didn't work. I never normally cared that much for what I looked like, but Sora was here!

Giving up, I made my way over to the full-wall window, staring out. With shock, I noticed how much the storm had actually affected everything. Rubbish and litter were strewn across the green clearing, the trees in tatters, branches falling off. A few trees had even been uprooted and lay defeated on the ground.

Shivering, I wrapped my arms around myself, gazing at the sad, ruined sight.

Hearing some shuffling behind me, I turned to see Sora stretching on his make-shift bed, eyes tightly closed as he yawned loudly. A smile naturally flew onto my face.

One of Sora's eyes opened lazily, the bright blue immediately connecting with my violet orbs. Smiling, he rubbed his eyes, opening them fully and standing to walk up to me.

"Morning," I greeted.

"Hey," he greeted tiredly. "What you doing?"

I waved my arm to the window. "Looking outside."

Peering through, Sora also grimaced at the state of the clearing. "Ouch!"

"Yeah," I agreed quietly. "What time do you think it is?"

Sora shrugged. "I'd say about…7? What do you say we get out of here now?"

I hesitated. "Yeah…" I remembered the girl I'd seen standing at the window yesterday. A sudden wave of curiosity washed through me. "There's just something I want to check out first…"

"What?" Sora asked, confused.

I deliberated slightly, before going on. "Have you heard the legends of this mansion being…haunted?"

Sora's eyes widened slightly. "That's _this_ mansion? I've heard them, but I didn't realise this was it. The one about the girl in the window, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah…well…yesterday, when I was coming here, I saw her…she was standing in the top window, looking straight at me, all pale and stuff…" I shuddered slightly at the memory.

"You sure?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! Definitely. It was really freaky…she looked so _sad_…and I was just thinking we should go check it out…" I suggested.

Sora didn't look so sure. "Kai, I don't know if that's a good idea. This is a really old manor, it could be dangerous!"

I pouted. "Yes, but Sora, I know what I saw! I mean, what if there _is _a girl? She needs help!"

Sora still looked unsure, so I put on my puppy dog face. "Sora, pleeaaassee!" I begged. "Pretty please?"

Sora glared at me. "Stop looking at me like that!" I didn't. "Agh, fine!" he surrendered, "but just quickly! And if we get in any trouble, you're to blame!"

"Yay! Thanks!" I said triumphantly, giving him a wide smile. I quickly headed for the staircase closest to me, Sora trailing behind me dejectedly.

Placing my hand on the stair rail, I hesitantly ascended, checking to see that Sora was behind me. After being assured that he was, I slowly continued up.

Reaching the landing, I noticed how much darker it was up here. There were no windows so no sunlight could reach, and obviously, there were no electronic lights.

Eyeing the landing, I noticed how unstable everything suddenly looked. The floorboards were old and rusting, and looked as if they could fall apart any second. The antique chandelier, covered in dust, looked amazingly delicate and fragile compared to the lights we had at home.

I wasn't so sure if this was such a good idea anymore.

Maybe Sora was right – maybe it was too dangerous. But to admit that would be to admit that I was wrong – something I didn't like doing. And I _was_ curious about the girl.

I was eager to carry on, but my heart was jumping nervously in my chest. I turned to face Sora, who was looking about us, observing the surroundings with a blank expression.

"Sora…" I began, getting his attention. He looked to me, motioning for me to continue. "I'm kind of scared," I admitted, "I'm not saying I don't want to look! Just…can you…?"

Sora rolled his eyes slightly before marching over to where I stood, grabbing my small hand deftly in his large one.

I immediately felt a sense of relief wash over me, a sense of security wrapping itself around me.

I sighed inwardly, turning to give Sora a grateful smile, which he returned.

"Let's get going then; I want to get home ASAP!" Sora stated, cocking his head forwards. I nodded, and we hesitantly proceeded along the corridor, Sora slightly ahead of me.

The walk to the end of the corridor seemed to last forever. Every creak I heard magnified itself to create an illusion of fear. My heart beat furiously in my chest, my breaths coming quickly. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen when we found the girl. Or was the girl even real?

The whole ordeal had made me forget about my argument with Yuna. Until I suddenly remembered it, that is. It strung a painful chord in my heart upon its entrance into my mind, and from the on it lingered at the back of my head, a permanent shadow. I tried my hardest to ignore it.

There was only one way to go once we'd reached the end of the corridor. A tall door stood there, completely shut, but I doubted that it was locked. I eagerly reached out towards it, keen to see its contents.

Sora, still holding my hand, pulled me back towards him.

"Wait," he said tensely, "This could be…dangerous. We don't know who's in here."

I rolled my eyes. "Who's scared now, hmm? Come on, it'll be fine! I mean, we survived the whole night, right? And that's when we were most vulnerable too! So let's go!"

Sora still looked hesitant. "Kairi…ugh. Well, what if the door is locked?"

I thought about it for a moment, when something suddenly occurred to me. "It won't be! And even if it is, someone will open it! When I was trying to get into this mansion, the front door was locked, but then it somehow opened on it's own! I think the girl must have done it! So that proves she's also friendly! She _wants_ us here!"

Sora exhaled sharply. "What you're saying isn't convincing me in the least! You just gave me proof that this could be a trap that some sick sadist has set up! Let's get out of here…"

I pouted. "Soraaa! You said you'd come. Please, just a quick look! I swear if we see anything suspicious at all we'll get out straight away!"

There was a short silence as Sora deliberated for a few moments, before shaking his head. "No, Kairi. It's not safe! I don't want you to be hurt!"

My face blushed briefly at that, before I shook the comment away, taking it for a slip of the mouth. Even after everything that had happened the previous night, I still had my doubts to whether or not he liked me in that way.

"That is so not fair!" I whined.

Sora smirked. "You sound like a kid you know. Sorry. But I'm really not comfortable with this. Now some on, let's go home."

Giving me a last apologetic look, Sora grasped my hand tightly and dragged me back down the corridor, whilst I slumped stubbornly behind him, muttering childishly.

A sudden piercing wail vibrated through the house, shattering my ears, echoing hauntingly for a few moments before it faded into the shadows.

I turned to face Sora, bewildered, his fearful and shocked expression reflecting mine, his blue eyes stormy. I felt his grip on me tighten.

I swallowed heavily, my heart rate increasing. "Sora…what was that?" I whispered unevenly. Sora bit his lip, shaking his head, unable to speak.

Taking a deep breath, he turned his gaze to the door we had just departed from, the door that the screaming noise had come from. Glancing at me, Sora released my hand, and leaned in to whisper to me quickly, "You wait here, I'll go check it out."

Although I was scared as I had ever been, I couldn't let him go alone. And I was just as scared to be by myself. I felt so much safer around Sora.

"Don't leave me," I pleaded, my voice hushed. Sora hesitated, uncertain, before nodding in defeat. Hand in hand, we approached the doorway with caution, Sora grasping the brass handle upon reaching it, and twisting it slowly.

The heavy door swung open to reveal a white room – by white, I mean that every single object was white. The floor, the walls, even the furniture. The only other colour was located on child's drawings, which were scattered around the room randomly, hung messily onto the stark walls.

Sora's eyes roamed the room in distaste. "What the…?" he muttered to himself.

But my eyes weren't concentrated on the room. They were concentrated on the figure that stood in the corner closest to me.

I tugged on Sora, directing his vision to the girl I couldn't take my eyes off.

She was crouched in the corner of the room, her gaze focused on the ground, a pen and paper in her hand. She slowly raised her head, her eyes meeting mine in a heartbeat.

"Who are you?" I whispered, my eyes trailing over her pale face, her feathery hair, her ragged dress, her intelligent eyes. I felt Sora tighten his grip around me, his breath caught.

"_I am the unwritten melody that brings life to the dulled chord of love."_

The words didn't come from her mouth though, for she didn't open it. They just seemed to vibrate into my mind, some sort of forlorn, unknown source pushing its way in. I looked at Sora and noticed that he had the same perplexed expression on his face.

Something strange twanged in my heart, and I found myself unable to look away from the girl. My throat felt dry, and when I finally spoke, the words were raspy and quiet.

"What…?"

The girl didn't speak again, but merely turned back to her drawing, sketching something that was out of my line of vision.

I slowly turned to face Sora, his expressionless face focused on the girl.

"Sora…?" I whispered. He turned to face me, his eyes wide and unreadable. "What…what should we do?"

Sora shrugged slowly, biting his lip. Thinking for a few moments, he seemed to decide upon something, and hesitantly approached the girl, who made no response to his actions.

"Hi…what's your name?" he asked, speaking softly, kneeling down so that he was on the same level as the girl.

Once again, the girl made no response to move. I watched in anticipation and fear as Sora attempted to get here to speak, get her to respond in any way, but none came.

My eyes widened and my heartbeat quickened as I suddenly saw a shadow fall in front of me, as if there was someone who had just come up behind me. I clenched my fists and walked over to Sora in what I hoped was a slow and casual manner.

Kneeling beside me, I lowered my face to his ear, whispering in a hushed, shaky voice: "I think there's someone else in here…"

Sora immediately stopped talking to the girl who was sketching in her book, and slowly turned his head to see if my theory was correct.

Sora's face gave away the answer.

Mimicking Sora, I slowly turned, to see a tall man clad in a long black coat, with a shadowy hood covering his face.

"Well, well…what have we here?" His voice was silky, sending shivers down my spine. I gulped, swallowing the fear which was slowly spreading through my veins.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded, now standing, his voice strong. I stared at him in wonder, wondering how he could be so brave at a time like this.

The man laughed, his voice echoing through the white room. "Me? And why should I tell you that? I should be the one asking who _you _are." His voice, although light and teasing, had a sharp edge to it, erasing any doubts I may have had over how serious he was.

Sora hesitated. "Oh…we just got lost. And then found the girl. Tell me now, who is she?"

I could imagine the man smirking under the hood. "Her? She's called…Melody. And the rest…well, that's for me to know and for you to _not_ find out."

Sora grabbed my arm and pulled me up to stand next to me, moving slightly in front of me defensively. "How did she get here? Is she okay?"

"That's none of your business. If you keep pushing it, we'll have to do something with you and your pretty lady-friend, won't we?" the man threatened menacingly, stepping towards us. I shrank back instinctively, cowering behind Sora.

I tugged on Sora's arm in fear, who turned to face me quickly, a reassuring smile on his face.

Turning back around to face the man, who was getting ever closer to us, he managed to keep the conversation going. I realised he was doing this to stall, to gain us more time. With this came the realisation of just how dangerous a situation we were in.

As Sora tried to keep the man talking, my eyes roamed the room, searching for any sort of escape route. I found none.

Focusing my attention back onto the mysterious man, I noticed that he had stopped talking, and had held up a finger to silence Sora, who was looking bemused.

"Sshh!" The man ordered, looking as if he were listening for something. Sora and I exchanged looks of confusion - and then we heard it: a clattering sound, and faint talking coming from downstairs.

The mad walked over to the door slowly, still facing us. I couldn't tell if he was looking at us or not, due to the hood covering his eyes, but I supposed that he was.

"Wait here," the man said icily, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. I immediately turned to Sora, who had now acquired an angry look on his face.

"I told you we shouldn't have come here," he said darkly. I bit my lip.

"I know, I know, you were right! I'm so sorry! But what about the girl…Melody…we need to help her!" I pleaded.

Sora nodded, his eyes squeezed shut.

"So what should we do?" I pressed.

Sora made no response, pressing his fingers to his temples, his mouth drawn into a thin line. His breaths were long and hard, his chest rising and falling heavily.

"Sora…?" I questioned anxiously. "Are – are you okay?"

He made a small gesture with his head, but it was so small, so fast, that I couldn't make out if it was a nod or a shake.

A sudden terrifying thought pushed its way into my head. "Is it…is it an episode?" I asked shakily, moving closer to him.

Sora was silent for a few moments, before he sighed out deeply, and opened his eyes once more, meeting mine.

"Sorry about that," he spoke finally, "Sometimes I have to calm myself down for a while…it's hard…to keep myself from having an episode…you know."

I nodded, smiling at him sympathetically. "It's alright, you don't have to explain."

"_You love him."_

Although that wasn't the first time a voice in my head had said those same words in my mind before – they were said a lot yesterday – it made me start. For this time, it wasn't my conscience speaking. I was pretty sure, that somehow, impossibly, it had been Melody again.

My head snapped around to face her, and I found her deep gray eyes boring directly into mine. My mouth opened to speak but no words came out. Her presence seemed to create a strange affect on me. My mind wasn't thinking clearly, and I found that I was entranced by her eyes.

"What did you say…?" I managed to whisper. Sora looked at me in confusion.

"Huh?"

I put my hand up slowly to stop him from speaking, and slowly walked up to Melody, kneeling before her.

"Who _are_ you?" I whispered, more to myself than her.

"_I am the unwritten melody that brings life to the dulled chord of love."_

I groaned in frustration. "Yes, you said _that_ already! But what does it _mean_?"

The girl continued to look me in the eyes, somehow speaking through her mind.

"_It means that I'm a lost soul, ripped from the world I once knew. My whole essence was changed, my destiny changed. I am now floating adrift a sea of memories, my past, present and future all unwritten."_

My forehead crinkled in confusion. "Erm…I see. I guess that explains the 'unwritten' part then. But why melody? And what's with the chord of love thing? Why is it all like music?"

"_They say my soul sings."_

"Who? Who says that?" I asked curiously, drawn into this mysterious girl.

She blinked once, never looking away.

"_They. The unnamed ones. The hooded figures. The soulless ones."_

The more she explained the more I got confused. I decided to move on.

"Erm…okay. Well, what is the dulled chord of love?"

The tiny girl shrugged, and I feared that the simple movement would cause her frail shoulders to break.

I was aware of Sora standing behind me, so close I could feel his breath on my neck. I wondered where the hooded man had gone, but quickly brought my attention back to Melody.

"Melody…please, help me understand!"

"_My mind works in mysterious ways, I'm not the same as everyone else. I can affect emotions in a way others can only dream. I can feel how different people do, I can detect their emotions…and love is the strongest. I can see how a person's mind is working, what they're thinking, and their past, present and future. It's a gift I've been cursed with since birth. The gift is what brought me here."_

I gulped, a shiver making its way icily down my spine. This was becoming way, _way_ too freaky for my likings. I was beginning to wonder if I was just in a dream or something.

But what if I wasn't?

**Sora's POV**

This girl was really beginning to freak me out now. This whole place was. And what was with the hooded guy?

Anyway, back to the girl, Melody. She was speaking to us through our _minds_. I assumed she was saying the same things to Kairi as she was to me, seeing as she was just answering Kairi's questions, talking about some essence of life and feelings of love or something like that.

And then something about a gift. A gift that had brought her here. I wondered what she meant by that. She didn't answer anymore questions after that though. Went back to her drawing.

From the position I was now in, I could clearly see what it was that she was sketching. A family. Like all young kids do when given paper and crayons. What surprised me the most was that the drawing was actually _normal_, like all the others in the room. Coming from her, you'd think it would be a riddle of a picture. She seemed to like talking in riddles.

A Mother and Father stood at each end of the page, holding hands with the person next to them. The Mother was holding the hands of a blonde haired boy, with curly hair that fell over his eyes. From the way she had drawn him, he seemed to be around twelve or thirteen.

The Father was holding the hand of a girl, also with blonde hair, going slightly passed her shoulders, in her late teens I would have guessed.

And Melody stood in the middle, clinging onto the hands of the two other children, a smile on her face. It looked foreign there.

She suddenly spoke to me again, speaking the words I didn't need to hear.

_"You love her."_

"Say what?" I asked, baffled, staring at Melody. Kairi looked up at me.

_"You love her."_

"What…no I don't!" I spluttered. "Shut up!" I turned and walked over to where the door was, attempting to open it but not succeeding. It seemed that the hooded figure had locked it upon leaving, and as there were no windows in the room, we had no escape route.

But it seemed that even though I had moved away from Melody, she could still continue speaking to me.

_"And she loves you."_

Now _this _caught my attention.

"Huh?"

_"Kairi loves you._"

I gulped, wanting to believe her words so much, but knowing I couldn't. "Shut up. No she doesn't."

"Who doesn't what?" Kairi asked curiously. I looked up at her with a start, forgetting that she could hear everything I said.

"Erm…never mind. Could you just mind the door for a second, in case he comes back, or try to find a way out?" I asked, trying to distract her so I could continue speaking with Melody.

Kairi nodded, and proceeded to do as I asked. Upon assuring she was busy and not listening closely enough to hear anything I said, I walked towards Melody, kneeling beside her.

_"She loves you. I can see her feelings. She truly loves you. Like you love her."_

"Why…why should I trust you? How do I know you can see her feelings? This could all be some sick joke!"

_"But it's not."_

"Prove it!" I demanded, keeping my voice hushed so that we wouldn't be overheard.

Melody seemed to think for a moment, before speaking quickly. _"You're still sad about your mother, Rinoa's, death. You blame it on yourself, even though you shouldn't. You love your father immensely, as he is your only family left and you don't know where you'd be without him. You're angry at your stepsiblings and stepmother for treating you the way they do, for you don't deserve it. You're angry at your depression, because you can't control it, and you're scared over how it will affect others. And you love Kairi."_

I gazed at Melody in wonderment. They were all personal things she had just said, things that only a few people knew, people I could trust with my life. So how had she known? Unless she was telling the truth when she said she could see people's feelings…

"How did you know?" I whispered, breathless from shock.

Melody looked me right in the eyes. _"It's my gift."_ I knew then that she was telling me the truth.

"So how does…" Gulp. "How does Kairi feel? Not just about me, about everything…"

_"She misses her father who's always away on business, although she never shows it. She's sorry for you, for having depression and siblings like Rai and Fuu. She's sad that she's losing her friendship with her best friend Yuffie. She's jealous that Namine got the part in the duet and she didn't. She's worried about you. She constantly wonders about what you're thinking. And she loves you."_

Those last three words were all I needed to hear. I knew from the way she talked through her eyes that Melody was speaking with sincerity and honesty.

Kairi _loved _me.

The words were pounding through my head like a consistent, never-ending drumbeat. And I never wanted it to end. The words were enough to make me completely forget all about the situation we were in. They were all that mattered to me now – every problem I'd ever had just seemed to wash away.

I felt a smile begin to grow on my face, and I found that however hard I tried, I just couldn't wipe it off.

A sudden thought came to me – I don't know why it came so late – and I turned to face Melody once more, curiosity highlighting my features.

"Hey, Melody, how come you never speak?"

_"I can't."_

"What do you mean you can't? As in, you're not allowed, you don't want to, or you physically can't?"

_"I physically can't."_

I felt a wave of sadness wash over me as I looked at the poor girl sadly. I had no idea what she was doing in the mansion, but I made it my mission to find out. I'd do everything in my power to help her.

_"Don't feel sorry for me. It's okay. I'm used to it."_

I looked at her in confusion, and then remembered that she could see what I was feeling. I now started to realise what she meant by a 'cursed gift'. This gift could have its downsides too.

I smiled at her affectionately, reaching out to hold her hand. She shrank back instinctively, but then seemed to relax upon realising I didn't intend to hurt her.

Her skin was soft and cold – incredibly cold. It was so pale, almost translucent, and I could see her veins faintly under her skin.

"You speak so intelligently for someone so young. You can't be older than ten," I observed.

_"I've seen more than most people have in an entire lifetime." _And that was all she said on that topic.

"You can see future's right? Can you tell me…what my future holds?" I asked cautiously, letting loose the question that had been playing on my tongue ever since I found out about her gift.

Melody smiled at me slightly. _"All I can say is…don't be afraid anymore. Listen to your heart – some things are worth fighting for. Love conquers all."_

As she dropped her eyes to the floor and closed them, I knew she wasn't going to say anymore. I decided to leave her in peace, and turned around to find Kairi.

She was observing the pictures on the walls, a sad smile on her lips. All I could think about was how beautiful she was, how much I loved her, how she loved me.

It was there and then that I made my decision. The one that would make the rest of my life happen. The one that I'd been too afraid to do up until now.

I was going to listen to my heart. I was going to tell Kairi.

I was going to tell her how I felt.

That I loved her.

The grin on my face spread as I realised I didn't even have to fear rejection. I already knew that Kairi already loved me back! The only annoying thing would be my friends teasing me endlessly about it, but who cared? 'Cause I _loved_ her.

Any any doubts I'd had about that before were erased. Melody could see my true feelings. And she could see that I loved Kairi. So it was final.

I was telling her. Today.

And I couldn't wait.

_-:-:-:-_

"_I am the unwritten melody that brings life to the dulled chord of love."_

_-:-:-:-_

* * *

**End of Chapter 11!**

OMG! I just want to say thank you so much for 16 reviews for the last chapter! You guys are amazing! I love you!

Once again, sorry that this chapter isn't as long as usual!

And now, I am begging you, **PLEASE REVIEW!**

XD

Thank you trillions, you're all wonderful people and I'd give you a massive hug if I could :D

I also have a new section on my profile dedicated to really good regular reviewers – you could become one! You know you want to! XD

Later!


	13. Future III

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Authors Note:** I've slightly edited some of the previous Future Chapters. Not really any of the writing or anything, just a few of the words, such as changing 'him' to 'you' etc. It doesn't make any difference, it's not like you need to re-read it or anything, I was just letting you know 'cause that's how I've written this Chapter and I wanted you to know that they all flow :) And there is a reason I have done this, as shall be seen at the end, which is miiiles away, mwahaha! As always, read and review please my lovelies!

**Thanks: **Dark JaylenX, butaneng, Spooky1132, Shazi-Chan, Malcolm Yuy, Claire Cooper, RockCityRoadStar, DarkHeartless12, tunerboy101, Dreamer90210, imcalledkitty, Just.A.BrokenDream, Sora15, darkfarie-angel, xoX-IHeartSureal-Xox, lebrezie, Ayemi Tsukada

* * *

**Chapter 12: Future III**

**Kairi**

I don't think you even realised back then how much pain you could cause me through a few simple words. You had no idea of the effect you had on me.

I don't think you even do now.

I remember those few moments when it felt as if you really hated me. I can barely remember what it was about. Some stupid dare or something. I was such an idiot to let something so trivial get between us!

Oh God, it had something to do with Rai though. That's why it made you so upset. I mean, I always knew he was a jerk, but I didn't think you had to be that sensitive about him. I thought, 'we all have annoying siblings, get over it!'

If only I knew. I thought you were exaggerating when you talked about how he hit you and broke your stuff etcetera. Now that I know the truth, I feel so guilty for thinking that stuff, letting alone saying it you!

I'm sorry.

But I do remember how you made me feel. I do remember the hurt you caused my heart at the thought of you despising me.

And I also remember the happiness you caused me when I realised you didn't really hate me.

But, before I knew that, I was a wreck. Well, I thought I was a wreck. I couldn't imagine feeling any worse than I already did! Little did I know, there was much worse to come.

In those moments when I thought you hated me, it only just then became clear how much I liked you. Loved you, even, dare I say it. I guess sometimes, you just don't realise how much you care for someone until they stop caring for you.

Anyway…when I look back on those times they seem so…stupid! I'm embarrassed by the way I acted…the way I blamed you. I blamed you for judging me – why didn't I realise that by doing that, I was judging you? Something that I'm extremely sorry for.

I acted as if I was the one who had the worst problems, I was the one everyone should crowd around and care for. I'm so sorry. I didn't know.

I've been saying sorry a lot recently, haven't I?

If you'd told me…I'd have understood more! I promise I would have. But I didn't, I didn't know who it was, it was a mistake. I really don't know what I would have done if you hadn't believed me.

But you did. That day was so special. It was as if some unspoken words had been said, creating a bond between us, linking us together in a way neither of us could have imagined.

You said those words in my ears; you thought I was asleep:

"You are my **shooting star**, because everything I've ever wished for is everything you are."

They were so simple…yet so meaningful. They meant more to me than you ever could have imagined. They were the first words that showed me that maybe you did love me the way I loved you.

You opened up your heart to me that day. You told me all your secrets, everything there was to know. It was as if you gave part of yourself to me. And that made me love you even more.

And then Melody came along…

That was the day we met her, wasn't it? Wow, those were an eventful few days. I never dreamed how much could happen by just going to Twilight Town! I was just expecting a fun trip to see Yuna again. I got so much more than that!

Melody…she was so unique. I was so baffled by her strange ways of acting, of speaking, of thinking! I didn't understand her. I didn't know if I wanted to understand her.

I couldn't believe it when we found out about her true identity…that shocked me the most. I hope she's okay.

From that day, I also remember when I first told Yuna about you. I remember the feelings I had as distinctly as if it were yesterday.

It was such a relief. It was like part of the weight on my shoulders had been taken off. It felt so good, made me so happy.

I want that again.

Now…it's like there is no weight. You may say that's a good thing – nothing to sink me, nothing to hold me back.

But it's not.

Sure, the weight of my feelings for you, the weight you placed on my back, threw me a bit off balance at first. But I soon got used to it – it became a part of me, kept me stable.

And now that it's gone, I'm no longer stable.

I feel as if I'm floating in no particular direction with no idea of where to go, where I am, or what's coming next.

I feel lost.

And I hate it.

* * *

**Sora**

As soon as those two treacherous words had escaped my lips, I regretted it. Really, I did.

I know you probably don't believe me. I mean, when I told you why I'd said that, why I'd acted the way I did, you looked so sorry, so guilty. You looked as if you thought you deserved to be called that.

You didn't.

That always was my problem: speaking before thinking. Like when I was going on about how I didn't want a girlfriend right in front of you, even though the truth was, you were the girlfriend I'd always wanted.

I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I know I've said it already, but it doesn't seem like I've said it enough yet.

I miss you so much.

I miss your touch, your scent, your face, your smile, your breath, your everything. I miss you, like the sun misses the flowers in the depths of winter, instead of beauty to direct its light to, the heart hardens like the frozen world which your absence has banished me to.

Do you miss me? Missing you could turn from pain to pleasure if I knew you were missing me too.

But do you?

I think about you all the time. Every night, every day, every second of every hour, I dream of being with you again. Dream of looking into your indigo eyes, dream of seeing that smile that could always lift my heart.

I never thought I would meet somebody who was so hard to forget.

I don't blame you for any of it. I'm to blame. As always. I took too long in accepting what was so obviously the truth.

I shouldn't have tried to hold back, I shouldn't have denied my feelings. Love happens whether we want it or not; we shouldn't try to control it. I love you, Kairi. I love you.

That day…that day when I said those things to you…that was the day I realised what I felt for you, I think. As in, the true extent of my feelings.

I think Melody helped me realise too. I remember when we first found her, we didn't have a clue who she was. To be honest, I figured her to be some sort of ghost, a remnant of the past. I never admitted that – I'd look stupid!

And then when we found out who she really was…I…I couldn't believe it. Everything made perfect sense though. I never thought one small girl could make such an impact on everyone's lives – mine, yours, Namine's, Roxas's…

I nearly told Tidus how I felt about you that day. I kind of did in some ways, just not through words. Through my eyes.

And I nearly told you.

I wish I had! When I look back, I realise that it would have been perfect timing! We would have been able to be together, if I wasn't such an idiot. And if it wasn't for Rai, once again ruining all that was going well for me.

When the time came when I finally was ready to admit my feelings for you, it was…kind of a difficult time for me. I really didn't have time to be in a relationship. It wouldn't have worked anyway. I'm not naïve enough to think relationships can work under these sorts of circumstances.

I really don't know, though. Would it have ever worked? My depression…my family…it would have made things…difficult, to say the least. And dangerous.

I promise you though, I've not given up hope! Everyday I'm trying harder and harder to fight it, and everyday I'm improving. It will take effort though. And time. Lots of time.

Every night I pray that things will turn themselves around, things will fix themselves and everything will fall into place.

Maybe they will?

We'll see.

Let's look towards the future.

Our future.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12!**

So, that was the third Future Chapter for you!

Hopefully, it will add mystery and suspense! Leave you wanting to find out what happens at the end!! Or not. You know. Whatever. XD

I'll try to update again ASAP.

Now, review review review.

As always!

Hugs and kisses!

xoxo


	14. Illumination

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer:** Are you trying to make me cry or something?! I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own my OC, wahay! And the storyline, of course XD

**Authors Note:** Ahem…sorry for the late update!! Didn't mean to leave it so long! Sorry sorry sorry! Please forgive me! I swear the next one won't take so long, m'kay? Please enjoy, and review, as usual! :3

**Thanks:** Malcolm Yuy, DPhpFOPobsessed, ButaNENG, Sora15, imcalledkitty, Spooky1132, DarkHeartless12, AmbrosiusSchuyler, Hannahbanana06, khfan, Fabula Novella, RockCityRoadStar, Just.A.BrokenDream, In'ki Mikomi, Bexmar, Shazi-Chan, Wild Wolf Heart, emywemy999, Jishinibaka-chan, RedWolf17, BlacAngel, Sora and Kairi is love

* * *

**Chapter 13: Illumination**

**Kairi**

As directed by Sora, I scoured the surroundings for any means of a way out – a hidden door, or air shaft. I found nothing.

Melody had retreated to the corner, brooding silently, speaking no more to either me or Sora. Sora sat on the floor, deep in thought, and I occasionally glanced at him to find him observing me with soft eyes. I quickly looked away, flushing.

My mind once again began to mull over the various goings on in my life – Sora, his depression, Melody, Yuna…it seemed that nothing was going right.

The reality of what was happening suddenly hit me like a tonne of bricks. The fear began pressing in, bubbling out of me as I realized how _dangerous_ the situation was. Here we were, Sora and I, two inexperienced, sheltered 16 year olds, trapped in some old house with a crazy man, who had quite possibly kidnapped a young girl…and who was quite positively going to hurt us in some way.

I couldn't quite believe what was happening. It seemed so…unreal. Things like this weren't meant to happen to _me._ I was just Kairi Rosa, an ordinary girl with an ordinary life…_un_ordinary things weren't supposed to occur in my life. It didn't _fit._

I suppose I was in shock. More had happened to me in these past 2 days than in my entire life. And I was so scared. Scared for me, scared for Sora, and most of all, scared for Melody. And all of our lives…

Who knew what the man was planning on doing with us? After seeing what Melody was like, I didn't even know what to expect anymore. Any predictability had been erased from my life, brining in a sense of confusion. The whole world was an enigmatic mystery; a riddle that I had no idea how to solve.

And to be honest, I wasn't even sure if I _wanted_ to be able to solve it. Who knew what other unknown terrors lay undisturbed in the darkness, threatening to pounce at the highest point of surprise? I was so horrified by the things we'd seen, so shocked, so in awe…and most of all, _scared._

A sudden creaking of the door interrupted my thoughts, bringing me hastily back to reality. My head snapped around to find that the man had returned to the room, hood still up. I didn't need to see his face to recognize what his feelings were…clenched fists, deep breaths…he was obviously angered.

My eyes widened in panic as I rushed over to Sora, automatically grabbing his arm. After realizing what I had just done, I quickly retreated my arm back to my side, flushing. It seemed that even in this situation, my feelings for Sora managed to make an appearance, to affect my actions. I didn't want to think about what that meant.

The man seemed to pay no attention to us though. He rushed over to Melody's side, quickly dragging her up by her frail arms; she made no move of protest.

"What are you doing?" I asked pathetically, ashamed of how weak my voice sounded.

But once again, my presence was ignored. The man merely swept out of the room swiftly, dragging Melody behind him.

Exchanging curious, disturbed glances, Sora and I followed hastily. The man led us to another door on the same floor, which, upon looking inside it once the man had entered, revealed to be some sort of small library.

The man moved to close the door, but Sora's voice caused him to hesitate in his actions.

"Wait!" he called out quickly, "Where are you taking her? Who the heck _are_ you?"

The man suddenly did something neither of us expected him to – he pulled down his hood.

His skin was tanned – a dark brown colour, contrasting with his long silver hair. His orange eyes gleamed, laughing at some inner, hidden joke. His lips twitched up at the corners to form a smirk.

"Me? My name is…Xemnas."

"Alright…but…what about her? And what about us?" Sora asked desperately.

The man smirked. "You…I care nothing for you two. Why should I? Stupid kids. And as for her…well, I'm not sure what's going to happen with her. We'll see."

With that, he swiftly turned away, pressing some unseen button in the room, opening up the floor to lead to a hidden area.

The switch also seemed to close the door that me and Sora were behind, slamming it on our noses, locking with a small 'click'.

Glancing at each other momentarily, Sora and I immediately sprang into action, knocking and pounding on the door, frantically calling out for Melody.

Our efforts were put to waste, though, for the door would simply not open; it insisted on staying rooted to the spot, holding us back from saving the troubled girl.

I lowered my hands from where they were bashing against the door, sighing in defeat. Moments later, after a few more insisted pounds, Sora did too.

"I can't believe we lost him," Sora muttered. I nodded in agreement, stepping back and rubbing my sore hands together to ease away the pain.

"I know…" I sighed, my head hanging.

Sora looked at me, his face a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"Kairi? You okay?" he asked, his voice soothing.

I looked up at him, the fear that still grew inside me fading from one look of his beautiful eyes. "Yeah…" I whispered, "I'm just kinda worried…and scared, I guess."

Sora's mouth pinched up at the corners, that small smile melting any worries, shining out in that dark hall. "It'll all be okay, Kai," he soothed sincerely, "You'll see. Everything will be fine. I promise."

I nodded. "Yeah… I hope so. But, what do we do now?"

Sora shrugged. "Not a clue. That girl, though, she needs our help."

"Definitely!" I confirmed. "What is up with her though? Is she, like, magic or something?"

I noticed a faint blush grow on Sora's cheeks as he seemed to remember something unknown to me. He then shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm not too sure…she's different, though, that's for sure."

There was one thing I couldn't deny. Sighing, I gave Sora a small smile. "Let's go home."

Sora looked relieved. "Yeah."

Exhausted and dishevelled, Sora and I turned to the staircase, walking slowly but purposefully down the hall, making our way down the stairs, glancing at each other from time to time.

We soon reached the front door, and it felt strange to think we were finally getting out of this nightmare. We were finally going to be free from all the strangeness, back to the world we knew and loved, back to the world where everything made sense.

Sora hesitated outside the door, looking at me as he raised a hand to the handle. I nodded slightly, and Sora, lips pressed, placed his hand on the handle, twisting it.

I half-expected it not to open. The few milliseconds before it was revealed whether the door was open or not, millions of thoughts passed through my head, telling me that I wasn't free yet, that there were more nightmarish scenes to come.

But it opened. It _did._ My face lit up as Sora pulled it open a few inches, the sunlight flooding in through the gap, the fresh air amazing to breathe in.

We would have made it through then if it wasn't for them. They called Sora's name from the back of the hall, their faces hidden it the shadows, but even I was able to identify one of the voices.

Sora's hand froze, and the door was left abandoned as Sora slowly turned to face his nemesis, his face hard, eyes stormy. I stood by the door, not wanting to move away from it, so close to freedom that I could taste it on my tongue, but too far to touch it.

"Rai," Sora's voice was cold, monotonous, and I could detect the anger and hatred in it. I didn't dare look at the person who Sora's hatred was directed at, after all the memories of what had occurred the previous day flooded into my mind.

"Sora." Rai's voice was casual, cool, amused. Everything that the atmosphere was _not._

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked harshly, inching towards the door slightly.

"Nothing much, y'know." Rai, sounded almost bored, sauntering towards us with his friend, hands stuffed into his pockets, a smile growing on his face. I shuddered.

Observing his friend, I couldn't help but notice the feeling of familiarity his face had. I was sure I'd seem him somewhere before, but I wasn't sure where. Most of his face was shadowed, his hair covered by a black beanie.

Sora's eyes narrowed, his teeth grinding. "Seifer," he stated, directing his speech at Rai's friend.

"Sora," he said, amused, "Good to see you again! How's that scar of yours healing up then?"

Sora hissed audibly, stopping his retreat and taking a menacing step forwards. My hand automatically reached forwards to grab his arm; he looked down upon it, and then up at me. I shook my head silently, begging him not to start anything.

Sora nodded in defeat, stepping back beside me.

Rai and Seifer laughed; cold, harsh, cruel laughs they were, unlike the happy laughs I was used to hearing.

"Aw, don't want to start a fight in front of your girlfriend, eh?" Rai mocked.

Sora grumbled. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. She's more _my_ girlfriend than yours!"

Sora snorted. "How d'you figure that one out?"

"I met Little Miss Redhead earlier today, y'know. Bought her an ice cream, I did. She was being very…_persuasive_, if you get the drift," Rai smirked, his eyes roaming over me, making me feel very uncomfortable under his harsh gaze. "Hey there, sweet cheeks," he said to me.

Sora growled. "Shut up! Leave her alone!"

"Oh ho ho, what's this?" Rai gasped in mock horror. "Sora getting all protective over a girl? Wow, you must _really_ like her!"

I sighed angrily. "Shut up…" I whispered, not intending for anyone to hear me.

Seifer suddenly spoke up, looking directly at me. "You're hot."

"Hands off, you. She's mine, y'know?" Rai said.

At this, Sora took a step forward, and I didn't stop him. "Hey, stop talking about her like that! She's not your _possession_ or something! She's a person!"

If possible, I liked Sora even more for that. He was protecting me, he was standing up for me, he was trying to save me. He seemed to be everything I'd ever wanted. So why did it seem that _he_ didn't want _me_?

"My oh my, this must be _love_!" Rai mocked, cackling with Seifer. I narrowed my eyes at the two as Sora let out a quiet growl.

"Shut up!" he repeated, one of his arms rising in a protective stance in front of me.

"Make me," Rai smirked, taking a step towards us, his eyes glinting darkly.

Sora sighed heavily. "I'm not _in love,_ okay? She's just a friend. It's just a stupid coincidence that we were here at the same time!"

I tried my hardest to ignore that familiar, hurt pang pulse through my chest, but try as I might, I knew it was there. And I hated it.

"Love…or fate?" Rai said jokily, watching our reactions with pleasure. Sora merely rolled his eyes once more, refusing to defend his point any longer, whilst I just stood by his side, face flushed, eyes averted.

Upon looking at Seifer, I noticed him watching me intently, in thought. I raised an eyebrow at him as his expression suddenly cleared.

"You! You're that hot girl from the coffee shop!" he exclaimed excitedly, pointing at me. Rai glanced at him, irked that his menace had been interrupted.

My mind flicked through all the faces I'd seen, trying to place Seifer's somewhere.

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to remember you," I responded shyly, uncomfortable as Rai glared at me.

"Need a reminder?" Seifer grinned. "Did it hurt?" he began, raising an eyebrow at me.

My brow crinkled in confusion. "Did what-? Oh!" A sudden memory floated into my head as I remembered. "You're that corny server at Starbucks!"

Seifer's grin faded slightly, turning harder. "I wouldn't say 'corny'," he muttered, annoyed. "More 'romantic'."

I scoffed. "You? Romantic? As if! I've seen fleas more romantic than you!"

Seifer hissed, as Sora took a step backwards again, dragging me with him. He leaned over, his head near my ear.

"Um…try not to annoy them, please," he warned. I gulped, remembering what Sora had told me of how dangerous Rai was.

"Sorry…" I replied nervously, reaching out a hand to grab the door handle once more, eager to be out of the house.

"It's okay. Now, let's get out of here," he suggested, smiling slightly. I nodded in relief, swinging the door open, welcoming the wave of fresh air that washed over me.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" I heard Rai's cold voice ask. I cursed under my breath, wishing he would just leave us be. "We're not quite done here."

"Oh, I think we are," Sora replied confidently. "Kai, let's go."

And I stepped out of the house. As soon as I was on the hard ground of the outdoors, it felt as if a he weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I breathed in deeply, inhaling the sweet scent of the warm morning.

"Kai, just go quickly," Sora told me, his hand pushing on my shoulder gently. I complied, hurrying along the narrow path. But I was unable to stop my head rotating round to glance in that window I'd first looked in yesterday. But none of the same sights were seen: no girl was stood in the window, Melody wasn't to be seen. It was merely like the other windows of the house: empty and abandoned.

I soon reached the gate of the manor, Sora shadowing my steps. Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed that Rai and Seifer had followed us out of the house, and gulped uneasily.

"Just hurry over the gate!" Sora ordered through gritted teeth, glancing nervously over his shoulder from time to time. I nodded, scrambling over the way I had come, using the clambering ivy as handgrips.

Once over, I looked through the iron bars to see Sora stood facing Rai, each one glaring menacingly. I urged for Sora to hurry, to get over the fence, but the fact that Seifer was now climbing over too made me uneasy.

"Sora…?" I squeaked, unable to hide my fear. Too much drama had taken place in the past day, and I wasn't sure how much more I could handle.

"Just go, Kai!" Sora pleaded, glancing at my fearful expression, contorting his into a comforting one. I vacillated, hesitant to leave him. "I'll be fine, Kai. Honest. You should really get home though."

I nodded, agreeing to that, but still unsure of whether I should leave him. I mean, he was alone with the guy who bullied him! But on the other hand, it _was_ his step-brother, and he _did_ live with him, so how much harm could leaving them together do?

Noticing that Seifer was about to reach my side of the gate, I made the quick decision, flashing Sora a quick smile before taking off into the forest in what I hoped was the right direction.

"Where you going, doll face?" I heard Rai's voice, full of implications, call after me. Ignoring him, I continued into the trees, glancing back once to look at Sora; he was stood up close to Rai, and from what I could tell from his body language, he was angry.

Deciding not to probe further into what was going on, I ignored any warning my mind sent me, and pushed my way through the dark trees, delving deeper into the darkness, the sun rays shining through becoming lesser by the minute.

It was actually a lot easier than I expected, finding my way back through. After the episodes of the night, my mind was working fast and sharp – all the familiar twists and turns of the gnarled roots, the knotted branches, stood out, guiding me back.

I found that I didn't even have to think about where I was walking. The steps came naturally to me, just like they had the first night. I figured it was because I was so desperate to get back to civilisation; and so I trusted my instinct to lead me home.

'Home'. Right now, for me, that meant back to Yuna's. But I didn't know exactly what I'd do once I got there. How would I act around her, after everything that had transpired between the two of us? I didn't even know what to think – it was all so unexpected, so unlike the Yuna I had grown to know so well over the years.

Of course, I was going to try to fix it though. I wasn't willing to give up on those years of friendship we held, those years of fun and laughter and secrets. It was too much; and even if she wasn't prepared to go for it so easily, I was prepared to fight for our friendship.

Grinning to myself determinedly, I stopped for a moment, resting my back against a knobbly tree. Breathing in and out slowly, I slid down its face, resting with a 'thud' on the dry ground. Closing my eyes, I sighed to myself as a few rays of escaped sunlight bathed my face, the light warming me.

And, as I should have expected, my mind soon came to rest upon a familiar subject: Sora.

And with the thoughts of Sora came the memories of what had happened previously; everything from Destiny's Stage, to Rai, to Melody.

It surprised me how many things had changed in the bare few months we had known each other. I never knew it was possible to feel the way I felt about someone I'd known for such a short time. I didn't realize it was possible for our relationship to develop so strangely.

It had started off as such an innocent thing: a simple case of "love at first sight", for me. Obviously, I didn't know about the "love" part back then – I hadn't even known it _yesterday_, for Christ's sake.

I mean, I always knew I _liked_ Sora…a lot. That much was obvious. But _love_? That was one thing I never expected to feel so soon. And I never would have even considered that I felt _that_ way about him until Melody…she was the one that spoke those words to me…_'You love him'._

That was, in a way, the light at the end of the tunnel for me. I had spent so long being stuck at the same dead end, unsure of which way to go, until _he _came along and showed me a whole new direction to go on. However, it was all new – I didn't understand any of it.

And even though I wasn't alone, I felt lost, unsure of how fast to walk, where to walk, with whom to walk. Unsure of whether I should follow that same path, for fear of where it might eventually lead me…

But then Melody seemed to light up the way, confirming that it was the right direction. She showed me how I truly felt – this, in turn, could lead to showing me which way to go.

_How_ to get there, however, was up to me. But hopefully, I wouldn't be alone in it. Hopefully, Sora would stand by me, keeping pace, carrying me when I felt weak.

Who knew? All my thoughts were merely random guesses, wishes of my imagination pulled together to make some sort of sense.

But…it seemed so _right._ After how open and trusting Sora had been with me, it felt as if our relationship had moved onto a new stage, a level that I had never reached before. And even though it was all new and unfamiliar, I _loved_ it.

Maybe he had noticed it too? Obviously he must have felt _something_. I mean, what he told me was so personal and private – not something you can go around telling anyone. Heck, even Roxas didn't know, and from what I had picked up, they were the best of friends.

So…what exactly were his reasons for telling me?

Was it that he felt the same way about me that I felt about him? Could it be possible that the feelings were mutual, and could grow into a full formed relationship, rather than growing half way before fizzling to a stop?

Could it be possible that he loved me the way I loved him?

Or…was it just guilt? Did he just feel like he owed me some sort of explanation as to why he had treated me the way he did? It could have just as easily been a feat he performed merely for his own sake – to make him feel better about himself, to loose any remorse that may have built.

I sincerely hoped it was the former. And somehow, I believed it was, too. Because if he felt nothing for me, the way he had once tried to convince us of, then why would he feel guilt in the first place? He wouldn't care if he hurt me if I was just another stranger to him. And he most certainly wouldn't give the honest explanation as to why he treated me that way.

Yes, I _did_ believe that Sora felt something for me. I wasn't sure if it was love or anything yet, but I was convinced there was _something_. I could just feel it.

But even though I was positive about the above statement, I still couldn't shake off that niggling feeling that nothing would happen between us anyway. And no, it wasn't just because it seemed "too good to be true."

Yes, that was a part of it, but only in the minor. Because even though amazing things didn't usually happen to me, I knew that that was just chance – it wasn't some curse I had obtained at birth; just mere bad fortune. I felt that my good thing was due to happen soon – I believed that something amazing was heading my way.

No, the real problem lay in my doubts of Sora's ability to do anything concerning a full-fledged relationship with me. There was something about him that just seemed to scream out that he wasn't the sort of guy to up and ask a girl out, no matter how much he liked her.

Part of it lay in the fact that he seemed oh so very shy around the concept of dating. Not in the way that he didn't know what to say around them or anything – just, that he was, in a way, too inexperienced, too innocent, to make the first move for that sort of relationship.

And the major fault…it was one that wouldn't leave me alone, that I couldn't dismiss, even though it's credibility was a mystery to me.

I knew that others couldn't see this, that others would think I was just picking things out of the blue. And I had no idea where I got this idea from, or why; but there was just something about Sora that seemed to give off the sense that he was _afraid_.

Of what, I wasn't sure. Whether it was of girls, the things he may be expected to do, the way it could end, or whatever, I had no clue. But I was almost 100 sure that he wouldn't ask me out, for that reason alone.

And there was also the problems he had; his depression, his family – they all built a small wall around him when it came to getting close. Having a relationship would be by no means the easiest task ever, but it was one I was prepared to tackle. If only there was a way of me getting that message through to him, without giving away too much.

Unable to come up with anything under the current situation, I sighed out deeply, my eyes opening, regaining my orientation. Running a hand lazily through my tangled hair, I was reminded of what a state I must have looked – and suddenly, having a shower seemed to be my main priority.

Smiling to myself, I realized that sometimes the smallest things in life made the biggest difference; whether it be having a shower, apologizing to a friend; they could all bring you the happiness winning a million munny could if you were in a bad situation prior to it.

And that thought of a shower, food, and making up with Yuna gave me the strength to lift myself off my feet, clear all unhappy thoughts from mind, head back home through the forest…

And walk straight into Seifer only moments after taking off.

"S-Seifer?" I squeaked, cowering back instinctively. Upon closer inspection, I gathered from his crooked stance and deep inhales that he was out of breath, and immediately felt myself relax. "What are you doing here?"

"K-Kaili," he choked, before I cut him off with an angry expression.

"The name's _Kairi_," I corrected, narrowing my eyes. "This coming from the guy who tried to hit on me. Key word being 'tried'."

Seifer rolled his eyes, muttering inaudibly under his breath. "Whatever, _Kairi._ Look, listen now!"

I huffed, but smirked inwardly at the knowledge that I had ticked him off. It also pleased me to hear that he was talking in short sentences, meaning he still hadn't regained full breath.

"Well, get on with it then," I snapped, surprised at how confident I felt, contrary to the cowardly, frightened girl who had been stood in my position moments before. I could feel the anger simmering from Seifer, but I merely laughed at it.

"You watch your attitude, babe!" Seifer scolded. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, well, I guess from your behaviour that you're not interested in what I have to say about your little boyfriend, so, I'll just leave you in peace."

My eyes widened, cheeks flushing unconsciously at the word 'boyfriend', my ears pricking. The transition between 'brave girl' to 'cowardly girl' once again occurred in the space of a few milliseconds.

"No, tell me!" I begged, not bothering to correct that he wasn't my boyfriend. "What's up with Sora?"

Seifer smirked. "Don't you mean what's _down_ with him?" he laughed, giggling at his own 'joke'. I raised an eyebrow, blowing a strand of red hair out of my face.

"Okay, ha ha, very funny, now tell me!" I pleaded, unable to regain the strength and composure I'd had before, my mind too busy mulling over what Seifer could have to say to me about Sora.

Seifer sighed. "Okay…sorry. It's Rai. Him and Sora had an argument. And Rai got angry…very angry. We kind of all got into a fight…" Seifer lowered his head shamefully at this point, before continuing. "Sora tried to end it. But two against one is never very fair…and then Rai got _really_ mad…I've never seen him like that…and he just kept going for Sora again and again…and that's when I realised how dangerous Rai could be to Sora…so I came to find someone."

All through his speech, my heart beat faster and faster, my breaths becoming shallower, my mind numb with anger and sorrow.

"What, and you just left them alone?" I choked, "You didn't think to try and _help_?"

Seifer's eyes widened, as he took a hesitant step forward, arms spreading. "Kairi, you've got to understand this is _Rai_ we're talking about. You've seen how big he is, right? Me helping would have done no more good, honest!"

I closed my eyes briefly, rubbing my temples. "Okay…okay. Well, I'd better go back and find them, huh?"

Glancing at Seifer with a nod of my head, I took off in the direction I had come from, leaving behind Seifer and the shouts of "Kairi!" I could hear coming from him. Speeding up my pace until I was running, I listened intently for the sound of another pair of footsteps behind me, but they never came. Figures.

I don't know how long I ran for, but those moments felt like years. Every crackle of the branches deafened me, every streak of light blinding. The only thing I could think of was 'Sora, Sora, Sora', his name pounding in rhythm to my heart.

"Sora!" I put as much strength into the word as I could, but it still sounded weak within the deep forest. Somehow, my ears managed to pick out traces of his moans protruding from the forest, a sound that greatly displeased me, and I followed them to find him.

The sight I was met with wasn't one I wanted to see.

Glaring into his dark brown eyes with pure hatred, I stepped towards him menacingly, putting on a brave façade, my face determined even though my insides were in turmoil.

"Step away from him," I threatened, unable to stop my eyes eyeing his large muscles in fear.

"What if I don't want to, y'know?"

* * *

**Sora's POV**

The moment Kairi's petite silhouette faded into the surrounding forest, I breathed out a large sigh of relief.

The tense muscles in my body relaxing at the thought of her being out of danger, I turned to face Rai, my eyebrows raising.

"Right, seriously, what are you doing here, Rai?" I demanded, raising my head.

Rai shrugged, slowly pacing around me, hands in his pockets. "Hmm, not sure. Felt like coming along for a little trip with my dear lil' bro," he replied, looking up and grinning. "Isn't that right, Seifer?" he called to his partner, who was still struggling in climbing over the tall gate.

Stifling a laugh, I called out to him, "Need a little help up there?" to which I received a glare as a reply. I chuckled to myself, finding the humour refreshing.

Rai threw me a glare too, but one that, unlike Seifer's, sent a cold wave over me. "What are you laughing at, huh? You think you're so much better than us, y'know, what with your little posh friends and your girlfriend and your singing."

I rolled my eyes. "Rai, your friends are just as 'posh' as mine are. Um, we're both from the same rich family, remember? And how many times do I have to say it: _she's not my girlfriend._"

Rai smirked. "Yeah, you wish she was though!"

I opened my mouth to retort, but no sound escaped. I realized that I didn't even know what to say to answer. I would usually spurt out a lie, a cover up of the truth, but in this case, I wasn't even sure of what the truth was.

Sure, I really liked Kairi. Sure, she was so special to me. But I wasn't sure if I was ready for a girlfriend. I knew I liker her as more than a friend, but, as Melody had said I did, I wasn't prepared to admit that I _loved_ her.

And it wasn't because I didn't think she was special enough or anything. Of _course_ she was. But _I_ wasn't ready for love. _I_ wasn't ready for a relationship.

As I had decided before, I wanted to tell Kairi what she meant to me. But by that…I didn't mean to ask her out. It just wasn't the right time for me to have a girlfriend. And I didn't want to rush into a relationship so soon and then screw it all up.

I was just willing to tell Kairi that I thought she was an amazing person, really trustworthy and special and beautiful. And that she meant a lot to me. But that didn't mean I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend, or declare my undying love – no way.

Yes, I had grown a bit – I was now actually prepared to admit that I had _some_ feelings for her; after what had happened to us, that was impossible to deny. But it would be light years before someone managed to get me to admit I was in love, or something.

Because deep down, I was still the same old scared Sora.

Rai clearing his throat interrupted me from my broodings, bringing my head snapping back up to meet his sharp gaze. His head was cocked to one side, a cruel smile on his broad face.

"What?" I asked automatically, my voice tainted with annoyance. All I wanted now was to get back home to the Islands.

"What are you so annoyed about?" Rai laughed.

"I'm not annoyed," I huffed. "It's just irritating when people always comment on Kairi and I, when I don't even want her in that way!"

"What's this?" Rai asked, "People always comment about you two? Well, there must be _something_ going on then, huh?"

"No!" I groaned, angry that I now had Rai on my case too. "She means _nothing_, okay? Why won't people just believe me?"

Rai was silent for a few moments after my, let's admit it, slightly dishonest outburst. He seemed to be in calculating thought, and I decided to stay silent until he spoke up.

"Well," he began, capturing my attention, "seeing as you're so sure that you and this Kairi chick have nothing to do with each other…I have a proposition to make," Rai silkily asked, his eyes glinting.

"What?" I repeated, warily this time, unsure of where Rai was heading, but fearing the worst.

"How about you set me and her up on a little date…?" Rai suggested, flexing his muscles.

"Um…how about no?" I answered lightly, gulping as Rai threw me a look to kill.

"I'm afraid that won't do for an answer," he said nonchalantly, rolling up the sleeves of his red top, in what seemed to be a casual yet intimidating manner.

"Yeah, but…no. Sorry," I croaked, hoping Rai wouldn't get into one of his rages. But no way was I letting him take advantage of Kairi like that!

"And why not? You said so yourself, she means nothing to you. And anyway, there will be rewards," Rai commented, inching closer.

"I – I never said that," I denied hesitantly, put off by Rai's eagerness, "What do you mean…rewards?"

"You set me and her up, and I'll leave you alone," Rai explained, "I promise me and Fuu won't ever bully you or whatever it is you moan about."

I stifled a laugh. "Right, as if! Like you'd leave me alone if you were given a million munny!"

Rai's eyes narrowed. "Oh, Kairi is much, much better than a million munny. Have you _seen_ her? She's every guys dream! And oh, so innocent and sweet and naïve, too! I'd have a lot of fun playing with her!"

I growled protectively, my fists clenching.

"No! You leave her alone! Don't you _dare_ go near her!" I warned, my voice icy.

"Why? I thought you didn't care for her?" Rai retorted, punching his fists together. "Or are you going to tell me know that you were lying?"

"No!" I protested, sensing the danger in Rai's tone. "I wasn't lying, okay? But I just – she…ugh, she's just…I don't know."

Rai raised an eyebrow. "You're at loss for words? That's a first!" I rolled my eyes, exhaling sharply. "Now, you give her to me or there'll be serious consequences, understand?"

"No," I said firmly, standing my ground, looking solidly at my step-brother.

"What was that?" Rai asked quietly.

"I said, 'no'," I repeated, my tone rising in volume.

"Well, be prepared for the serious consequences," Rai threatened. Seifer came and stood beside him, having finally got off the gate – although I did notice it was on the wrong side that he intended – and smirked broadly at me.

"Let's get him!" Seifer cheered, cracking his bones. Rai sneered, pacing towards me at a slow, yet deadly pace.

"Look, Rai, there's no need for violence…" I began nervously, so grateful that Kairi was out of harms way.

"Oh, but there is," he grinned, before raising a fist and smashing it to my face.

And let me tell you, it hurt. I honestly wasn't expecting him to actually _hit_ me when I was expected to be back at Tidus's soon. People were bound to get suspicious, especially as Tidus's family knew what was going on, and it wasn't like Rai to take risks.

But I supposed that when he really wanted something, he was used to getting it. And when someone went against that, they suffered.

So that was why I was totally unprepared for what was coming, and found myself crouched over, cursing, blood spurting from my nose, pain shooting through my head, my vision blurring.

"What the-? Rai! Stop this!" I yelled through my hands, trying to regain my posture. But I knew this was all in vain – once he was started, there was no stopping Rai.

And I was right. The blows kept coming – punch after punch, kick after kick, until all I could think of doing was to run.

Leaping up – at an excruciatingly slow pace – I somehow, through a sheer miracle, managed to hoist myself over the gate Seifer had struggled so with, and stumbled into the forest, completely unaware of where I was going.

I knew I wouldn't get far, that Rai would catch up with me. But I thought that if I were to get somewhere in the forest, the chances of someone finding us would be much higher than if we were behind the locked gates of the mansion.

As suspected, Rai soon reached me, and continued his relentless attack, until I was lying in a heap on the ground, groaning in agony, my skin covered in scratches and ugly purple bruises.

My hands lay protectively over my head, my aching legs rolling up till I was in a ball, trying to protect as much of my body as possible, knowing that there was no point in attempting to defend myself – I'd only get hurt worse.

It wasn't long before I noticed that I was only being hit by one pair of arms and legs – I'd assumed that Seifer was helping Rai. It was then that began to make out the fuzzy noises of talking, which I soon realised to be Seifer's voice –he was actually trying to convince Rai to leave me alone.

Out of the corner of my blurry eyes, I watched as he gave up this feeble attempt, and ran deeper into the forest – I assumed that would be the last I saw of him.

I didn't know for how long Rai continued this unbearable torture, but it felt like forever. Soon, my body grew numb, the hits becoming less sharp, more bearable. But the numb, unfeeling sensation going through me was almost as bad as the pain.

It seemed like years until Rai finally stopped, spitting on me before turning to go, leaving me a messy pile on the ground.

"Happy now? All this for one stupid girl," Rai sneered, "Pathetic."

I groaned, but soon stopped, the pain it put me through being too immense. Not bothering to even attempt getting up, I took to lying on the ground, waiting for when someone would finally find me.

It was then, whilst lying on the ground, that Rai's words finally made sense to me. I realised that this _had_ all been for Kairi – to protect her from Rai.

I wondered what people would think if they knew that I'd endured such torture just for a girl – it was totally out of character for me. But I couldn't deny that it wasn't worth it – there was no way I was letting Rai ever get his hands on Kairi.

Every time a stab of pain shot through me, an image of Kairi and Rai popped into my brain, reminding me that the pain I was feeling was nothing to the pain Kairi would have felt – I couldn't let her get so scarred, both emotionally and physically.

Me, I was used to it. My emotional self already wore enough scars that a few more wouldn't make any difference. And as for physically – I was used to it, to the constant beating. And I was stronger than Kairi.

She was too young, too innocent, to be treated the way in which Rai wanted. I couldn't let him hurt her in a way that would haunt her for the rest of her life – and I certainly wouldn't let him lay one scratch on that beautiful face.

After a while my thoughts grew slower, foggier, and everything seemed to be turning darker around me. Whether it was me, or merely the sky, I had no idea, but I wasn't prepared to open my eyes to found out.

_"Sora! Sora!"_

I soon became aware of the faint shouts, which seemed to be getting quieter and quieter. I didn't let myself get any hopes up, continuing to lie on the ground, occasionally letting out a groan of agony.

"Sora!"

And then came the shout which sounded close – very close. And with this shout came a surge of hope and strength, which gave me the power to open up a bruised eye.

At first, everything was dark, blurred, unfocused. But soon, the shapes became clearer, my swollen eyes adjusting to the light.

I couldn't see anything very clearly from my position, but I did see two pairs of legs – both of which I instantly recognized.

"Step away from him," threatened an all too familiar girl's voice, in a confident, if not slightly shaky voice.

"What if I don't want to, y'know?" came the harsh reply. I immediately began to worry for her sake.

But what surprised me the most was that they were both there. Rai had returned…or maybe he had never properly left. He probably wanted to make sure I didn't get out of the forest – I wouldn't put it past him.

And Kairi…she came back for me. That meant more to me than she could have ever imagined, and just the thought of her presence made me glow, an inner strength building inside of me.

But then the thought of her being practically alone now with Rai, as I wasn't in the position to help her, made a new, desperate fear grow inside of me.

"Just…back away!" Kairi ordered, and I found myself proud of her for standing up to him.

"Why would I do that?" Rai replied silkily, and I could sense him moving towards her, her breathing quickening. "I've got you right where I want you…and there's nothing either of you can do about it."

* * *

**End of Chapter 13!**

Wooh, cliffy!

That's like, the first proper cliffy I've had XD

Just want to apologize once more for the lateness of this chapter! Gah!

Well, pretty please would you review?

And I absolutely promise on my life that the next chapter won't take so long! -.-

So…**please review?** :D You know you want to! C:

Thanks a bunch, you guys rock my little world!

And the ones who review rock hardest of all xP


	15. Impasse

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer:** Oh how sad it makes me to have to repeat the same thing every goddamn chapter…_'I do not own'_

**Authors Note:** Oh, damn. You must all hate me now. And believe me; you have good reason. I'm really, really, _really_ sorry. But that is why I've provided you with a lovely, excruciatingly long chapter as an apology. I hope you accept it :) It's quite annoying, this chapter was finished on 10th August, so it should have been posted then, if it wasn't for the lack of internet connection here in Cornwall.

**Thanks: **AmbrosiusSchuyler, eCZi, Jishinibaka-chan, Sora15, Spooky1132, Malcolm Yuy, DarkHeartless12, Fabula Novella, RockCityRoadStar, BlacAngel, KHshortfuse, RedWolf17, Dimensiondude, pinayangel528, Just.A.BrokenDream, khfan, valor999, RL500, Bexmar, lenodais, inuyashaluver1893, Meep Forever, Shazi-Chan, Childhood-Disruption, Jishinibaka-chan, xxxxxXaikalhxxxxx, serenity x cries ', Koukishin

**Yay, 22 reviews last chapter…record so far! Let's try to push the reviews to the 200 mark this time, m'kay? That would be uberly cool!**

**TO ALL WHO FAVOURITE BUT DON'T REVIEW…**_**SHAME ON YOU!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Impasse**

**Kairi POV**

I honestly had no idea what outcome I expected, what would occur as a result of my sudden spout of confidence. Did I really think _I_ could do anything on my own?

As I stared back into Rai's dark brown eyes, full of hatred, a strange sense of awareness overcame me; but what surprised me was that this feeling was not accompanied by fear, as I may have expected.

For this awareness brought about the realization that I was in a lot of danger – that this trip had risked my life in more ways than one. And that by coming back here intentionally, to face this menace, I was toying with fate.

Something one should not do when in such a dire situation.

But no; no fear for my safety was present. In fact, I felt strangely calm, somehow, as I looked back at Rai. Knowing that I had come back for _him_.

But as my thoughts rested on the broken boy, a sense of fear _did_ come along – a fear for him. A fear for Sora.

My eyes travelled away from Rai and fell upon the tortured Sora, who lay in a mess on the floor, blood stains on his clothes, ugly bruises already forming on his handsome face.

As I looked, my heart clenched, almost making me feel the pain I knew Sora must have been feeling. And that pain gave me strength. And hope.

"Back away," I growled, my fists clenching tightly, watching Rai cautiously; his response was not one I would've expected. Instead of getting angry as I had assumed he would, he laughed. A lighthearted, jolly, _friendly_ laugh.

I deliberated, searching for that hidden venom, or even sarcasm, in the laugh. But I detected no trace of any spiteful feelings at all; he was merely laughing as if I had just told a good joke to an old friend.

Not letting myself be fooled by what I was sure was a pretense, I didn't dare let down my stance. "I'm serious…the police are on their way!" So I lied a little. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

And now I could hear the cold, hard edge enter the laugh, turning it bitter, freezing my heart, my senses, my thoughts.

"Oh, really? I don't believe you one bit, y'know," Rai retorted, sauntering forwards, his dark eyes full of malice.

"W-well you should! You're making a huge mistake here, Rai!" I warned, on edge, feet poised, ready to run – a feat I had no intention of performing, for running would mean Sora would be left on his own with Rai.

"I disagree, actually," Rai commented lightly, nearing ever closer, each step he took representing a loud thump of my heart. "This is all going as planned. I'm rather surprised at how well things turned out, y'know. I didn't expect getting you to come back here would be as easy as I thought. And Seifer! Oh, how quickly he ran to tell you the _awful_ news, without so much as a prompt from me, y'know! Yes, things are going _exactly_ as planned."

The anger in me rose as I listened to Rai, the realization that he had intentionally hurt Sora to lure me here overwhelming my senses, distracting me from the instinctive voice that was telling me to run away whilst I could.

"Just…please…leave him alone," I pleaded, my voice barely above a whisper, any feigned confidence gone.

Rai smirked. "Alright, fine," he answered, stopping where he was and folding his arms across his burly chest.

I eyed him with distaste. "Wait…" I deliberated suspiciously, "What's the catch? There's no way you're just going to do as I ask."

Rai shrugged. "True," he replied casually, "But it's really not that big a deal. All I'd ask is for you to go out with me."

"W-what?" I choked. _That_ I hadn't been expecting. "How could you expect me to even _consider_ that? After what you've done to him!"

"Eh, he's seen worse," Rai dismissed, as if the beating Sora had received was like a peck on the cheek. "He'll survive, no problem. That is, y'know, taking into account that you'll be my loving, willing, girlfriend."

I scowled, wondering if it was possible for me to hate anyone as much as I hated him now. I quickly went through the options in my head, wishing that Sora were conscious to help me.

I could either deny the offer Rai was making – which was exactly what my instincts were screaming at me to do – and then face whatever consequences there may be; for example, Sora getting hurt worse.

Or, I could take up Rai's offer, be his girlfriend, and hopefully he would lay off on Sora. The thought of dating this monster made me physically sick, though, and somehow, I doubted Rai would even do as he said. How could I even begin to trust him?

Just as I was about to let Rai know exactly how I felt about his proposition, a disturbance from behind me interrupted, breaking Rai's icy glare.

"Seifer?" he spat out, surprised and put-off by his so-called friend's sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"Rai," Seifer spoke quickly, shaking his head, edging closer to Rai with his arms raised in a gesture of peace – and defense. "Don't do this. Please. You've gone too far. Just-just leave it now, okay? It's not too late to turn back. L-let it go, Rai. You can do it."

Rai scoffed. "What's this, Seif? Looks like you've had a change of heart, y'know. Whatever. I'm not gonna give up, y'know. I'd get lost now, if I were you."

Seifer continued to shake his head, his raised arms showing a hint of trembling. "N-no, Rai, _please_, just…just _listen_ to me, okay! What you're doing…it's wrong! You're hurting people unnecessarily. Stop…please, just stop."

Rai threw his head back, a bark of laughter escaping him. "Since when did _you_ care about hurting others, huh? I think _someone's_ grown a soft spot for doll face here, y'know."

Seifer widened his eyes, an incredulous expression on his face. "W-what? No! Don't be daft, Rai! No, I just think you've gone a bit _too_ far this time…"

In the distance, somewhere from behind Seifer in the woods, came the sound of frantic talking, the voices muffled. Rai's expression cleared.

"Oh ho ho! Decided to rat me out then Seifer? What happened to the meaning of friends, y'know."

Seifer's face hardened, but a trace of guilt was still evident in his chocolate eyes. "I had to do it, Rai."

"No, you didn't," Rai scoffed. "You _chose_ to. But before I leave, let me just remind you of all the times I bailed you out of trouble, watched your back. It's a shame you couldn't do the same for me, y'know."

Seifer kept his expression focused, betraying bare emotions. "You could've killed him," he replied, keeping his voice level.

"I could kill you, too," Rai warned, his heavy voice low. Seifer flinched slightly, but other than that, made no other visible or audible response to Rai's threat.

There were a few moments of silence as the two regarded each other, whilst I was wondering whether it was safe to go to Sora's side yet. The silence was broken and my question answered as Rai quickly ran to the edge of the clearing.

"See you around," Seifer retorted sarcastically, arms folded across his chest.

"You can count on it," Rai smirked, before turning his back on us and taking a step in to the darkness.

One step, however, was as far as he ever got, for upon making this move, a commanding, urgent voice interrupted his venture.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

I turned to see a tall, muscled man standing at the edge of the clearing, his blue eyes stormy, his head covered in a mop of blonde hair. He looked familiar, somehow, but I couldn't quite place the face.

My queries were answered when three more figures stepped out from behind him – Yuna, Tidus, and Yuna's father. I instantly made the recognition between Tidus and his father – their facial features were undeniable similar.

My gaze fell upon Yuna, her multi-coloured orbs wide with fright and concern. When they met mine, I couldn't help but smile nervously at her, afraid of her reaction. However, the harsh one I was expecting never came; instead, Yuna quickly ran up to me, entirely disregarding the adults, who were menacingly closing in on Rai.

"Kairi!" she whispered, throwing her arms powerfully around me. "You're okay!"

I hesitated for a moment, shocked, before returning the loving gesture with as much force. "Yeah," I replied, unsure of what else to say, unable to forget about what had occurred between us previously.

Deciding to have that conversation later, I started focusing on the more important matter at hand – _Sora._

Escaping Yuna's embrace, I hastily ran to his side, bending over his crippled form. "Sora," I gasped, raising a hand tenderly to his bruised face, "Sora, please wake up!"

Much to my surprise, he obeyed – or maybe he always was awake. Slowly, with much effort, one of his swollen eyelids creaked open, revealing the cerulean eyes that never failed to surprise me with their brightness.

It was especially then, against the pale, blotchy face and dark surroundings, that his eyes stood out so, like the moon against a dark, cloudless sky, entrancing me and letting me delve deep into the soul within.

"Hey you," I whispered softly, a light smile grazing my lips. His lips parted, inhaling weakly.

"Hey," he replied, his voice croaky and charred. "You're okay." A smile, too, was on his face, standing out above the bruises and swelling, making him seem as beautiful as ever.

A breathless laugh escaped me, causing his smile to deepen, hiding any signs off hidden regret. "Course I'm okay," I commented, "It's _you_ we should be worried about!"

Sora shuffled his shoulders in what I only realized was supposed to be a shrug after he had finished his sentence. "I'm fine. I'll be fine."

I didn't bother pointing out that the two statements he said meant very different things; instead, I edged closer, leaning forward to wrap my arms around his frail form.

"Come on," I encouraged, "Try to sit up." I was desperate to have him up on his feet again; seeing him in a crumpled mess on the floor only intensified the pain and hatred that was burning inside of me.

Sora followed my command, attempting to push himself up. I urged him on, taking more of his weight into my own hands, before I felt another set of arms around Sora, pulling him up.

Glancing at my helper, I grimaced in mixed emotions as Seifer helped me pull Sora upright. I wasn't sure exactly how I felt towards him. For one thing, he was the one who had helped Sora get into this mess in the first place. However, if it wasn't for him coming to get me, then supposedly informing the parents, and standing up against Rai, I don't know where we'd be right now. I didn't even want to imagine.

Together, using our combined force, we managed to pull Sora on to his feet, where he was somehow able to stand without support. I watched him with awe, wondering how on earth he was still able to hold his own weight after everything he's just been through.

Tidus and Yuna quickly joined us, crowding around Sora, as the two adults each took a grip of the scowling Rai.

I hovered uncertainly, not wanting to crowd Sora, but eager to be with him.

"Hey," Seifer called, attracting my attention, distracting my gaze from watching Sora try to persuade his cousin that he was fine. "You okay?"

I nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah," I breathed. "I'm fine. It's just him I'm worried about," I added, jerking my head in the direction of Sora, who although seemed to be fine, still looked a mess.

Seifer dipped his head in shame. "Look…about that. I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of it to happen."

I observed him for a few moments, trying to read his face, to see if it betrayed what he was really thinking. After deciding that he was telling the truth, I strengthened my smile to him.

"Hey, it's not your fault," I sympathized "I don't know what we would've done without you, actually. Rai would've probably eaten us alive."

Seifer chuckled without humor. "Yeah, I s'pose. But still…I shouldn't have let it get that far."

I shook my head in disagreement. "There wasn't anything else you could've done. I mean, this is _Rai_. You did what you could, and I'm very grateful for that. You could've just left."

Seifer shrugged. "I guess…"

I reached out a hand to nudge his slumped shoulder. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. Honestly, it's not your fault. Okay?"

Seifer sighed, before raising his head to smile at me. "Yeah…you're right. Thanks, Kairi."

I smiled again. "Heh, no problem…Seifer, right?"

He grinned, jerking a thumb to his chest. "Yeah, that's me. Seifer Almasy."

I reached out to shake his hand. "Kairi Rosa. It's a pleasure!"

Seifer laughed lightly. "Would've been nicer if we could have met under different circumstances though!"

I giggled. "Yeah! But hey, at least it's all over now, right?"

Seifer's face immediately darkened. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

I frowned, worry immediately ceasing me. "What? What do you mean?"

Seifer shrugged. "Rai's not one to give up so easily. I'm just saying, expect the worse."

I sighed. "Great," I muttered, revolted at the thought of getting into another situation similar to the one I had just experienced. "Just great."

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Kairi, I'm sure things will work out!"

I gulped. "I hope so," I murmured, still unable to shake off the memories of Rai's threatening parting words.

"Hey, smile!" Seifer enthused, squeezing the hand that was resting on my shoulder.

I raised my hand to give him a halfhearted smile, appeasing him immediately.

"Atta girl!"

I observed him incredulously for a few moments, before bursting into fits of laughter, unable to stop, inhaling deeply as I gasped for much needed air.

Seifer joined in my laughter, causing our companions to turn and look at us in wonderment, unnerved by our sudden bounds of laughter.

I think it was the shock that caused all the laughter to escape me; my body and mind had finally caught up to one another, and I needed some release for all the tension I had kept locked inside. And now that it was all over – for now, the small voice in my head couldn't help but repeat – my emotions just had to burst out in one way or another. It could've been crying, screaming…but it was laughter. I was grateful to Seifer for causing that.

After our laughter had ceased, leaving us to chuckle silently to ourselves at the sheer humor of the situation, Seifer raised his head to look at me, his brown eyes warm.

"You have a good heart, Kairi. Even though he had the wrong intentions, I can see why Rai was so desperate for you to be his girlfriend."

I froze, an emotionless smile on my face, unsure of what to say in reply to that heartfelt remark. Thankfully, my excuse to look away came in the form of Tidus.

"Kairi, come on, let's go home!" He called out joyfully, obviously eager to be out of the foreboding forest. I nodded, immediately complying, bounding forward to join him and Sora and the others.

"Come on, Seifer," I called back, turning and beckoning to him; only to find that he had already fallen back, heading off in the other direction.

"Seifer? You coming?" I asked uncertainly, watching as he turned back.

"Nah," he replied casually, "I'm this way."

"Oh," I answered, smiling hesitantly. I wasn't sure what to make of him – one moment he was bounding in joy, the next he was complimenting me, and then he turns all mysterious man. He certainly was an enigma to me, and his mood swings would take some getting used to. "Well…see you around?"

"Sure," Seifer nodded, returning the smile confidently. "See you!"

Watching him delve into depths of the forest, I felt a new sense of comfort enter my heart – it was nice to see that even someone who had started off as bad as Rai could turn good. It gave me more hope.

Turning back to my companions, I gave Sora a big smile, which he returned after a moment of deliberation that went unnoticed in my eyes. Tidus came to stand by him, and helped Sora support himself as they turned to follow the adults head back through the woods.

I went to stand by Yuna **(A/N – Ha ha, I keep writing Tuna by accident xD Sorry…carry on!) **who gave me a look I couldn't quite place. Shrugging, I linked arms with her and headed off behind the boys.

The departure from the woods was a silent one. No one bothered to speak, for everyone had too many things to think about. The only sounds that could be heard were those of the cracking twigs beneath our tired feet, and the far away echoes of twittering birds and animals.

After a few minutes of silent trudging, we finally broke into the sunlight, the hot rays beating down on my face, in what I would usually think of a pleasant manner, but now feeling more like a scalding fire than a heating relaxer.

"Jecht," Sora spoke up, the first one to break the silence, "And Braska. I can't thank you enough for helping me back there." I figured that Jecht was Tidus's father, as I knew Braska was Yuna's.

Both men nodded humbly. "You owe us nothing," Braska told Sora kindly, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, just a lifetime of servitude," Jecht joke, earning a laugh from Sora. "Naw, it was no problem, son. We were only happy to help."

It was then that I remembered Rai was still with us, standing forlornly between the two men, head hung. As words were exchanged, he glanced around himself, eyes darting from side to side, as if searching for an escape route. His eyes came to rest on a small alley leading away to one side.

I scowled at him, my eyes slitting. "Don't even think about it," I warned, gaining the attention of the others.

Jecht grabbed one of Rai's burly arms in his own, giving him a slight shake. "You're coming with us now, boy. There are some people you need to see."

"But first," Braska interrupted. "I think you owe some people an apology." He nodded at me and Sora as a prompt, and Rai's evident scowl grew even deeper.

He turned to look at me first. "Sorry, doll face," he muttered unwillingly, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor. I nodded, too cowardly to look up as well.

He turned to Sora next. "Sorry again, _brother_," he sneered, a slight smirk on his face. Jecht's grip on him tightened, and Rai grimaced in pain. "Ouch! I mean, um, I'm sorry, y'know."

Jecht nodded somberly. "That's better. Now, we'll take you to the station first. You do realize you've broken the law?"

Jecht and Braska headed off towards the centre of the town, Rai in tow, muttering angrily amongst themselves. Sora, Tidus, Yuna and I turned to look at each other, unsure of what to say.

Tidus cleared his throat. "Um…maybe we should get you cleaned up a bit, Sora."

I nodded in agreement. "Definitely! And I think you deserve a good rest, too."

"You can come back to my place," Yuna piped up, "My mom's a nurse, so we have all the medicine and whatnot."

Sora looked relieved. "Thanks, guys."

I smiled brightly. "No problem! Come on then, let's go."

It took us bare minutes to reach Yuna's house from where we had come out of the forest, and as soon as we took one step through the front door, Quistis pounced on us like a fox on a rabbit.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked frantically, scurrying around and giving each of us a tight hug. "Braska called, I was so worried!"

Upon reaching Sora, she gave a small gasp. "Oh my! You must be Sora! Come this way sweetie, we'll get you cleaned up! You too, Kairi!"

I looked up in surprise. "Huh?"

Yuna giggled. "Kairi, you're a mess! You look like you went to sleep in a pig sty!"

Looking down at myself, I noticed that she was indeed correct. My hands were filthy, and my clothes were littered with mud and grass stains. My vest top had a rip on it from where it had caught on the gate when I was climbing over it, and for the first time I noticed a shallow gash on my left arm. I dreaded to think what my face and hair must have looked like.

"Yikes," I muttered, touching the untreated gash, wincing as a stab of pain shot through me. I was surprised I hadn't noticed it before – it wasn't exactly small.

"Come this way, Sora," Quistis directed, leading him through to the living room, where she sat him down on the long sofa. "We'll get you back to normal in no time at all!"

She hurried off to get her supplies, leaving us alone once more. Sora look at me wordlessly, concern etched on his face. Yuna noticed immediately.

"Oh! Right! Kairi, come on, let's get you in the shower!" she exclaimed, pulling me from the room. I resisted, unwilling to leave Sora. Yuna rolled her eyes. "Sora will be fine, don't worry, he has Tidus to look after him."

I blushed slightly as Sora smirked in response to Yuna's statement, feeling that familiar flutter of nerves rush through me. It was strange, how even after all that we'd been through, such a simple remark still made me react in the same manner; it felt nice that at least some things hadn't changed.

"You should go, Kai," Sora agreed, his blue eyes so easy to obey.

Yuna giggled. "Kai? So you have little nicknames for each other then, huh?" she asked teasingly.

I glared at her, mouth agape. "Shut up, loser!" I hissed, now pushing _her_ out of the room, closing the door on the laughter coming from the two boys. When we were alone, I shot her a death glare.

"What?" she asked innocently, the treachery evident in her orbs. Sighing, I shook my head, rolling my eyes at her.

"Come on. Let me have that shower now," I complied, heading up the stairs, followed by Yuna.

I left Yuna to sort out clean things for me in her room, whilst I headed straight to the bathroom, hastily getting out of my dirty clothes and dumping my white top straight into the bin – I knew it was too far gone to be saved.

As I made my way into the shower, I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. My eyes widened as I took in the appalling state I was in – Yuna wasn't lying when she said I looked like I'd slept in a pig sty. In fact, that was probably an understatement.

Blotches of dirt were splattered across my face, smeared all down my neck and body. My make-up that had run after I'd cried hadn't faded, still leaving me with panda eyes, making me look as if I hadn't slept in a few years. I'd scraped myself in several places – only slightly, but enough to draw a small amount of blood, adding to the horror. And my hair was completely untameable, tangled and strewn, twigs and leaves and dust buried in it, making it look more like a birds nest than anything – a ravaged birds nest, that is.

Sighing, I quickly looked away, stepping into the shower as fast as I could. When I was in, I turned the heat up, switching the shower on to full power, letting the steamy water beat down on my tense back, feeling it relieve my knotted muscles, letting it wash away the dirt, the blood, the anger, the pain, the memories…

* * *

"Hey," I greeted, walking into Yuna's room, a towel wrapped tightly around me. After what seemed like hours, I had finally finished in the shower, and felt so refreshed. It was at times like these that I realized how much we took these daily rituals for granted.

"Hey," Yuna replied happily, setting aside the magazine she had been flicking through on her bed. "You look so much better!"

I giggled. "I feel better, too!"

Yuna smiled, before gesturing to a pile of neatly laid out clothes on her bed. "I got some of your fresh clothes for you – don't worry, I chose the nicest stuff so you look good for Sora!"

I laughed heartily, for once loving how she had mentioned him. "Thanks!"

Yuna returned to reading her magazine while I swiftly got dressed, pulling the clean clothes over my refreshed skin, inhaling the fresh scent.

Yuna had decided that I would be wearing a deep blue skirt that flowed out and came to above my knees, embroidered with intricate stitching of a darker blue colour. On top, I had a classy white top, which pulled in tight around my waist and had a low neckline, with baggy sleeves that came halfway down the top of my arms.

As usual, I wore my pearl necklace, and a few white bangles with gold decoration. On my feet, just a simple pair of white sandals. I pulled my hair back and twisted it, securing it with a large white clip. After I was done, I twirled round to face Yuna, attracting her attention.

"How do I look?" I asked teasingly, striking a pose and pouting my lips jokingly.

Yuna raised her eyebrows. "Stunning, actually!" I pulled a face. "No, really! Sora's going to fall madly in love with you…that is, if he hasn't already!"

I giggled childishly, throwing myself on the bed beside her. "Shut up, Yunie!"

Yuna gasped slightly. "You haven't called me that name in forever!"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I know! I kind of forgot about it until now!"

After chattering aimlessly about unimportant matters for a few minutes, and securing a bandage around the gash on my arm, Yuna suddenly brought about the more serious conversation topic.

"Kairi, you ever going to tell me what happened, or do I have to force it out of you?"

I stopped picking at one of my many bracelets, and looked up to face her.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you just went off with me yesterday?" I retorted calmly.

Yuna sighed. "Yeah, about that…I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I swear I didn't mean anything I said! I was just…I don't know!" Yuna wailed, obviously upset.

She was instantly forgiven. I put my arms around her, letting her know. "Hey, it's fine! Forget it. I was just curious as to what it was that made you mad."

Yuna was silent for a few moments, fiddling with her hair braid, head down.

"I guess I was…maybe, slightly…jealous," she muttered, ashamed.

My eyes widened. I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. "You? Jealous of _me?_ But…why?"

Yuna shrugged. "You and Sora."

My forehead creased in confusion. "But…we have nothing. Look at you and Tidus!"

Yuna sighed, looking up at me for the first time. "I _know_ that you and Sora aren't in a relationship or anything, and that me and Tidus are…but the way you were talking about him…sounds like you really love him."

I gulped embarrassedly. "Yeah, but don't you love Tidus?"

"Well, I _really_ like him and all, but there's no way I can say I _love_ him. I just don't know. And I know you're not the sort of person who just says you love someone; you take it very seriously. But it seems like from the first moment you met him, you've been so in love with him, and I guess I'm just a bit jealous you found someone so perfect for you so early in life."

I sighed, smiling sadly. "Yuna…with me and Sora, it's complicated. Believe me; you're much better off with what you and Tidus have!" So that part was a slight lie – there was no way I would trade my feelings for Sora for anything, but my job now was to make her feel better. "Yes, I guess I am lucky to have found someone like Sora. But that's why I get the hardship of not actually having a relationship with him." I shrugged. "It's a win lose situation! Honestly, Yunie, you're not missing out on anything, okay?"

Yuna nodded, seeming appeased. "Okay…thanks, Kairi. You always know how to make me feel better!" We grinned at each other, best of friends once more.

"Now it's your turn!" Yuna announced. "Tell me where the hell you were last night! You have no idea how worried I was!"

After calling in Tidus so that he could hear the story too, to save repetition, I launched into the story of how I was upset and so wandered, finding myself at the mansion, meeting Sora – leaving out the details of what he had told me – met Melody – something I had forgotten about until just now, and instantly began to worry about once more – spent the night at the mansion, met Rai, got into a fight, and then how Seifer went came and told me and then everyone came to rescue us.

"…and then you came and found us, and voila, here we are!" I finished off, breathing in deeply, out of breath from the long story. I was surprised by how long it took me to explain it all – at least half an hour – and was grateful for Yuna's silence through it.

"Wow," Tidus whistled, bemused.

"Yeah," Yuna agreed, eyes starry.

"That thing about the Melody girl…so weird!" Tidus stated.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I mean, she spoke to us _through her mind_. Who the hell can do that? I wonder where she is now…I sure hope she's okay."

"We should tell someone," Yuna piped up. "Like, the authorities."

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so, not yet…we would have so much explaining to do. Like why were we there in the first place? And who knows, we could just be overreacting!"

Tidus cocked his eyebrow. "Yes," he started slowly, "You found a young girl alone in a mansion in a weird white room, who couldn't speak and spoke to you through her mind and seemed to be able to read _your_ mind, before being taken away by a strange man in a black coat called Xemnas. There's nothing weird about that, I see it everyday. Yep, _completely_ normal."

I almost laughed at the bizarreness of it all. "Heh, I guess…but I don't want anyone to know what happened or anything."

Yuna shrugged. "So phone in anonymously. You don't have to say your name or anything."

I deliberated, still unsure. "Mmm…"

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll do it, if you want. Anonymously. Then there's _no way_ it can be connected back to you. Okay?"

I gave in. "Fine," I muttered, defeated. Tidus clapped me on the back, whilst Yuna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now that's sorted, let's go see how Sora is!" Tidus suggested, smirking. Yuna winked at me, and I turned a very deep red.

* * *

**Sora POV**

"Ouch!" I winced as Quistis dabbed the anesthetic wipe against one of the many gashes littering my body. She quickly apologized, before moving on to treat another cut.

Sighing, I looked to Tidus, who was stood above me, whistling to himself. "Hey," I called, trying to start a conversation, eager to distract my mind from the pain.

Tidus looked to me in response.

"Um…how did you know where to find us?" I questioned, realizing I didn't actually know. I had been floating in and out of consciousness for the most part, and didn't really know what had transpired between Rai, Kairi, Seifer and the whole lot.

"Oh, well Seifer came to get us," Tidus explained, "First, he went to tell Kairi what had happened, and then he went to find help, saw us, and recognized me as your cousin. He remembered when we were both at your house one time. He told us that you were in trouble, and so we went to get our dad's and then Seifer led us to where you were."

Well, that explained some things.

"Oh, so that's why Kairi was talking to Seifer and being friendly with him afterwards," I realized, relief washing over me.

Tidus began to nod, but then stopped halfway. "Ye-…wait a second. Don't tell me…you were _jealous_?" He asked, a teasing edge sneaking into his tone.

I shook my head wildly as if horrified by the very thought – although it was the truest thing I'd heard that day. "Wha – no! As if-,"

"Tidus, would you please stop teasing Sora. I need him to keep his head still for this," Quistis commented calmly, her tone humored, her gaze still concentrated on my wounds. Tidus and I exchanged a glance as we chuckled.

"Sorry, Quistis," We apologized in unison, our tones hinting at the contrary, earning a laugh from her.

"You boys will be the death of me one of these days!" Quistis sighed fondly; we smiled in response. "So, Tidus, how are things with you and my girl?" she added, causing the blonde boy to blush.

"Ah – um, great…yeah, Yuna is awesome!" Tidus stuttered, the red on his cheeks darkening. I smirked at him, happy to see that he was for once on the receiving end of the embarrassing comments.

"That's good to hear," Quistis smiled, "Our Yuna's crazy about you, you know. Can't shut up about you! I think we know more about you than you do!"

Tidus laughed nervously. "Haha…what sort of stuff has she been saying?" he asked hesitantly, "All good I hope?"

Quistis chuckled at his embarrassment. "Of course! We're very grateful to you, for making her so happy. Thank you, Tidus," she said sincerely. Tidus nodded modestly, his face still red.

"N-no problem. She makes me really happy too."

The two shared a look of understanding, and I couldn't help but smile at the pureness of the words they had exchanged, of their feelings of gratitude. I was so happy for Tidus – and Yuna. But that didn't stop that pang of jealousy pluck my heart.

I wasn't used to feeling like this – I wasn't one to get jealous. Even before, when I had first developed feelings for Kairi, I never got jealous when she talked to anyone other boys or anything.

But earlier, when she had been conversing with Seifer…that burning sensation running through my chest was undeniable as what it was. I hated that it was _him_ that was making her smile and laugh and be so happy. I wished it could have been me – instead, I was useless, making her worry more than anything else. Why did I have to be so pathetic?

And now, I was so jealous of Tidus – he had this great girlfriend, who he loved and who loved him just as much in return. And all of her family loved him, and he had this great relationship with her mom, too.

Me? I hadn't even met Kairi's parents. All I knew was that she was really close to her mom and that her dad was often away on business for months, which made her sad.

How I wished I could be the one to erase that pain.

But even now, after it was all over, after I was witnessing proof that happy endings could exist, I knew that it would never be possible for me and Kairi.

After everything that had transpired, I felt like maybe, just _maybe_, I was finally ready to have a relationship.

It wouldn't be easy; that much I knew. I knew it would involve me changing to become more open, to break down the walls I'd held around me so far. But that was the thing with Kairi; I didn't really need to try, she just took them down by herself, just by _being_.

I knew it would mean I'd have to be brave, face my fears. However scared I was, I'd have to push that fear back and just let myself be happy with her. Tidus could manage, and I was sure I could too.

And Kairi was so, so worth it. I knew it would probably be painful for me, but I didn't care. No, I wasn't masochist – I was just willing to give anything for her.

But masochism wasn't the biggest of my problems. I was no more sadist than I was masochist, and for that reason, I knew I couldn't be with Kairi.

Yes, I was willing to face my fears. But the one thing I wasn't willing to do was cause her any pain.

But not the sort of pain I'd been thinking about before – not pain through me being an idiot. That, I was sure I could prevent. But after today, we were left with a much bigger problem, one that could cause her to be hurt badly.

Rai.

I knew what would happen if I were to start dating Kairi. Rai hated me, Rai wanted Kairi…and so us two being together just wouldn't work.

First, he'd probably come after me and make sure there was no way I could ever even consider being with her again. He'd make it physically impossible.

And then he'd go after her, and claim her as his own. Take what he wanted.

And however much I wanted to be with her, it was far too risky. I would _never_ let Rai get to her, and if that involved us staying on a just friend's basis, so be it.

But after what had happened with me and Kairi, I wasn't sure whether things could just go back to being normal. She probably expected something to happen – I mean, she _loved_ me…or so Melody said.

How could I just pretend that had never happened? Could I just completely disregard both our feelings and not act? That would be…cold.

I had to tell her. It would be harsh of me to just leave her hanging, and I didn't want her to think that I felt nothing for her. I wanted her to know the truth.

But would it just be kinder to leave it? Would it hurt her to know that what could have been now never could be? I wasn't sure; I'd just have to go with what my instincts told me was best, I guessed.

And at that moment, they were screaming at me to just tell her. To say that however much I wished it could happen, _we_ could never be.

But how would I even begin? The whole dilemma left me in a sort of impasse; one which I had no idea how to climb out of.

"Does that hurt, Sora?" Quistis's gentle voice snapped me out of my reverie, bringing me back to reality where I was met with a dull, throbbing pain at the side of my head.

"Ow," I winced in surprise, the pain unexpected.

Quistis chuckled lightly. "Thought so. Sorry."

I shrugged. "S'fine. Just do what you have to do."

Tidus looked at me curiously. "What's up with you, man? You seemed kind of out of it for a moment there."

I smiled halfheartedly, feigning a yawn. "Just tired, I guess."

"Yes, you must be shattered, you poor thing," Quistis remarked sympathetically, "We'll let you get some rest now."

I nodded, smiling slightly, as I sunk down into the sofa, pulling a blanket over me. Quistis rose, reaching over to pull the curtains across, stopping the stream of light from entering the room. She and Tidus left the room, whispering silently, closing the door behind them and leaving me alone in the dark, with nothing but my thoughts for company.

* * *

I must have been asleep for a few hours before I was awoken by the sound of voices by my head. Opening my eyes wearily, I spied the blurry figures of Tidus, Yuna and Kairi, sat in a corner of the room around a table, eating cookies off a large plate.

I shuffled, adjusting my position on the couch so I could see more clearly; I rubbed my eyes, wiping away any sleep.

Kairi looked over, hearing me move, her eyes widening when she saw I was awake.

"Sora!" she squealed excitedly, immediately rushing to my side. I smiled wearily, sitting up more. Tidus and Yuna followed her lead, crowding around me.

"Hey guys," I greeted, glad to see there happy faces. They all greeted me back enthusiastically.

Yawning, I quickly stretched off, grimacing at how stuff my muscles were. "Ow," I muttered, flexing my arm, noticing the bandage that was wrapped tightly around my hand and wrist.

Looking down at myself, I noticed that I was in different clothes – someone must have gone back to Tidus's to get a change of clothes for me. I was now in a comfy pair of black joggers and a plain white t-shirt.

My three friends waited patiently whilst I examined myself, wincing when I lifted my top to examine the bruises that had now developed across my stomach and chest.

Moaning, I asked Tidus to bring me a mirror so I could examine the damage done on my face.

"You really don't look as bad as you think," Kairi assured me, reading my expression. I noticed Yuna nudge her teasingly, but said nothing of it, pretending to be focused on the TV that was on silently in the background.

Tidus returned swiftly, handing me the small round mirror, which I immediately held up to assess my face.

I was surprised; it seemed that Kairi was right in what she had said. Apart from a red gash hidden beneath a long white band aid on my forehead and a purple bruise on my left cheek – along with several other minor injuries – it wasn't actually all that bad. My skin had returned to a healthier, natural colour rather than the deathly white it was stained before, and the dark shadows under my eyes had faded.

My hair, however, was awful.

I groaned aloud, raising a hand to the chocolate locks that hung messily around my head.

"What?" Kairi asked, immediately concerned.

I sighed out deeply. "My hair," I said through gritted teeth, "Is _flat_."

There was a slight pause before they all burst into laughter; every time they managed to calm down and stop laughing, they took one look at my face and off they were again, laughing merrily whilst I sulked to myself.

"It's not funny!" I whined after I got tired of them, "It's a disaster! My hair looks stupid flat!"

But their relentless laughing fit refused to cease as I huffed, a pout on my face.

Kairi's laughter eventually died down, for which I was eternally grateful.

"It doesn't look stupid," she promised, "Actually, it looks kind of cute."

I blushed lightly, dipping my head in acknowledgment, thinking what a coincidence it was that Tidus and Yuna's laughter happened to stop at that moment, giving them the perfect excuse to wolf whistle silently. I merely ignored their immaturity, my mood falling as it reminded me of what I was to tell Kairi later.

"So, how you feeling?" Yuna asked compassionately. I could instantly tell that she had grown up with Quistis.

I smiled. "Better, thanks."

Kairi grinned. "Great!" I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized how relieved she was at the knowledge of my wellbeing. I knew that later, after I spoke with her, she wouldn't be so happy with me, and that thought almost broke my heart.

Tidus and Yuna exchanged a look. "Me and Yuna are going to go make some lunch, okay?" Tidus reported, rising, Yuna following his lead.

"You kids behave!" Yuna teased lightly as they exited the room, leaving me and Kairi alone.

"Hey…" Kairi began softly, "I never got to thank you."

"For what?" I asked, my face crumpling in confusion.

Kairi rolled her eyes, smiling. "For protecting me from Rai, of course!"

"Oh," I replied dumbly. "Oh yeah, that – um, no problem. It was a pleasure." I grinned crookedly, watching her face light up in response. "And I never got to thank you, either," I added.

"For what?" Kairi mimicked me, her facial expression the same as mine had been.

"For coming back to me," I told her sincerely, reaching out to grasp her hand. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

I felt her jump slightly in shock whenI made contact with her, feeling my heart smile as her eyes shone and her face glowed in delight. I was beginning to rethink telling her that we couldn't be together ever; how could I let myself be the cause of any pain to such an angel?

She giggled nervously. "How could I not?" she replied, her voice so quiet I could barely make out the words. She looked up and gave me a breathtaking smile.

Okay, now I _really_ didn't want to tell her.

But it had to be done. "Um, Kai, I need to talk to you about something…" I started nervously, not meeting her gaze, pulling my hand away from hers.

"What is it?" she asked. I could hear the curiosity burning in her voice, and squeezed my eyes shut, afraid they would betray me.

"Look, I-,"

_Knock knock knock_

I was interrupted by an urgent knock on the door; I breathed out slowly, opening my eyes once more.

"Um, hold on a sec," Kairi told me, eyes darting towards the door. "Let me just see who that is."

She rose swiftly, exiting the room. I placed my head in my hands, groaning, using her absence to try to calm myself and decide upon what to say next.

When Kairi still had returned after a few moments, I lifted myself off the couch and headed to the door, pushing it open curiously.

Peeking through the narrow slit I had made, I primarily noticed Kairi, stood by the small table in the hallways, hands behind her back. It was only then that I noticed what she was wearing; she really looked beautiful.

Next, I saw Seifer, stood by the closed front door, hands hanging loosely by his sides as he said something, causing Kairi to laugh. I felt that now-familiar burn shoot though me, causing me to glower at the blonde boy, who still wore that stupid beanie on his head.

I knew I shouldn't be feeling jealous; if I was to tell Kairi we couldn't be a couple, then I had to get used to other guys flirting with her, and maybe even her flirting back, and eventually, her getting a boyfriend. It wouldn't work if I continuously got jealous and tried to push away any other guys. What good would that do her?

I leaned against the doorframe, listening to what they were saying for a few moments.

"…don't know what we would have done if you didn't come when you did!" Kairi said, rocking back on her feet.

Seifer shrugged. "It was nothing! I couldn't let Rai hurt you now, could I?" he grinned, causing Kairi to smile, too. "Hey, how's Sora?" he asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Oh, he's fine!" Kairi replied. "Thank God! I was so worried!" I smiled smugly, doing a little victory dance in my head. "Thanks to you," Kairi added, causing my dance to stumble and fall. I scowled jealously.

"Stop it!" Seifer teased, reaching out to nudge Kairi. It took all my might to stop myself from pouncing on him at that moment.

"You know, you're not what I expected," Kairi said casually, putting her weight onto her right leg, fiddling with her fingers. "I expected you to be horrible – no offense – but you're not! You're actually very nice!" She smiled, dazzling both me and Seifer with her brilliance. I almost felt myself turn green with envy over the fact that the smile was aimed at _him_, and not me.

Having heard enough, I lifted myself off the frame retreating behind the door – only to accidentally slam the door loudly behind me in the process.

I grimaced, stopping, waiting for it – and then it came; the door creaked open slowly, and I turned, to be met with Kairi's face popping out from behind the door, her expression questioning.

"Sora?" she asked, confused.

I grinned sheepishly. "Hey, Kai," I gave her a little wave. "Seifer," I added, nodding in greeting to the blonde boy who was stood behind Kairi.

"What are you doing?" she asked, walking into the room, smiling slightly.

"Oh…I – ah, uh, just wanted to say hi…" I stammered, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Oh," Kairi said simply.

"Hey, Sora," Seifer called out, attracting my attention. "I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for everything that's happened…I'm so glad you're alright."

I nodded, my throat tight.

"And also…" Seifer continued, "Thank you. For helping Kairi, I mean."

I nodded once more. Kairi smiled brightly. "Aw, thanks, Seifer!"

My eyes narrowed. Why did Seifer have to be all big and brave man? Now I had to suck it up and thank him, too.

"No problem…" I tried to make my tone as casual as possible, but I couldn't stop the cold edge entering it. "Um, thanks, for getting help and stuff…" I muttered unwillingly. Kairi beamed, coming to sit beside me.

"My two saviors," she giggled, looking between the two of us. I glanced up at Seifer, prepared to shoot him a death glare, only to see him smiling at me. Damn boy. Why couldn't he just hate me too so we could get it over with?

"So, you guys want to hang out for a bit?" Seifer asked enthusiastically. I stayed silent, letting Kairi decide.

"Um…" she began, "Not now, Seifer. I think Sora needs some rest, and I don't want to leave him." I smiled smugly.

"I could stay with you, if you want," Seifer offered, a hopeful smile on his face.

Kairi shook her head to my delight. "Thanks, but its okay. You should go get some rest, too. Thanks again!"

Seifer nodded in understanding. "Okay. Maybe next time. See you around, Kairi, Sora." He raised an arm in farewell; I nodded at him, forcing a smile on my face.

"Bye!" Kairi said. Seifer turned to leave the room, shutting the door silently behind him. After a few moments, we heard the front door open and close, signifying his departure.

"So…" Kairi began, adjusting her position so that she was facing me. I sat silently, twiddling my thumbs. "What was that thing you wanted to tell me?"

I took in a deep breath. "Um…you know, it doesn't matter anymore. Never mind," I said finally, chickening out. Kairi shot me a confused look.

"Um…okay. Well, want to watch a movie now or something?" she asked, standing up and heading over to the TV. I nodded, telling her she could choose.

I'd decided that I wouldn't bother telling her anything. She was a smart girl; she'd be able to figure it out. And I really, really didn't want to be the one to break her heart, especially with Seifer standing there so obediently, readily eager to pick up the pieces.

And I'd admit it; I was selfish. I wasn't prepared to just hand her over to some other guy. I still wanted her to want me, and I was going to try to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Who knew; maybe things would eventually work out so that we could be together? I was worried about saying anything to her, as that would close up any chance of us being together. I knew I'd regret it forever if something like that happened.

So I'd stay silent for now, for as long as it was good for us – for her. As soon as the time came when I was hurting her, I'd tell her – I'd let her be happy. But for now, I was content with the way things were, and I had no intention of ruining things between us, making them awkward.

I sat back with a soft smile at Kairi as she curled up on the sofa beside me, pushing away any thoughts or worries, concentrating only on the film that was playing, and the girl that sat contentedly by my side.

* * *

**End of chapter 14!**

Man, it feels good to be back, you have no idea!

Once again, I offer you my sincerest apologies…I positively _suck_.

Please, please, forgive me? :3

You guys are all _so_ awesome…please, astound me with your reviews…you have no idea how good you make me feel! And I know I probably don't deserve it, but still…this lateness wasn't intentional, I swear! And next chapter _definitely_ won't take so long, as I've already begun it…I've had a lot of spare time on my hands, what with the lack of connection here in Cornwall!

So please**, please, review**. It makes me write faster, however unbelievable that may sound. I swear, if I hadn't received as many awesome reviews as I did, who knows _when_ this chapter would have been out!

If I get _loads_ of _lovely_ reviews, then I promise to post the next chapter **within 2 weeks!** (And this time, I actually will. If I don't, you all have the right to throw flames at me xP)

All my love goes out to you guys!! And cookies!! :D

**( : : )** **Share the love :3**


	16. TRICCY

**This isn't a chapter...just an annoying blank page I have...so just skip past this unless you're bored ahaha xD**

Okay, so I have this really random, annoying spare page on this now, that I can't delete because that would mean people can't comment on whatever my latest chapter may be. So, I'll just use it to, um, say hi on. So HI. XD

Ummm...let me just say how much reviews mean to me! A LOT! They rawk my world!! :D And I love those people out there who are consistent reviewers - they rawk the hardest!!

Seriously, though, unless you are a fellow writer, you have no idea how amazing reviews can make you feel. Just the tiniest of compliments can make you all tingly inside, bring this crazy, fanatic smile to your face, make your heart stutter in content, and boost your confidence that little bit more! And if it's an especially nice, long review, then your confidence is boosted a lot! And this seriously DOES help an author to write faster...and therefore update faster. 'Tis true :3

OOH! I know. I shall save this page till the very end, where I shall put a little preview of 'Frozen Lyrics', the sequel. Or I shall do a sort of thank-you page. Or something of the sort. Meh, what does it really matter...it's miles in the future anyways!

Um...for now, I think I'll add some recommended reads...'cause people always love those, right? And I can't think of what else to put, ha ha.

* * *

**RECOMMENDED READS (in no particular order)  
**

**x. Love doesn't make you crazy** by **BlacAngel** - Kairi Utari is sixteen years old and has got a summer job working at the mental Asylum in destiny islands. She has always had a thing with helping people, but when Kairi met inmate B5, she was the one who needed help. Kairi is falling. . ._ Ah, I love this story! Nearly finished though :( Full of heartwrenching moments which make you want to grasp the characters into a tight hug, it makes the drama genre perfect; but all these moments are easily balanced by the flufftastic, cue fangirlsih squealing Sokai moments...lovely :) And what makes it even lovelier is that it's dedicated to ME! :O BlacAngel rawks :D_

**x. ** **A Perfect Sky** by **JazzBox** - Fostered in by the famous Shizuoka family, Naminé seems to be leading a perfectly happy life. But what if that changes when she meets the school outcast? _A complete, Namixas fanfic, this story is full of unexpected twists and turns that will have you writhing on your seat and screaming lunatically at the computer screen. Add this to the brilliant writing, and viola, a great read!_

**x. Who Needs Love?** by **otoru-onii **- He's a jerk with no consideration. She's a tomboy with no qualities. And to top it all off, they absolutely despise each other, or so it seems. What happens when the two are stuck together? Havoc, that's what. _I've been following this story for a long time now :) I actually squeal aloud on the rare occasions that there are updates...but to make up for the slow updating, each chapter is long in length and bursting in events, so I can always be sure to have an awesome read! Can't wait to see what happens next in this, a definite must-read!_

**x. ** **The Fallen Portrait** by **BlinkByou - **Kairi is a shy brainy teenager and Riku the hot jock. What happens when Kairi gets her wish of having a boyfriend, only to have that wish shattered? And what of the chocolate haired gothic artist with a corrupt past? _This Sokai is complete, and the sequel is now in writing which I am eagerly following! Another unexpected, angsty fic full of dark secrets of the past, this is always interesting to read. And to top it all off, the fluffy moments are simply to die for :3_

**x. Deja Blue** by **Kintora** - As a new student at Twilight High, Namine is determined to fit in. But fitting in can't be too hard, right? Wrong. How can it be easy when you keep bumping into the resident ghost of the school, and find yourself falling in love too? _What happens when you combine beautiful, flawless writing with a unique, absorbing plot? 'Deja Blue' happens, that's what. But don't be fooled by the title; for you will experience everything but a Deja Vu when reading this masterpiece, what with it's completly original storyline. Go read!_

**x. Portrait of a Young Woman** by **Malcolm Yuy - **"These experiences would never leave my mind or my heart for years to come. And as I began reflecting upon this, it was times like these that made me realize…how precious life is." _Now, what I love about this story is that it takes a look at love from a completely different angle. It's not the usual fluffy, cliche romantic fanfic - but instead talks of a more deep, intense sort of love. My type of thing. With a pinch of fluff and sprinkled with great interludes, this Sokai fic is a pleasure to read._

**x. ** **Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me** by **perfect sorceress** - Sora and Kairi were a little stressed out over Destiny Islands, but once they met each other, life wasn't so hard anymore. They make a lot more friends and maybe, possibly, become a little more than just that? _Ah, HMTMKMKM...(gotta love that abbreviation!)...one of the first KH fics I read, and one I will probably never tire of reading. Complete with agonizing twists and squeal-worthy romance, this fic is simply amazing!_

* * *

I think I shall stop at seven...why? Because it's my favourite number, of course! Ahhh, this little page is actually so random, isn't it? I mean, most people include this sort of thing on there profile...but hey, what can I do?! xD

Umm...now, what shall I ramble on about? I'm running out of things D: Gah, how destressing. Hmmm...I'll introduce you to my other fics, I think :D

**x. Broken Silhouettes** - They were best friends; maybe even more. But when fate drags them apart, promises are broken, feelings and attitudes change, old dreams are replaced with new ones. When the old wishes are answered, will it be too late for them? _Another Sokai of mine, 'cause I just bum that couple. Umm yeah, a bit different to OIAM, this one's second genre is 'drama' whereas OIAM wanders more onto the 'hurt/comfort' side of life...I'm sure that any readers of OIAM will enjoy this too, so feel free to check it out! Actually, it would mean a lot to me :) And leaving a review always helps! :3_

**x Blossom** - Being kissed in the snow had always been her dream, and even though it'd take a miracle, he'd do anything to make that dream a reality. _Originally intended as a one-shot, this Sokai AU took a very different direction to what I had originally planned...I couldn't help it; the plot twisted and turned down the crossroads of my imagination until it came up with a storyline far too intricate and complicated and downright long to fit into a single chapter, unless I intended this chapter to be very, very long. And by very long, I really do mean VERY. So in the end, I reckon this will have around seven-ish chapters (no prizes for guessing why 7, ha ha). It's nice to have this side story to work on as a break from OIAM or BS - I don't want to become overridden with them that they get boring for me to write; I'm guessing that wouldn't fare too well with any fans. A cliche little fic, this one is made merely for viewers entertainment :)_

**x. One shots! **- Clumsy (RN), Definition Oppsotion (RN), Palette, Spotlight (SK), Echoes, Butterflies & Hurricanes. _A nice little collection I've got there :) Ranging from downright dramatic angst to simple romantic fluff, these one-shots were all a pleasure for me to write, and any reviews for them would be highly appreciated! _

**x. Poetry collections** - Inspire (SK), Influence (RN) _Sometimes I write poems randomly, and so post them to whichever category I think best...just a random, ongoing side project I have, really. Again, reviews are a pleasure._

Right...I think that's it for my stuff! Go check them out, if you so wish! Which I sure hope you do xP

If anyone has bothered reading this...well, good for you! Maybe it has distracted you momentarily from the hardships and boredom that go by the name of reality, and has provided you with sufficient diversions to encapsulate your imagination...either that, or you have taken the time out of reading OIAM to see if this pointless...umm, thing...maybe has even the tiniest of good reasons for being here, and upon having found that it in fact _doesn't_, you are now on a mad rage to strike me down with your fanatic clubs because of your frustration at having been deprived OIAM reading time...well, that's what I wish anyway - you know, that people enjoy the story that much! Although I suppose if they did love it so much, they wouldn't even bother attempting to read this...thing. Their eager eyes would skim over the 'this isn't a chapter' warning located at the very top of this page (aren't I efficient?) and that statement would send an urgent message from the brain and down all the neurones that would thrust their responsive muscles to immediately click the button that would take them on to the next chapter to find out what other bizarre events shall befall the unfortunate Sora and Kairi...yeah, okay, I have absolutely NO idea what I'm talking about anymore. Please, forgive me, I think I'm slightly delirious from the combined lack of sleep and the prospect of school beginning in a few days...oh gawd, school...that thought alone is enough to send me spiralling into a depression deep enough that I will entirely give up on OIAM and BS and every other project I may be working on and will post up one more chapter that will conclude the story with the death of the main characters and the victory of the procrastinators...I should really, really shut up now. I wouldn't be surprised if ya'll thought I was mental and tracked me down to send me to the crazy farm; although if that happened, regrettably, no-one would ever find out how the stories really end...only I would know, and I would be long gone...BWAHAHAHAHAHA- yeah, too late, I think I already am.

Okay; enough! Sorry about that. My mood can only be described as weird right now, for lack of better vocabulary at the current moment. Ooh! But according to _thesaurus._ my mood could also be described as: abnormal, awesome, bizarre, cabalistic, crazy, creepy, curious, destiny, eccentric, eerie, eery, eldritch, fate, fortune, ghostly, grotesque, haunting, incantatory, mysterious, nutty, odd, outlandish, peculiar, predict, queer, scary, spooky, strange, supernatural, talismanic, uncanny, unco, unearthly, unnatural, unusual, wild...

Huh. _Destiny _and _fate_ fall under the category of 'weird'. Never would have guessed it. Abnormal...yeah, yeah; awesome...well, OBVIOUSLY XD; crazy...whatever; eerie...uhhh; grotesque...gee, thanks; nutty...bwahaha; supernatural...hell yeah!; unco...wth?!; wild...anyone seen the film Wild Child? Alex Pettyfer is sooo hot!! xP...

Yes. I am THAT bored. I have reached a state of boredom that has never before been reached by mankind...or any kind, for that matter. If there were a scale of 1 to 100 for how bored one can be, my current state would be approximately 3698.7245 recurring. And that is exact to the very last point; trust me, I figured it out using the remarkable reliable system called The Random Imagination of Crystal Nami. Can't go wrong!

You know what? I've realised that this is a complete and utter waste of precious time. With each second that ticks by as I write more and more of the random junk floating through my tired mind, another moment of my life passes by that I can't ever get back. And although it may only be the tiniest fraction of the huge (hopefully) amount of years that will in total make up my life, I still shouldn't waste them on such trivial matters. Instead, I should use this sudden urge to write to get on with the next chapter of BS, for which I have come up with an excellent plot twister (once again created using that usual machine, The Random Imagination of Crystal Nami. Or, as in abbreviated terms - as I must admit it is a bit long winded to say every time - TRIOCN. Or, as I call it for short - somewhat of a nickname for it - Triccy. It's rather snazzy, I think. Y'know, hip, cool, classy, sophis., and all that _jazzzz_.)

_Come on babe why don't we paint the town  
and all that jazz  
I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down  
and all that jaaazzzzz..._

Ahh, gotta love _Chicago._ A good old musical is always fun :D HOWEVER, aren't I supposed to be writing BS write now? Yes, yes I am. Triccy will be very disappointed at it's lack of use. So I'm off now, trying very hard to resist the urge to go on YouTube and watch a video clip of _All That Jazz. _Classic song, right there.

Anywho. Sorry for wasting YOUR precious time as well, as I have now. It was very selfish of me and I offer you my immense aplogies.

For now; toodles! :D

--Crystal Nami & her beloved Triccy


	17. Revelations part1

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**- - - - - -**

**Part 2: Tangled Destinies**

"_It is not in the stars that we hold our destiny, but in ourselves."_

_-Shakespeare_

- - - - - -

**Disclaimer:** Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix hold all the privileges of calling Kingdom Hearts their own…damn, lucky people.

**Authors Note: **Told you I'd be back earlier :D It's quite nice, this…sitting on the windowsill with the window wide open, laptop on my knee, feeling the cool sea breeze blow gently on my face and through my hair, watching the sun set over the horizon where I can hear the waves crash wildly against the shore, the seagulls calling, the distant sound of the happy people chattering over a glass of wine…too bad about the fishy smell, though.

So this chapter is a bit uneventful, and pretty short, but it's pretty important. It's necessary as the foundation for the chapters to come. Enjoy!

This chapter and the next were supposed to be one, but it simply got too long, so I've merely cut it in half. I'll post the next one very soon as a result.

But anyway, without further ado, I present to you chapter 15, first chapter of Part 2: Tangled Destinies. It feels good to finally be getting somewhere!

**Thanks: **Dark JaylenX, AmbrosiusSchuyler, Spooky1132, Eragonmetal6, Malcolm Yuy, Shazi-Chan, RockCityRoadStar, BlacAngel, Fabula Novella, DarkHeartless12, Childhood-Disruption, Jishinibaka-chan, KHshortfuse, Xizi, timekeeper1824, eCZi, twistedvamp, pinayangel528, RedWolf17, Bexmar, emywemy999, RoyHaruno, Princesskairi3, Sora15, Alethia of Twilight

**Yes, we reached our goal, over 200 reviews people! :D And 200****th**** reviewer prize goes to…**

**ALETHIA OF TWILIGHT!**

**Thanks so much to everyone, you all rock more than you even know :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Revelations Part 1**

**Kairi POV**

The sunlight streaming through the exposed window woke me in the early hours of the morning; far too early to be an acceptable time to get up. I muttered angrily under my breath, rolling over on to my front, pulling the duvet over my head in irritation.

But now that I was awake and fully conscious, there was no falling into the dreamless state of sleep again. My mind was fully aware of the light that lurked behind the thin material, and my ears strained to pick up the noises of seagulls twittering loudly outside.

I sat up in a huff, throwing my cover aside, glancing at my bedside table to see what time it was. Much to my frustration, it read **5:07**. That was too early for human life, in my opinion.

Looking around, I took in the familiar surroundings of my room. It was comforting to be waking up in a recognizable environment again; I had arrived home from Yuna's late last night, on the Sunday evening, and it was back to school for me now; my half-term break was over. The only thing I had to look forward to was Destiny's Stage and seeing my other friends again. School, however, I dreaded.

Knowing that there was no point in even attempting to fall asleep again, I wearily pulled myself out of bed, trudging across the room to go to the bathroom, where I took my time. I decided to shower, something which I never did before school, as I had so many hours to kill.

After I had spent as long as possible on all the bare necessities, I grudgingly pulled on my school uniform, which consisted of a blue pleated skirt, fitted white blouse and blue jumper, accompanied by black knee length socks and shoes. I sighed as I did the buttons on my shirt up, thinking how lucky Sora was that he didn't have to even leave his house for school, as he was home-schooled.

I smiled at the thought of said boy; he was popping up in my thoughts so often nowadays it was scary. Not that I was complaining or anything; I loved thinking about him, picturing his handsome face, imagining all the things that could happen between us, fantasizing all the impossibilities…

I shook my head sharply, snapping myself out of my reverie. I blushed at my own stupidity; I really needed to get a grip. I was acting like some love-sick schoolgirl; although, I admitted to myself ruefully, that was exactly what I was.

I missed him already, even though it had only been three days since I last saw him. He left Twilight Town on Friday, meaning I had two days to spend with just Yuna, which was a plus in some ways. I couldn't help but feel saddened by his absence the whole time though; it felt like something was missing.

And now I had to wait another week, almost, until I next saw him again – and that would be at DS, surrounded by all those people. I was curious as to how we would act around them now, what with the new found connection between us.

But oh, how would I survive a week without my love? I giggled at my dramatic thinking, once again smiling to myself bashfully as I realised that was indeed how I felt though.

Telling myself to get a grip, I went around doing all the necessary rituals – eating, brushing my teeth, drying my hair, doing my make-up…all the little unimportant things that made up my life.

When I next glanced at my watch, I was disappointed to see that it only read **6:13.** Even through spending so much time on everything, I had only killed an hour! So that meant I still had to find something to entertain myself with for the next hour and a half or so, before I had to start the half hour walk to school with Selphie and then Yuffie, who joined us halfway.

Selphie and had never walked to school together before I started at DS – we were never really that good friends. I thought she was a bit of a gossip, and she thought I was a bit of a geek. It was a mutual relationship. But after getting to know each other more, we realised we actually got on quite well; not enough to be best friends or anything, but enough to allow us a pleasant journey to school.

I sighed out deeply, sitting on the edge of my bed whilst deciding what to do. Spying the bag I had taken with me to Yuna's, I quickly decided upon unpacking it; I was much too tired last night, and I should use the spare time I now had wisely.

Unzipping it, I sorted out my laundry in a pile of clean and dirty, picking up the dirty pile and throwing it into the laundry bin, and folding away my clean things neatly in the wardrobe.

All the other small things I'd brought lay in a pile at the bottom, and I quickly returned everything to its rightful place. My diary came last; instead of putting it away where it belonged, I headed over to my desk, where I sat and grabbed a pen.

Opening my diary, it automatically fell open on the last entry I had logged; which was, coincidentally, the last day I had spent with Sora. Smiling, my eyes quickly skimmed over the neat penmanship.

_19/02/07_

_Today's my last day in Twilight Town with Sora here, too. He's going back home today. I'm tempted to leave at the same time, too, actually! But that would be harsh on Yuna…_

_Things have been great. No; that's an understatement. Things have been amazing! I love spending time with Sora outside of DS. He seems more relaxed, somehow._

_That could be because Rai's been taken care of though. No, he's not in jail or anything. I wish! He's just spending time at a youth's juvenile centre or something, doing community work. Serves him right. Sora laughed when he heard – he said he doubted he would do anything good, it would probably be better for the community if he just sat inside all day. That made me smile._

_Seriously, you have no idea how different he's acting though! Before all this, he always seemed happy…but only on the outside. It was as if there was some part of him he was hiding; he never seemed truly relaxed._

_And then it turned out I was right. He _was_ hiding something. His depression, his family life. And after I found out all that, he seemed so vulnerable all the time, so miserable. I never thought I'd see him truly happy again._

_But he is now. I can see that his smile isn't feigned – it's true. It goes right up to his beautiful blue eyes. Damn, I love those eyes._

_The other day I asked Sora if he was going to tell anyone else about…well, anything. He said he was thinking of telling Roxas about his condition. He said they were practically like brothers, although recently, he hadn't been treating him like that._

_I told him I think it would be a good idea – he needs a guy mate to tell who actually lives in the same place as him. Yes, Tidus is a great friend – well, cousin – to Sora, but he lives here in Twilight Town. Makes contact sort of difficult._

_We had such a blast, though! Yesterday, we went to the annual Twilight Fair. I've never been before, but Sora goes every year. There were rides, Ferris wheels, stalls, games, food, music…perfect!_

_And Sora won me a prize! A really cute Moogle cuddly toy – he's special, because instead of having a red nose and bobbly thing, he has a blue one. I like that. It reminds me of Sora. I named him Sky. No prizes for guessing where that name came from!_

_And the day before that we went to the beach – there's only one beach in Twilight Town, and you have to go by train to get there. But it's really pretty; lovely long stretches of white sand, tall palm trees, deep blue ocean…it felt like being back at the Islands again!_

_We hung out there all day, eating pretzels – and water melon! Strange, I know. I also had more of that sea salt ice cream – I'm addicted!_

_We played chicken in the sea, and I was partnered with Sora – of course. It felt great, as if we were a real couple – because we were with Tidus and Yuna, as well. Sora proclaimed their couple name as being 'Tuna'. That made me laugh a lot._

_You have no idea how amazing it felt to be on Sora's bare back…his body is ah-mah-zing! Seriously…I was so nervous and giddy and giggly and ah! I felt like my inside's were on fire. Yuna said I looked like that, too, what with how much I was blushing. I splashed her in the face for that._

_Sora's bruises and cuts were still visible though, which made me sad. They're healing a lot faster than I expected though – I guess his body must have grown used to it, though, and so has built up a defence against it. That made me sadder._

_When it got too cold to go in the water, we let Tuna go off to spend some quality time together – in my mind, I saw it as quality time for me and Sora. What would our couple name be, I wonder? Sokai? Kaiora? Soriri? I'm not sure._

_Anyway, so we had a good few hours to ourselves. We just wandered around for a while, then sat on the dock and watched the sun go down. And we just talked. Not about much in particular – just anything, really. And it felt so natural, so right, as if that's the way it was meant to be all along._

_Oooh, and get this: so we were sitting in the sand, you know, just talking and stuff, when Sora suddenly flicks some sand at me. So I flick some back. And we're having this little flicking fight thing, and somehow end up tickling each other. And then I'm on my back, and Sora's above me, about to tickle me again, when suddenly he doesn't…he just stops, and stares. And I stare back. And we're just sitting there staring at each other, having one of those weird "silences", those moments you read about in books._

_I thought he was going to kiss me or something – I wish! Instead, he just suddenly gets this sad look on his face, and rolls back over to be sitting beside me again. And then we just start chatting as normal again, but all the while this weird silence keeps play backing through my mind._

_What the hell is that about?_

_Oh, and then there was this other thing. Sora went to by an ice cream, but there was only one left. He gives it to me, but I persuade him to share it. So we're sitting on this bench, passing the ice cream between us (the thought of us sharing it made me so giddy you wouldn't believe), when this random lady passes us, and stops to look._

_And she goes, "You two make such a cute couple!". I smile bashfully into the ice cream, whilst Sora grins beside me._

_And neither of us bother to correct her._

_What does that mean? Does he _want_ us to be a couple? It seems so…things have been awesome between us. We're great friends now, but also kind of flirty with each other. I really think something may happen._

_Because Sora seems different now, too. He seems like he's changed, and I think he may be willing to have a relationship. But then every time something almost happens, he backs off again._

_Seriously, what's with the mixed signals? I'm pretty sure he likes me…so why can't he just come out and tell me, to save us both the time and trouble?_

_I'll never understand how boy's minds work; especially not his! He's such an enigma. I guess I like that about him, though. I just wish I had someone to talk to about him_

_I'm not too bothered with moving forward right at the moment. Because things are great the way they are. And I don't doubt that something may happen in the future – I have very high hopes!_

_This week has actually been one of the best of my life. I wish it didn't have to end._

As I finished reading the final sentence, I giggled as I realised that was the longest entry I'd ever recorded. I smiled at all the happy memories, my excitement for Sunday – or rather, DS – returning in a flash.

Turning the page, I neatly wrote in today's date, placing the tip of my pen against the paper.

_23/08/07_

_All my feelings remain the same; along with my excitement for Sunday!_

_Bring on the good times :)_

I smiled to myself. I liked it – longest entry and shortest entry right next to each other. It was funny how contradictory love was in _every_ aspect – I could write pages and pages about him, but then I could also sum things up in the shortest of sentences.

Putting my diary aside, I grabbed _Persuasion_ off my shelf and sat back to read; I was a sucker for Jane Austen novels, they were such classics.

I got a nasty shock the next time I looked at the time. How had the time passed so fast? Heart racing, I dumped the book back on my shelf and quickly grabbed my school bag, muttering a quick goodbye to my mother as I flew out of the door.

Jogging down the street, I was relieved to see Selphie still standing under the shade of a tree, glancing at her watch as her green eyes darted around impatiently.

"Selphie!" I called out, watching her turn around to face me, her facial expression a combination of relief and irritation.

"Kairi!" she replied, "Where've you been? Come on, let's go before we're late!"

I nodded in agreement, and the two of us hurried down the road, our pace between fast walking and jogging.

"Late night?" Selphie asked sympathetically as we swiftly crossed a road.

"Yeah, sure," I muttered in reply, not bothered to explain of how I'd actually woken up too early.

Soon we reached the corner where we met up with Yuffie; and there she was, standing obediently, tapping her foot against the floor in rhythm to the song she was listening to on her iPod.

"Yuffie!" we greeted, exchanging quick hugs. The three of us set down the road again. Selphie chanced another look at her watch; her expression told me we didn't have to worry about being late.

"Have fun at Twilight Town?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"Yeah, it was great!" I replied enthusiastically, my face immediately brightening.

"Do anything fun?" Selphie enquired.

"Yeah, loads! Went to the beach, went to a fair, did karaoke…"

Ah, the karaoke. The one factor I hadn't yet mentioned in my diary.

On the night of Sora's departure, we'd headed down to one of the many clubs in Twilight Town – coincidentally, it happened to be Karaoke Night. Of course, we all signed up for it. What I didn't sign up for though was the awesome night I never expected.

Tuna sang a duet; they weren't that bad! Tidus wasn't the best singer, but his voice worked pretty well with Yuna's. And they put their hearts into it, which was what really mattered, in the end.

And then I sang a song – 'Is It You', by Cassie.

_Is it you? Is it you?_

_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for,_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Could you be the one I need?_

And all the while I looked at Sora. Just the way he looked at me whilst singing 'Sing to Me' by Darren Hayes.

_Maybe we're just meant to be,_

_Maybe we're just lost at sea,_

_Sing to me…_

I couldn't help but feel as if it wasn't just chance that we were there that night – it was all too perfect. The songs we sang seemed to match us perfectly, and the connection between us as we sang was…amazing.

And then came the best part. Tidus and Yuna had put mine and Sora's names down for a duet! I pretended to be mad at them, but secretly, I was thrilled.

It was just like the first time we sang with each other again. The eye contact we maintained was so powerful, and once again, I couldn't have chosen a better song myself. I decided right there and then that it would be _our_ song.

_You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us _

Bosson's 'One in a Million' made perfect sense to me; and I could see in his cerulean eyes that it did to Sora, too.

"Sounds fun! So what was Tidus's cousin like then? You said Yuna was eager for you to meet him," Yuffie said, snapping me back to reality. "'Cause she thought maybe you two might be interested in each other."

I blushed, unsure of what to say. Would I tell them it was Sora and lie about what an amazing time we'd had? Or would I pretend it was some other guy so I could discuss al the little details to see what they meant?

I went for the latter, even though I knew it would probably complicate things later.

"He was amazing," I told them truthfully, "We had this great connection."

Selphie and Yuffie exchanged a glance. "What was he like?" Selphie asked, ever the one for the details.

We entered through the school gates then, but thankfully, we weren't late. Students still pooled around in small groups, chatting casually.

"He was…hot," I admitted, blushing lightly, "He had these amazing blue eyes and gorgeous spiky hair…" I suddenly realised I was giving off too much information; I didn't want this guy to sound _exactly_ like Sora, "Uh, no, I meant…yeah…gorgeous, _blonde_ hair. Fair coloured skin. _Really_ tall. And his name was So-um…Seifer."

Where that came from I had no idea. But it was the only other guys name beginning with 'S' that I could think of.

Yuffie and Selphie exchanged another look. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"So, tell us about this connection," Yuffie pried. Selphie leaned in animatedly from where she stood leant against the school gates

"We just…we kept having all these _moments_, you know…" I trailed off, my throat tightening, unsure of where to even begin. How much was I willing to tell them?

"Such as…?" came the automatic, predictable response from the brunette.

I considered the question for a moment, deliberating, before going on to explain. "Like…when we sang a duet at the karaoke, we just kept looking at each other loads…and then we were hanging out at the beach, and we had this weird _silence_…like, this moment where it seemed as if we were the only two in the whole world-,"

Naturally, the school bell rung right on cue, interrupting me from my babble. I broke off immediately, sighing as I picked up my school bag from the floor, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Let's go to class then," I muttered irritably, really not looking forward to it.

But Yuffie and Selphie wouldn't give in so easily. They hurried along beside me as we walked to home room, sharing a look behind my back.

"Sounds like you two really hit it off then, huh?" Selphie teased, nudging me between the ribs. I smiled half-heartedly, nodding in response.

"So you _really_ like him then?" Yuffie asked enquiringly. My blush was all she needed to know my answer.

"So…" Selphie began, "When will you be seeing this…._Seifer_ again?"

I shrugged. "I'm not too sure," I lied easily, "I'll just have to wait and see."

"Well…do you have his number?" Yuffie pried.

I smiled, picturing the piece of paper I had placed in my diary for safekeeping, which had his number scrawled on it in his rough penmanship.

"I'll take that as a yes," Yuffie said, raising her eyebrows at Selphie. I rolled my eyes, linking arms with the two of them.

"Come on, let's get to homeroom before we're late," I groaned, giggling as we shoved each other girlishly down the hallway.

* * *

The night passed slowly; in the morning, I was up in a flash, eager to get another school day out of the way.

But the day seemed to drag on even slower than the previous had; I was reminded of how it used to be for me, waiting to see him during the week. I considered how it seemed to be even harder for me now, after I'd gotten used to seeing him on a daily basis.

For before, he wasn't even a regular part of my life; now, he was. I had gotten used to seeing him; my soul, my mind, my body lived for the days when I would see him again. My days rotated around DS, even though I knew they shouldn't do. I shouldn't be so eager to see him, so reliant upon it; what would happen if he were taken away from me, somehow? How would I get by?

I tried not to dwell over him as I dragged myself through my lessons, but I just couldn't help myself; he was my life now.

When the school day finally came to an end, I wandered out with Yuffie, where we hung around the entrance. I tapped my foot impatiently as we waited for Selphie to show.

Feeling a vibration in my pocket, I fished out my cell phone, flipping it open to see who I had received a text from. A smile blanketed my face when I saw that familiar name pop up on the screen; I leaned away as Yuffie peered curiously over my shoulder.

"Who's that from?" she asked suspiciously, eyes focused on the phone. She watched as I tried to fight the smile on my face. A teasing tone crept into her voice. "It's lover boy, isn't it?"

**HEY! HW R U? ****HPE U GT HME SFLY :) IT'S BN WEIRD NT SEEING U 4 SO LONG...**

I nodded happily, speedily typing a reply to Sora's text.

**I'M GR8 THNX! U? YH I'M STILL ALIVE AT LEAST! I NO…LOOKING 4WRD TO DS! **

I suddenly felt a shadow fall across me; turning around, I started in surprise as I noticed Selphie stood right behind me.

"Oh! You scared me!" I laughed shakily, raising a hand to my heart. Yuffie chuckled.

"What are you texting Sora for?" Selphie asked curiously. My eyes widened in shock. I didn't dare turn around to face the incredulous stare I knew Yuffie would be sending me.

"You said you got a text from lover-boy…that's Seifer_, isn't it_?" Yuffie piped up innocently from behind me.

I gulped, laughing nervously. "Yeah…I was texting him _before_…now, I'm texting Sora!"

"Mmhmm…" I could tell by both their facial expressions that they didn't believe me one bit. I cringed as my phone vibrated again, signifying another text. I didn't dare get it out in front of them.

"Let's go home," I suggested hastily, already starting to walk in the direction of our houses. Yuffie and Selphie followed behind me, and I was grateful when they started chattering about something else. I kept my head hung the whole way home, not bothering to join in any conversation.

* * *

**Sora POV**

I arrived home from Twilight Town late Friday night; a few days earlier than Kairi. It killed me to have to say bye to her; I had grown so used to her presence over the week.

Every day we had spent having fun together, and in that short space of time, we had become really good friends. I found I was comfortable talking to her about anything, whether it be serious or silly.

I loved the way we had so much in common, but also were complete opposites in some aspects. We agreed on lots of different things, such as hobbies, music, gaming, etc; but then there were aspects of our personalities that totally clashed – but in a good way. It was like we were two different pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that fit together perfectly.

But all good things have to come to an end. At least I had the knowledge that I would see her again at DS in about a week's time. And what was more, we had swapped numbers – this meant we didn't have to wait a whole week to speak to each other.

DS on the first Sunday since I arrived was lonely without her. Even though she hadn't been going too long, she had already become a total part of it, and without her there, it felt as if something was missing. It didn't feel _right_. I dreaded to imagine what it would be like if she never came.

It was also weird at home; but in a good way. Hiro and Kita had obviously been informed of Rai's behaviour – Hiro was furious, but I could see straight through Kita's false apologetic demeanour.

I told myself I would make the most of the few weeks of peace I had – no doubt that when Rai returned, he would be out to get me.

I found that without Rai there to protect her, Fuu was a coward. She left me completely alone, nodding politely when we passed each other in the hallways, and striking up gracious conversation at the dinner table. She never once met my eye, nor did anything remotely offensive.

Kita also stayed out of my way – if I thought she ignored me before, she acted as if I totally didn't exist now. Of course, if Hiro was around she would pretend to be the kind, loving stepmother he thought she was. It made me sick to see him fall for her pathetic excuses so easily, but I didn't blame him.

On Saturday, after my tutors had all left and I was free for the rest of the day – yes, I had some school at weekends too, as a result of my shorter school days – Roxas came around. As he lounged on my bed eating crisps from a packet, he brought up the one conversation I both wanted and didn't want to have.

"So…how was Twilight Town?" he asked casually.

I immediately froze where I was sat at the computer, slowly twisting to face him, gulping nervously as I tried to find the right words to describe it that would neither be false nor give away too much.

"It was…great," I said simply, my vocabulary failing me.

"What was the girl Tidus wanted to set you up with like?" Roxas asked, winking. "You know, his girlfriend's friend or whoever it was."

My eyes widened slightly. "Well…actually, it was K-Kairi," I admitted, looking at my hands.

"Kairi? As in, from DS?" Roxas asked, surprised. "Heh, what a freaky coincidence!"

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Bet you were pleased when you found out, huh?" Roxas teased, waggling his eyebrows. I sighed out, looking at him in exasperation. Roxas raised his hands in defence. "Sorry, sorry, I was just messing with you!"

I sighed again. "Yeah, I know. No problem."

"Well…did you have fun?" Roxas asked. "You know, like, just as friends!" he added hastily, worried I would say something.

I chuckled. "Yeah, we had a blast. Went to the beach, to the fair, did karaoke…"

Roxas smiled. "Sounds fun!"

"It was," I agreed immediately.

"So, what's she really like then? Kairi, I mean? I'm not teasing you or anything…just wondering."

I smiled dreamily. "She's…she's awesome. Really funny, and sweet, and kind, and we have so much in common."

"So you two are like, good friends now?" Roxas asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, definitely. I've got her number." I grinned triumphantly, rolling my eyes at the look Roxas was giving me.

"Sounds like you liiike her," Roxas teased, unable to restrain himself. I merely chuckled in reply, my cheeks turning only slightly redder.

"Hey," Roxas pointed out, surprised and triumphed, "You didn't deny it!"

I deliberated for a moment, unsure of where to go next. Part of me was sick of all the denial; I hated lying to my best friends, especially Roxas, and it was certainly getting very tiresome. But another part of me was worried about what they would think; not that I was ashamed of Kairi, I was just worried over how they would react. Would they completely embarrass me?

Glancing at Roxas's expectant face, I decided that I could trust him not to do that. Sure, he may joke around and embarrass me from time to time – but I was certain he would never do it in front of the person at hand, unlike Riku.

"That's because…" I began slowly, "There's nothing to deny."

Roxas's bright blue eyes immediately widened, sparkling with this new information. "You mean to say…you're telling me…you _do_ like her? Like really? You're admitting it?" he gasped.

I nodded hesitantly, carefully watching his face. A wave of relief washed through me as be broke into a wide smile.

"Dude, that's great! I'm so happy for you! I _knew_ it!" I chuckled lightly at this comment. "Wow, man, you're _finally_ going to get a girlfriend!"

The smile on my face was immediately wiped off, which Roxas instantly noticed. "What, what is it? Did I say something? Uh, I'm sorry if I did, I didn't mean-,"

I broke him off with a sharp shake of my head. "No, Roxas. It's just…yeah, I do like her. A lot. A _lot_. But me and her…we're never going to work as a couple."

Roxas's eyebrows creased in confusion. "Why not?"

As I decided upon what to say next, I silently cursed myself, realising that by saying that I had also signed up for telling him all about Rai.

"Okay…look, Roxas, you have to promise to _never_ repeat what I'm about to tell you…"

Fifteen minutes and three packets of crisps later, I finally concluded my story to Roxas, telling him only what I needed. I didn't mention anything about my depression; for some reason, even though I had told Kairi, I felt it was too soon for that. I _did_ however tell him of my mother's death, and then went on to explain about how Rai abused me every opportunity he got, and how he had beaten me up badly last week.

Roxas's reaction wasn't the one I had expected; there was none of the panicked, scared expression and fast, nervous babbling I had imagined. Instead, he listened calmly throughout the whole thing, keeping his face straight apart from the odd occasions when a flash of shock escaped his composure.

"Wow," he breathed when I was done, unsure of what to say. I pressed my lips together, nodding, spinning myself lightly on the swivel chair. "I…I never would've expected it," Roxas went on quietly, "You always seem so _happy_. I'm so sorry, man…"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, Rox. I'm used to it."

A look of outrage crossed Roxas's face. "What? Sora, nobody should have to get used to that sort of abuse! It's sick! It's wrong! You need to tell somebody, before-," Here came the frantic babbling I had been expecting.

"Tell who _what_, Roxas?" I asked incredulously. "Look, I have no proof, no _nothing_. Fuu and Kita are sure to back Rai up, and my dad wouldn't go against Kita. If it was that simple, don't you think I would've done something before?"

Roxas didn't give in. "Yeah, but…still! I mean, there must be _something_ you can do. Sora, you can't live on like this! It's not _safe_! You could _die_!"

I closed my eyes, relaxing myself, breathing in and out deeply as I had been taught to do when under stress. "Look, Roxas," I began slowly, "I appreciate your concern, really, I do, but as of now, I'll just have to live with it. If it ever does get too bad, then I'll think about what I can do. For now, I'll just have to get by as well as I can."

Roxas still looked doubtful, concern etched across his features. I grinned at him, attempting to cheer him up. "Hey, Rox, look on the bright side, at least Rai isn't back for another 5 weeks, huh?"

Roxas looked up. "Hey…you do have proof! I mean, Tidus's dad and Yuna's dad and everybody else all saw what he did! If he can get sent to a juvenile centre, then there must be some way to stop him coming back!"

I shook my head sadly. "That's what I thought, too. But apparently the point of sending him there is to try to make him better, to change him. So when he finishes his time, he has to come home for 3 months. If he behaves well in all that time, the charges are dropped. And if not, he goes back."

Roxas looked disappointed. "Oh…that sucks. Well, what about Hiro and Kita? They can't deny what he did now."

I shrugged. "Sure. They can't. But they have no proof to say that wasn't his first time hurting me, unless Fuu says something – which she won't. So they have no problem believing that Rai simply had too much to drink. It doesn't put him in the best light, but it's better than them thinking he just hurt me for fun," I spat bitterly, furious with how he had gotten away with it so easily.

Roxas looked appalled. "What, and they actually fell for that? How? Hiro's usually so smart…"

"Yeah, but ever since he and Kita went for that romantic weekend away – ugh – he's been smitten all over again. It's kind of pathetic, actually."

Roxas squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "Then…I guess you're right." He frowned. "There_ is_ nothing you can do." Sighing, a confused expression crossed over his features, bringing me back to the conversation at hand. "Wait…I don't get it. What does any of this have to do with you going out with Kairi?"

"Ah…well, you see, Rai sort of has a _thing_ for Kai…basically, he thinks she's hot. So…he wants her. That's why he beat me up; because I told him to back off. And he knows, I think, that I like her, and he's jealous of what we have. Because naturally, she hates him. So, if I were to ever date her, who knows what he would do?"

"Whoa…that…you know, blows. So it all goes back to Rai again, huh?" Roxas sighed. "Is there _any_ part of your life he hasn't screwed up? That's so unfair. You guys would make an awesome couple."

I grinned, that last comment making me happier than I let on. "Yeah, it does suck. But again, what can I do? However much I want to date her, there's no way I'd ever let her be harmed by Rai."

Roxas smiled approvingly. "You're a good guy, Sora. Better than you think."

* * *

**End of Chapter 15!**

Check out my amazing updating speed, isn't it awesome? xD

No SoKai fluff really in this chapter, sorry…but don't worry, there is in the next one! :D

I think, as a reward for how hard I've been working on getting these chapters out as soon as possible, I deserve…hmm. Oh! Lots of sweet reviews? Well, that would be just delightful :3

You guys are simply the best, and I say that with utter honesty.

Hugs all round!


	18. Revelations part2

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts; nor any of it's characters – Kairi, Sora, Namine, Roxas, etc…The OC's and storyline are all mine though :3

**Authors Note: **Here is the second part of the last chapter, which just kind of got a bit too long, heh. I mean, this chapter in itself is way too long…woops. Ah well, Sokai fluffy goodness in here; I thought it was about time for a good dose :D

**Thanks: **Xizi, AmbrosiusSchuyler, bobmanv2.0, Spooky1132, imcalledkitty, KHshortfuse, eCZi, Alethia of Twilight, Childhood-Disruption, Fabula Novella, DarkHeartless12, xheartsparklex, BlacAngel, pinayangel528, flee the scene, RockCityRoadStar, Blooming-Angel, Bexmar, ScattereD59DreamS, perfect sorceress, MiracleXofXlight, Malcolm Yuy, cuppycake1216, Eternal light567, Jishinibaka-chan

* * *

**Chapter 16: Revelations Part 2**

**Kairi POV**

Although it seemed to take years to get there, Sunday did finally come around. And with it, a whole set of new nerves.

Sora and I had been texting throughout the week, and it had been great. Our relationship was as strong as it had ever been; I had no doubt about that. But I was just unsure of how things would be around others. Could they know of our newfound friendship? Or would they find it weird? I really didn't know.

As I walked into the DS studio with Yuffie, faithfully wearing my pink dress again, a tremble of excitement rippled through me. In just moments he would be here again, in touchable distance from me. I suppressed a smile.

And there he was; but he wasn't, as usual, standing to one side of the room with the rest of the guys. Instead, it seemed that the four boys had migrated over to where us girls usually sat. They all seemed to be involved in a big discussion.

"Hey guys!" I greeted breathlessly, casting my gaze around the people They all looked up, smiles immediately on their faces.

Choruses of "Kairi" went around the group; I merely stood their dumbly, heart stuttering as I spied Sora smirk friendlily at me, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Namine stood up from where she sat – which for the first time since I'd joined, wasn't beside Roxas – to give me a hug. "Hey! We missed you last week!"

Olette too stood to greet me. "Yeah, it was lonely without you," she teased, reaching over Pence to hug me.

I giggled. "Yeah, I was at-,"

"Oh, at Twilight Town, right?" Namine interrupted. I looked to her in confusion. "Sora mentioned that he saw you there with his cousin's girlfriend," she explained.

"Oh, right," I nodded, overjoyed that Sora had mentioned me, shooting a smile in his direction as I took a seat between Namine and Olette. But as I saw the looks on Selphie and Yuffie's faces, who were sat across from me, my heart instantly froze.

They knew. They had known all along that it was Sora who was Tidus's cousin. They knew I had lied about it being 'Seifer'.

And most importantly, they knew how I felt about him.

I instantly shot up as Selphie opened her big mouth, and grabbing my two school friends by their arms, dragged them away from the group, whose eyes followed us with confused expressions.

As I stood facing the two smirking girls, I found I had no idea what to say. My mouth opened and closed in exact imitation of a goldfish.

"You…you knew!" I finally said accusingly, burying my face in my hands embarrassedly.

"Sure we did," Yuffie said simply, shrugging. "We just wanted to see what you would say."

"Seifer, huh?" Selphie giggled teasingly.

I felt my face turn redder and redder as all my lies came back up in my face. I should have known not to say those things, not to pretend – I _knew_ it was a bad idea. Especially to girls as insincere as them.

"Ahh, we had all these _moments_," Yuffie mocked, mimicking me with girlish over exaggeration.

"There was such a _connection_ between us," Selphie simpered, raising her hands to her face.

"Oooh, he was so _hot_!"

"I like him _soooo_ much!"

"Oh. My. Gawd. He _texted_ me!"

I felt the hot, burning tears sting at my eyes, but I was determined not to let them get the best of me. My lips pressed together to hold in the whimpers that threatened to escape, and I was forced to clench my fists to stop myself throwing a punch at one of them.

"Sh-shut up," I whispered pleadingly, my glazed violet eyes begging them to stop.

Selphie scoffed. "Why would we do that? It's so cute, how much you like him, and how embarrassed you get…it's too fun to tease you!"

I cast a pleasing glance at Yuffie, who was supposedly meant to be my best friend – her smirk told me everything I needed to know, though.

"I thought we were friends," I hissed sharply, glaring at her. I was so much madder at Yuffie than Selphie; I had always known Selphie was a bitch. Yuffie, however, was supposed to be my best friend.

It was like everything I'd said to my mom in the car on the way to Yuna's; everything I'd thought about Yuffie was coming to pass. It was sad, but honestly, it wasn't unexpected.

"We are," Yuffie replied. "Oh, come on Kairi, don't get all sensitive, _please_. We're just messing, we don't mean any offense!" I sniffed, glowering. "What? Oh man, no, don't _cry_! Kairi, please, look, I'm sorry, okay? Now just…stop being such a baby!"

That was the final straw. If there was anything I hated more than someone mocking someone else, it was that someone acting as if they were the victim and the other person was the offender. It made me sick, in all honestly.

"Thanks for nothing," I muttered, turning my back on them. Before I walked off though, I asked them one last thing. "Oh - ," I said hesitantly, "if you won't shut up, could you at least do me one favour? _Please_ don't tell anyone…"

That said, I quickly headed into the bathroom, chancing one last look back. Selphie's expression looked incredulous, whilst Yuffie's – to my relief – was filled with regret and guilt.

Once in the bathrooms, I rushed into a stall, swiping up a few pads of tissue roll, which I used to wipe away the tears that had managed to escape from their prison.

I hid myself in a cubicle as someone entered the bathroom, trying to keep my sniffs to a minimum.

"Kairi?" I heard a soft voice call. At first I thought it was Yuffie, but then I recognized the voice to be Namine's.

I paused for a moment. "Yeah?" I replied, my voice small.

She stopped outside my cubicle. "Hey, come out. What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick?"

I took a deep breath before pulling open the door, sinking into the embrace Namine immediately gave me. I felt the tears dry up instantly.

"No, I'm not sick," I answered quietly, "I just…"

Namine's crystal blue eyes were full of concern. "Was it Yuffie and Selphie?" I nodded meekly. "Were they mean to you?" I nodded again. "What did they do?" Another nod.

Namine laughed lightly. "Come on, Kairi, that wasn't even a yes/no question! Do you want to tell me? It's fine if you don't want to, but sometimes, it makes you feel better if you talk about things…"

I looked into Namine's warm eyes, immediately sensing that she actually cared for how I felt and wasn't prying for information. I suddenly had this overwhelming urge to tell her everything.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked nervously.

"Of course," Namine assured, wrapping an arm around me.

I bit my lip hesitantly. "Don't say anything if you're not comfortable," Namine advised kindly. I nodded, but I'd already made a decision.

"You-you know Sora?" I began, keeping my eyes averted.

"Yeah…" Namine replied, a sparkle entering her wide eyes.

"Well, see, I…I kind of…you know…?" I stuttered, unable to get the words out.

"You like him?" Namine concluded softly. I nodded silently, sending a quiet thanks to Namine for not getting too giddy and letting me speak.

"And, well, Yuffie and Selphie kind of tricked me into telling them accidentally, sort of." I frowned. "Uh, it's confusing, but basically they found out. And then, well, they weren't being _mean_ really, just, they kept mocking me about it and they wouldn't stop, and I know I shouldn't make such a big deal out of it but I can't help it because I really like him and I get sensitive over these sort of things and Yuffie should have known that because she's supposed to be my best friend."

Tears once again silently leaked down my face, but quickly evaporated when Namine gave me a calming hug, gently rubbing my back in a comforting manner.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," she soothed, "No, you're right, it _was_ mean of them to make fun of your feelings like that; it was uncalled for. You have every right to be upset. Especially with Yuffie! Selphie…well, it's only to be expected, I guess. But, as you say, Yuffie's supposed to be understanding about these sorts of things…hey, it's okay. Just forget about them; they're idiots. You're better off without Yuffie anyway."

Namine grinned when I attempted a small smile. "And anyway, they're just jealous because you're going to get an amazing boyfriend who's not only hot, but also really friendly – and who happens to be my boyfriend's best friend, which gives him ten bonus points – whilst they spend all their time drooling over the teachers they can never and _will_ never have."

I giggled heartily at her little speech, hugging her tightly as my way of saying thank you. She laughed with me, actually happy to see a smile on my face. It was only now that I realised how much I'd been missing out on – _this _was the sort of best friend every girl needed.

Sure, I had Yuna, who was amazing and who I loved to shreds – but what sort of friendship is it if you only talk about once a week on the phone and only see each other a few times a year? I needed someone closer to me to be good friends with, especially with all this Sora business going on.

Namine stood patiently beside me as I quickly fixed my make up that had been smudged by my crying, occasionally making snarky comments about Yuffie and Selphie that made me laugh.

"Hey, how about you come sleep over at my house next weekend?" Namine asked suddenly as I brushed out my hair with the comb I kept it my side bag. "You know, we can have a nice girly night, watching bad movies, chatting about boys, the usual!"

I grinned. "Sure! Sounds great! Where do you live?"

Namine gave me her address; I smiled happily. "Cool, that's only about twenty minutes walk away from my place!"

"Awesome!"

When I was sure I was okay and my tears weren't about to burst their banks again, we headed back into the studio, arms linked. Just as we were about to reach the group, Namine leant towards me and whispered in my ear, "Oh, and just for the record – it is _so_ obvious that Sora majorly likes you!"

I giggled girlishly, my heart glowing. As my sparkling violet eyes met Sora's concerned ones, I gave him a huge smile, ignoring Yuffie and Selphie who stood tittering in the background, which he immediately returned.

"Hey!" he greeted, walking up to us. "I haven't had a chance to say hi yet today." He grinned crookedly at me.

"Well then, hey!" I replied, biting my lip. Namine squeezed my arm reassuringly before heading off to chat with Olette, leaving me alone with Sora.

"So, what was all that about?" he asked, the concern evident in his cerulean eyes.

"Oh, nothing," I dismissed nonchalantly, "Just realised some things I should have done long ago."

"Alright, then, Miss Mystery," he joked, pulling on my arm. "Let's get to class."

When we'd entered our room, I immediately went to sit beside Namine, leaving Sora to sit with the guys, his face smiling as he shook his head.

I brought my head to Namine's. "He called me Miss Mystery," I informed, my tone hushed. "Is that a good thing?"

Namine grinned. "Believe me, that is a _very_ good thing!"

DS passed far too quickly for my own liking. I kept out of Selphie and Yuffie's way, conversing mainly with Namine, Olette, Sora and the other boys. Namine and I came up with the conclusion that Olette and Pence liked each other, and we both agreed they'd make an adorable couple.

I couldn't help but notice that something was off with Namine and Roxas; they weren't ignoring each other exactly, but they weren't being the usual loveable couple I had come to know. I decided I'd ask Namine about it when I slept over.

I did, however, overhear them squabbling silently during break. They were stood in an empty hallway when I passed by to reach the toilets, their tones hushed.

"Look, Roxy, I just don't like it, okay? I think it's a bad idea for him-,"

"Nami, he's my brother! My _older_ brother. He makes his own decisions. There isn't anything I can do about it. I don't think it's a good idea either, but-,"

"Then why are you letting him go through with it?"

"I'm _not_. I just…I can't tell him what he can or can't do. If he wants to be a part of that organization, then fine. I'll just stay away."

"But Roxas," Namine's tone became pleading now. "You _know_ what they're like. They suck you in and you have no idea it's happening until it's too late!"

"I _know_, I _know_. But that won't happen to me, okay? I promise," Roxas soothed, placing his arms around her.

Namine sniffed lightly. "Okay…I'm just worried, I guess…" she mumbled as she rested her head against his chest.

I decided that I'd already heard too much and quickly rushed back to the main studio. When the two returned, I could detect no hint of any tension between them. I'd give it to them; they sure were good actors.

When we all went back to the main studio hall at the end of the day, Olette called for all of our attentions, a stack of cards in her hands.

"Hey guys, I have invites for you all here. I turn sixteen April 4th and I want you all to come to my party!"

Murmurs of appreciation went through the group as we collected our invites, each of us thanking Olette. I asked Namine if she'd be going as we exited the building and she replied that if her parents allowed it, which they most likely would, then yes. I told her the same thing.

Suddenly remembering something I had wished to ask, I asked Namine if she could wait for me for a few minutes – she happily obliged. I scurried back in, calling out to Rikku who was packing her things in a red backpack.

"What's up, Kairi?" she asked brightly, looking up at me.

"Oh," I began breathlessly, "I was just wondering about…well, you know for the solos?" Rikku nodded, and I continued. "I know it's not the most convenient thing and it's a bit late and stuff…but I was wondering if maybe I could change my song choice?" I bit my lip as I waited for her to reply.

"Sure!" she immediately replied, grinning. "It'd be good practise for the band. Have anything in mind?"

"Uh, yeah, actually," I told her. "Do you know the song 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore…? It's from that film, 'A Walk to Remember'."

Rikku nodded eagerly. "Why of course! Originally sung by Switchfoot, right?"

"Yeah, but would you laugh if I told you I prefer the Mandy Moore version?" I asked bashfully.

Rikku chuckled. "Of course not, I agree!" As I gave her a critical look, she lifted a hand to her mouth. "Woops! I laughed, didn't I?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's okay," I assured, giggling.

"I love the movie, too," Rikku commented.

"Same!" I agreed, smiling widely. "I cried!"

"So did I," Rikku admitted. "But what can I say, I'm a sucker for sappy romances!"

I giggled. "Join the club!"

Rikku turned grave suddenly. "Do you have t-shirts?" she asked, with mock seriousness.

I copied her expression. "Indeed we do."

We looked at each other for a few moments, before bursting out laughing; it was comforting and relaxing to talk so lightly with Rikku; I had been worried I wasn't fitting it, but it seemed my worries were in vain.

"So any particular reason for this change?" Rikku asked conversationally as we headed to the door.

"Uh…I guess it just stuck to me after watching the film the other day," I answered casually, blushing. The memory of me watching this film with Sora at Yuna's was vivid in my mind; he had complained when he saw what film I had decided to watch, describing it as a stupid chick flick. But from the way he remained intently silent throughout, I was sure his inner thoughts contrasted.

Although I had barely been able to concentrate on the film – the static bouncing between me and Sora throughout was immense; it took all that I had not to reach out to touch his smooth face…and even through all the strength I put into watching the film, my eyes still slipped to rest on him more than a few times – when 'Only Hope' came on the lyrics had immediately caught my attention.

And ever since then I hadn't been able to get the song out of my head.

"What's with the blush?" Rikku teased. I inwardly cursed my blood cells; why was it that they had to be the fastest reacting part of my body? It would've been far more useful to have a fast brain, or heart, or instincts, or anything else. The fact that my blood managed to rush to my face at the speed of light whenever I thought of him was definitely _not_ the most useful of abilities. And it certainly didn't help one bit that my pale skin seemed to be almost translucent; I wasn't even able to pretend the blush didn't exist.

I shrugged in reply. "It was a cute film," I answered. Rikku laughed, and although she dismissed the topic, I wasn't entirely sure if she believed me.

"Well, I'd better get going now," Rikku told me, "I'm meeting my boyfriend, Gippal!"

I smiled genuinely at the brightness in her expression. "You have a boyfriend?" I asked, surprised. "Riku will be jealous!"

Rikku laughed. "It's just a silly crush of his," she dismissed, "And anyway, from what I've heard, he has the hots for _you_."

My eyes widened. "What? Where did you hear that?"

Rikku smirked. "Uh, firstly, there's the obvious – he always looks at you! Secondly, remember that note I confiscated off of him and Sora at the beginning of term?" I nodded. "Well, what I read strongly implied that he, well, how should I put this…_digs you_."

My mouth dropped open in surprise as she winked at me, turning and walking to her small black car. I remained like that as Namine came towards me.

I had to admit that I was surprised; I could honestly say that I had never thought Riku showed any preference to me. But then again, from what I could see, he was a ladies man. I was almost one hundred percent sure that he didn't like-_like_ me.

And although I tried to push the feeling away, I could not lift my sinking heart. When I had looked back at the note incident in the past, I had hoped that _maybe_, Sora had written something that would incline Rikku's comment about 'young love'. His embarrassment after the statement had certainly backed up my hoped.

But now, after what Rikku had just told me, I realised it must have just been something Riku had written. I pitifully cursed myself for even _thinking_ Sora would do something like that back then; that was our first meeting, for goodness sakes! Even if he _did_ feel something now – which part of me still doubted – what were the chances that he had felt the same way as I did on that cold, January morning?

Greeting Namine, I walked down the sidewalk with her, pausing when I saw Sora standing by a sleek black Lexus; I ogled the stylish car.

"Hey Sora!" I called out, causing him to turn back and face me just before he climbed through the door the chauffeur was courteously holding open for him. I inwardly whistled, wondering how rich he must be as I eyed the elegant car; then again, he _was_ the heir to a huge hotel chain.

"Yeah?" he replied, breaking through my thoughts.

"Um…you going to Olette's?" I asked tentatively, unable to keep the hope from my voice.

He hesitated. "I'm not sure. I'll see if I'm allowed." The driver said something to him then. "Um, listen Kai, I gotta go now, but I'll text you, okay?"

"Sure!" I replied, only too happy to wave him goodbye at the thought of speaking with him again soon.

When the black car he was in had driven out of my sight, I turned to see if I could find Yuffie, wondering if I would still be walking home with her; she was nowhere to be seen.

"You need a ride?" I turned to see Riku behind me, smirk on his broad face, gesturing to the motorbike he was leaning casually against.

I tried to keep the horror off my face. "Um…no thanks, actually, I'm-,"

Namine saved me the trouble of thinking up an excuse. "She's getting a lift home with me; sorry! See you next week!"

As she led me to her car, I sighed out in relief. "Thanks so much! I don't know _what_ my mom would've said if I'd come home on that! I think she'd have a heart attack!" Namine giggled her tinkling laugh, coming to a stop outside a blue Volvo.

"Um, are you sure this is okay?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to intrude. Namine nodded brightly as she held the door open for me, gesturing for me to get in.

Shrugging, I slid into the car, smiling nervously at the blonde woman who sat at the front, looking like a replica of Namine; only older. It was obviously her mother.

She looked much younger than my mother, though; her blonde hair was long and sleek, pulled into a bun at the top of her head and held together messily by chopsticks. Her face managed to look beautiful even with no makeup. From what I could see, she wore thin white cotton trousers with a light blue sweater, which clung attractively to her petite figure.

To me, she looked as if she'd just stepped out of _Vogue_ magazine or something of the sort.

However, there was something about her that I couldn't quite place. It was as if her bright green eyes – I assumed Namine got her blue eyes from her father – were hiding some sort of internal pain that she had learnt to hide so well, and upon closer inspection, her face seemed worn and tired. I wondered why.

As Namine sat in the back next to me, her mother turned to face us, a friendly smile on her face as she extended a hand. "Hi! I'm Namine's mother! You must be…Kairi, right? The beautiful redhead with the amazing voice I've heard about!"

I chuckled embarrassedly, reaching out to shake her hand as I shot a glance at Namine, who seemed unfazed. She smiled at me encouragingly.

"Um, yeah, that's me. Thanks for the ride, Mrs…uh…" I stuttered as I realised I couldn't remember Namine's last name. I'd been told it on my first day, but it had slipped my memory since then.

"Oh, it's Mrs Chinori, but most people call me by my first name, Momoko! You're welcome to as well! And it's no trouble at all, darling," Momoko said.

"Okay…uh…thanks, Mo-Momoko," I said nervously, ever the shy one, the name she had said striking a familiar chord for some reason.

She grinned. "Alright, let's get this show on the road. Where do you live, darling?"

The journey to mine wasn't at all uncomfortable as I may have expected. Momoko played some soft, Japanese music in the background, whilst chatting with us in the way you would've expected a close friend to. I was sure she would get on well with my mom.

Whilst waiting at the lights, I leaned in towards Namine whilst Momoko sang along to the music quietly – I could instantly see where Namine had got her voice from.

"Namine?" I whispered. She turned to face me, leaning in too. "Did you mom used to be a model or something?"

Namine giggled angelically, blue eyes lighting up. "No, she's an architect! She's really beautiful though, huh?" I agreed fervently.

Momoko dropped me off at the beginning of my street so that she could carry on directly to her house. I waved goodbye, before heading off down the street, a happy skip in my step.

As I neared my house, I noticed a yellow cab stood outside it. My eyes widened as I quickened my pace, my walk becoming a jog.

Breathless, I ran inside the house, dropping my schoolbag on the ground in the hall. I followed the voices I heard into the kitchen where an unexpected man stood, talking to Rina.

"Dad!" I squealed, running eagerly into his open arms.

"Hey, baby girl," he laughed, embracing me and planting a kiss on my head. "How've you been?"

My eyes shone as I looked at him delightedly. "I'm great thanks! You?"

"Oh, you know, same old."

I hugged him again, inhaling his smell. "It's been so long," I whispered accusingly.

"I know, honey, I know. But it's all for the job, you know that."

I sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I know." Brightening, I looked up at him eagerly. "Did you bring me a present?"

* * *

**Sora POV**

DS had ended hours ago, much to my disappointment; I was now lounging on my sofa reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_, when a knock on the door caused me to look up.

"Come in," I said, returning to my book, immediately knowing who it would be. Saturday and Sunday evenings were the only time my dad had off work; he spent all of his other time managing the Hikari Hotels and making sure things were running smoothly. And so he always made sure to pop in at least once during the weekend so we could catch up on what we had been up to during the week.

"Hey Dad," I greeted as a shadow fell across me.

"Hey."

But it wasn't the deep, yet soft voice I had been expecting. Glancing up at the female, I was shocked to see Fuu standing above me, biting her lip. I was immediately on my guard, straightening up and observing her suspiciously.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously.

"Well…" she began nervously, glancing at her feet. "I just…I wanted…I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

My eyes widened in response for two reasons: the first one being that this was the most I had _ever_ heard her speak, in the whole five years we'd been living together. And two, _what_ she was saying in itself. It was so unexpected I was almost certain it was some sort of joke.

"Right…" I answered slowly, scrutinizing her. I hated to admit it, but from the way she had said it with such sincerity, and the truth her eyes held, I was tempted to believe her apology.

"Look, I know you have no reason to forgive me," she spoke quickly, eager to get it out, "But I really am. I mean, the way Rai and I – especially Rai – treated you was wrong, and I know that now. And I just wanted you to know that I never meant you no harm. It's just…well, it's better to stay on Rai's good side, you know?"

I glared at her coldly. "So you were okay with just standing and watching whilst Rai hit me and scarred me?"

Fuu shook her head wildly. "No! I mean, I was just scared…I didn't want Rai to turn on me. I _know_ it was selfish and cowardly, but I didn't know what else to do. I mean, you've seen him! And I _do_ try to help, when I can! Like, I called the ambulance that time he cut you with the knife-," I winced at the memory, "-and who do you think keeps the medical box stocked up so well with bandages and band aids and stuff?"

It was true. There _did_ always seem to be fresh bandages waiting for me, and she _did_ call an ambulance that time, and she _did_ occasionally subtly tell Rai to stop before it got too far.

And it was expected of her to be scared. She was only a fifteen year old who feared her eighteen year old brother. Anyone else would probably react in the same way.

"Look, Fuu," I sighed, taking my seat on the sofa again and patting the spot beside me in invitation. "I understand that you're sorry…_now_. But the only reason you're here today is because Rai isn't. Tell me honestly now: if Rai wasn't at the juvenile centre, would it have ever even crossed your mind to apologize?"

Fuu grimaced sheepishly in response, and that was all I needed for answer. "Exactly. And when Rai comes back again, things are just going to go back to normal. And you know it. The only reason you're here apologizing to me is for your own sake – you've been bearing the guilt of just standing by and watching for so long, and so you're using this as a way of making yourself feel better."

Fuu hung her head in shame, unable to deny it.

"So, I accept your apology…but you don't have my forgiveness. Maybe sometime in the future when you realise there's more to life than following Rai and you actually decide to do something…maybe then, I will. But for now…I'm sorry, but I can't."

Fuu nodded her head, understanding. "I guess…okay. Well, thanks for hearing me out, Sora." She smiled tentatively. "You're a good guy."

The last statement came as a bit shock to me; that was the second time someone had said that to me in the last week. What was with the sudden heartfelt conversations?

As Fuu opened the door of my bedroom to leave, I quickly called out to her. "Fuu!" She faltered, turning back to face me. "Thanks," I said sincerely, "You know, for all the things you did. I really appreciate it." She nodded, silver hair bobbing, before exiting the room.

Just as the door was about to close, a hand grabbed it, before a pair of blue eyes identical to mine peered around. I smiled at my dad, waving him in.

"What was all that about?" Hiro inquired, jerking his thumb behind him to indicate where Fuu had just left.

I shrugged smiling. "Just…sorting out some differences."

Hiro smiled, taking the seat Fuu had previously occupied. "Well, I'm glad to hear it!" He glanced down at the book in my hand, a smile on his face as he shook his head. "You're reading that book _again_?" he asked incredulously. "What time is this? The thousandth? Millionth?"

I laughed. "No, don't be so stupid. Only the six hundred and ninety seventh time!"

We shared a look, before bursting out laughing. "Ah, son, you do know how to make me laugh," he chuckled heartily, mussing my spiky locks to make them even messier. I grinned, loving these light-hearted moments.

But of course, these always had to end. Hiro immediately straightened, a serious look replacing the smile on his face, his eyes darkening.

"Look, Sora…I just wanted to say again how sorry I am about everything that's happened." He shook his head, exhaling slowly. "I mean…I never would've expected it." I rolled my eyes, which Hiro noticed but chose to dismiss. "I can assure you that the juvenile centre he's at will make sure it'll never happen again. It's the most expensive one around, and I think-,"

I groaned. "_Dad!_ There you go again, with all the 'it's the most expensive one' crap. _Who cares?_ I told you, it doesn't make a difference! It's _not_ going to change him, he's too far gone."

Hiro clenched his fists. "Look, Sora, we've discussed this already. It's not his fault – well, I mean, it is," he corrected hastily as I shot him a glare, "But the only reason he got violent is because he was drunk. It's not going to happen again, I _promise_ you."

"What will it take for you to listen to me?" I snapped, "I'm telling you, this isn't the first time! What will it take for you to believe me?"

"Sora," Hiro spoke slowly, "I'm not saying I don't believe you, I just…well, Kita says-,"

I scoffed. "What? Kita says _what?_ Come on, Dad, open your eyes! Rai is her _son_ – of course she's going to defend him! And I'm yours…so why won't you believe me? But no, nowadays it's all about _Kita_. Everything she says _has_ to be right, she _never_ lies, she-,"

"_Sora_!" Hiro shouted immediately silencing me. I gulped. I had only ever seen him this angry once before, and that was when Rai had 'accidentally' set fire to one of the hotels. "Now you listen to me, son. However much you may hate to believe it, _I love Kita_. I know you may not, but that does not affect my judgement of her. She's my wife, and I trust her with my life. So if she says Rai's innocent, he's innocent! _Okay?_"

I nodded nervously, not daring to look up.

"I don't know where this idea of Rai always hurting you came from…you've never mentioned anything before, nor have I ever seen any sign of it." I opened my mouth to protest, but Hiro lifted his palm up to silence me. "I understand that things have been difficult for you, considering everything you've been through…but that does _not_ give you the right to take it out on your stepbrother. Do you understand?"

I nodded again, even though inside I was reeling with disagreement.

"Sora, I think that you may sometimes have a little…distorted view of the world," Hiro said slowly, choosing his words carefully. I raised by eyebrows, unsure of where this was heading. "I think your…your _condition_ may sometimes affect the way in which you perceive others." My mouth fell agape. "But you've got to understand that not everyone is a bad guy. Not everyone is out to get you."

"No way…" I muttered lowly under my breath, disbelief coating my tone.

"Now, I'm going to ask you to do something." I nearly scoffed, but the look Hiro was giving me prevented anything escaping my lips. "I want you to go back to therapy for a bit," Hiro said kindly. "Just for now. Until Rai gets back. And then, when he returns, hopefully you'll both have recovered, and everything will be back to normal. Is that alright?"

Normal? Define _normal_. If normal meant getting punched by Rai every chance he got, then I wasn't sure I wanted things to go back. No; I was certain. But if normal was me being lonely and my dad grieving over his dead wife, I wasn't sure I wanted to go back to it either.

"Dad…" I tried to keep my voice level in the hopes that he would listen to me. "Dad, I don't need therapy. Honest. I'm fine." I rolled my eyes quickly. "Well, not _fine,_ but you know what I mean. I can control myself. All I need is some time away from Rai, okay? Which I have now."

Hiro gazed at me for a few moments, considering. "Okay," he sighed finally, defeated. "Fine. I won't send you to therapy. We'll see how you are until Rai returns and then when he's back. And if true to your word, you _can_ control yourself, then you don't need to ever go. But," he added more sternly, "If you are to ever show that maybe you need some more help, I'm sending you straight to Agrabah. It has the most-,"

"Yeah Dad, I know," I muttered, cutting him off. "The 'most expensive therapy centre'. I get it."

Hiro observed my expression for a moment, as if deciding whether to believe me. It seemed that eventually he decided that he did, for he rose silently and exited the room.

As I had done with Fuu, though, I called him back just before he disappeared.

"Yes?" he sighed, poking his head back into my room.

"Um…" I began hesitantly, unsure how to ask. "My friend Olette is turning sixteen next month, and she invited me to her party…can I go?"

Hiro scoffed. "I don't think so."

I gaped at him. "What? Why? Dad, I haven't even told you when or where it is or-!"

"I don't need to know that to know that you're not going," Hiro cut across rudely. "I know what these sixteenth parties are like. Wild and crazy and full of people. No place for you to be, not in your state."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" I asked lowly.

He sighed. "Don't act dumb with me, Sora. _Your depression_. Do you really think I'm going to risk sending you off to some party with hundreds of people you don't know?"

"Dad!" I moaned, unable to understand his reasoning. "Olette's party won't be like that, honest!"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Well, you'll never get to know that, because you're not going, and that's final!" With that, he slammed the door shut as trudged heavily down the hallway.

Fuming, I glared at the door for a few minutes, before picking up a cushion and chucking it behind him furiously.

Why did Kita ever have to come into his life? He used to be so nice, caring, trusting all the time. He used to believe me; we were like a team. But now, it seemed that it was all about Kita. I didn't understand what could have changed so much in a month that he would suddenly stop listening to my side and just step onto Kita's.

* * *

The next month seemed to pass awfully quickly.

Before I knew it, February was over, and the month of March was coming to a close, bringing with it a whole new wave of heat, during both day and night.

It had gotten dark outside now; the hour at dinner had slowly passed in an uncomfortable, awkward silence, filled with tension between me and every other person at the table. I now stood on my balcony, fuming, trying not to let my rage show.

I could barely even face my dad now, let alone speak to him. As for Kita…I was just as mad at her. I knew it wasn't her fault – it was out of anybody's control – but it still enraged me to think of the control _she_ now had over _him_ because of something so…I couldn't quite find the word.

It wasn't a _small_ matter – I mean, right now, physically, it was. But it would grow quickly, just as it would grow to become a huge part of our lives.

It wasn't insignificant either – of course it wasn't. It would be heartless to say that. It was very, very precious.

I just hated the affect it had had on my dad.

At least now I knew the reason for his sudden change of attitude; that was something. I just wish he could've told me, rather than leaving me to find out for myself.

For it was merely earlier that Saturday evening that I'd found out. By accident, of course.

A few weeks ago, I had discussed with my dad that I wanted an art room – we had so many spare rooms in our house that I was sure it wouldn't be a problem. Naturally, it wasn't. He said it was fine; just take my pick.

And so earlier that day, I'd gone searching for that room to use. I wanted something large and spacious, with high ceilings and whitewashed walls to hang my paintings on, and preferably a full-wall window so that the room was light enough to see well; good lighting was crucial in the making of art.

It was annoying that my room was in fact perfect for an art room, but it was too full of my own junk now for me to bother turn it into that.

As I cruised through all the unfamiliar hallways I never usually came down, opening door after door after door, I suddenly came to my dad's room. I skipped right past it off course, but what I saw in the room opposite told me everything I needed to know.

For the walls were expertly painted a light yellow shade, bordered with blue décor of bunnies and elephants. A large, white cot stood at one end of the room, whilst an overflowing, blue toy box claimed the other end. Dark blue curtains with bright yellow stars scattered across them hung at the windows, and a small set of drawers stood in a corner. I didn't need to look inside to know what I would find.

I'd immediately rushed back down to the sitting room, where Kita and Hiro sat on a sofa; Hiro reading a newspaper, Kita watching some makeover programme. They both looked up as I stormed in, my blue eyes wide with shock.

"You're _pregnant?_" I'd yelled out, pointing to Kita.

When I'd calm down a bit, they'd sat me down to explain how they'd found out sometime in January, making her about 3 months gone now – if I'd ever bothered to so much as look at her, I would've noticed the small yet noticeable bump on her stomach.. They weren't sure of the gender when they did up the room, hence the yellow décor, but they'd recently found out they'd be having a girl. And they didn't want to tell me because they were scared of how I'd react.

"When were you planning on telling me exactly?" I'd asked, outraged. "Or were you just going to come home with a baby one day and expect me to be alright with it?"

Kita had broken into tears sometime during our conversation, causing Hiro to cast evil looks at me, sending me up to my room to sulk. It didn't help my mood to find out that Fuu and Rai had known all along.

As I squeezed my eyes shut in anger, I decided that I had to get out – just for a few hours. It was drowning me, being stuck in this stupid big house with the stupid people who made me feel like a stupid outsider. I couldn't bare another moment in there.

I went back into my room, leaving the balcony door open. Grabbing my phone and a sketchbook, I stuffed them all in the pockets of my hoody, glancing at my reflection in the mirror. I smiled slightly; my hair was even crazier than usual, if possible.

Lifting up my blue baggy hoody slightly, I observed my wounds, glad to see that they had mostly healed over. All that was left now was a few fading bruises and a healing scab. Not bad.

Letting the hoody fall over my khaki trousers once more, I headed out onto the balcony, purposefully leaving the lights in my room on in order to make it seem like I was in.

I swiftly climbed over the gate bordering the balcony, proceeding to shimmy down the drainpipe that ran along the wall by my room.

It was really rather stupid, I thought, to give the troubled teen the room with the easiest way out. Good for me, though.

Once I was down into the garden, I jogged up to the electronic gate, typing in the access code to get out, glancing behind me to make sure I was safe. I didn't notice Fuu, stood looking at me from her window, a small smile on her face. If I had, I would realise that she really wasn't as bad as I thought; it was good of her not to rat me out.

I walked down all the familiar streets at a comfortable pace, now that I knew I was out. It wouldn't really matter if they noticed I'd gone now – they'd have no idea where I was – and anyway, I seriously doubted anyone would be paying a visit to my room anymore that night.

I smiled as I passed the familiar street where I had met Kairi on the way to DS that one time, lending her my coat. I think that was one of the first times I realised I'd grown a crush on her – oh, how insignificant and uncomplicated it seemed back then.

Not that I was complaining at the turns our relationship had taken – I was positively thrilled.The past few weeks with her had been amazing. Every second spent together I felt like laughing and dancing and singing. That bond we'd gained in Twilight Town never showed signs of fading – in fact, it only grew stronger and stronger with each passing week.

I could tell that Kairi was getting impatient; and it wasn't just her. Namine, too, was eager for us to get together already, and even Pence and Olette agreed, although they knew nothing of either parties true feelings – I'm guessing it was pretty obvious from the way we interacted, though.

Only Roxas understood my hesitation; for I still stood by my decision. I wasn't willing to date her whilst there was any chance of her being hurt.

Although, as Roxas had pointed out, Rai wasn't here right now. However, if I started dating her for a few weeks and then broke up with her as soon as Rai returned, wouldn't that be even crueller?

No; my plan was to wait it out. I'd do anything it took to prove that Rai hurt me constantly, and when I did, he'd be out of the picture for good. And so then Kairi and I could get together easily, with no worries.

I'd just have to hope she'd wait around for me. Let's hope she had patience.

Through my speculating, I'd managed to reach the dock far faster than I'd realised. I also found that my anger had cooled to a lower simmer now, thanks to all the thoughts of the redhead.

Untying my canoe – third on the left – I hopped into it, speedily rowing to the small island that lay hidden in the horizon. Only a few people knew about it, and only those fortunate enough to own canoes could actually visit it. I was yet to find any of the other canoe owners, although I'd counted that there were six of us in total.

I smiled when I arrived within minutes, inhaling the fresh scent of bluebells and seawater that hung around the island. This was the one place that I felt totally relaxed; nothing could disturb me, distract me, or trouble me. It really felt like home.

Heading over to the crooked Paupu tree that hung over the waters edge, I flung myself onto it, watching the last traces of the orange sun fade away behind the ocean.

I could almost feel any anger seep out of me, the tension in my muscles immediately letting loose, bringing about such a pure sensation. I sang the first song that came to mind under my breath, smiling as I realised what it was.

_I've been looking for that special one  
And I've been searching for someone to give my love  
And when I thought that all the hope was gone  
You smile, there you were and I was gone_

As a soft, beatific voice from behind me joined in the singing, I didn't bother turning around to see who it was; my eyes closed softly and a smile grazed my lips. I found that I wasn't at all surprised by her presence here; it was as if I could feel her aura, or something like that.

_You're one in a million…_

We chuckled softly together when we finished, my blue eyes snapping open to see her stood in front of me, the stars in the night sky framing her face perfectly.

"Hey you," she said softly, sliding onto the tree beside me. "What brings you out here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…I like to come here to think, I guess. You?"

"Same."

There were a few minutes of completely comfortable silence between us as we sat overlooking the sky, lost in our own thoughts.

"The sky is so pretty, don't you think?" Kairi asked suddenly, her gaze far away. I looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, I guess. I prefer the sea though," I admitted, rocking backwards and forwards on the branch.

"Why?"

"I always have. It's just so mesmerizing, deep, powerful, emotive," I listed, gazing out at it. "But I guess…most of all, I love the way it flows with the sky." A blush grazed my cheeks as I remembered to the painting Kairi had inspired, that I'd done a few weeks after first meeting her. It was sat proudly atop my fireplace. "I mean, they just fit together so well, you know? They match up so well; they're meant to be."

I didn't dare meet her eyes for fear that she would laugh at me. I knew I sounded somewhat like a girl, but there was something about Kairi that made me want to be completely…well, me.

I wondered if she realised what I was really talking about; did she understand how I'd connected our namesakes together like that in a way that only made it all too obvious I had romantic feelings for her? I decided she probably hadn't; not many people looked into things with as much detail as I did.

When I next looked at Kairi, she was still gazing into the distance. "So…" I probed, "Why do you love the sky?"

"Your name means sky, you know," Kairi randomly pointed out. I smiled unsurely; did she have any idea how that sounded? It seemed she did; she immediately clasped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh! I wasn't suggesting that I…you know…um…! Not that I don't think it's possible to, well, uh, like, feel, the uh, way…I suggested…about you! Oh my gosh, Kairi shut up, shut up right now!" I laughed as she hit herself in the forehead, obviously thoroughly embarrassed, keeping her gaze well away from mine.

"Hey, don't sweat it!" I chuckled. "It's okay, I understand."

"That was so completely embarrassing!" she wailed, uncomforted.

"No, it really wasn't!" I assured her; she wasn't appeased.

"You're just saying that," she replied obstinately, still refusing to look at me.

"No, I'm not," I told her sincerely. "Hey, come on, look at me! I'm feeling pretty rejected here!"

She still kept her head down stubbornly, her bottom lips jutting out. I shook my head in amusement, reaching out to bring a finger under her chin. Ignoring the tremble that went through me upon making such close contact, I gently raised her head.

"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" I asked cheerfully, triumphant.

But as Kairi met my eyes, she suddenly lost all balance, and fell tumbling off of the branch and into the calm sea below.

There was a moment of silence as I waited anxiously for her to rise. And when she did, hair plastered against her head, her face a mixture of outrage and shock, I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Soraaa!" she whined, splashing at the water with her fists. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

I shook my head, gasping as I fought for air. "How the hell-," gasp, "-did you manage-," gasp, "to do that?" And then more laughter.

She sighed in exasperation as she swam slowly to the edge of the island. I jumped off the branch – onto ground – and walked towards her, looking down with amusement.

"Well, I didn't _mean_ to," she said, her tone accusing.

"Hey!" I defended, "It wasn't my fault! What did I do?"

"You," she began deliberately, "Made me look up!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Right…and how exactly does that make me the guilty criminal, huh?"

"Because you made me look into your eyes and then I lost concentration and fell!" I could feel her blush even through the darkness.

I smirked. "Well, I'll be sure to never look at you again, huh?" I laughed as a pout came onto her face.

It was strange how comfortably we could chat like this; both of us made it obvious we liked each other, and although we did get embarrassed, we still persisted. I sure as hell liked it though. Making her blush had become one of my new favourite pastimes.

I watched, entertained, as she continuously attempted – and failed – to grab onto the edge of the ground to pull herself over the small cliff-type edge and back onto solid ground. The petite girl simply could not reach, but she still tried and tried and tried.

"Need any help there?" I called out, my tone laced with amusement.

She growled. "No!" she yelped back tenaciously.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, stay in their all night!" She made no reply. I chuckled.

After a few more moments, I sighed to myself. "Right, I'm going home. Have fun. I'll enjoy seeing your face all over the news tomorrow – 'girl who drowned to death millimetres away from dry land'."

I heard her scoff. "Fine!" she retorted, "Be that way! Go home for all I care!"

I smiled softly, taking a few steps back into the darkness. I waited there for a few moments, counting the seconds in my head.

"Sora?" came the small, timid voice.

I smirked. "Yeah?" I called back casually.

"…help?"

I sighed out in mock exasperation. "Oh, fine, if you're really that helpless I _suppose _I could take the time out of my busy schedule to – _ow_!"

I moaned as I lay on the sandy ground, rubbing my head in pain, muttering profanities under my breath.

"Sora…?" Kairi called out hesitantly, unable to see me from behind the 'cliff-face'. "Sora, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied in irritation, sitting up. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

I paused for a moment, before muttering the answer through gritted teeth.

"I crashed into the Paupu tree."

This time it was Kairi's turn to roll about laughing – or rather, splash about. I huffed to myself as I waited for her to stop; which she didn't for a while. In fact, she showed no signs of quieting at all.

"Okay, fine," I said loudly, "You stay here all night then. Drown to death for all I care!"

The laughter immediately ceased.

"Okay, okay, I've stopped! Now _please_ get me out of here! It's getting cold!" My heart skipped a beat as I realised she could easily catch cold. I immediately went to the island edge, looking down into the eyes I could still make out through the dark. "But you gotta admit," she spluttered, "It was funny!"

"Yeah, yeah, Sora's an idiot, I get it," I muttered. I thrust a hand out towards her. "Now are you going to grab my hand or not?"

She hastily reached out to take my hand before I changed my mind. I effortlessly began to pull her up – the girl literally weighed around eighty pounds – when I felt a harsh tugging on my arm.

"Um…what are you doing?" I asked incredulously, looking at her determined expression.

"I _was_ trying," she gasped between tugs, "To pull you in as well. You know, like in the movies? But _obviously_-," she gave an extra strong tug, before giving up, "-that's not gonna work."

I burst into hearty laughter again, pulling her up on to dry land.

"I think this is the most I've ever laughed," I admitted as we lay on the sand, watching the sky, propped up on our elbows.

She giggled. "Me, too."

As we lay in relaxation, I was able to consider how different I'd acted. It was unbelievable how changed I was around Kairi – like a whole other person. I felt as if all my worries had just melted away so I could, for once, just be a normal _teenager_. She made me see who I would be if I hadn't experienced everything I had. And I liked that person.

"So," Kairi said, breaking the silence. "You never told me why you were out here."

I frowned. "I did. To think, remember?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but what _about?_"

"Oh…" I deliberated. I glanced at her. She urged me to go on. "Well, it's my dad…and Kita. Dad's been acting really weird lately. Really…against me. And so defensive of Kita. I hated it. It was unfair, and so unlike him. And then today, I accidentally found out that…well, Kita's pregnant," I concluded

Kairi gasped. "Pregnant? Really? Wow, that's unexpected, I bet."

I nodded in agreement. "Sure is." I threw her a smile. "What about you? What brings you out to the island on this fine, starry night?"

She sighed, and I immediately detected the sadness in her. I had the urge to just pick her up and hold her, but I restrained myself.

"Parent troubles, like you," she began. "It's my Dad. He came home a few weeks ago for the first time in months, and I thought he'd at least be staying for a while. But then it turned out he'd only come to get some more of his stuff, and he'd be off again within a week for another who knows how long." She frowned. "And what's more, in the five days that he _was_ home, him and my mom just kept arguing and arguing. It was awful."

I smiled sympathetically, reaching out to part her hand tentatively in a comforting manner. She glanced over at me and smiled back.

"But never mind that now!" she said cheerfully, changing the topic. "I actually had something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh?" I asked, heart stammering. "What's that?"

"You know Roxas and Namine?" My heartbeat immediately returned to its normal pace. "I couldn't help but overhear them arguing. Something about Roxas's brother and an organization…I was wondering if you knew anything about it?" she asked, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not prying! It's just that when I asked Namine she said she'd rather not talk about it and to ask Roxas if I wanted to know."

"Oh. Yeah, sure I know. I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else, got it?" She nodded sincerely. "Well, you see…"

**Kairi POV**

It took all my might to stop me from flinging myself onto him at that very moment; I couldn't help myself – he looked so adorable when all serious.

I had to make do with gazing at him dreamily instead, whilst trying to concentrate on what he was saying.

I had asked him because when I'd questioned Namine at our sleepover, she'd seemed upset about it, and I was wondering if there was anyway to make her feel better.

For she had done so much for me; we'd had a blast, doing all the classic girly sleepover things, except it was ten times better than usual. Namine was like the sister I'd never had; we just clicked.

"Ever heard of Organization XIII?" Sora began. I shook my head. "Well, they started off as this bad ass gang of thirteen rebellious teenagers. You know, the usual. But slowly, over the years, they grew and grew. They got loads of members, and spread out across the worlds. They'd started off doing simple things, such as minor thefts and supermarket robberies. But they soon set their aims higher…bank robberies, assassinations, gun smuggling…now, they're one of the most feared gangs around.

"They originated here at the Islands, with a man named Ansem. He was the leader, the number one. He had twelve dedicated followers, and then thousands more small fry.

"In order to make themselves unidentifiable, they changed their names slightly…rearranged the letters and added an 'x'. And viola, Ansem becomes Xemnas. It's now tradition for every head of the organization to use that name; their identities are too precious.

"And now, the Organization has come back to the Islands, searching for new members. Every now and again, if they don't think the current ones are good enough, they'll come back to the Islands to replace them. Because they all have to be from the place it started, of course.

"This is where Roxas comes in. His older brother, Demetrio – more commonly known as 'Demy' – got in with the wrong crowd of people. And somehow fell into the hands of the Org. And now, they want him.

"He's only too happy to oblige. He's one of those kids that never fit in, was never wanted by any of the cliques. And now, finally, he's found somewhere that he fits in. He's already making Roxas call him Demyx, which will be his Org name.

"Naturally, Roxas and his family are trying to keep this quiet – if news got out that Demy was the new member – well, let's just say there'd be a lot of trouble.

"Now, the reason that Namine is worried is because usually, the Org go through families. If they've had one successful member, and need a replacement, they'll look to their families – sons, brothers, even daughters and sisters. And the Org are really hard to say no to.

"So, she just doesn't want him to get pulled into any of it because of his brother. That's basically it."

I sighed out deeply as he finished, my queries answered, but my worries on fire. "You said the Org are back in town…" I began weakly. "Does that mean…?"

Sora read the expression on my face. "Oh, no, don't worry, you're in no danger at all!" he assured, "The Org make it a habit not to pull stunts around here. In fact, they try to protect the Islands as much as they can." Sora shrugged. "Weird, but I'm not complaining!"

I agreed. "Something else you said bothers me," I told him. "You mentioned something about all the leaders being called Xemnas…" Sora nodded. "Well, wasn't that the name of that guy who was holding Melody captive?"

Sora's face froze, and I knew I had hit jackpot. "Oh…I never even realised! How could I have missed that?" he hit himself in the forehead, similarly to how I had before. "You're so right!"

I smiled nervously. "So…what does that mean?"

Sora shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe it means we can get some more info on her through Demy."

"Okay…" I sighed. Sora had given me so much to think about now. Who knew all of this was happening behind the scenes?

"Hey, don't worry about any of it though, okay?" Sora said, reading my mind. "It's not your problem. Just try not to think about it."

I nodded and smiled, internally wondering how I was supposed to do that.

"Moon's so pretty…" I observed, trying to distract myself.

Sora looked up. "Mmm." I looked across to see him reaching into his pockets, pulling out some sort of pad and pencil.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

He flipped open the book and began drawing in it, answering without looking at me. "Sketching," he replied simply.

I sat and watched him for around ten minutes, watching as the outline of the moon became a beautiful, shaded picture of it, looking almost like a photo.

"Can I see?" I asked, holding my hand out when he'd finished. He complied, handing it to me. "It's amazing," I breathed when I saw it. He muttered a quick thanks.

I flipped through the rest of the sketchbook, observing each picture with the same silent awe. I had never known he could draw so well! My eyes fell on one of the pages, and I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Wow…" I commented breathlessly, my eyes glued to the sketching. "This is beautiful."

The sketch had a dark background, the delicate black shading going to the edges of the A4 pad. In the centre, going out, there was a light fading out the darkness, blurred against it with such precision it was a marvel to look at. And right at the heart of the light was a small flame, burning violet, and fading out into a vibrant red.

I looked up at Sora, who also had his eyes on the sketch. "What is it?" I asked, wondering what the meaning of the beautiful sketch was.

Sora took the sketchbook from my hands and carefully tore the page out before handing it back to me. "Here," he said, "Take it. See if you can figure it out."

I looked at him. "Thanks!" I said eagerly, "I will. I'll make sure I will!"

Sora chuckled, leaning back to face the moon again. "I hope so," he murmured so quietly that was unsure if had meant for it to be heard by me. As he closed his eyes peacefully, I returned my gaze to the sketch, my own violet orbs drawn to the violet flame.

And I still didn't get it.

* * *

**End of chapter 16!**

Man, that has to be the longest chapter I've ever done! And to think this was meant to be a part of the previous chapter! As if!

I hoped you all enjoyed the Sokai fluff I provided :3

And now, lots of reviews for a long chapter, ja? I think that's the way it works :)

Also, I don't actually have the next chapter written or anything yet, so I think reviews will be necessary to motivate me hehe. So that you can read more faster! Sound good?

And I'd like to know what you think of the fluff :)

Seriously, I'd really appreciate the reviews. They are my most favourite thing in the whole wide world!

P.S. excluding Sokai fluff

P.P.S. and Namixas fluff

P.P.P.S. and my Sora plushie

P.P.P.P.S. I'm so tired and this is so pointless, it's like 2am and here I am rambling about my Sora plushie and what sort of fluff I like and…

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_ – oh yeah, and you guys rock! :D – _zzzzzzzzzzzzz_


	19. Under the Weather

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer:** For the eighteenth time already, _I own nothing._

**Authors Note: **Thank God. I have managed to cut down on some unnecessary scenes bringing the total chapter count to around 31. Wayy! That means I am half way through, _finally_! And now I can get on to just drama drama drama, minus all the boring filler chapters :) So thumbs up! Means more for you faster :D

Ugh, but why is it that my mind and hands don't work in sync so I always end up writing _way_ more than intended?

Sorry for the lateness, I'm so overloaded with things, meh. But here's your update, hope it satisfies! :D This chapters quite a change in tone – well, some parts of it anyway. Some very light-hearted bits, yay :D But with darker bits to come! D: Meh, whatever, enjoy!

**Thanks: **Fabula Novella, BlacAngel, Xizi, Malcolm Yuy, ShadowSpooky, flee the scene, thatENDLESSoblivion, Alethia of Twilight, xheartsparklex, eCZi, Childhood-Disruption, Oh, it's not important, Shazi-Chan, Bexmar, RockCityRoadStar, DarkHeartless12, xxTheKeyToYourHeartxx, Sejma, emywemy999, imcalledkitty

* * *

**Chapter 17: Under the Weather**

**Kairi POV**

April came fast, and with it, a fresh wave of blistering heat. Stepping out into the garden, a glass of icy water in my hand, I squinted as the sun rained arrows of fire down on to my bare shoulders.

This sort of heat was unnatural so early on, even on the islands. It seemed that everything this year was unnatural, though, not just the weather. It was as if the whole world was working together in harmony, just to revolve purely around me and my feelings. And I had to admit; I liked it.

However cliché it was, I couldn't help but think of how right now, the weather was reflecting my emotions, just like in all those stereotypical movies. For once, I praised the sun for the heat and the brightness; just as I praised fate for sending me to him.

The heat on my back reminded me of the warmth on my heart; the warmth that had ever been there since I met him, but had only now decided to make itself shown. The bright light portrayed how he had scared all my shadows away; and also, how blind I was when around him; I could never see anything except for him, right in the centre of the blaze of heat.

I urgently raised the clouded glass to my lips and gulped the liquid heaven feverishly. As the ice surged down my throat, I immediately felt relieved of my desperate thirst.

I would have to go back inside in a few minutes; it was Olette's party tonight, and I had saved around an hour to get myself ready. I was looking forward to this night out; I hadn't had one in a while.

I once again contemplated why it was so hot; maybe it wouldn't have been so strange if it were midday, the time when the sun was supposed to be at its strongest. But it was already six! I left my contemplations alone; they would only frustrate me.

The minutes past; the heat never wavered. Blowing a strand of red hair from my face, I headed inside through the backdoor, placing my empty glass on the counter.

Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was about time for me to get ready; I grimaced at the thought of an hour spent slaving over all those stupid necessities; although I did enjoy dressing up, I found it to be such an effort at times.

But any worries were dismissed at the thought of seeing him again tonight; of course, that would make all the hard work worth it. I frowned; I didn't even know if he was able to come. Last week at DS he had been so vague, waving it off and saying he might be busy.

I hurried to my room and speedily sent him a text with my query; communicating with him like this still send a shiver of thrill through me, one that I would never tire of feeling.

I forced myself to shower before checking my messages; the longer I left it, the more likely it would be that he'd have replied by the time I returned. The sinking feeling I got in the pit of my stomach when he didn't reply to a text was not one I was too fond of.

And when I returned to find that he had indeed replied, a huge smile immediately enveloped my face. It was silly, really, how the slightest acknowledgement he showed to my existence made me feel a thousand times better than when anyone else showered me with attention. It frightened me, exhilarated me; and I loved it.

But once my momentary haze of joy had passed, and my mind had cleared enough for me to read the text, the smile immediately vanished; any excitement I had towards the party had gone, and I instantly dreaded it. I glared at my outfit with distaste, tempted to call up Olette and tell her I was ill.

I was _so_ looking forward to seeing him there. What would it be without him? A new found hatred for his parents rose in me; why couldn't they just let him skip out on that show they were seeing, just this one time?

And I wasn't just angry that I wouldn't be seeing him; I was also angry at my reaction. Angry that I had let myself become so reliant on him, let myself become so affected by his presence. I should be able to enjoy myself _without_ him; in my current state, that seemed a sort of impossibility.

But what could I do about it? I sat on my floor for a few minutes, toying with the idea of bailing out on Olette; but my kinder side got the better of me, and I cast my phone to one side. I didn't want to disappoint her, not on her special day. That would be purely selfish; and anyway, if I didn't go I would merely sit in my room wallowing in self-pity – self-pity I didn't deserve.

So I got myself ready. I did my make up, I dressed, I styled my hair; all with the same sort of attention you give when doing something boring that just sort of has to be done, like chores, or math equations.

And when I was ready, I called Namine.

We arranged to meet at her house at around half seven, so that we could head to Olette's together with Roxas. I scowled sourly at the thought; Namine had Roxas, why couldn't I have Sora? But as soon as I thought that I laughed bitterly to myself, scolding myself; I knew this wasn't really me thinking, merely my frustration seeping out in any form possible.

So when quarter past seven slowly came around, I grabbed Olette's present, smoothed out my purple lace halter top, hitched up my grey jeans and strapped on some simple black heels, before bidding my mom goodbye and stepping out of the house, a plain black cardigan wrapped around my shoulders.

The wind had picked up outside; but it wasn't that cool refreshing wind. It was more of that hot, flustering one you get, which, when accompanied with hot air anyway, isn't the nicest thing.

Pushing a lock of auburn hair behind one ear, I subconsciously reached up with my free hand to tease a few strands from the casual bun I had thrown my hair into; I didn't like doing both my hair and make up extravagantly, so this time I had opted for fancier make up and casual hair.

It took me the fifteen minutes I had to reach Namine's; I had taken off my cardigan during the short walk, the heat still lying undisturbed in the still air. By the time I was knocking on the front door, I was pretty sure most of my make up had sweated off; I found that I couldn't care less – it wasn't like anyone really important was going anyway.

"Kairi!" The flaxen girl greeted enthusiastically upon thrusting the door open, stepping to one side to allow me in. I stepped passed her nimbly, flashing a smile at her and Roxas, who was sat at the foot of the stairs.

"Wow, you look great," I commented sincerely, my eyes wandering jealously over Namine's outfit. "That colour really suits you!"

Namine giggled, glancing down at the deep green strappy dress she was wearing, complete with gold heels. "Thanks! So do you!"

I scrunched my nose, shrugging. "Thanks," I said mechanically, "You look good too, Roxas."

Said boy grinned, mimicking my shrug. "Thanks. So, you girls ready to get going then?"

We nodded in unison; the two blonde's stepped into the living room to retrieve their presents, before we were ushered out of the house by Namine's younger brother, who was apparently very excited to be home alone for the first time ever.

"He's having a few friends over and they're getting a takeaway," Namine explained casually, "He's excited because it's the first time mom and dad have ever left him alone. You know what kids are like!"

I chuckled, casting my mind back to my first sleepover. It had _not_ been too pleasant an ordeal; I suppressed a shudder as I was reminded of popcorn fights that had gone a bit crazy, pizza baking that had gown a bit wrong, and chocolate eating that had…well, let's just say there is such thing as too much of a good thing.

"So, what have you guys bought Olette?" Namine asked conversationally. She gestured towards the wrapped purple gift that she held in her right hand. "I got her some of that new perfume she really likes, _Desire_ by _Destiny_."

"I got her a few of her favourite CD's," Roxas chirped in, "She's been complaining about how she doesn't have anything to put on the new MP3 she got from her parents!"

"I got her a charm bracelet," I revealed, holding up the orange gift bag I held carefully, "With charms of all her favourite things, like an ice cream cone, a musical note, and her initials, and other such things."

"Aw!" Namine cooed, linking arms with me and one side and Roxas on the other. "That's such a thoughtful present! I'm definitely inviting you to my party!"

I chuckled at her gentle teasing. "Damn, and there was me pretending like you actually wanted me there," I joked lightly, nudging her between the ribs. We giggled together, ignoring the disgruntled Roxas who was rolling his eyes in an exaggerated motion at out immaturity.

"So, who else is going that we know?" Namine asked curiously, looking between me and Roxas.

"Well, there's me, you, Kairi, obviously," Roxas began, counting off the people on his fingers. "Pence, Yuffie, Selphie, Riku…"

"And Sora can't come," I finished sadly, trying to keep some of the regret out of my tone but failing miserably.

"Oh no!" Namine cried, shooting me a sympathetic look and squeezing my arm. "Why not?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Seeing some show with his parents or something."

Roxas quirked an eyebrow. "That's not what he told me. He said he had a huge project to finish."

I cocked my head to one side in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Yeah!" Roxas nodded, continuing, "I texted him before to see if he was going but he said no because he has his History tutor on Monday and he has to finish this huge essay on Hitler or something!"

"That's wrong," I protested, shaking my head, "_I_ texted him before and asked if he was going and he said no because his parents are making him going to this Shakespeare production with them!"

There was a pause as Roxas and I regarded each other silently, broken by Namine's chirping voice.

"But why would he lie?"

There was a moments silence. I fought to keep my emotions beneath the surface, smoothing out my expression and clearing my mind. Why _had_ he lied? Did he not trust me? Did he not want to see me that bad?

But even as I tried to push away the thoughts, the paranoia began to take over. My heart rate sped up as I continuously attempted to understand _what_ exactly would make Sora lie. That wasn't the person I knew at all! But then what if Sora _was_ actually a liar, and the boy I thought I knew didn't actually exist? What if _everything_ he had told me was all some big lie, part of a huge plan to make a fool out of me, the new girl?

Okay, so maybe that was taking it a _bit_ too far. I knew even before my mind processed the thoughts that I was being stupid. For one thing, I was sure Sora had a good explanation; he had more reasons than anyone else for doing confusing things like that. And for another, what did it really matter? It wasn't like it was some major lie; just two different excuses made for the same party.

But it still hurt all the same.

"Well," Roxas spoke up, breaking the hard silence, "He's probably not allowed…his Dad can be really weird with him that way 'cause of…yeah. But he's probably too embarrassed to admit to that."

I sighed. "Sounds just like him, to be honest," I commented half-heartedly. Yes, I did believe that was the reason. But it still didn't comfort me; knowing that he had to be cooped up at home because he was bipolar made me sad, and my heart swelled with hope for him to get better.

"Oh, that makes sense, I suppose," Namine chipped in, biting her lip. "That must suck, though, sitting at home knowing that everyone else is out having fun. It's not fair!"

"I know!" I agreed, "Why should he miss out on all the fun just because of his dep- um, dead strict parents?" I inwardly pounded myself for my slip of tongue, thanking the heavens that Namine hadn't noticed. The strange look Roxas threw me, however, did not pass unnoticed, and I wondered whether Sora had told him yet.

Roxas suddenly smirked. "He shouldn't! And he won't!"

I peered around Namine to show my confused expression. "Uh…how exactly does that work out?"

Roxas's mischievous smile widened. "Sora doesn't live far from here, and I know how to sneak in…"

The smile was contagious; it began to spread across my face, through to my glinting eyes. A sudden gust of refreshing wind breathed over us, a pleasant change from the previous scalding one, and I felt an instant relief, like some weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I glanced at my wristwatch. "We still have twenty minutes till Olette's – guess we estimated our timings wrong – and people always arrive late for these parties…"

"She could use the alone time with Pence," Roxas added.

"And anyway, it just wouldn't be the same without Sora," I finished.

Roxas and I smiled wickedly at each other, reaching over to slap hands together. My heart was racing at the thought of what we were suggesting; I would be seeing _Sora_, going to his _house_, maybe even seeing his _bedroom_. The emotions these simple thoughts brought up were overwhelming, and my evident smile burst into a small peal of laughter.

"Uh…what are you two talking about?" Namine asked, not quite understanding. I rolled my eyes whilst Roxas pinched his girlfriend's cheek.

"You're so adorable when you're dumb," Roxas chuckled, blue eyes sparkling as Namine pouted. "Basically, we're going to go over to Sora's house and sneak him out so we can all go to Olette's! Sounds good, huh?"

"Hmm," Namine deliberated, "I suppose. But I'm not sure…what if we get him into trouble?"

"Oh come on, Nam!" Roxas pleaded, widening his eyes, weakening her defences. "It'll be fine, I promise!"

"Yeah!" I added, "You don't want him to be alone all night now, do you?" I sensed her weakening, so when Roxas wasn't looking, I brought my hands together in a begging gesture and mouthed 'please' to her, pouting. Surely she wouldn't stop one of her best friends from seeing her…crush? That didn't seem to be the right word. But then it was a bit too soon for love; well, okay, so I knew I loved him, but that didn't mean I would use it so easily.

For now, I'd just stick with 'the guy I liked'. That was good enough. For now.

"Oh, fine!" Namine sighed, defeated. I squealed, hugging her arm tightly and sharing a brief moment of exultation and victory with Roxas.

"Let's go!" I said enthusiastically. "Which way is his house?"

- - -

Several moments passed before I could bring my jaw back up from where it had landed on the floor. My eyes widened and I felt Namine's awe radiate from her beside me.

"_That_ is Sora's house?" I asked incredulously, pointing to a building that could only be described as some sort of mansion. It was tall, more than double the height of my house, and as wide as a blitzball stadium. Tame ivy crawled obediently across the soft brick walls, outlining the wide, wood-rimmed windows. Surrounding the house were vast gardens, bigger than the house itself, with the greenest grass and most colourful flowers I'd ever seen. The several fountains that sent trickles of water raining across the paths only added to the beauty.

Roxas shrugged. "Yeah. Nice, huh?"

"_Nice_ might be a bit of an understatement," Namine gasped, obviously also finding it difficult to believe that one family actually _lived_ there.

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, people usually react this way when they first see it!"

"How can you not?" I choked.

Roxas shrugged in response. "I guess I'm just used to it. I mean, I have known Sora since forever!"

I chuckled in awe. "Well…go on then, Mr Criminal, how do we get in?" I eyed the tall steel gates hesitantly. Suddenly a bank robbery seemed far more appealing.

Roxas pointed to the gates. "The gates…duh."

"Oh," I muttered. "But, uh, don't you need the code for that?"

"What if they have guard dogs?" Namine piped up, worry creased against her lips.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I know the code, Sora tells me the new one every time it changes. And no, they don't have guard dogs."

I laughed inwardly as Namine's shoulders visibly relaxed in relief; I wished mine would do the same. I still couldn't quite get over the fact that I was breaking into _Sora's_ house…not only that, but his house was like a bloody mansion!

"Alright then…" I inhaled deeply. "Let's go for it then!"  
Roxas grinned, slapping me and Namine on the back. "Alright!"

Still wearing his cocky grin, he strode forwards, stealing a glance through the gates to ensure that no one was watching. I asked about the cameras which I could see perching threateningly atop the steel posts, but Roxas reassured me that they were only there for show, and no one bothered using them.

I held my breath as Roxas speedily typed in the code, looking about myself in paranoia; I couldn't quite get comfortable with the fact that although I knew the person who lived there, I was still technically entering a house uninvited.

"We're through!" Roxas hissed, beckoning to us as the vast gates began to open automatically. As Namine and I slid through the gap that had opened, Roxas swiftly followed us, typing in a code at the inner side to close them again.

"We did it!" I rejoiced, high fiving Namine, who seemed frightened by what we were doing. I gave her an encouraging smile.

Roxas chuckled. "Not quite. We still have to get to his room!"

Namine groaned. "Roxas…are you sure this is going to be okay?"

Roxas nodded, shrugging. "Yeah, sure! I mean, I always pop around uninvited…I'll just say I brought along some extra friends this time if we're caught."

Namine gulped, her eyes widening. I guessed that the prospect of being caught hadn't quite passed through her mind yet, and it was merely her conscious speaking previously. I gave Roxas a look, and he immediately rectified.

"Not that we're going to get caught!" He improved hastily, "I just mean, like you know, a Plan B!"

"Oh…ok," Namine murmured, smiling. Worry still tainted her eyes, but I knew that it would be fine; I mean, yeah, we were uninvited, but Sora was still our friend!

"So, what next?" I asked Roxas, eager to continue.

"Through the kitchens!" He replied. "There's a way to sneak straight into Sora's room but you have to climb a tree, and it's sort of hard." He grimaced, shrugging. "And anyway, I'm kind of scared to do that…in case he's like…you know. Just had a shower or something."

Namine sniggered; I felt a light blush graze my cheeks. Suddenly the prospect of climbing a tree seemed all the more appealing.

"Uh, Kairi, you okay?" Roxas asked. Namine smirked at me from behind; I sent glares her way, before assuring Roxas that I was fine and simply eager to get going.

"Alright then, let's go!" He threw us a grin and a thumbs up, ruffling Namine's hair before grabbing her by the hand and snaking his way through the trimmed grass and pristine hedges.

I watched our surroundings in awe; the gardens were more beautiful than any I had ever seen before in my life. Although I usually didn't like such precise perfection, the blend of tropical flowers in a variety of vibrant colours seemed to clash perfectly with the startling green of the grass.

The wind had settled by now, but a soft breeze washed through the air, ruffling my hair and blowing a few strands astray. Even though the sun had completely set now and the darkness had begun to enshroud us, the heat still wrapped itself comfortingly around me, enveloping me in its hazy mist. I opened myself up to the cool warmth, feeling it attack my pounding heart with a vicious embrace.

It took us only two minutes to reach the entrance to the kitchens: a wide set of wooden double doors, a long window sitting inside each one. Roxas approached the door cautiously, peering hesitantly through the glass, before turning around and giving us the all clear.

"Let's go!" he said encouragingly, once more taking Namine's hand, who in turn took mine. I gave her a gentle squeeze; she turned to give me a grateful smile.

Roxas gave the door a slight knock; I watched him curiously. Generally knocking was a question of being allowed in; I had gotten the impression that we had to sneak in ourselves.

But I was proved wrong as a plump, boisterous woman with fiery red hair swung open the door, a large tooth smile plastered on her hearty face, her wide green eyes inviting.

"Roxas!" she beamed, grabbing his arm and pulling him in, "Come to visit Sora again, I suppose? I see you brought a friend!"

Roxas grinned, using his released arm to ruffle his blonde locks habitually. "Yeah," he informed, "You reckon we can get to him without Hiro or anyone else seeing us?"

The cook pursed her full lips. "And why would you want to do that?" she queried.

Roxas smiled mischievously. "Because," he replied simply.

The cook chuckled jovially. "Whatever you say, dear! Kids these days!" She paused for a moment, considering, folding her arms across her immaculate white apron. "You may be able to get in, but you'll have to be careful. They're all in tonight, so just watch out, okay?" She grinned cheekily. "Now, who are these two beauties, eh?"

Namine and I blushed simultaneously; both Roxas and the cook chuckled at out instant reactions.

"Sylvie, this is Namine and Kairi," Roxas introduced, "Guys, this is Sylvie, head cook!"

"Pleasure!" Namine greeted politely.

"Nice to meet you," I chirped, giving a small smile.

"You too!" Sylvie bumbled. "And are you two also friend's of Sora's?"

"Yeah," Roxas replied for us, "And Namine's my girlfriend," he added proudly. Namine's blush intensified.

"Aw, well she's a beauty!" Sylvie complimented brightly. "You two make an adorable couple!"

The smile on my face remained, but I could feel the corners of my lips tighten as it became strained; how I longed to hear those words directed at me – concerning Sora and I, of course. I hated the fact that I had _no idea_ if it would ever happen; if there was even any _hope_ for it to happen. I suppressed a sigh.

"We should get going in," I piped up, glancing at my watch, "It's almost 8 now, and we don't want to be _too_ late."

"You're right!" Roxas agreed hastily. "Nice seeing you, Sylvie, thanks again!"

Sylvie smiled cheerily. "No problem, kids, glad to be of help! Now run along, do whatever it is you need to do!"

I grinned widely. "Okay, thanks!"

Eager to see _him_, I immediately turned and headed to the large door that stood at the other end of the kitchen, beckoning for Roxas and Namine. I heard them bid farewell to Sylvie before scurrying after me.

"Lead the way!" I said to Roxas as we reached the door.

"Sure thing!" he agreed, reaching out to grab the door handle; slowly and silently, he pushed the door open by a fraction, peering out of the narrow slit he had created to see if it was all clear.

He turned back and gave me and Namine a thumbs up, before proceeding to completely opening up the door. I waited impatiently for him to go through, but instead he turned back to face us.

"I don't think we should all go," he decided, "It would make it so much more likely for us to be caught. Maybe only one of us should."

I sighed. "Alright, then. Hurry back, Roxas!"

Roxas shrugged. "It doesn't have to be me. It could be any of us."

I glanced between the two blondes. "Alright, then, who wants to go?"

"I vote Kairi," Roxas and Namine immediately said in unison, glancing at one another in surprise before turning to smirk at me. My eyes widened as I flapped my hands before my reddening face.

"What? No! It would make so much more sense for Roxas to go! He's been here before, and knows Sora's parents and all! I'd just end up getting lost and getting us all in a load of trouble!"

"Sora's more likely to disobey his parents for you," Roxas protested; he bit his lip in slight regret as I cast him a questioning look. "Just, 'cause, like…you're harder to say no to."

"You know you want to, Kairi," Namine added, shooting me a suggesting look. I pouted, annoyed that they had both ganged up against me.

"But I don't know where his room is or anything!" I whined, unsure if I actually wanted to win this argument.

"Up the left staircase, second door on the right," Roxas immediately provided. I paused, shooting him a silent glare.

Both of their faces watched me expectantly; I sighed, complying, not bothered to even try to beat them anymore.

"Fine, I'll go," I muttered, "But if I get caught I'm blaming you guys!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Roxas smirked, grabbing me by the shoulders and directing me to the open doorway. "Just go to his room, explain, and get out! We'll meet you outside."

"Don't leave me!" I gulped, the nerves of being in an alien house uninvited on my own kicking in. "That's just cruel!"

"Sora missing out on a party because of stupid parents – _that's_ cruel. Now _go_!" Namine urged, giving me a small push accompanied by an encouraging smile.

"Al_right_, I'm _going_." I rolled my eyes at the two, glancing into the entrance hall that awaited me; it appeared to be empty. Giving the annoyingly forceful couple a quick wave, I crept out of the kitchen, immediately feeling the exposure hit me.

I tried to be as quick and fast as I could, but I couldn't ignore the fact that his house was even more beautiful on the inside than it was on the out; neither the crystal chandeliers nor the marble stairways escaped my attention.

Forcing myself on, I tried to listen out for any sounds that would show me someone was coming, but I could barely hear anything over my thumping heartbeat and shallow breathing. Since when did walking become such a task? I had to think about every tiny movement, my eyes watching my feet to ensure I didn't trip over any of the expensive looking rugs. I cursed my heels; how was I supposed to go unheard when my shoes were practically calling out, _"Intruder Alert, come and get me, in the entrance hall!"_

But it must have been my lucky day, for _somehow_, I managed to get all the way up the stairs unnoticed; I was finally able to relieve some of the nerves that had been eating away at me.

Now I just had to handle walking into _Sora Hikari's_ room.

Easier said than done.

* * *

**Sora POV**

You know how sometimes, when you think about something really, _really_ hard, your mind sort of conjures up an image of it right there before your eyes? And even though it looks like it's actually physically there, you know it _can't_ be.

Because what are the chances that as soon as I pick up my phone to text Kairi, she walks right in through my doorway?

Very low, if you ask me. Because if you didn't already know, Kairi's kind of supposed to be at a party. And doesn't know where I live. And most importantly, has no reason to be at my house, in my room, at all. Unless she's some sort of highly trained stalker burglar, which I seriously doubt.

So when I first saw the object of my affections walk in through my door after a quick, sharp knock, my first reaction was to blink repeatedly. And then to rub my eyes. And then to hit myself on the head.

God, what an idiot.

And when even after all that, my eyes _still_ refused to obey, my brain kicked into motion and I managed to stutter out a simple word.

"K-Kairi?"

Her lips moved but I couldn't quite make out what she was saying; I watched with glazed eyes as she scurried in, silently shutting the door and making her way across the room, stopping a few metres away from me and looking down at the floor with red cheeks.

"So…"

With a sudden bang my ears were restored to their usual precision and my hazy eyes broke free of their trance, all feeling returning to my startled body.

And so that is how I came to find Kairi Rosa standing in my room before me.

Which is _not_ the best thing to happen when only wearing boxers and an unbuttoned shirt with a dark gray beanie shoved atop my soft spikes of brunette hair.

Yes, I'll admit, I was making a fool out of myself by getting a bit _too_ into Guitar Hero – but what's life without a bit of fun?

As I replayed the scene through my head as would be seen through somebody else's eyes, I realised just _how_ embarrassing it was. And as I realised this, my vision slowly returned to my own eyes and all other body reactions seemed to catch up.

"Kairi!" I gasped, my cerulean eyes widening and a surge of red hitting my face. "W-What-?" I jerked towards my bed where a pair of jeans lay, before stopping half way to button up my shirt; my hands once again changed their course and moved to pull the beanie off my head; I urged my brain to just make one decision at a time.

And so I ended up with one button of my shirt done up (wrongly, may I add), my jeans slung over my arm, and a beanie half pulled off; in other words, looking even more of an idiot.

I decided I didn't really care; I sighed in defeat, turning to face the amused redhead, who had one hand raised over her mouth – to lock in the giggles threatening to explode, no doubt.

I shrugged, smiling crookedly as I raised my free hand to give a tentative wave.

"Uh…well, hi," I greeted shakily, humour lacing my tone. "You kind of caught me at a bad time." I gestured to my self with my arms, cocking my head to one side to illustrate the point.

"I can see that," she giggled softly. "I'm so sorry!"

I chuckled. "Don't be! Uh…sorry to seem rude though, but – well, what are you doing in my house?"

Kairi's eyes widened. "Oh, this is your house? Sorry, I mistook it for a hotel," she joked.

I smirked. "Ha, ha, very funny, like I've never heard that one before!"

Kairi shrugged innocently. "What can I say, I'm a hoot!"

I raised an eyebrow. "A _hoot_? Who says hoot anymore?" I teased lightly.

Kairi pouted. "I do! I'm part owl, you know, don't be mean!"

"Yeah, I can tell!" I retaliated, leaning against the bed post.

Kairi mock gasped. "What are you suggesting? That I look like a woodland animal? I'm taking that as an insult!"

My eyes widened. "No, no!" I chuckled, wondering what the hell I was even defending, "I like owls! Owls are cute! They're my favourite animals, actually!"

Kairi smiled shyly. "So you're saying you think I'm cute?" she asked, redirecting her gaze to the ground.

"Uh…" I stuttered. "Yes?"

"Well, I think you're cute too. Especially with what you're wearing. That beanie really suits you, may I just say." She smirked in amusement.

I blushed, reaching up to grab my head with my hands, pulling the beanie on properly. "Hey! Shut up! I'll have you know this is very in right now!"

Kairi scoffed. "And what magazine told you that? _Elle_? More like _Hell_!"

"Well you'd know, wouldn't you, seeing as that's where you came from!" I hit back, pleased with how fast I'd thought of a witty comeback – well, _I_ thought it was witty anyway.

"Oooh, you got me there!" Kairi laughed. My lopsided grin returned, and I found myself addicted to the tinkling music she was evoking; it was know my new personal aim to make her laugh as much as I could.

I tried to think of something to say back, but found that I couldn't remember what we were even talking about. Hell? Clothes? Owls? Why the heck were we talking about _owls_?

"Uh…what were we talking about?" I asked, confusion painted across my face. The same emotions then made their way to hers, and we stood in silence for a moment.

"Owls?" she offered, shrugging. I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

"Who knows? Um, do you want to sit down?" I wondered, gesturing to my bed which she stood beside; I didn't like making people feel uncomfortable.

Speaking of…

"Um, but…do you maybe want to put some clothes on?" Kairi stuttered once she had sat down, pinching her lip in embarrassment.

My eyes widened, immediately shooting downwards. "Oh crap, yeah!"

I hastily attempted to do some more buttons up and then flung my jeans down and began stumbling into one of the legs, fully aware that there was a female presence in the room; this _definitely_ made it into my Top 5 Most Embarrassing Moments Ever.

But at least things couldn't get any worse, right? Wrong. This thought immediately disappeared as I looked up to the sound of my door opening – and who to come through but Hiro himself.

Make that _The_ Most Embarrassing Moment Ever.

"D-Dad!" I stammered, freezing in what I was doing and looking into his shocked blue eyes. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" He replied immediately, eyes darting fanatically between myself – my nervous, half-dressed self – and Kairi; who yes, was still sitting obediently on my _bed._

"It-it's not what it looks like?" I stuttered, biting my lip nervously as I finally managed to pull my trousers on properly. My eyes remained locked on the ground as my dad scrutinized us both – I dared not look at Kairi now.

"Then please, would you care to explain?" Hiro politely requested.

I gulped, glancing up at him in his upright, arms-folded glory. "Uh…well, I don't know really. I was in my room and she came in and I was getting dressed and yeah?"

"And why is…uh, 'she' here in the first place?" Hiro quizzed, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at Kairi.

"Ah, you see…um, well…I don't really know," I admitted, shrugging helplessly. I finally looked up at Kairi, who looked petrified as she stared at a blank spot on the wall.

"Well?" Hiro asked, directing his speech at Kairi, who tore her gaze away from the wall and to my Dad.

"Um," she began hesitantly, biting her lip as her violet eyes flicked to mine. "I – I…uh…"

"Let me just get one thing straight here," Hiro interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "You _do_ know this girl, right Sora?"

"Dad!" I moaned. "Course I do! Why would I let some random stranger into my room! God! Don't be so stupid!"

Hiro raised his eyes in defence. "What? I'm just saying…you never know! She could be like…some murderer in disguise!"

I groaned again, squeezing my eyes shut, hating the situation more and more with each passing second. "_Dad_! Kairi is _not_ a murderer!"

"Okay, I believe – oh, Kairi, did you say?" Hiro replied, his tone suddenly becoming much lighter.

I opened my eyes and watched Hiro through slits. "Yes, Dad, Kairi," I clarified warily through gritted teeth.

Hiro smiled, clasping his hands together as he turned once more to face said girl. I watched him suspiciously, very aware of what he thought he knew about my feelings for her.

"So, Kairi, darling, what brings you here?" he asked kindly; the poor girl still looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"I – uh…Sora forgot his homework book! Wait, no, that's not it, obviously, he's homeschooled, ha ha," Kairi babbled, smacking her own forehead, "Um…he – uh, left his hat at DS…no he didn't, it's on his head…he, uh…"

Hiro chuckled, interrupting her nervous babblings kindly. "You're dressed very nicely, aren't you? You off anywhere fancy tonight?"

I hadn't yet noticed what Kairi was wearing; I usually completely dismissed anything else when her eyes were available to look at. But now that Hiro mentioned it, I saw that he was indeed right. Not only were they very nice clothes, but also very flattering. I blushed for the hundredth time tonight, and found myself once again surprised at how she could look more and more beautiful each time I saw her.

"…friend Olette is having a party, I'm going there after I finish here." I tuned in to hear the last of Kairi's answer. Of course I hadn't forgotten that it was today; Kairi had texted me earlier enquiring whether or not I was going; it broke my heart lying to her about where I would be.

Oh, _crap_.

I had completely forgotten about that; I was supposed to be at some show right now! My mind ran through excuses as to why I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I was ill? No, I obviously wasn't. I had too much homework? But it was the weekend.

I…I…I gave up. I was too eager to hear _her_ excuse first. I wasn't the only one with some explaining to do.

"Okay…so go on, how does being here fit in with all this?" Hiro questioned.

"I…you see…I…" I could hear the strain coming into her voice, and I knew that at any moment she would snap; she obviously didn't fare too well under pressure. What I was worried about was how bad the damage would be. The reason she was about to give, however…now _that_, I was very interested in.

"Me and Roxas and Namine were walking to Olette's and then I said I wished Sora could come and shame about the stupid show and then Roxas said it probably wasn't a show more likely you just weren't letting him and I felt sorry for him so Roxas said we could sneak in so we did and then they nominated me to come up here and get Sora to go to the party and I'm really sorry please don't hate us!"

And there she went: crack.

So _that_ was how she knew where I lived: Roxas. Damn blonde porcupine. Not that I really minded, though. And anyway, I was more interested in the whole "I wished Sora could come" part.

"Ah," Hiro said gently. "I see…that makes…sense?"

Kairi chuckled nervously, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Heh…not really…but I am sorry, honestly! Not only did I betray your trust, but I am also a bad example and am corrupting your son!"

Hiro laughed; I smirked. "Oh, Kairi, what are we going to do with you, eh?" he chuckled. Kairi bobbed her head to her chest, clasping her hands together. "It's okay, I'm not mad or anything. I probably would have done the same thing if I were you!"

Kairi raised her head slightly, a timid smile on her lips.

Hiro sighed. "And I suppose…seeing as you went through so much effort…I guess Sora can go to that party with you."

My gaze immediately shot to my dad. "What?" I gasped in surprise. "Are you for real?" I shared an awed look with Kairi

Hiro chuckled, nodding. "Yes, yes I am. Just make sure you're home by eleven!"

I scoffed. "_Eleven_? Come on, Dad, it's -,"

I silenced as he gave me a stern look; he was right; going to the party at all was already a privilege. "Sure, dad, eleven it is!"

Hiro smiled gently. "Alright. Have a good time, son, You too, Kairi, it was a pleasure meeting you…though the situation _was_ rather odd, I must admit."

Kairi giggled lightly. "You too, Mr Hikari!"

"Please, call me Hiro!" he replied. "Take care, now. You two kids have fun together. Just, y'know, not _too_ much fun." He winked jokily at me.

"Dad!" I shouted, my mind blazing with embarrassment. "Just – just get out now, _please_!"

Hiro chuckled heartily. "Alright, alright, I'm going!" And true to his word, he left the room, the click of the door signifying his exit.

* * *

**Kairi POV**

"Finally," Sora muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. I laughed, standing from where I was still seated and wandering over beside Sora.

"So…yeah. That's why I'm here," I introduced, smiling.

Sora looked up at me and grinned. "You're amazing, you know that? _How _you managed to convince my Dad is beyond me!"

I blushed at his first remark, before replying to his second, shrugging. "No idea! But never mind, all that matters is that you can come, _and_ with permission!"

"Thanks, Kairi," Sora said earnestly, reaching out and pulling me in for a gentle hug. My cheeks blazed ferociously and my heart rate drummed louder than the loudest drum in the world.

There's both a plus to a minus to every hug. Plus: they can't see your face, so it doesn't really matter if your face is as red as your hair and enveloped by a lovesick smile. Minus: they _must_ be able to feel your heartbeat through your chest, if not hear it!

I inhaled deeply, capturing his intoxicating scent in those final few moments before he pulled away quickly, turning to his wardrobe, leaving me standing in a dazed state in the middle of his room holding my breath in hopes of holding that amazing smell with me for as long as possible.

"Where are you going?" I asked accusingly, only realising after I had spoken that this was in fact his room, and he was entitled to his freedom, and he did probably have other things to be doing than acting as my own personal perfume.

Damn Human Rights. If I were in charge, it would be legal to bound him to me forever and ever to use for whatever purpose I wanted, whether it be as a perfume, a radio, a cuddly toy…

As a mental image of a Sora plushie entered my mind, I had to force my hand over my mouth to stop myself squealing aloud.

I made a mental note to make a Sora plushie one day. For now, I'd just make it my aim to keep as close as possible to the _real_ thing as I could. And for when he wasn't around, I'd just make a huge poster of him to stick on my wall above my bed so I could look at it every night before I go to sleep –

_NO_, _Kairi, bad thoughts!_ I scolded. I shouldn't let myself get any more addicted to him than I already was – a feat that was proving to be very, very hard.

"Uh…okay, then…I guess I'll just go into the bathroom then…be right back…"

Sora's words snapped me back to reality with a harsh jerk. "Huh? What?" I asked, realising that I had missed out on something probably very important for my mental sanity – any more embarrassing incidents today and I feared I would explode.

"I asked if you could just turn around whilst I quickly get changed…and you sort of shouted no…" Sora informed, giving me a confused look. My eyes shot open and I gasped in embarrassment, noticing how he had taken fresh clothes out of his wardrobe.

I hastily twisted around, words stumbling out of my mouth. "I didn't hear, sorry, I didn't mean it, go ahead!" Sora merely chuckled lightly in reply whilst I visualized taking a gun out and shooting it at my head.

I took the time to observe the rest of Sora's room – I liked it. I loved it, in fact. It was simple and not too overpowering, with personal elements added. And it was big. Well, big was an understatement – it was _huge_.

"I love that painting above your bed," I commented, referring to the biggest one in the room, showing millions of blurred, dark, shadow-like star shapes scattered across the canvas, with one single illuminated star shooting across in a blaze of red flame. "Who's it by?"

"Uh…" I heard Sora's voice come out from behind. "Me."

I breathed in silent awe. "Whoa," I whispered. "I knew you were great at art, but seriously…wow."

"Heh…thanks," he muttered in modesty. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"So let me guess…the stars represent people, right?" Sora confirmed my theory. "So you're trying to say that everyone is the same, and that only one person really stands out above the rest."

"Yeah, basically. Like, there are millions of people in the world, but in the end it all comes down to one." Sora replied. There was a slight pause. "You – you ever work out what that other painting means?"

My heart stuttered; the painting he had given me at the beach was the best thing anyone had ever given to me. And the fact that he had been the one to give it me made it all the more special.

"No, actually," I replied truthfully, my eyebrows knotting together. I had spent hours staring at it, scrutinizing it, looking at every tiny detail; but still, nothing. I had no idea what message it was trying to convey. I had even toyed with the idea that it didn't mean anything at all, that it was just random, but I seriously doubted that.

I mean, what did violet represent anyway?

"Oh…" he murmured. "Never mind."

My heart clenched at the disappointment his tone hinted at. I _would_ figure out that it meant; _and_, I would give him a poem to figure out too!

"You can turn around now," he announced. I did so, eager to see him again, my eyes immediately travelling across his new attire. Khaki combats hung around his legs and a white short-sleeved top covered his no longer exposed chest (which I must say, was looking even better than it had done last time in Twilight Town).

"Wow," I complimented, my eyes lingering on his tan bare arms, upon which he was now in the process of adding leather straps and beaded bracelets. "Very…very…"

"Nice?" Sora provided, chuckling.

I pouted. "Shut up." My pout deepened when I saw the dark gray beanie lying abandoned on the floor. "Hey, you took your beanie off!"

Sora shrugged. "Yeah?"

"Well put it back on!"

Sora scoffed. "Why? So you can laugh at me again?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "No! It just…I dunno. It looks good."

He smirked, picking the beanie off the floor and toying with it in his hands. "Good? How so?"

I rolled my eyes. He was purposefully making me even more embarrassed that necessary. Well, I wouldn't let him win.

"It looks cute," I said confidently, walking up to him and taking it from his surprised fingers. "I like it, and so you're going to wear it. Got it?"

Sora raised his eyebrows as I stood on my tiptoes to put it on his head with a frantic heart; I didn't realise I had it in me to behave so boldly around him!

"Uh…okay, then, fine," Sora shrugged, grinning crookedly at me as I pulled the beanie over his soft spikes, causing them to pool around his shoulders.

"There!" I finished, patting him on the head. "That wasn't too bad now, was it?"

He laughed lightly, scratching his head. "S'pose not." He looked down at me, observing my clothes. "You look great too, by the way. Nice heels. You know if you weren't wearing them, you wouldn't have been able to reach high enough to put that beanie on."

I glared at him thought violent purple eyes. "Hey! That was uncalled for!" I reached over and hit him playfully, glad for the excuse to make contact with those arms. He laughed, grasping at the point of impact with mock pain.

As he did so, I caught a glimpse of his watch – and the time.

"Oh crap! Roxas and Namine! We were supposed to meet them outside ages ago!" I cried out.

Sora bit his lip. "Dang…okay, go out onto the balcony, I'll meet you there in a sec!"

I nodded, complying. Only after getting out on to the balcony did I realise: he actually _had_ a balcony. That was pretty damn cool…not too surprising though, to say the least.

Sora joined me after a few moments, now wearing a thin black zip hoodie that hung undone, his crown chain swinging around his neck in his hurry.

"Why aren't we going through the front door?" I enquired, eyeing the vast tree that loomed before me with fear.

"'Cause this way is quicker," Sora replied, leading me to the edge of the balcony where a wide branch came right by it. He expertly climbed onto the rails and then nimbly clambered onto the branch, wrapping his legs around it. He turned to grin at me. "And funner!"

I stared at him. "Number one: no way! I'll kill myself! And number two: _funner_ is not a word. It's _more fun_."

Sora rolled his eyes, ignoring my final statement. "Come on, Kai, I'll help you! Do you really think I'm that stupid as to let you fall? And we have to hurry, it's going to rain soon!"

I gazed at him incredulously. "I don't think you're that stupid, I just think I'm _that_ clumsy! And how the hell is it going to rain, it's boiling!"

"Yeah, but there are clouds now, see," Sora replied, gesturing to the darkened sky. "It's probably going to storm tonight. You know, this is like the calm before. So come on, please! For me?"

I sighed, shrugging. "_Fine_. Seeing as there's no other way. But I swear, if I die, I will haunt you forever and ever!"

Sora smirked. "Fine by me!" I blushed lightly, glad for the darkness of the outdoors.

I copied Sora's previous motions and clambered onto the balcony rails; albeit not as smoothly as he had done. Sora reached out and I grasped his hands eagerly, clinging on fervently as I somehow managed to transfer from balcony to tree.

"I did it!" I elated, bobbing my head up and down in happiness; it was the only part of me I dared to move. Sora laughed beside me.

There was a pause in which Sora and I readjusted ourselves to be seated more comfortable on the think branch; a comfortable silence filled the air, allowing my thoughts to breathe.

Sora's prediction came to be true; I looked up, startled, as a fat drop of water landed against my cheek, followed my many more. I closed my eyes, mouth dropping open as I wished to cover my head but found my arms were preoccupied with keeping me alive.

Sora laughed beside me, leaning over to speak in my ear. "You need this more than I do," he said laughingly, swiping the beanie of his head and placing it on mine, protecting my hair from the rain, putting his own hood on. "Besides, you also look cute in it."

Did he have any idea of what he was doing to me? Any idea of how even the simplest words from him sent tremors down my spine and brought goose-bumps to my skin? And most importantly, did he even care?

The simple act of giving me his hat had brought a sudden wave of emotion crashing upon me, and I found it too much to handle. Not just this moment, not just tonight, but _everything_.

I refused to listen to the part of me, the rational part, which argued that we hadn't known each other long at all. I shut it, locked it, and threw away the key. Thoughts of everything we'd been through filled my exhausted mind and I found myself churning with contradictions. It was all so damn _simple_ at times; I liked him, and it seemed he liked me. We chatted, we hugged, we flirted, we got on; it was like a match made in damn heaven

But to get to heaven you have to go through death first; and this, _this_ was death. The complicated, stupid, impossible to understand, unfair part. He had depression, an abusive brother, overprotective parents, and probably neither the time nor care for a girlfriend. He always hid what he really felt so how did I know if he actually did like me? Everything with him always seemed so sincere, but as if it was only a slither of the truth; I couldn't pretend that I _really _knew him, only what he was going through.

And as the rain poured and the wind howled and I just sat and he just sat and we just stared the whole not knowing of the situation suddenly reached out and stabbed me, ripping a hole in my fixed posture.

It was all _if_. If, if, if. _If_ he liked me, _if_ he got better, _if_ he wanted a girlfriend…I was sick and tired of all the damn questions running through my head that I had no answers to and that I knew I wouldn't find the answers to merely by waiting.

I had to _look_.

And if looking meant taking a chance, then so be it.

I realised that we had been staring at each other for who knows how along in the pouring rain, getting completely soaked through, and neither of us had even moved an inch. His eyes, dark and glossy in this weather, bored deeply into my soul, stealing away my breath, my heart, my life.

The passion burning between us was immense; my whole body yearned to reach out and touch him, grasp his shoulders and pull him as close as possible to me, feel his strong arms wrap around me and his soft lips against my own. My fingers twitched as they ached to just move, but this invisible bond held me back.

My lips shivered as the warm raindrops fell upon my cheeks, a coldness seeping under my skin and travelling round and round with my bloodstream, turning my ligaments numb with pain.

All I wanted was to know how he felt; was that really too much to ask for?

And as the first sound of thunder cracking shattered through the night sky, that invisible bond tying my body down collapsed; my feverish eyes gazed intensely into Sora's, my body instinctively leaning towards him, my breaths coming in short, shallow gasps.

The same beast that had taken a hold of my body seemed to momentarily grasp Sora too. He inched towards me, one hand reaching out to brush a few strands of hair that had been attacked by the rain out of my eyes, then staying and lingering against my cold cheek, which burned with a fiery passion upon his touch.

"Kairi," he breathed out huskily, his voice muffled by the rain and the wind, struggling to get his words out. "Kairi, I –,"

And I found that I could no longer contain the monster that raged inside me. I leaned forwards in a sudden motion, my eyes closing and my hands grasping at his shoulders, my lips searching for his.

Oh, come on. Now is _not_ the time to play hide and seek.

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

…Eeps. Intense. Cliff hanger. Romantic stuff. Like **whoa**.

Heehee.

I really enjoyed writing like the second half of this chapter ^^ I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much.

Gah. I can't wait to keep writing now :D I'm such an evil person, stopping now! LOL.

You'll just have to hope for a fast update, won't you?

Which I may or may not provide, depending on reviews xD

Please, please, pretty **please**? The new review box _begs_ to be used :3

Seriously, it's down on its hands and knees.

You know what one of the reasons I've stayed up till four bloody AM when I'm ill for is because of reviews? Because I _love_ the thought of waking up to a lovely full inbox, filled with **lovely reviews** that make me ohmygawd-you-have-no-idea-_how_-happy. Aaahh, seriously, they just make me so _squeee!!_ :D (only word I could think if that fit, tbh.)

So please, I join the review box, and beg of you to make this lack of sleep and health all worth it – I did it all for you guys, and **I love you all **_**so**_** much** for what you give back!

(And also, 17 is one of my lucky lucky numbers, so it would be superbly special if you guys were extra extra cool and I got lots of reviews in celebration xP)

Whatever. Your choice. But **I really do appreciate it, probably more than you know.** All you guys who review – you get what Kairi wishes for: a Sora you can do _whatever_ you want with! xD Hehehe.

**Love you all**, hope you enjoyed, peace out! ^^


	20. Hostility

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer:** Would I really be writing this if I owned?

**Authors Note:** This is getting so much more interesting to write. And hopefully to read. You guys have been so awesome with all your amazing reviews, really don't know what I'd do without you :) I love you to the moon and back.

**Thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed! Sorry, no time for persona comments D: But I LOVE YOU!

* * *

Chapter 18: Hostility**

**Sora POV**

Most of my life has been spent in sanctuary; never have I taken risks, never have I gone too far, never have I stepped out of my safety zone. I've always stuck with what I feel comfortable with it; it's better that way, I find.

People who take risks generally end up regretting them. And regret isn't something I want to feel. So, by not taking risks, I basically miss out on a whole lot of regret.

What else, I wonder?

But sometimes I feel like stepping out of that safety zone; venturing into the unknown without a plan, without a clear light to follow. Sometimes I long to be lost in that hazy mist of unpredictability.

But I never let myself.

And now; now was one of those moments. Those moments where this unknown being inside of me screams at me and fights to break free of the tight chains it's locked in. Screams at me to just _do it_ already, to just, for once, follow my heart. To forget everything I've built up over the years and to just let go and _be free._

I could have so easily lost that fight. I could have so easily let the beast inside of me grasp the reigns and direct me to do the things I oh so wanted. Something deep inside of me longed for the animal to win, all of my instincts craving for that one sweet touch.

I didn't want to fight back. Why should I go through the agony of trying so desperately to contain myself when all I want to do is break free?

That's what my heart said; but my mind knew better. Unwillingly, it fought back, pushing away all those desperate alienated feelings, making me see the sensible side of things.

It would hurt her, in the end.

I had to wait.

It was for her own good.

And just like that, the bolt on the raging creature locked and it was thrust back into the darkness within me; and the haze clouding my eyes cleared and I realised that I had to, just _had to_, pull away.

Her lips were so close to mine. As soon as she had leant forward, I had too, instinctively. Her eyes were softly closed, her breaths short and shallow. My cerulean orbs roamed her clear face, followed the crystal ribbons the raindrops trailed down her face, deliberating at the edge for a few moments before falling, down, down, down.

My lips longed to touch hers. How easy it would be to just close those final few inches that lingered between us…my insides fizzed at the very thought. How my hand just ached to reach out and cup her delicate cheek and never, ever let go.

But all that would have to remain in my imagination; for letting myself do what I wanted could only end in pain. For if I were to kiss her now and then let her go later, wouldn't that hurt her more than merely not kissing her at all?

As I forced myself to straighten up away from her, I realised that whilst all those thoughts had processed through my mind, only mere seconds could have passed. The very thought startled me; it had felt like an age, more than anything.

And then the next few seconds all happened very, very quickly.

Her eyes slowly opened; as soon as she saw me sitting there watching her, she straightened up hastily, chewing her lip and averting her gaze.

But she didn't do the latter fast enough; I was still able to catch every glimpse of hurt and regret lying in her eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Where was my voice when I needed it?

"Kairi, I…" I choked out, my voice strangled and foreign. I willed for her to turn around and face me, but it seemed she was doing everything but. I watched with torment as she silently slid further away from me, grasping onto the slippery branch with white knuckles, the rain toying with her grip.

I reached out a hand instinctively; my heart beat rapidly with fear. What if she were to fall?

"Kairi!" I called out again, my voice stronger this time but still sounding strange to my ears. I shrugged it off, shuffling towards her, wondering what it was she was trying to achieve. Couldn't she see that she was moving away from the trunk of the tree and back towards the house?

I sighed in frustration. _Why_ did this have to happen, now of all times? We had been getting on so well…now one stupid kiss – well, near kiss – and it was as if we were right back at the beginning again. Further than that, actually. If our relationship was in a scale of one to ten right now it'd be in negatives.

"Kai, seriously, what are you doing?" I groaned over the lightened rain, reaching out to wipe my hair out of my eyes. "Come on, talk to me!"

And yet she continued to ignore me. And I have to admit; it hurt. Each time she didn't respond as she should have sent an unfamiliar drill through my heart; and it killed even more that it was my own, stupid fault.

She had reached the end of the branch now; I continued to shuffle towards her, wondering what her next move would be. She didn't plan on going back into the house, did she?

Coincidentally, this prediction proved to be correct the next second. I groaned inwardly as she reached out to grasp the balcony edge, cringing as she fought to keep her grip, small fingers clinging onto the slippery surface.

Closing my eyes briefly, I too reached the end of the branch and stretched out to the balcony, eyes widening when she turned to go back into the house.

"Kai, wait!" I called out desperately, unable to understand why she was _so_ upset. She could at least _look_ at me, couldn't she? Was that really too much to ask for?

Apparently it was. She hovered briefly for a moment upon hearing my voice, tilting her head slightly in my direction, her eyes not once coming even close to meeting mine. I opened my mouth to say more, but she interrupted, her soft voice obtaining a cool edge.

"Don't call me Kai."

If saying no words was like drills through my heart, this was like a freaking chainsaw. I physically cringed backwards at the alien harshness of her words, a sharp breath escaping my numb lips. Never before had I heard her simply _reject_ someone in such a manner.

And then it hit me; like a vast steel oil rig, the realisation of just how much pain my not kissing her had done her coming to me.

If all it took were a few simple cold words to make me feel so awful imagine how much agony it must have been for her to be blatantly and entirely rejected.

Not only had I hurt her through it, but I had also humiliated her. _That's_ why she couldn't look at me. She was embarrassed. She thought I didn't like her. She thought I laughed at her attempts to win me over.

Or something along those lines.

**Kairi POV**

Embarrassment. Hurt. Rejection. Loneliness. Anger. Hurt. That's what I felt.

And yes, I realise I said hurt twice. So sue me; that was the most prominent feeling.

I was so _stupid_. Things we going so _brilliantly_. Why did I have to be my stupid self and let myself do that stupid thing which I _knew_ could only end badly? What insane part of me actually managed to delude my mind for long enough to allow myself to even get _close_ to doing that?

I was an idiot. A stupid, insensitive, naïve, delusional idiot. I didn't blame him for rejecting me, really.

I _knew_ that things were hard for him. I _knew_ that if he wanted me as a girlfriend, he would have asked me out long ago. I _knew_ that I should let him go at his own pace. I knew all that, and more.

So why did I do it?

I don't know. I really don't. All I know is that when we were sitting up there on that tree, if even for one miniscule moment, everything felt so _right_. It was like this strange sent of elation came over me, giving me this stupid false hope that led me into believing things could actually work out now.

I always hated false hope.

I just couldn't resist. Why do I have to be so weak? If what I think is correct, then _he_ should also be having these desires, these desires to just be free and be with me. So why is it that he – even after so long of being tortured both mentally and physically – can restrain himself so much better than I can?

And why the hell did I have to be so _cruel_?

What was I thinking of: "don't call me Kai." What sort of crap was that? Where did that even come from? I _love_ how he calls me Kai. It's one of the few things I feel I share with him and only him. A sort of connection.

And there I go, with my big fat mouth, ruining it all.

I'm such a stupid coward.

I guess I was blinded by the burning embarrassment, I guess. Really, who was I to go and make the first move? This must be why girls are never the ones to ask the guy out or whatever; I simply don't think we're strong enough to deal with the rejection.

Or maybe that's just me.

But what did it _mean?_ Did he merely ignore the kiss because of his family problems? Did his depression stop him? Was there actually a part of him that wanted it as much as I did? Was I just seeing things when I saw him lean towards me, his beautiful blue eyes fluttering gently shut, giving me the strength I needed to continue…?

_Enough_. Why bother thinking these things if I know they're not true? What's the _point?_ I mean, I say I hate it when people give me false hope…and there I am, spurting it out to myself, with an extra dollop of false hope on top.

If I haven't already mentioned this; I'm an idiot.

Exhaling sharply, I straightened myself up, brushing the raindrops from my face, pushing my wet hair from my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I glanced back to see if he were behind me; he wasn't.

I struggled to pretend that I was fine with that; even though I had ignored him and been rude to him and was embarrassed to face him, I would have liked him to at least pretend like he cared. But no; it seemed that as soon as he realised I wasn't going to be nice to him he decided not to bother with me anymore.

Charming.

Rolling my eyes at my own stupidity, I slowly made my way through his room, eyes burning with humiliation. What now? Would I go and meet Roxas and Namine and go to Olette's as planned? Or would I go home and lie in my bed drowning in my sorrows?

The former seemed more suitable; I wouldn't let him see how much he had gotten to me anymore than I already had. I wouldn't let him stop me from having a good time. Why should I?

And so I fixed my posture as I walked, lightly threading the raw wounds together, attempting to fix my frayed edges; but I knew this healing would only be temporary; I needed something stronger than my own frail threads to iron out any pain.

Unfortunately, my First Aid box was currently outside somewhere in the rain, most possibly on his way to a party.

I reiterate; charming.

But I knew thinking these things wasn't going to help me even in the slightest; sure, I couldn't forget about all the humiliation in the short span of a few minutes. I didn't doubt that it would take me much longer than that. But I could at least attempt to push them away, pretend like everything that night had gone as it should have and we had never even gone to his house to break him out.

Huh. So I went through all the effort of sneaking in and all, only to have him entirely reject me. No prizes for guessing which word I would once again say next: that's right, begins with a 'c'.

A fire raged inside at my inability to control my thoughts; why was it that my mind wandered so recklessly where my heart dared not venture? Excluding before, of course. It was as if there was some magnetic force, pulling my thoughts in a direction I _really_ didn't want them to go. Not right now, anyway.

And so I squeezed my eyes shut briefly, clenching my fists at the same time, before opening myself with a start, entirely focused on where I was going and what I was doing, the only thoughts running through my mind being of my direct actions.

_Left foot…right foot…damn, my hair's so wet…I bet my make-up's all smudged…least the beanie kept me slightly drier…ugh, why am I wearing something that he – _

Argh! How easy it was to get distracted! Was there no straight path to follow; no path that lead only through its safe course with no shortcuts to those other forbidden zones? Why was it that he had somehow managed to dig his way into every single part of my obsessed mind.

Because he was Sora, that's why.

And Sora…Sora was perfect.

I decided then not to bother trying to keep him from entering my mind; it obviously wasn't going to work. Instead, I focused on all his negativities. At least, I tried to.

But however hard I tried to think of bad points about him, my infatuated mind always managed to twist them until they became yet another point on the long, long list of his good factors.

How annoying.

By the time I had managed to sneak through the house and kitchens unnoticed, the only bad point I'd managed to come up with was his siblings. But that was hardly his fault; it barely counted as a point at all.

I scurried through the gardens to where I knew Roxas and Namine would be waiting, attempting to prepare myself for seeing him; but all the practise in the world couldn't have got me ready for the frantic race my heart set off on when I saw him standing by the happy couple, hands deep in his pockets, expression distance.

But I forced myself to ignore this; ignore the amazing, horrible affect he always seemed to have on me, forget about everything that had recently occurred, and focus only on Roxas, Namine and the party. A feat easier said than done, I found.

"Hey guys," I began breathlessly, fighting to control the words, finding it almost but not quite impossible from keeping my eyes from flicking towards Sora. "Sorry I took a while…I was just…"

"It's ok," Namine interrupted chirpily, "Sora told us you had to go to the toilet."

"Oh," I breathed, "Um, okay." Still making myself look at anything but Sora, a task I was finding painfully difficult, I forced a smile on to my face, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

I ignored the thrill that ran through my heart as my fingers brushed against the beanie still on my head; I resolved that I would merely act casual about it, and return it to him later in a manner that required no speech any form of communication. Yes, I was probably being over the top about the whole ordeal, but my pride was already broken too much to risk it being shattered anymore.

"So…shall we go?" Roxas suggested, glancing around the group of us. We all nodded, before Roxas and Sora headed off beside each other, leading the way through the gardens and then streets towards Olette's house.

As Namine and I walked in a comfortable silence, she linked her arm with mine, pulling me closer. Glancing significantly at the boys who walked a few metres ahead of us, she opened her mouth and began speaking in a hushed tone.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, or…?"

I widened my eyes, casting her a sidelong look. My eyes flickered waveringly towards Sora, where they lingered, as always, for a moment too long. I unwillingly dragged them away, replying to Namine's question.

"What do you mean?"

Namine rolled her eyes, smiling at me sympathetically. "Come on, Kairi," she soothed, her voice soft, "I can see that you're upset; there's no point hiding it from me."

I shrugged self-consciously, averting my gaze to the ground. I could feel her eyes still on me, and breathed a sigh.

"I…" I started, unsure of what to say and how to word it. "I kind of did something stupid."

"Go on," Namine prompted, squeezing my arm.

"I – I sort of, in a way…well, see, thing is…we were getting on _so _well, you know?" I babbled, trying as hard as I could to steer away from the main point.

"Um…okay?" Namine replied on confusion,

"We were joking around and flirting and it was just really _good_, you know what I mean? It all just felt so _right_, and we were just sitting there on the branch, and I thought, you know, this is the furthest we can get for now, isn't it? The next step we could take was to go into a relationship and _he_ obviously wasn't going to do anything to make that happen…"

Namine's eyebrows creased. "Um…did you…ask him out, or something?"

"Worse," I whispered, ducking my head in shame. I dared not look up to see Namine's expression.

"Kairi…you can tell me," she soothed kindly.

"I…tried…to…kiss…him…" I breathed out slowly, squeezing my eyes shut, wishing that I could just as easily shut out the reality I no longer wanted to be a part of.

"Oh my gosh," Namine whispered under her breath, squeezing my arm again. "A-and? What happened?"

I shrugged, turning away, not bothering to answer. I was sure she could easily guess the outcome of my actions through my behaviour now.

"Oh…" she said to herself softly. "Kairi, I-I'm sorry. Really. Look…we'll talk about this more later, okay? We're practically at Olette's now…"

I nodded silently, my heart pounding against my chest in agonizing thumps. Forcing away the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes, I pulled my head back up, noticing with a start that Olette's house was in fact at the end of the road. In fact, the boys had gotten so far ahead of us that they were already at the start of the driveway.

"Come on then," I sighed, speeding up my pace. Namine scurried along beside me, and I could feel her concerned gaze occasionally flicking over to me.

The sound of blaring music greeted us at Olette's; her house was reasonably big (nothing to Sora's, of course), and could fit around 40 people comfortably in it. Namine and I walked through the driveway where a few people chatted casually, making our way through the front door, where we were immediately greeted by Olette.

"Hey guys!" she greeted enthusiastically, a party hat perched atop her brunette curls, her yellow dress complimenting her nicely. "Thanks so much for coming!"

We smiled in unison, handing over our presents.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Namine replied with a giggle. I plastered a smile to my face, nodding along.

"Drinks and food are through there," Olette directed, "Dancing in there, garden's over there, and general chatting everywhere, really!"

"Thanks," Namine laughed. "Are all the other people from DS here yet?"

"Yeah," Olette replied nodding as she pointed to a room. "They're all through their! Roxas and Sora just came in a few minutes ago, but I think they went to get food first."

"Alright, thanks!" Namine commented, smiling as we then made our way through the people and to the room Olette had pointed out to us. It was as she had said; Riku, Pence, Yuffie and Selphie were lounging on the sofas, chatting idly amongst themselves; Roxas and Sora weren't to be seen.

"Hey girls!" Riku greeted when he saw us enter; we smiled politely, returning the greeting. "Come take a seat!"

We both complied, taking our places on the empty sofa. I eyes Yuffie and Selphie warily; I still wasn't on the greatest terms with either of them.

They extended their conversation to allow us to join in, but I just didn't have the heart for it. I sat in the background quietly, not even bothering to make myself known. Namine occasionally turned to me, enquiring whether I was okay or not, but I shrugged it off each time.

After about 15 minutes, I quietly announced to Namine that I was going to grab some fresh air; hopping between all the people, I shut the door silently, making my way through to the dimly-lit garden.

There were several groups of people scattered through the spacious garden; I took my seat at a secluded bench hidden under a low cherry tree, where I was finally able to lean over, shut my eyes and let go of the façade.

I hated the burning sensation I had in my heart; I hated it, and I hated him, and even more, I hated that I still loved him.

I wished I could disappear and just take back everything that had occurred, but at the same time I yearned for his presence; yearned for him to suddenly appear before me, boyish smile on his charming face, intelligent eyes bright with life.

And as a shadow fell upon me, it suddenly occurred to me that maybe wishes did come true.

But this thought was quickly erased when I saw that it was Seifer, not Sora, standing before me. I painted a smile onto my face, pushing aside all thoughts of _him_.

"Seifer," I greeted in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, taking a sea beside me on the bench. "Family friends with Olette," he explained. "You?"

"Friends from DS."

"Oh," Seifer nodded, "Oh yeah. That's how you know Sora too, right?"

I paused, my lips tightening. "Yes," I replied curtly.

"How is he these days, anyway?" Seifer inquired casually.

"Fine," came my sharp answer. I hoped that if I didn't encourage this conversation, Seifer would eventually move onto a different topic.

Thankfully, it worked.

"What about _you_?" he continued. "How're you doing after the whole…you know. Rai thing."

I shrugged. "Yeah, fine," I muttered. "You?"

"Oh, I'm good," Seifer replied enthusiastically. I sighed, wishing he would leave me alone. "Hey, did you hear that thing about that girl at the mansion?"  
Now _this_ caught my attention. "W-what?" I asked, immediately interested. "What happened?"

Seifer leaned forwards, looking pleased with himself. "Apparently, some architects went over to the mansion because they were looking to renovate it or something, and they found all these childish drawings in one room or something. So they called the police, who investigated further, and apparently there's this little girl who's been missing for ages, like years, and that's where she was being kept! They found her fingerprints and everything!"

"Seriously?" I asked, shocked. "Who was the girl? Did they find her?"

"This young girl called Manami Chinori – she's been missing for like four years or so. And no, they haven't found her yet. They think whoever kidnapped her took her from the mansion a few months ago, and they're still tracing her."

"And…who kidnapped her?" I asked breathlessly, already having a good idea of what the answer was."

"Some big group that's been around for aaages…Organization XIII, I think it was?"

I nodded along; my suspicions had been right. But just then, something that he had said before caught my attention again.

"Wait, what did you say her name was?"

**Sora POV**

"I didn't mean to hurt her!" I defended, popping a crisp into my mouth. Roxas rolled his eyes, swallowing the strawberry he had been chewing on.

"So? That doesn't mean you didn't! I can't believe you were such an idiot!" Roxas exclaimed. "Do you realise that you've lost practically any chance you had with her?"

I sighed, shrugging. "Better this way than how things would have been if I _had_ kissed her. I don't want to give her false hope! And I haven't lost her forever. I'm sure there's _some_ way around all this."

Roxas shook his head. "I'm not even sure! She's probably humiliated beyond belief. I mean, she can barely _look _at you."

"Yeah, but…" I murmured, trying to think of some sort of excuse, only to find I had none. I had been telling myself it would all be okay, it would all work out, it was better this way, but what if it wasn't? What if my stupid, stubborn mood _had_ ruined my chances? What if she forgot about me and moved on?

Glancing out of the window, my eyes instinctively widened when I spotted Kairi sitting on a bench in the garden. Leaning across, my eyes then narrowed when I saw who it was she was with – Seifer.

"Maybe it's already too late…" I muttered to myself. I kept my eyes on Kairi as she conversed quietly with Seifer, rejoicing inwardly when she hastily stood up and scurried inside.

I glanced back to Roxas, smiling jadedly. "I'll find a way to fix it," I promise.

We both glanced to the door as it creaked open; Namine stood facing us, her face a mixture of expressions.

"Roxas!" she said breathlessly, hurrying towards us.

"What is it?" he asked wearily, dragging a hand through his hair.

"My Mom just called…she said that -,"

Another interruption came from the doorway; this time it was Kairi who had frantically burst through, eyes locking on Namine.

"Namine!" she called out, flying towards her. "Your last name – it's Chinori, right?" Namine replied this as affirmative; Kairi's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh…your – your sister?"

There was a slight pause, before Namine nodded slowly, eyes dropping; Kairi gasped, and Roxas stood.

Namine turned back to her boyfriend, continuing with what she was saying. "My Mom…she said…they said…they found her," she told him, her usually chirpy voice low.

There was a breathtaking moment of utter silence in which mine, Roxas's and Kairi's eyes all widened. We all easily figured what she was talking about, and none of us knew if we could quite believe our eyes.

"And?" Roxas broke the tense silence, his hands gripping Namine's shoulders. "Is she okay?"

Namine nodded, her blue eyes glassy. "Yeah," she whispered. "She'll be fine."

"Where – who…?" Roxas trailed off, unsure of which of his thousand questions he should render audible first.

"It was as they thought," Namine began, replying to his last one in a monotonous, lifeless voice. "Organization XIII."

Roxas exhaled sharply, wrapping his arms around Namine, who remained motionless. Kairi and I stood in the background, unsure of how to react, but unable to leave. I was somewhat grateful for the tense atmosphere; we were able to share a look without the full awkwardness I had been expecting.

"Roxas," Namine started slowly, "Roxas, your _brother_ belongs to that – that _vile_ group."

Roxas sighed deeply, pulling away to look at her. "I know, Nam, I know. But I'm sure – no, I _know_ that he had nothing to do with Manami. He knew nothing about it, I swear."

Namine turned her face away, shrugging his arms away. "Yes, I know that," she replied curtly. "But he's still a part of them, Roxas, and one day, he _will_ be involved in something like this."

Roxas deliberated. "Nam, we can't know that for sure."

Namine pursed her lips, still refusing to look up at him; my own heart rate quickened as I sensed that things were going badly for the two.

"I don't care," Namine continued. "But as long as you have _any_ connection to those – those _beasts_, I can't…" her voice shook as she struggled to find the strength to go on. "Roxas, I can't be with you."

Roxas's eyes widened as his arms flew up to hold her once more. "Don't say that, Nam!" he begged. "Namine, you _know_ Demyx can't help it – you know that once you're in you can't just get out!"

Namine shook her head, a few tears escaping her crystal orbs and trailing down her porcelain face. "Roxas, I don't care. One day – one day," she gulped, her voice cracking, "It could be you!"

Roxas shook his head frantically, leaning towards her. "No, Nam, no! I promise that will _never_ happen…you can't…you can't just leave me because – because of my brother!"

The flaxen girl reached up to gently grasp Roxas's hands, pulling them away from her. "I have to," she replied simply, her soft voice broken as she fought to remain composed.

Kairi and I watched the messy break up in utter silence; I was barely able to let out a breath. I bit my lip as Namine turned to leave, her empty eyes unfocused.

Glancing towards Kairi, who was watching in silence as Namine exited the room, her expression pained, I scurried towards Roxas immediately.

"Roxas!" I gasped. "Roxas, are you okay? I'm so, so sorry, I can't believe what just happened…"

He shrugged lifelessly, staring ahead of him, his blue eyes unseeing, making no move to make any audible response.

"Are…are you going to be okay?" I asked concernedly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Roxas merely shrugged again in reply, before opening his mouth to speak, his voice low and lifeless. "I just want to be alone for a while."

I nodded, taking a step back as Roxas swiftly walked out of the room. I stared after him, unsure of what to do, of what to think. How had a night which was meant to be so simple become such a complication?

"Sora…"

I turned in shock; I hadn't realised Kairi was still in the room.

"Hey Kai – Kai_ri_," I replied, hastening to correct myself; I had no idea if she had meant that about me calling her 'Kai' or not, but I was in no position to take any more chances.

"Uh…" she stammered, fiddling with her fingers. "Is, um, he going to be okay?"

I shrugged. "I hope so."

There were a few moments of awkward silence; I hated how uncomfortable things were between us. Glancing at her, my eyes fell upon my beanie which still rested on her head.

She noticed where my gaze was directed, violet eyes widening as she instantly brought her hands up and removed the beanie, proffering it to me.

"H-here."

I shook my head, waving the beanie away. "You can keep it," I told her, offering what I hoped look like a genuine smile.

"N-no," she shook her head, still holding out the beanie. "Just take it."

I raised an eyebrow, heart sinking as I realised she hadn't forgiven me at all yet. "Um…okay." I reached out and took the beanie off her, attempting to make eye contact; but she was very careful to keep her gaze averted.

She turned to leave then; my heart stopped for a moment, and my forced my voice into action. "W-wait!"

She paused, turning back to face me; I noticed then how her cheeks were in fact a lot redder than usual. Was that really me having that affect on her? I couldn't imagine what she saw in me that was so appealing to her.

"Uh…" it was my turn to stutter, trying to think of some excuse to make her stay. "What are you going to say to Namine?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Is there anything in particular I should be saying?"

"Um. I don't know. Don't girls normally bitch about their exes after a break up or something?" I babbled, not really knowing what I was saying,

"What? Of course not!" Kairi flared up. "I'm going to try and help her find a way around it; try and find a way to get her and Roxas back together again."

I shook my head. "I don't think that will really work. It's not like Demyx is miraculously going to risk everything for the sake of his little brother's relationship."

Kairi sighed. "I know! But that doesn't mean they can't work their way around it."

I scoffed. "How do you mean? It's not like their relationship can work after Roxas's brother's gang kidnapped her younger sister!"

Kairi's eyes widened. "Of course it can! It might not be easy, but I'm sure they'll figure it out! I mean, they love each other, right?"

"So? Love doesn't mean anything with such big problems around," I commented.

Kairi was silent for a moment; from the look in her face, I assumed it was form shock. "What? You really believe that? How can you? The whole point of love is that you have to fight for it; work your way through the problems _together_."

"But," I replied, "Wouldn't it be so much easier to wait until the problems are gone to get together. Wouldn't that save a load of pain?"

"And also lose a load of happiness," Kairi retorted sharply, her gaze meeting mine for a fraction of a second.

There was a moment of silence, in which I pondered our differing opinions. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just change everything I thought just because she thought otherwise, right?

But I hated the knowledge that I was hurting her so. I hated how it was my stubbornness that had brought about this awkwardness between us. I _wanted_ to fix it, more than anything, but I had no idea as to how to do it.

"Um…each to their own," I muttered simply in reply, embarrassed by my weakness. I glanced up to see her narrow eyes glaring at me; and then she was gone, storming out of the room.

IT seemed that I was messing up every single chance I had to making things right. I could have so easily said "You're right", and then gone from there. Worked things through _together_, as she said.

And the worst thing was what she said actually made a whole lot of sense. But I was weak, cowardly and stupid. If I kept this up, I really would ruin every single shred of hope I had for ever working things out.

Unless I already had done.

**Kairi POV**

Maybe some things just aren't meant to be. I mean, if he really thinks that, what can I do about it?

I'll admit; throughout that conversation, I had held on to a fragment of hope telling me that things were going to work out. I really thought they might. I really thought we might resolve our differences and actually work through it together.

Funny how we got on to talking about ourselves, somehow, when it started off as a conversation about Namine and Roxas; a couple who I was at the moment, extremely worried about.

But unlike Sora, I was _sure_ that they could work things out. They were so right for each other; I didn't see how there was any way they'd let something like this, no matter how serious it was, ruin what they had built up.

As of the moment, I really, really _hated_ Sora.

What was I supposed to do now? Why did he always have to be so _vague_? Was I supposed to do what he believed in; wait until all the problems were gone, and _then_ be with him? Or what if he wasn't even talking about our situation? What if it _was_ just about Roxas and Namine for him? Was I supposed to just try and…forget about him?

I had _no _idea. As of the moment, I didn't even want to think about it. I wanted to go and have some _fun_. I was at a party for Chrissake!

And so I went to the dancing room, and I danced. And I chatted to my friends, and I danced with my friends. I had fun with Olette, congratulated her with a bitter heart when she told me she'd gotten together with Hayner, sent my condolences to Pence who was watching after her wistfully, and even sent my condolences to Yuffie who was jealous that she had never gotten Hayner, even though she had forgotten about him a long while back.

I talked to Riku when he came up to me, humoured Seifer when he interrupted and asked me if I wanted to dance. I tried to push away everything that had happened that night, tried to just _forget_ about stupid Sora who was being a stupid enigma, and tried to make life _simple_ for myself for once.

I learnt that Seifer wasn't really as bad as I thought he was; he actually made a pretty good friend; I could have fun with him, something which always seemed to be ruined with Sora.

I _knew_ I was being a bitch to Sora; I _knew_ it wasn't his fault he had all these problems; I _knew_ he couldn't help acting the way he did considering how he had grown up.

But until I spotted his expression under the dim lights, I didn't know how much my actions had actually hurt him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 18!**

Thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed last time – that was a record amount!!! :D

But there are still people favouriting but not reviewing…is a few seconds of your time really too much to ask for? :]

Next chapter won't be too long a wait; I've already written half of it! :D

If you want it veryyyy soon, pleeaasssee leave me a nice little (or long xD) review, it will really make me smile more than you can imagine!

Love you guyssssss very much :3


	21. Hysteria

**ONE IN A MILLION**

**Disclaimer: **I can't even be bothered anymore. Just NO.

**Authors Note: **Right. Well, hi. I'm here. No, I'm not dead, although I wouldn't be surprised if many of you thought that, judging by my lack of…well, anything. And no, I haven't given up on writing or anything. I admit, for a while there I had no motivation whatsoever…still don't, tbh. It's been a shitty few months, and to be perfectly honest the thought of writing about all this love shizzazle makes me feel slightly sick, but whatever. I will, because I started and I'm not a quitter and I've always promised myself never to leave a story unfinished…so here goes. Sorry if it's not up to my usual standard, I guess it'll take a while for me to get back into the writing motion, considering I haven't actually written anything in about 5 months, oh dear. Sorry sorry sorry from the bottom of my heart though!!! But even if my updates are slow and lacking, don't worry, I'm still here thinking of you all :)

**AND SERIOUSLY, REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE SO FREAKING AMAZING, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT? I don't know where I'd be without you, if it wasn't for reviews etc, I'd have NO motivation whatsoever! So keep it up, because I need you :3**

**Oh, and sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. I really have no time to fix them now, I just want to post this already, it's too late! D: Hahas.

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Hysteria**

**Kairi POV**

I can barely believe it; my conscience tells me it's impossible, but my calendar tells a different story.

It's been two months. Two months since Roxas and Namine broke up; two months since I tried to kiss _him_; two months since I argued with _him_; and two months since I last properly spoke to him.

Yes; we've seen each other once a week since then and yet we've barely uttered a word to one another.

Don't ask me how it happened; don't ask me _why_ it happened; all I know is that every time I so much as _looked_ at him my heart and throat clenched and I literally lost all coherent thought; I don't doubt that if I had tried to speak it wouldn't be understandable anyway; merely a collection of mumbles.

Do I miss speaking to him? Of course. Do I miss being able to be around him without feeling like I want to sink into the ground? Of course. But is there anything I can do about it?

Not really, no.

To make things worse, Roxas and Namine still haven't gotten back together. I don't know what to about them. Honestly, I'm not even sure if they're going to make it through. Maybe Sora was right about that. They've barely looked at each other since the break up.

Namine's a mess; I can see it in her eyes that she's completely torn up about everything. But she's determined to stay strong; her family's so vulnerable right now, she can't afford to fall apart because of relationship problems when they all need each other so.

And stupidly, guess who the one person is who I've been able to speak with comfortably throughout all this?

Seifer.

Again: don't ask me how that happened and don't you dare ask me _why_. It's not that I particularly enjoy his company a lot like I do Namine's, or yearn for it as I do Sora's. It's just that everything's so much easier with him. I don't have to bother pretending.

However I'm feeling, Seifer changes to match my mood. Makes life a lot easier for him, and he helps me to distract myself from thinking all those stupid, pointless thoughts.

But I'm very careful not to let Sora know; I'll never forget that look in his eyes at Olette's party, when he saw us dancing together. I didn't understand then why he was getting so jealous over one boy.

As soon as I realised that it was because of Rai, and what they had both done to Sora, I regretted it.

But I honestly believe Seifer has a good heart; that he's changed. I _know_ that I can't expect Sora to see that; hence why I don't want him knowing I've befriended him.

And all this…all this has brought me to today. Tonight. And what is tonight?

Tonight is the show at DS. Tonight, I will be singing my solo, and Sora will be singing his, and he will be doing his duet with Namine.

It's funny that it all started with this; I remember when we were auditioning for the duet, and I wanted it _so bad_. And that was after I barely knew him! How did my heart already know back then, seven months ago, that I was going to end up falling for him so?

It's July now; the heats really beginning to pour in. I think this may be the hottest summer on the island so far; hottest summer after the coldest winter. I think there's a bit of a pattern going on, don't you?

I'm not quite sure how I feel about tonight; excited, nervous…nothing. I'm not sure what's happening in my life right now. I'm not sure where anything stands. I keep waiting for something, _anything_ to happen; but it's been two months, and everything is still exactly the same.

Nothing's changed. And I don't really see why one night and a show should make much of a difference.

I keep hoping, of course. I try to deny to myself that I have any hope; I try to deny that I keep wishing for something to happen – but I know that I do. I know that I've not given up yet. How can I?

How can I when he's everything I could have ever wished for? How can I when I know that it's not possible to feel so strongly, to have had so much happened, and for it all to end so quickly over nothing? How can I when there's still that foreign wave of emotions washing through me whenever our eyes meet?

How can I not hope when that's the only thing keeping me going?

* * *

The day passed a blur. A hot, hazy blur. The sun pierced overhead, illuminating the sky and blinding me, leaving me even more lost than I already was. The crystal blue of the impeccable sky caused my throat to clench and those automatic walls to immediately rise in my mind, working to block out the thoughts I knew that colour would surely arouse.

And as the sun passed and sank stubbornly beyond the horizon, the sky turned orange and purple in its absence and the cooler air left me able to breathe and see and think.

I sighed for the hundredth time that day, running a hand through my hair for the thousandth time, checking my watch for the millionth time. Oh how slow time seemed to pass! It was as if the past 2 months had zoomed ahead, and now that tonight was here the day dragged on and on, unwilling to comply to my urges to speed up.

I had tried every form of pastime I could think of, but none of them seemed to work. Either they posed no form of entertainment for me at all and so made me even more bored than I was, or they aroused frustration and irritation when they failed to distract my restless mind by conjuring up memories; for example, playing Guitar Hero did not work at all – I was far too distracted by the image of Sora in boxers and shirt and beanie rocking away replaying in my mind.

I dared not let thoughts like that linger in my mind for too long; I didn't know how long I could stand that dull stabbing in my chest, and I figured messing around with fate wasn't too great an idea. I had already pushed everything too far.

My mind had not rested once during the long day; my brain whirred with emotions and images about seeing him again tonight. What would it be like? Would it be any different? Would we engage in a proper conversation? Woulditstillbeawkwardbhetweenus? Wouldanythinghappen? Would-?

The sheer amount of endless questions running through my mind left me in such a confused state I found thinking of even the simplest things a huge effort. Speaking to my mother as normal was difficult, and solving those algebra questions on my maths homework was impossible.

Only when I saw that it had turned 6 did I finally breathe out. Now I had a meaningful distraction. I was going over to Namine's to prepare for the show, and hoped that maybe her presence would keep my mind from wandering too far.

Bidding Rina goodbye, I left my house hastily, lugging a large bag over my shoulders. A light wind had now formed, which I was more than grateful for, and I inhaled the cooler air refreshingly.

By the time I reached Namine's, my head had cleared slightly. The walk had helped me collect my thoughts together, and the cooling breeze had done me a world of good.

"Namine!" I greeted automatically as the pale girl opened the door to me, stepping inside with a fixed smile on my face. "How are you?"

Namine shrugged, smiling mechanically, replying with an impartial shrug. "Alright. You?"

The fixed smile fell from my face and was replaced by a sympathetic one. I knew that she was still having such a hard time dealing with the whole Roxas thing, whilst at the same time juggling her family problems. Whilst she was somewhat able to keep up a normal façade, I could tell by the dullness of her usually vibrant blue eyes that she wasn't all good.

"I'm fine," I replied softly, reaching over to hug her swiftly. "Shall we go up to your room?"

Complying, she lead me up to her familiar room, humming a melancholy tune under her breath. Shutting the door behind me, I crossed over to the bed, laying my bag beside me.

"So," I began, breathing in, "You decided what to wear yet?"

Namine pursed her lips, crossing over to her wardrobe. "Well, I'm stuck between these two dresses," she replied, holding up her choices.

My eyes wandered over each, picturing how the would look on her. "Hmm," I mumbled, cocking my head to one side. "I think you should go for the red one."

Namine brightened. "You think? That's what I thought I should go for…it's the dress I wore on mine and Roxas's first date."

My mouth formed into a silent 'o', unsure of how to reply. I could never tell whether she wanted to talk about him or not – whether it hurt her too much. But when she brought it up herself…

I sighed. "Namine…how are you? Really?"

Namine chuckled humourlessly, shrugging. "I'm fine, I guess. Breaking up is never easy, especially when it's over something neither of us can really help."

"Yeah…" I sighed. "It really, really sucks. Isn't there…I don't know, anything you can do?"

Namine shrugged again. "Is there any point?"

My eyes widened. "Of course there is! You both still love each other! You can't let go of something so amazing because of his brother, right? I totally understand why you did what you did, but I mean, can't you work through it together rather than struggling on your own? It's not like things are going smoothly for you anyway right now – you need all the support you can get."

"And that's why I have you!" Namine replied with false enthusiasm.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Oh, come _on_! You love Roxas, he loves you, what's the problem?"

Namine looked my way in disbelief. "The _problem_ is, that his brother is part of that _vile_ group who kidnapped my sister! And anyway, same goes for you!"

"Yeah, I know, but the whole point is you should work through it together…it's not like he approves of his brother! And what do you mean, same for me?" I asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

Namine sighed. "I know, I just…ugh. Whatever. And what I meant was: you love Sora, he loves you…_what's the problem_?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Shut up, that's entirely different and you know it! For one thing, he does _not_ love me. For another…it's not quite so simple."

"He so does!" Namine replied immediately, "And why? What do you mean?"

"Does not!" I replied automatically. "And I can't really say, but basically there's this whole other big reason we can't really be together. Also sort of to do with his brother, just like Roxas."

Namine smirked triumphantly. "Alright then. So both Roxas and Sora have some sort of problem to do with their brothers and us. And we both love them. And they love us. So we're basically in the same situation, right? So: the day you do something, so will I."

I gaped at her. "No! That's not fair! You've already been with Roxas! You _know_ he loves you!"

"And I also know that Sora loves you," Namine added.

"You can't know for sure," I noted.

She shrugged. "Okay. I'm ninety-nine point nine recurring percent positive."

I rolled my eyes, unable to resist a smile. "Okay, fine. So you're telling me, if I say something to Sora about _us_, you'll get back with Roxas?"

Namine nodded, smiling sweetly, a small spark returning to her eyes. I could tell she wanted more than anything to get back with Roxas; she just lacked the motivation needed. And if I had to sacrifice my own happiness for hers (because I was sure things wouldn't end well with Sora and I), then so be it.

I shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "You have yourself a deal, missy."

I stuck out my hand and she grasped it with a new eagerness, and together we shook to seal our fates.

* * *

"Girls!" Namine's mother called up, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, one minute!" Namine replied, applying a final coat of lipstick. I checked through my purse, making sure I had everything I needed. Glancing in the mirror one final time, I straightened out the cream dress I was wearing, running a hand nervously through my waved red locks.

"Kairi, you look great," Namine assured sincerely, smiling. I chuckled, shrugging on a brown cardigan. Rina had bought me a new dress especially; it had a circled neckline embroided with bronze jewels, with cream white silk floating down around it, pinched in at the waist by a dark bronze belt. I loved it; and loved even more how I already had perfectly matching heels.

"So do you!" I returned the compliment, envying her red dress. She had gotten ready in much better spirits; I was certain the thought of making it up with Roxas had aroused the change in her, and I knew he would be ecstatic – especially with how great she was looking tonight. I couldn't help but comment on how very sweet and romantically cliché it would be that the day they got back together she was wearing the dress they wore on her first date.

"_If_ we get back together," she had replied monotonically. I merely rolled my eyes; the thought of speaking to Sora at all, let alone talking to him about my feelings left me breathless, but the thought of seeing Namine happy again blanched that fear.

"Girls!" Namine's mother called again from downstairs. "If you don't come now you'll be late!"

"Coming!" Namine called down, rolling her eyes with humour. "Come on, Kairi, let's do this thing!"

* * *

I had spent the whole 13 minutes of the evening so far scanning the area for Sora; I was yet to find any sign of him. I was with the rest of the girls in the female dressing room, where they were all chatting excitedly, casually applying make-up and fixing their hair. I stood solitarily at the door, listening to their conversations half-heartedly whilst focusing my gaze on scanning the studio, which had now been filled with rows and rows of chairs.

So far I had seen all of the rest of the boys enter the male dressing room; and still no Sora to be seen. I glanced at my watch; quarter to seven. We were told to be here at half past six, so where was he?

"Kairi?" Olette called out curiously. "Watcha doing?"

Yuffie sniggered. "Waiting for lover-boy, I'm guessing." Selphie giggled in reply.

I narrowed my gaze, rolling my eyes at the two. "I'm just, y'know. Waiting for people to start coming in to watch. I hope the crowd's not _too_ big!"

Olette smiled reassuringly. "Even if it is you'll be great! You're an amazing singer!" I smiled timidly, giving her a shy thank you. I noted Yuffie's and Selphie's shared look of disapproval, and rolled my eyes.

Where was he? I didn't understand why he hadn't turned up yet – he was never usually late, so why was he on such an important night?

"Sora!"

Hearing his name, I instantly turned to the source of noise – Roxas, standing in the hallway, his mobile pressed to his ear. My heart sank – so he wasn't here yet.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Roxas groaned, his face falling. "Alright, well, hurry!"

Casting a glance at the preoccupied girls, I sidled up to Roxas, folding my arms. "What was that about? Is Sora coming?"

Roxas glanced up, smiling. "Yeah, he'll be here in a bit. His Dad's running late in a business meeting, is all."

I sighed in relief. "That's good to hear!" I grinned. "Um…I was just wondering, have you spoken to Namine at all yet tonight?"

Roxas shook his head, his expression instantly falling, eyes turning hard.

"Well, you should," I hinted, smiling reassuringly as I threw him a wink. Confusion replaced the stoic expression on his face as I turned and headed back to the girls, shaking my head in amusement.

Sure enough, seconds after I had entered the changing room, Roxas popped his head in, looking nervous as he bit his lip. "Uh, Namine?" he questioned cautiously, running a hand through his blonde messy locks. "Do you think we could talk for a moment? Alone?"

Namine's eyes widened as she glanced at me briefly. Nodding, she stood up and followed Roxas eagerly, wringing her hands together nervously. I prayed for the best for them.

The next ten minutes or so I entertained myself with a cheap magazine, reading the boring articles to try to distract my pounding heart. But when Namine came in again, I found her a much better distraction.

"Namine!" I called out, jumping over to her. "What happened? What did he say?"

The flaxen girl opened her mouth, her blue eyes shining. "I – uh," she began, words failing her. "We've gotten back together!"

A huge smile broke out onto my face as I leaned over to squeeze her tightly. "Oh, Namine, I'm so happy!"

Namine giggled, hugging me back, unable to keep a smile off her face. "Me too! He just said sorry…and I couldn't help it! He looked so adorable and I missed him so much so I kissed him and ah – you know how it is! What's the point of holding back if you really want something?"

"Yes," I replied curtly, "What _is_ the point?" My mind flickered to Sora, the prime example of contradicting Namine's statement. Shaking my head for fear of ruining Namine's elation, I retuned into the excitement, entering into a very detailed conversation about how she would handle the whole Roxas – Manami – Demyx situation.

And then she had her performance. And then Selphie had hers. And then I had mine. And all of these I merely floated through like a ghost, the only thing really occupying my mind being him.

I sat in the back as the musicians did their solos – Sora's had to be postponed, for he had still not made an appearance. I held my face grudgingly between my hands, not bothering to make an effort to appear cheerful.

And then: I wasn't sure when I had tuned out and then back in toe hearing what was going on around me, but suddenly it was no longer Roxas on guitar, but a voice singing. A velvet voice that wrapped itself around me, warming me, enlightening me, giving me reason.

I lifted off my feet, entranced, as I hurried through to offstage area, my heart hammering against my chest.

And there he was; Sora, on stage, dressed in a casual grey suit, his hair as messy as ever, his hands clasped around a microphone as he sang his solo with such perfection I almost thought I'd died and gone to heaven.

It felt like both hours and yet only seconds had passed as he went from singing to heading backstage, the audience applauding wildly. I watched him feverishly, clutching the edge of the curtain, breaths rasping.

"Kairi?"

I smiled slightly, heart clutching. "Sora," I replied conversationally, casually. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Yeah, good…"

I punched myself inwardly. Where had my vocabulary gone? I couldn't seem to conjure up anything remotely interesting to say. Why couldn't we even have a normal conversation anymore?

"So Roxas and Namine have got back together!" I announced suddenly, remembering. I was sure he would be happy to hear it.

"Oh, wow, really?" he asked, surprised, a grin spreading. "That's so great!"

"I know," I replied, grinning. "Hate to say it, but I told you so!"

Confusion flitted across his face. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Um…remember. Olette's party?" My heart panged as I thought back; that was the last time we had properly spoken. "When they first broke up. I said they could work things out, you said they couldn't…"

"Oh," Sora said simply. "Right."

"So do you see?" I persisted, my confidence suddenly rising. "Love _does _conquer things! You can work it out!"

He shrugged, averting his gaze. "I don't know…I still think it totally depends on the situation at hand. I mean, if someone can get hurt, for example, then it's foolish…"

I sighed, shrugging. "I guess…" I mumbled downheartedly. Great – and here I was thinking maybe I finally had something to persuade him with. Something to convince him we could work things out. Evidently not.

"And," Sora continued, "It's different when you've been a couple for ages before. You know how things work better. It's easier."

I exhaled angrily. "Are you really that much of a coward?" I pressed, frustrated. "Because that is seriously so pathetic. It's 'easier' – so? The point of life isn't that it's easy!"

"I know!" Sora argued back, his forehead creasing. "But when things are hard enough already, why not do everything possible to keep the rest simple and easy?"

"Because you never know; those other things could end up making the hard things easier," I replied softly, shrugging. Sora gazed at me momentarily, opening his mouth as if to say something.

But he didn't.

**Sora POV**

Why couldn't I just say what I wanted to say?

Actually, I knew why. Because she was right. She was totally, totally right. I was a coward. The one thing that really mattered to me was the one thing I was pushing away with all my strength.

"Kairi!" Rikku's call distracted me from Kairi's disappointed expression. I glanced up to see the bubbly instructor hurrying towards us, panicked.

"Kairi!" she repeated, gasping for breath. "I need you to do a really, really, really big favour for me please!"

"Um, okay," Kairi replied immediately. "What is it?"

"It's Namine – we simply can't find her anywhere! Or Roxas, for that matter. So would you please, please do the huge favour of stepping into her position for the duet? Please?"

Kairi's eyes widened; as did mine. "W-what?" she stuttered. "Where did Namine go?"

Rikku shrugged. "Probably rekindling her relationship with Roxas! So please? I wouldn't normally ask on such short notice but I don't know what else to do! And you know the song back to front, right?"

Kairi nodded, considering, before she sighed with a nod. "Okay, fine," she complied, defeated. "When?"

"Um…round about now!" Rikku replied energetically. "Thanks so much Kairi, you're a star!"

Kairi laughed softly. "No worries."

And that's how moments later we found ourselves standing on the stage before the audience, music floating around the room softly.

I begun to sing when it was my cue; and suddenly the nerves hit me. No; it wasn't that I was singing on stage. It was that I was singing in stage with _Kairi_. Kairi who only moments before I had disappointed – yet again.

I looked across at her, trying to make eye contact, but her gaze remained fixed to the audience. I noted for the first time what she was wearing, how her hair was worn, her make-up – every detail of her presence. She looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her. Whether that was the actual truth or just how my eyes were seeing things that night, I don't know.

And then she started singing and I swear she was an angel.

I don't know what happened next.

It was as if I lost control of my body; I went into a dream-like state, where it felt as if I was floating above and watching everything that was happening below me.

It felt so illusory. But at the same time, it still felt so real.

Something inside me stirred and a familiar emotion that I had worked so hard to decline over the past few months took hold of the reins, grasping my mind and directing me to do things I was too scared to on my own.

My insides bubbled with hysteria and everything else seemed so distant, so unimportant. I ignored the audience surrounding us; I ignored the instructor's speculating eyes, Hiro's curious gaze.

There was only one thing on my mind at that moment: Kairi.

The sounds of the cheering audience had silenced themselves to a mere mumble, hazy in the background; I could see the lips of people moving but no words seemed to escape. The only thing my ears picked up was the sound of my own beating heart and heavy breathing.

And of course, the singing. That stood out crystal clear above it all.

The words I was singing seemed to have evoked some hidden being deep inside of me, someone unafraid to do the things I didn't dare. I don't understand how I hadn't noticed them when singing with Namine; the lyrics raced through my mind clearly, each word leaving a mark, etching its note inside me that wouldn't fade until I listened to it. Not just heard it – _listened_.

_She walks in I'm suddenly a hero  
I'm taken in my hopes begin to rise  
Look at me can't you tell I'd be so  
Thrilled to see the message in your eyes  
You make it seem I'm so close to my dream  
And then suddenly it's all there__  
_

But confusion resisted to leave my mind; the palette in my mind was covered in a whole new range of colours, each one distinguishable to what it was, but each blending in until one prominent colour was formed; red. Love.

But love isn't just a single emotion. It's a mixture of all these different things. That's what makes it so damn confusing.

It hurt.

The thoughts that I wasn't brave enough or strong enough to do what I needed created this intense pain that I knew even time wouldn't heal, but would only fade by for once, going against my brain and just _following my heart._

The other main feeling present was much better than hurt.

It was excitement. Excitement like I had never felt before, bubbling inside of me, overflowing, threatening to spill out of my composed outer shell at any moment; excitement at the thoughts of what could be if I was just strong enough to push the fear away for even one second.

And so the battle commenced.

Excitement versus fear.

Happiness versus pain.

Love…versus hate.

Every battle has to have a winner. And finally, my last battle had arrived. This was the one that would determine the winner of the war.

And I was actually prepared.

I now knew what the greater prize was. I knew what I wanted to achieve, I knew what I wanted to gain, I knew what would be the best for me, for _us_. And I wasn't so scared anymore.

The realization of how strong my love was had showed me that with that, we could overcome anything thrown in our direction. It's true when they say that love conquers could I have been so blind to it before? How was I so foolishly cowardly as to almost let something so amazing slip out of grasp?

_Suddenly the wheels are in motion  
And I I'm ready to sail any ocean  
Suddenly I don't need the answers  
Cos I I'm ready to take all my chances with you__  
_

As our voices intertwined with such amazing ferocity it would remain with me even years later, the two apparent and contrasting futures fell into place. With or without her; neither was an easy possibility. I had to choose a path; it would change everything. And I knew which one.

Without her – I didn't even want to imagine this life. Simple; yes. Uneventful; yes. Painless; somewhat. But empty.

And with her – the very thought excited me. Hard, unpredictable, risky, amazing, beautiful, perfect…

The choice seemed pretty evident to me; it was time I came out of the protective cocoon I had always wrapped myself in. Come out of the shell and set the butterfly free.

_Excitement…fear…_

Each emotion was so strong I felt I could no longer contain them. My brain felt as if it would explode from all the thoughts running through my mind, all the 'what if's floating in random directions.

_Happiness…pain…_

The want for something I didn't yet have but knew I could have was overwhelming, creating a new surge of strength deep down, pushing me forward.

_Love…hate…_

The sudden remembrance of the intensity of my feelings towards her ending it all, breaking through the ice, leaving everything crystal clear, ending the war.

_How can I feel you're all that matters  
I'd rely on anything you say  
I'll take care that no illusions shatter  
If you dare to say what you should say  
You make it seem I'm so close to my dream  
And then suddenly it's all there__  
_

For once, I knew exactly what to do.

For once, I wasn't afraid.

And so I did what the lyrics were saying. Did that and more.

She was stood a few metres away from me, her body tilted in my direction, but her face directed to the audience, lips moving silkily over the song lyrics. Her expression was soft, a mixture of many emotions, each one so slight that I barely picked them out.

Pride shone through the strongest – happiness that she was doing it, I supposed. Pride that she had been successful. I would congratulate her on that later.

Nerves came next – I recognized these instantly, seeing as they were strong in my heart at that moment too. I wanted to tell her not to worry, that I had faith in her, that she was brilliant, but my brain wasn't processing these thoughts.

Sadness was also on her face…so faint it was barely there. Her lips upturned in a small smile seemed resistant somehow, as if they wanted to turn in the other direction. Her eyes, bright with happiness and thrill, seemed to mask the other emotion, hidden beneath the shine.

I knew that what I was about to do would wipe away this emotion for a long time.

She looked so beautiful, so innocent, standing there, singing angelically; completely oblivious to what was coming.

It was then that my feet began moving at their own accord.

_Suddenly the wheels are in motion  
And I I'm ready to sail any ocean_

As I moved across the stage slowly, steadily, her eyes flickered hesitatingly in my direction, her brow creasing, her singing never wavering. I focused on keeping my eyes locked on hers, praying she wouldn't look away.

Maybe there is some sort of higher being; the second blue eyes met violet, we were trapped in a magnetic force, and it seemed looking away was no longer even an option. I pushed the lyrics our harder, stronger, louder, pushing them deep into her soul, willing her to see them, believe them.

_  
Suddenly I don't need the answers  
Cos I I'm ready to take all my chances with you_

I was ready; more ready now than I had been for anything ever before. I had no idea how things would work, how we would work them out. But I didn't care. What did it matter as long as I was with her? I understood with perfect clarity now everything she had said about working through things together – how had I been so stupid only months go?

The audience weren't there anymore. No-one was – except her. I was surprised the song lyrics didn't fly straight out of my head with all other coherent thought. I supposed there significance prevented that from happening.

Common sense also joined coherent thought in its retreat from my mind. I had no idea what I was thinking as I edged closed and closer to her, gazing deeply, singing softly. I watched with blind eyes as one of my hands unconsciously reached out to brush a strand of her hair away, sending impulses through my body.

I was so close.

All I had to do now was lean forwards, close the gap by a few inches and there she would be – waiting. That was all. That one, simple movement and I would find everything I'd been looking for.

_Why do I feel so alive when you're near  
There's no way any hurt can get thru'  
Longing to spend every moment of the day with you_

And as the last line of the song faded, I inched forwards ever so slightly. And so did she.

And then the gap was closed.

Our lips met in a sudden flurry of sparks, the slight touch exploding everything that was inside of me, setting my heart on fire, my insides alight with a blazing hysteria. Even though we both knew what was happening, it still felt like such a shock, it felt so _unreal_.

But this time, it wasn't.

I didn't try to apply any more pressure; I didn't evolve the kiss to be any deeper than it was. I merely gently held her frail face in my hand, kept my lips locked with her sweet ones, left my eyelids to softly flutter over my cerulean orbs, blocking out the unwanted sights of the surrounding reality.

I didn't want to come back to that reality. I wanted it to be this way forever – just me and her.

I don't know for how long the kiss lasted; all I knew was how amazing it felt. All I could think was how much I loved her, and how _she had kissed back._

I loved her.

_I loved her._

And as I slowly pulled away, dreamlike, my other senses suddenly decided to start functioning again, and the gradual applause in the background made itself known. But that could still wait.

I knew that this was it. I had taken the next step; I had committed myself to something new, something special. If I was in too deep to get out before, then where the hell was I now?

I knew that there was no going back. And you know what? I didn't regret it one bit.

I leant forwards to her ear, the soft fragrance of her being floating through me, intoxicating me as I whispered dazedly:

"I'm not a coward anymore."

* * *

**Eeeps. Cheeese. This is new, huh? xD Big change to the last chapter…! Hopefully good change :P**

**Again, I'm so freaking sorry for being so awful, and for providing you with such a god awful chapter D: I just hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me…and maybe leave an ickle bickle review? :3**

**It would mean the world to me!!!!  
**

**Love love love!!! :D  
**


End file.
